Sage and the Prophecy of Merlin
by Sage and Snape
Summary: Sequel to Snape's Student SageR&RthatFirst.Set in GoF.Lots of SS,my OC,and HG.Sage blocks himself off. Moody tries to curse Sage and gets some of his own.What does Snape Say?Must read for fans of Snape.AwardWinningStory and Author.
1. Accepting Consequences

Hello All! Thanks for taking the time to consider reading my fic! A few start of term notices for you all. If you have not read the first story in this series, you should read that first. It is called "Snape's Student Sage revised" and it can be found easily by clicking on my pen name above. If you like the story, drop me a note and tell me if you have a few spare seconds.  
  
* * *  
  
Accepting Consequences  
  
Severus looked his nephew and shook his head in frustration and slightly with sadness. He steepled his hands in front of him, tensing the muscles in his jaw purposefully.  
  
Sage was slouched in the chair in front of his desk looking thoroughly absent. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his khaki pants, and his eyes were glazed over, not their usual shining blue. It was evident that he had not slept. His white skin appeared even paler because of the black dress shirt he was wearing. The color in his lips had even seemed to have drained away.  
  
Severus sighed, "I understand that this is difficult, Sage, but you need to accept responsibility for what you've done."  
  
"I know, sir," he answered mechanically, only moving his mouth.  
  
Severus stood up and Sage made no inclincation that he had even noticed, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Sage generally made note of any move that Severus made. Severus stopped in front of him, and Sage pulled his long legs in towards his body.  
  
"There are consequences for all of our actions no matter how much anyone may sympathize with our reasons or situations. I'm incredibly disappointed that you didn't bring this to me right away. Instead you behaved in a completely deplorable fashion. I thought we had a better understanding than that. I cannot believe that you would not come to me with this."  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow slightly, the frowned, "I know that I should have, but you are not the most approachable person, uncle."  
  
"On another day, I might have chosen to reprimanded you for your tone and suggestion. Instead, I will remind you that sometimes in life we have to do things which are difficult because they are the right things to do. You will find that, most often, the right thing to do is the most difficult. If our will fails us, we cannot hope to have any strength at all."  
  
Sage exhaled sharply at the idea, a slight huff of amusement.  
  
"Can we discuss the consequences for my actions now, sir?" Sage asked, monotonously. He wished to push aside the lecture that he knew was coming.  
  
Severus reached forward and grabbed his chin. "You push too far, Sage. I suggest that you mind your attitude. I am exerting as much patience as I have, and you may not wish to wear it thin quite so quickly. I assure you that there are plenty, a plethora in fact, of things that I am holding back. That can only last so long."  
  
Snape released Sage's face from his grasp.  
  
"I know it was wrong, uncle. I am not purposely trying your patience."  
  
"And I have grown very weary of trusting your word, nephew. It holds no meaning. You have no standard for yourself."  
  
Sage ignored the comment looked down, "I'm not feeling so well, sir. I'd just rather get on with this."  
  
Sage took in a deep breath, hoping it would soothe the bile boiling in his stomach. Even though his slouched posture made him look relaxed, he was horribly tense. He was being quite successful, however, at concealing the fact that he kept shaking.  
  
Severus slammed his hand down on the desk, "Perhaps that will teach you not to smoke pot and get drunk off 100 proof vodka, because Merlin knows that you did not heed me after I caught you the last time," Snape said, starting off speaking in his normal voice, but by the end of the sentence he was yelling.  
  
Sage stared at his uncle's stomach, not looking up, not looking down, but looking completely unemotional. The expression on his face was as flat as a piece of parchment. Inside he felt as if he were being ripped apart. Never in his entire life had he ever felt this way. Not when his mother had killed herself, not when he had been alone in the room with her dead body. Not when he was taken to the ministry and treated as if he were some Dark creature, even though he was only seven years old. Not when his uncle's mother had died, and he had feared that he once again would be alone. Never in a hundred years had he ever thought that his uncle would still want him and be able to look after him after his mother had died. Not when he saw his father's murder over and over again in his visions. Sage felt a sick emptiness inside now. It felt as if his entire consciousness had been severely interrupted. He no longer felt whole.  
  
Severus glared down at him, fighting back the desire to slap Sage right out of his stupor. It was maddening. Sage didn't seem to have any conception of what he had done, and if he did, he did not seem to find it that thought consuming.  
  
"You do not even realize, do you," Severus said finally, keeping his voice as even as possible.  
  
Sage scoffed, the corners of his lips turning up distastefully, "You do not even realize, uncle," he muttered.  
  
That was it, Severus just could not find it within himself to let it pass. He reached down with the speed of a snake striking its prey and grabbed his nephew by the collar and tie. He kicked him in the shins. "Get up! Get up and say that again to my face!"  
  
He hauled Sage straight out of the chair and pulled him so that there were only five inches between them. Even though Sage was a tall boy, Severus dwarfed him by about half a foot.  
  
Sage's eyes turned wide, reality flooded back to him.  
  
"I don't realize, do I? Look me in the eyes and say that again, boy."  
  
Sage looked at him, but said nothing. His pulse was beating visibly through his neck, hard and fast. Perhaps he should not have said that, even if he felt it. Some things were much better left unsaid, especially to his uncle.  
  
"What don't I realize, Sage? What! I don't realize what you are going through? I don't realize what the Prophecy means for you? Do you think that I want you to die! Do you think that I do not know what it feels like to live with the knowledge that life is too short and that death could come any day? Do you?" He yelled. Then he shook Sage by the collar. "Answer me."  
  
Sage didn't answer for a moment. He could feel his uncle's hot, angry breaths on his face. "I don't know, sir," he answered finally. Rather, he lied.  
  
"Foolishness. I know what it feels like to feel death right behind you. I know better than you do, Sage. I had death stalking me everyday for a year before the Potter brat drooled and the Dark Lord vanished. Every meeting, I steeled myself for my eventual torturous end. Can you even fathom what He does to people who he suspects of being unfaithful? Everyday I wondered if that would be the day that He would find out that I had betrayed him, that it was I that was sharing his secrets. When I set out to right my wrongs, I knew that it was not likely that I would survive for very long, a few years at most. I had seen people ripped apart and killed for the mere suspicion of infidelity. I wasn't that much older than you are now."  
  
"I understand that, sir, but you chose that. I, I didn't chose this. I've never even done anything to deserve this like-," he stopped dead in his thoughts. He mentally kicked himself for allowing his train of thought to run away with his mouth. He should have been more careful with what he chose to say.  
  
Severus's eyes turned incredibly dark, cold, and harsh. "Say it! Go ahead and say it."  
  
"I didn't mean it, uncle. I didn't," he said shaking his head.  
  
"You've never done anything to deserve this like I did. Is that what you wanted to say? Was that what you were thinking? That it would be okay if I died trying to right my wrongs, because I had done certain things. Because I made one stupid decision when I was your age?"  
  
"No, sir," he answered quietly, his voice wavering. Why does this have to happen now?  
  
"You let me know, Sage," he hissed, "You let me know at my gravesite after I die in this war, because Merlin knows I will, if it was okay that I died."  
  
With that Severus released Sage collar, pushing him backward away from him.  
  
"After everything, Sage. You make me SICK! What comes out of your mouth."  
  
Sage's face was pink it was so flushed. His grabbed his uncle by the back of the man's robes gently as he started to walk away.  
  
"I don't want you to die either," he whispered, his eyes glossy with water. Hadn't he just said that he didn't want his uncle to die the night before? How could his uncle not understand that he wasn't feeling like himself?  
  
The professor turned back around, "What?"  
  
"I don't want you to die either, Uncle Severus. Why would I want you to die?" He asked, as a tear finally escaped and fell down his face. "You're all the family I've got. Everyone else has already died or been killed."  
  
Severus grabbed him by the face, a thumb on each of Sage's cheeks. "Then listen to me. I do not want you to die. I do not want anything to happen to you. I did not give you this prophecy, and I do not know if it will prove to be true. But I would willingly, willingly, die for you or with you, like I should have done for your father. I will do everything in my power to protect you and protect us, but you must do one thing, Sage. You must listen to me and do as I say. This marks the beginning of the War, and you need to grow up very fast. There is no time, none, for self-pity. We barely will have enough time to prepare if you are right about Pettigrew. A year, maybe two at the most, before He finds a way to come back. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," he answered quietly.  
  
"I want you to swear to me, swear, that you will not smoke anymore of that, ever."  
  
"I won't, sir, I promise."  
  
"Good, as for those consequences that you were so eager to get to. You are grounded, restricted, for the entire summer. No flying, no trips, nothing. You are going to work with me, and you are not going to be out of my sight."  
  
Sage nodded, trying to compose himself again.  
  
Severus pulled his watch out of his pocket. "And we will know soon enough what the formal consequences are going to be, as well. The headmaster will be here shortly to discuss that."  
  
"I'm sorry I've made things so difficult for you, sir."  
  
"It seems as if difficult lives run in the family as well."  
  
* * *  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR REQUEST! I have never had a fic be this successful, and I am very excited about it. This sequel has over 200 more reviews than the last. My goal for this fic is to get 500 reviews and I currently have about 370, so any review you leave will help me meet that goal, even if it is short. This story is planned to go on for all of the Hogwarts years and a bit beyond, so your reviews will help motivate me to write, so you benefit too!  
  
I will even have Snape send you cyber kisses (if you are a girl) if you leave me some reviews!!!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR READING MY STORIES 


	2. A Letter To Hermione

"Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry I did not get to say good-bye to everyone before the summer holidays, but I was not particularly able. I'm sure that you are curious about what happened. I'm alive, which I am not sure is completely good. I got suspended from quidditch for a year, grounded for the entire summer, and I had to clean up the glorious mess we made. Knowing you, you have a few words of wisdom and reproach for me. Which brings me to my difficult purpose in writing this letter to you.  
  
When I came to Hogwarts, I was a different person, and people were so quick judge me according to some of my less desireable characteristics. I was too happy to drive them away, too happy to be left alone. Alone where I was secure. But, you did not do those things the others did. To this day I do not understand why, because I was a horrid git to you. You gave me the chance that nobody else did. You, literally, slapped me into reality. I am grateful for that, but I don't believe I deserved it. You might have been wrong about me. I don't think you will care for me too much after reading this letter. I think my true nature is to be a 'high and mighty, manner, pureblood git'.  
  
Because of this, I want to apoligize for what happened that night. Everything I did was considerably irresponsible and inappropriate. What we did, we should not have done, or, rather, I should not have done it to you. Had we not been under the influence of numerous things, it never would have happened. Our minds were not with us. We both have better sense than that. That kiss was a mistake, and I'm sorry. I just don't know if I am really capable of that kind of emotion. I just cannot pretend to be something that I am not.  
  
-Sage"  
  
Sage folded up the letter and sealed it in a midnight blue wax. The parchment easily folded within his fingers. Aries nipped at his fingers as he did so, he was eager to fly. Sage wished his life was so simple. He wished he were an owl. His mind was so cluttered. He tied the letter to Aries and watched the owl fly off jubilantly. He thought about the letter. He wasn't prepared for what had happened. It scared him, everything about it scared him. It was not that he did not like the kiss, because he had liked it. His mind was too full to deal with anything more and that kiss could bring implications that he was not ready to deal with. His life was already difficult to deal with. He needed Hermione, but not that way. He needed her to just be there, even if he wasn't up to sorts, as he as sure he would not be in too good of a temper anytime in the near future. He was not good for her and she did not need him and he could not do that to her. He could not ask her to be there, could not ask her to continue to be his friend. Nobody could go where he needed to go in the future. Nobody should have to deal with the implications of what he was. He pushed his black hair back out of his face. He knew that her mind had not been in the right place, and he wanted to make things right for her. She did not need an attachment to someone who had little emotion to share. She did not need him, and he wasn't good for her. He could not be selfish knowing that it would only hurt her in the end. It did not matter what he wanted. He was dead already.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat by the window in her room, looking out over the treetops. She had left Hogwarts for the summer and she felt incredibly alone. She had never had so many people around her constantly, and now she missed them all. She missed Harry and Ron.And Sage. She was so confused about him. He was so mysterious, sometimes bitter, sometimes stoical, always reserved, always quick with sarcasm, and incredibly hard to read. Sage was a challenge. Harry and Ron were simple next to him. Nothing about their friendships had she ever questioned. Harry and Ron would always be there. Now this newcomer had caused her so much pain, initially, and so much pain mixed with joy, more recently. Her emotions about him confused her. It was so easy to feel hurt by him, but there were moments she truly enjoyed his company. So many things about him irritated her or made her want to change him, but there were other things that she found alluring. Her own thoughts that night when they kissed felt foreign. Did she really feel that or did she just think that then. Did she really find his hair silky, his arms strong, his smell comforting? Or was it all a lie created by alcohol and drugs. Did he do all of that on purpose?  
  
Never had she ever thought she would receive her first kiss from him. She had never thought about kissing him. Why had she kissed him, or had he kissed her first? Would he ignore it or would he want more because of it. Her stomach was doing flip-flops. She wasn't ready for this, for these confusing thoughts. She liked him, that she knew, but did she like him like that? Did she even know him that well? Did she know him enough to know if he was genuine or just in it for himself? Her mind was reeling. She kneaded her hands together.  
  
Aries had begun tapping his beak on her window before she jumped out of her reverie and noticed him. Elation rose up inside of her. Elation? She didn't feel like that when she got letters from Ron and Harry. She quickly untied the letter from Aries, too quickly.  
  
She shook her head as she read, mentally chiding him for getting himself into such trouble. She smiled. She did have a few select words to say to him about being irresponsible.  
  
Her brow became more and more furrowed as she continued to read. I stopped sounding like Sage, well, it sounded more like Sage had when he first came to Hogwarts. It sounded to her like he was trying to push her away. Did he just kiss her for fun? He had kissed her because of the alcohol and smoke? Her heart felt like it was about to stop. What was wrong with him? Did he really feel that he was a git? Had he just been acting the whole time? She picked up a quill from her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Dear Sage,  
  
What you wrote does not sound like you at all. What's wrong? I don't believe that you really think you are a bad person. I don't believe that you are what you were when I first met you last year. You are not the same person anymore. I also don't believe that you have no feelings. You have emotions. Don't deny yourself that.  
  
I'm not upset about the kiss, so you do not need to apologize. It was not your fault. Your friendship means a lot to me. I'm worried about you, about the way you sound. I hope that you are all right. I hope that this isn't all because of your uncle, Sage. He must have been so mad at you about what happened. You should not let that push you down. Don't let him force you into being something he wants you to be and that you are not. Regardless, you are not going to push me away.  
  
Best, Hermione"  
  
* * *  
  
Sage frowned at the response. She wasn't even angry. He clenched his teeth, his jaw firmly set. He took up his quill and wrote quickly before he decided he couldn't do it.  
  
Hermione slammed the piece of parchment down on her desk after she finished reading.  
  
"Hermione-  
  
This has nothing to do with my uncle. He did not and is not forcing me to be something that I am not. I allowed you to do that to me, and I cannot be what you want me to be anymore. Neither of us needs that. As to the last line of your letter. We'll see if you feel the same way when we return to school."  
  
She covered her face with her hands and felt them suddenly covered with hot tears. What happened to him? Why was he acting like this? She did not understand why she wasn't mad. She didn't understand what she was feeling. If he could be such an asshole, why did she even care about him. Why did it matter? Perhaps she simply did not have the understanding or the experience to know what is was she was feeling, because she certainly did not recognize it.  
  
Then again, neither did he. 


	3. Conversations

Disclaimer: Nothing Harry Potter is mine. All of that belongs to JKR, I don't intend to make any money off of this.  
  
The Day Before the Letter  
  
Sage stood apprehensively inside the doorframe of Severus' study at their manor home. It was their first night not being at Hogwarts after what had happened a few days prior. Severus stood silently with his arms crossed, looking very serious and slightly menacing. The sleeves of his robes draped down majestically below his arms.  
  
"Sit," he ordered.  
  
They had barely talked after what happened in the headmaster's office and while Sage knew that his uncle would always be receptive to him when he needed him to be, he was not going to act like that everyday. Such a turn in his uncle probably would not have pleased him anyways.  
  
After he was seated and staring up at the man, Severus sat behind his desk as well. Their eyes met and locked for a few moments.  
  
"I believe that you and I must discuss some things in light of what we now know. Some things must change, Sage."  
  
He continued as Sage nodded, "It appears as though Voldemort is indeed coming back if we are to believe the prophecy. This means that everybody's safety is compromised, especially my own and most likely yours. We must both keep up appearances. You said that you do not wish me to die. That you do not wish yourself to die. Then I suggest that you heed my words very carefully. You know that I must act my part as a Death Eater and a pureblood, which has dramatic consequences for us both. I cannot tolerate any more of your cheek, expecially in public. I am giving you your warning now, and you will not hear me warn you once more. If you do not curb your mouth and your actions, the consequences will be swift and severe. I remind you once more that this is a matter of life and death. Do you understand me?" His eyes never moved from his nephew's ice blue eyes.  
  
Sage was resolute when he answered, "Yes sir, I understand."  
  
Severus pursed his lips and narrowed his stare onto Sage. His looked conveyed the importance of what he was saying, if his words had left any doubt. He allowed his head to nod slightly in approval, as if he were nodding to himself.  
  
"Further, your attitude will need to change towards your learning. It will no longer be learning, it will be *training*. Your *life* will be invested in it, and I expect and demand your effort to reflect that. As the structure of our efforts together are changing, so must the demeanor of those efforts. As these are now training sessions, you will think of me as your professor, and I am going to think of you as my student. I find that I have allowed you too much space in our tutoring sessions this year because you are my nephew, and that must change. As such, whenever we are in public, that is the way that we are going to interact. Do you understand that?" He steepled his hands in front of him.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Fine then. Now, I understand that you do not like the way the other students do not have respect for me. You feel that if they knew more about me, that they would respect me more. I am going to call to your attention to the fact that you have disrespected me more this year alone then in the last five years of your life combined. This cannot continue, and I will not allow a bunch of teenaged, self-righteous Gryffindors to foil all of our efforts. You, above all of them, have more of a reason to respect me because you *do* know about me. Given this, you are going to need to change. Perhaps you have forgotten what I told you that first day that I started tutoring you, but you are going to treat me the way you did before you came to Hogwarts. If I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it immediately, without question. Your ability to trust me and obey me could one day save both of our lives. And again, I am giving you your warning now. If you fail in this, the consequences will be swift and severe. I believe that you have grown too accustomed to me. You do not fear that I will do you any lasting harm anymore, because you know that I do not believe in abuse. You take advantage of the fact that I do not believe in those tactics that were used on me, but if you continue to take advantage of that, my beliefs on that matter might change. I turned out just fine and so did your father. It was not always pleasant, but it got the point across. Now, if I must do that to you to ensure both of our safeties, do not think it beneath me to do so. If I have to do that, I will like it far less than you will. So don't push me. Are we clear on that?"  
  
Sage was visibly getting pale. His hands were clammy and his stomach churning. He did not doubt the seriousness of Snape's words.  
  
"Clear sir."  
  
Severus leaned his head in closer and narrowed his stare to accentuate his words. His dark eyes boored into Sage's. They could both feel the enveloping seriousness of the conversation in the thickness of the air.  
  
"I expect much better from you, Sage. I am very serious about all of these things. Now is the time to act as befits you, and it is also the time for you to listen to me. As I said, I was chosen to teach you and prepare you, and I will. You will not be alone. But, I am not going to coddle you either, if that is what you think. You have no time for self-pity, none. We must both get passed these lesser feelings. Our task becomes much harder with so little time. I am going to make you stronger and tougher. One day you will command respect, but for now you must be content to give it. A great wizard once said that you cannot receive respect until you have given it, you cannot know how to command until you have learned how to obey. You are going to learn from me what you must become. I must teach you how to be calculating and how to think quickly. You must learn how to make judgements about people and how to read people's characters. You must be able to command respect with a look, and I will teach you that. I am going to ask you to do two things until I instruct you further. No matter what, when you are talking to a professor or they are talking to you, you will look them in the eye and you will practice not blinking. Blinking is a sign of weakness. Never take your eyes off of someone, especially someone you perceive as an enemy. That moment is all they may need to vanquish you. Second, no matter what, you will control your facial expressions when doing this. You must show no weakness."  
  
Sage caught himself playing with the hem of his robes and scratching his arm. He intertwined his fingers and placed his hands in his lap in an effort to stop figeting. "I'll do that, sir."  
  
"Next, there will be no more passivity from you. You need to assert yourself more to your peers. Not like Malfoy, who is a pompous ass like his father. But you must never allow anybody to use you, take advantage of you, or walk all over you. Additionally, if I do see you becoming too proud, I'll put your back in your place. As a Magi you must respect your power and respect others, all of the time. If you allow your abilities to go to your head, you are a liability, you become weak. You will not allow your powers to master you, you must master them. If you got anything from reading ancient greek wizards, remember what happens to the proud. There is a fine line you must walk and you had better start learning to walk it now. I expect that you must learn from Merlin and be respected, loved, and feared. Remember that.  
  
"This part, you are not going to like. You must not allow yourself any emotional liabilities, or not many. I cannot ask you to have no attachments, because I would not want that for you. But, I will tell you that those you care about will be those that will be a way for your enemies to certainly get to you. They will be the ones that are attacked first. Your friends and attachments will be used as weapons against you. This will be more important in the next few years... When the time does eventually come, you will have to leave them, in a very acute sense you will have to disown them. For your good and theirs.  
  
"Next year, I am going to expect you to spend your time working on your abilities. As such, you will spend most of the time you are not in classes with me. You can do two different things.Either practice your intimidation skills and help me with the first, second, and third year lessons, or work on refining your skills as a Magi. I am going to test your advancements daily, and you will be most sorry for any unsatisfactory performances. If you do not wish to spend most of your night prepping ingredients for me, I do not suggest you disappoint me. You must also get used to not getting a lot of sleep each night. Next year you can have six hours a night. You can have three hours a day to spend with your friends. Other than that, your time will be spent with me or doing what I ask you to do. If you find this objectionable, I remind you that regardless of what we may like or what we want, this has turned into a serious situation. Our lives depend upon these next few years."  
  
Severus searched Sage's eyes trying to see into what he was experiencing, but the boy's eyes were impregnable. The difference a few days of intense of knowledge of his future had on the boy was remarkable. Severus was not sure whether or not the change was for the better. Only time would be able to show him if this new demeanor meant that Sage was devoted to his new cause or if he was devastated about his new cause. As Sage nodded that he understood, Severus shook his head.  
  
"Verbalize your answers. Nodding is something Longbottom does. It is not something you will do any longer. Nodding is not a sign of submission but rather a sign of weakness."  
  
Sage stared back at him, his frown lines showing slightly. His lips were slightly parted as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Finally, he answered, "I understand, sir."  
  
* * *  
  
Sage stared out over the water, a book sitting closed next to him. The grass was cool against his hands, the fading sunlight a last reminder of the warmth of they day he had spent inside.  
  
His chest felt heavy and tight. Everything that he had clung onto was being torn away from him. Every semblence of a normal life, wrenched from within his fingers. If he had thought his life was demanding, solitary, and prematurely serious before, the effect had intensified twenty-fold. His entire existence had been spent within himself and when it finally seemed as if he might be able to live half within and half outside of himself, he was struck with the fact that it was no longer possible. His own being had begun to withdraw back inside. It seemed inevitable that he was regressing back into the Sage that was comfortable in his solitude, the Sage that craved that solitude. The Sage that was used to burying emotions. This time, however, it was different. He felt all of these things inside himself, but what he did not find was contentment in it or motivation. All he found was emptiness. Things within him were dying before he had even been able to pinpoint what they were. They were pieces of him that had been brought to life and were now dying without nourishment, without cultivation. He had no desire to save them. His life was not his own. Whatever was happening to him was meant to happen. He did not see any reason to try and change things. His life was simply something that had been written down on a piece of parchment centuries ago and he was the obligated actor.  
  
A/N  
  
Haa Haa! And the winner is V. Darkshadow with the first review!  
  
VD - I'm glad that you like the interaction that Sage has with Hermione. There will be some of that in this fic, we will see how disillusioned Sage is through his actions with her, but there will be a lot of Sage interacting with Severus. It is his responsibility, as he sees it, to keep Sage on track. Sage will need lots of that in this story. You will also find that Sage takes his uncle's words to heart, most of them. Oh and the yule ball will be interesting. It may mark a turning point. ;-) hah hah  
  
Jasmin Flower - Lots of Snapey-ness will ensue shortly. In fact, that is the prime thread that runs through this story. If Sage had to go from Snapey-ness to Sagey-ness (A character more like his father and more like a young Severus) in the last story, he will have some definite identity problems in this story. There will be lots of subtle things involved about Sage's character. Sage and Severus will spend a lot of time together in this story and if you like Sev as the ruthless potion's master, you will like a lot of what happens.  
  
MCMish - Glad you like Sage's interactions with Snape and Hermione because this fic will be centered even more around this than the last one. There will also be a lot of Sage alone. It'll give you a chance to get to know him more. A lot still needs to be revealed about his character. As Dumbledore said at the end of the other story. there is much that has not yet been revealed to us. And you are right, Sage is 14, and he's not quite ready to get married. ;-)  
  
Previews:  
  
Sage will develop some hauteur worthy of a Snape. He'll also have some rather select words with Karakoff which will lead into a continuing bitterness between the two.  
  
Sage will be affronted by Moody in DADA class about his knowledge of the Unforgiveables, which will result in him casting one of them, and subsequently walking out of the class not to return for the entire semester. (Which of course Severus will find altogether amusing because he hates Moody almost more that he hates Sirius Black).  
  
Draco will spy on some of Sage's tutoring sessions with Snape because of his jealousy of the attention Severus gives Sage, confront him about it in front of a bunch of Gryffindors, and cause some trouble. Lucius will make an appearance. 


	4. Coming Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Potter Etc Ain't Mine.  
  
3. Coming Back to Hogwarts  
  
The sun was still high overhead when Sage apparated into Hogsmead with his uncle. It was humid but not overly hot outside. He pulled his khaki pants up slightly and smoothed down his long-sleeved grey shirt. The heat of the sun soaked into his black hair and made the top of his head feel like a frying pan. His eyes locked with Severus's as the man righted his black robes. They were not the ones he normally stalked around the school in, but rather a light silk-blended material that swooshed around in the wind.  
  
"Well come on, don't just stand there stupidly," the tall man barked at him.  
  
Obediently, Sage fell into step next to him as they walked through the town. It had been a long summer, indeed. The only high points had been the quidditch World Cup and his mounting height. He had grown at least five inches and was now around 5 foot 10 inches. It gave him another four inches to catch up to his uncle's looming height, but made him very tall for his age.  
  
His voice had changed too, although he always had a rather deep voice compared to the other boys his age. He was beginning to have that same deep, silky, and sometimes threatening voice that his uncle did, but he still had some growing into it to do.  
  
Sage thought about all that had happened to him that summer and with a somber sigh, remembered that his happiness was limited. No matter what happened around him, no matter what he took pleasure in, no matter what he wanted, he only had ten years to live. Those ten years did not look to be shaping out to be a good ten years either. He pursed his lips. He tried to block those thoughts from his head, but found he could not banish then. As the wind blew his shiney black hair into his face, he thought about the time ticking by. Each second had become so poignant to him that it often made his stomach drop. He had no expectations for what was going to happen, just a knowledge of what was definitely to come, and the realization of his inability to deal with it.  
  
A hand knocked him hard in the shoulder.  
  
"Where is your head, Sage? Did you not just hear a word I said?"  
  
He blinked his eyes and then glanced up at Severus. "What sir? I got distracted."  
  
"Do you require anything from the town before we leave? I don't have time for your day-dreaming."  
  
"No sir, I'm all set. And I wasn't day-dreaming, uncle."  
  
The man stared at him harshly, as if he were estimating the truth of what Sage had said.  
  
"Being morbid again then? I don't have time for that either. We do not have time for that. You really do need to get passed that, boy. If you cannot, how can you expect to focus?"  
  
"I don't know, sir."  
  
Severus shook his head and pointed a finger at him. "You have more strength than this. If you cannot control your own thoughts so that you can focus, your powers are useless to you."  
  
"I've noticed," he replied sarcastically.  
  
His uncle answered him with a swift slap to the face. "Then do something about it. I cannot help you there. And what did we talk about? Something about your cheek and starting to act appropriately. How fast you disremember when you are brooding about death. Thinking about it doesn't make it go away."  
  
"I've noticed that as well," he said bitterly, under his breath.  
  
"You know, one might think you were stupid with the rate at which you seem to enjoy getting slapped across your unceasing mouth."  
  
Finally, Sage decided it was best not to answer. He had gotten one very 'swift and severe' punishment for his mouth already that summer and did not care to repeat the experience. Severus had to keep up appearances now and this one had occurred while a certain Mr. Macnair had been by. He shuddered. The rate at which he had flown across the room and smacked the stone wall was enough to have made him nearly black out, and that had just been the beginning. Since then he had come to realize that it was most important for him to remember to be proper when certain company was around. Most of the time his uncle would let him pass fairly unscathed when they were alone. This was one of those instances, but he did not want to push it any farther.  
  
* * *  
  
The halls of Hogwarts were so quite, it reminded Sage of the prior year after everyone had left. That thought made him uncomfortable as well. It seemed that Hogwarts reminded him of a lot of things, and most of them he'd rather not remember.  
  
He spent the majority of the afternoon helping his uncle get ready for term by taking an inventory of what ingredients were on hand and what ingredients they needed to stock up on. Sage had also been responsible for finding out what potions Poppy needed restocked as well. It looked as if they would spend a lot of time in the two weeks before term making a lot of medical potions.  
  
While Sage was brewing a simple healing draught, the headmaster popped his head through the open classroom door and walked in.  
  
"Trusting you not to blow up his classroom, Sage?" he said good-naturedly.  
  
Sage could not hold back a slight smile. "Trusting would not be the word I would use, sir. He just left to get some ingredients out of his office."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and walked up to him. "Ahhh, so like Severus." He looked into the cauldron. "I never was any good with potions. You seem to have a talent with it though."  
  
"Don't flatter him sir, that potion would make any first year look good," Severus stately flatly. They had not even noticed his entrance.  
  
The headmaster chuckled slightly, "He moves like you Severus. And what did you do to him over the summer, feed him Skele-Gro?"  
  
Sage almost laughed, but not quite.  
  
"Was there a reason to this visit headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head in a chiding matter. "Just wanted to see how the two of you were getting on. And, I was wondering if you were joining us for dinner."  
  
Severus moved over to the cauldron and said, "I have not killed him yet if that's what you mean by getting on."  
  
The headmaster laughed as if Severus had been joking. He smoothed down his white beard.  
  
"I will see you upstairs for dinner. Both of you."  
  
* * *  
  
Sage stood nearby while Severus was brewing another potion. His uncle was quizzing him on ingredients typically used in potions associated with the Dark Arts. Many of the ingredients were dangerous to handle. He had to know which ones were dangerous, why they were dangerous, how they reacted with various other ingredients, and what they did to someone who was exposed. They did this every night, each night with a different subject matter.  
  
"Boomslang skin?"  
  
Sage smirked, he had heard all about Boomslang skin from Hermione, who had used it in the Polyjuice Potion.  
  
"It's used for transformations. Unless diluted it reacts with the skin upon contact. It is not volatile with other ingredients."  
  
"Unicorn blood?"  
  
"Well, it is thought that it can be used to generate immortality, but with grave side effects. The taker becomes inhuman after prolonged exposure. It is safe to touch but not to ingest."  
  
Sage continued to rattle off ingredients and such until Severus was assured that his nephew was not a dunderhead. He did not miss many of the ingredients he was asked about. One might say that Snape was pleased, but you could not read it on his face.  
  
The night before the other students were to arrive, Professor Snape gave him another lecture about acting as befitted him and watching his mouth. They already had Sage's timetable and Severus knew when he would be teaching, so they had discussed what times they would be meetings and when Sage was to help scare the first years. That wasn't how Severus had put it, but that's what he meant and Sage knew it.  
  
The morning of the welcoming feast Severus was in a particularly foul mood. He knew he would have to deal with a new crop of annoying first years who wouldn't know up from down. Sage spent the majority of the day trying not to make him any more aggravated. So, he engaged him in a conversation he knew his uncle always liked to have: how Dark Arts could be used for good purposes, how virtually any spell could be used for the Dark Arts, and how there really was no distinction between the magic, just those who used the magic.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione giggled about how much Harry and Ron's voices had changed. Then she rolled her eyes at their boyish stupidity. Fred and George were looking absolutely mischieveous, as if they could wait to start pulling pranks. She looked away for a minute, at her surroundings. She was back in her element. She looked around at her competition and glared at the Slytherins. The head table was full of smiling professors talking animatedly with each other, probably because Snape was missing. She looked at the empty seat to her side and pursed her lips. Sage wasn't there yet. Not that she should care, but she was curious to see if he had changed as much as he sounded he had changed.  
  
She looked towards the doors of the great hall just in time to see Snape come striding in with Sage next to him. They were talking about something, something very interesting. The professor finished talking, Sage nodded, and then he began to speak. Finally, the professor raised an eyebrow and smirked. Whatever Sage had said, it seemed as if Severus was impressed with it. He was taller, much taller. He was only a few inches shorter than Professor Snape and the potion's master was over 6 feet tall, she guessed. His skin was as pale as ever, his movements fluid and easy. The difference that may bot have been obvious to others, but was obvious to her, was his face and his eyes. His eyes had no depth to them, they were just icey blue orbs. And his face was stoney, much like Snape's. Had he not been moving, he could have passed for a stone statue from ancient times. The sounds of their voices came nearer and Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron. She didn't want him to know that she had been looking at him.  
  
Professor Snape stopped a few feet away from then and touched Sage lightly on the arm to stop him as well.  
  
"When this pitiable event is all over," he said making a short gesture with his arm, "You will wait for me, and we will continue our discussion in my office."  
  
Hermione swore that the only muscles that moved on Sage's face were the ones needed to move his mouth.  
  
"Yes sir, I can only hope this doesn't last dreadfully long."  
  
Hermione barely caught the smug look on Snape's face as he strode up the head table. She missed Sage looking at the table in front of him deciding where to sit. When she turned back around she caught him just sitting down between Ron and George. He had left the spot next to her empty even though it had been closer to him. She knew he didn't care for Ron either. Sage had always found the red-head to be a bit thick. Ginny cast her a funny look. She knew that Sage had sat next to Hermione at meals for months, and also that he now seemed to be avoiding her.  
  
As soon as the two Snapes had sat down, McGonagall came in with the first years and she didn't have much chance to say hello to him. He seemed to be completely concentrating on glaring at the first years critically.  
  
Sage had worn a smug look all through Dumbledore's speech and the unveiling of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Not only did he know about it for most of the summer, but it also did not matter than he was suspended from quidditch. The thought of the tournament made Sage wince: they were going to be playing some kind of challenge game while Voldemort was likely going to return that same year. The prophecy had said that the Dark Lord would rise again in his (Sage's) fourth year. They should not be playing games.  
  
All summer he had listened to his uncle hiss about Igor Karakoff, another Death Eater. His uncle was not too fond of this Karakoff. The man was both a coward and an idiot: two things that Severus Snape hated the most all wrapped up in one person.  
  
* * *  
  
Sage sat at the end of the row next to Harry in Defense Against the Dark Arts later that week. Hermione stared down the row at him. He did not look at her. In fact, he had his blue eyes closed. They had not really talked since they had been back, he never seemed to be around. He was always in the dungeon.not a place Hermione cared to go and look for him. The way he was acting aggravated her. She didn't understand what was going on. Sage was just not acting like himself. He was acting like he had the first few weeks he had been at Hogwarts the year before, and that was not a good change.  
  
She did not have much time to analyze what was happening to her friend, because Professor Moody began his lecture by telling them to put their books away. Soon, they were discussing the Unforgiveables and Moody was doing the curses on spiders. It seemed to Hermione, after she had been able to answer a question, that Moody seemed to be staring at Sage an aweful lot. He stuck out because of his looks and his height, the black hair against his fair skin and blue eyes made him stand out, but not enough to get stared at that much. Sage seemed to be staring back just as harshly. Hermione frowned.  
  
Moody clunked around in front of the class. "Now, none of you has the ability to use any of these spells. I doubt you'd be able to do more than give me a headache, even if you tried the killing curse." He stopped in front of Sage, his fake eye going wild. "Except for you, you're a Snape. I expect you could do these curses couldn't you. Bet that uncle of yours has taught you all of them already. I'd wager you've used 'em before."  
  
Sage stared at Moody like Severus had instructed him, and Moody certainly seemed to not like it. Sage's blood seemed to get warmer in his veins. He hated it when people judge his uncle and then judged him based upon his uncle. The auror knew nothing about him. His breathing was slow and calculated to keep him from losing his Snape temper. The room was filled with whispers and he could feel the eyes on him. He allowed a smug smirk to escape him as he stared piercingly at the former auror. Finally Sage decided to answer him.  
  
"No, *sir*, my uncle has not taught me any of the Unforgiveables."  
  
Moody's fake eye pegged him, Sage stared back defiantly.  
  
"*Of Course not*," the auror said sarcastically. "He's used them on your though, hasn't he? All Dark Wizards do." The man leaned down closer to his face.  
  
Sage allowed his smirk to grow menacing. Moody didn't scare him, and he certainly wasn't going to get the better of him.  
  
"No, he has *not*. Not that it is any of *your* business anyway. Furthermore, sir, an interest in Dark Arts does not make a wizard Dark. You yourself have used so called 'Dark Arts', I could accuse you of the same. You've probably killed more people than most Death Eaters."  
  
The classroom gasped in unison. They had all started to like Moody.  
  
Before Sage knew it, Moody had flipped his wand out at him and launched a curse. Sage reacted, his hand went up in front of him, and it happened. A foot from his body, a small puff of green light appeared and then vanished. The curse was deflected. Moody's wand was in Sage's hand. He almost wasn't sure how it happened. One millisecond he felt threatened and the next millisecond he reacted without any reflection. The auror looked both petrified and as if steam could come flying out his ears at any minute. Only a sense of Hogwart's safety kept Moody from throwing himself onto the Magi's throat.  
  
The class was eerily silent and in shock.  
  
Then Sage spoke softly and sinisterly, "I would take care, sir, what you do around a Magi." A large black rat appeared on the desk in front of Sage. His eyes focused on it. Then he looked back up at Moody. He stood up and looked the man straight in the face. "Were I you, I would take care to remember next time you wish to play auror around me that I could kill you with a simple look, exactly like that rat."  
  
Moody stared at him sharply after eying the dead rat. Sage had cast an Unforgiveable without gesture or incantation. He smirked, he had never even tried to cast an Unforgiveable before. His uncle really had not taught him those curses. He mused, his anger and frustration had fueled his focus. He felt pleased with himself as he glared back at the Professor.  
  
Moody's stare was nothing compared to Snape's. His uncle hated Moody and he had a feeling his uncle was be proud to hear about what his nephew did in class, although he knew he was going to get punished for it. Sage threw his bag over his shoulder as the class watched in shock. They were all scared of Moody, and now they seemed wary of him.  
  
"Oh, and *sir*, don't worry about telling the headmaster, I'm going there to tell him what I've done myself, and about your trying to curse a student. I won't be coming back to your class either so you can stop deciding how best to fail me."  
  
He turned on his heel and stalked out with a large measure of Snape flair. Hermione snapped her jaw shut as she watched him leave the classroom without a look behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Sibyl - I'll let Sage know about your offer to help him make Hermione jealous. Hee hee. You should read my I made the letter in such a way that we girls would be able to understand what was written between the lines just as Hermione does. So what's really going on?  
  
CC- Glad you've joined up with my story! I can't believe you read all of my other fic in one night! Kudos to you! That's like 300 pages double spaced on Microsoft Word, yikes, sore eyes is right. (I'm like that too with some fics!). Let me know how you feel about the rest of the fic.  
  
MCMish - It will be interesting to see if he can hold up to Snape's standards. Rules are one thing, but can he really concentrate and progress under all that? We'll see. We may see a little testing of the boundaries.  
  
VD - this story will be darker than the last, but for more reasons than GoF. I hope this one will be better than the last. The first one was just a prep story for this one the more I think about it. I have lots planned for this, and there are plenty more surprises.  
  
Jasmin Flower - It seems to be a concensus that this one is going to be better than the last one! Since you seem to like the characters who are bad and have attitude, you will like this story. Sage will fit that profile a lot, but he won't become an exact Severus twin.  
  
Jewel Little Bird - I really liked your fic! Sequel??? I have plenty of rug- pullings planned for you. Let me know if you saw any of it coming when it happens! In the next few chappies there will be a BIG one. 


	5. Sage and Severus

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter and Co. but I do not! HP belongs to JKR.  
  
4. Sage and Severus  
  
As soon as Sage exited the doors to the classroom, he grabbed a hold of his stomach. He suddenly wasn't feeling too well, and he wasn't sure if it was because he had used wandless magic for a very powerful curse or for some other reason. His lungs grabbed at the air around him as he walked away as fast as he could. The weight of his bag on his shoulder grew heavier as he walked. He considered where he should go. To the bathroom? No, he'd be by himself, and he was not sure what was happening to him. If he had learned one thing, it was to never be alone during these times when he could lapse into a vision. To the headmaster? No, that would mean he had to climb stairs. Instead he took the stairs two at a time on his way down to the potion's classroom, trying very hard not to lose his lunch.  
  
He opened the door to the classroom slightly and poked his head in. Immediately, Professor Snape turned with a poisonous stare at the person who had dared to interrupt his class. When he saw Sage, his face went rather slack. Sage watched as his uncle instructed his advanced 7th year class and threatened them with a months worth of detention should any of them fool around while he was gone.  
  
"Why aren't you in class?" Severus hissed at Sage out in the hallway. His dark eyes were like bullets aimming straight at Sage.  
  
"Sir, I think I'm gonna be sick," he groaned.  
  
Severus opened the door to his private rooms. Sage slid passed him and made a b-line for the bathroom.  
  
Sage grabbed a firm hold of the toilet and emptied his stomach in a series of powerful heaving.  
  
The professor rubbed his eyes with his left hand as he stood at the doorway to the bathroom. *Do I look like a Medi-Witch?* he thought. As Sage laid his head on the toilet in apparent misery, Severus took a step into the bathroom.  
  
"Was this so important that you felt the need to interrupt my class. This is what Pomphrey's here for," he said bitterly. He raised his eyebrow at Sage waiting for an answer.  
  
Sage pushed back from the toilet and sat against the wall. He took a deep breath and ran his hands from his pink face all the way through his black hair. His head was pulsating as if it were actually his heart.  
  
"Well?" He asked loudly, making Sage's head reel.  
  
"Sir, you're going to be really angry with me."  
  
Severus crossed his arms and stared down his nose at Sage. The boy craned his neck to look up and then pursed his lips. His uncle looked so huge when he was sitting at his feet on the floor. The scowl on Snape's face grew larger.  
  
"Get on with it then, the longer you skirt the issue, the angrier I'm going to get."  
  
Sage put his head down, allowing his hair to fall haphazardly over his forehead. He raised his eyes and looked at the professor through his hair.  
  
"I cast an Unforgiveable." he said as quietly as he could manage.  
  
Severus's eyes popped open, "You did WHAT?"  
  
He stalked forward, leaned down, grabbed Sage's shoulders, and shook him violently.  
  
"I, well, he tried to curse me, and next thing I knew his wand was in my hand and. I'm gonna be sick again."  
  
"WHO?" he asked as he stopped shaking his nephew.  
  
Sage did not answer him, he was too busy retching again. Then his voice echoed from the toilet bowl. "He started berating me about knowing the Unforgiveables and that you must have taught me. I got angry and told him you hadn't. But, he wouldn't get off it. He said you were obsessed with Dark Arts and that all Dark Wizards do. When I told him off and said that he had probably killed more people than many Death Eaters, he tried to curse me. So I reacted."  
  
Severus grabbed him by the hair, not purposely getting his face in the toilet water, and pulled his head away from the porcelain bowl.  
  
"You REACTED!!! Gods if I don't kill you first!!! You cast an Unforgiveable on an EX-AUROR!"  
  
A look of panicked confusion came of Sage's face. "What? Sir, what are you talking about? I cast an Unforgiveable on a rat."  
  
Severus dropped Sage's hair and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"A rat, you killed a RAT. For someone who does not want his uncle to die, you sure seem intent on trying to do it yourself. Why didn't you say you killed a rat?"  
  
Sage swayed slightly from a nauseau induced vertigo. The colors swirled in his vision and the air smelt of strange fumes.  
  
"I didn't get that far, sir."  
  
* * *  
  
Severus paced around in front of Sage, staring down at him from time to time. His nephew had threatened a professor, an ex-auror at that. Not that it did not make him feel slightly smug that Moody was bested by a fifteen year old, let alone a fifteen year old nephew of his. He glared back down at Sage, who happened to be eying him cautiously. Sage had never been able to do spells of that caliber without either a gesture or a wand before, and not saying the incantation made it even more shocking. Severus found himself to be both pleased and perturbed.  
  
Sage had lent a hand to the appearances that needed to be maintained. Threatening an auror was definitely a Death Eater type of thing to do. The students, and Moody as well, could only think that Sage had been influenced by his uncle. And his ability to perform the spell, had likely made everyone believe that Severus really had taught him the Unforgiveables.  
  
He could not begin to imagine what the headmaster would say about the incident. It was true that Moody should not have tried to curse a student, but Sage's behavior was just as deplorable. He was a student after all.  
  
Snape stopped pacing and stood in front of Sage. The boy was nearly glazed over and sitting still and silent on the couch.  
  
"What you did was wrong, no doubt. You could have actually hurt someone had you not hit the rat as you had intended. You should know better than to trust your ability to focus with a curse you have never done before. Did you even think that you could have killed someone?"  
  
"No, sir, I was just angry. I know it was wrong. I just knew I could do it, and I wanted to make a point. I didn't like what he was insinuating about you. about us."  
  
Snape crossed his arms, "Well you certainly proved his point for him, didn't you?"  
  
Sage clenched his jaw tighter. He hadn't thought of it that way.  
  
"You allow your emotions to get in the way. You betray yourself to your opponent too much. You must strive to have your enemy underestimate you, that gives you leverage. Your emotions cloud your thinking. The only good thing that came of this is that I now know that you can protect yourself. If you are capable of using Avada Kedavra then you are capable of things much greater than you have shown me in your lessons. That is not acceptable."  
  
Sage simply stared back at him, not moving a muscle.  
  
"You must not allow your emotions to cloud your thinking. First, consider, you successfully blocked a spell from an ex auror and managed to deprive him of his wand, without gesture, incantation, or even seeming intention. Focus, yes? Second, consider, you got angry and then cast an Unforgiveable, certainly a mistake. Had you stopped after disarming him and had simply walked out, you would have done better. I would be happy with you. However, your lack of control is dangerous, and you know that lack of control is not acceptable to me. It never has been."  
  
"I know sir, I'm sorry, I got carried away," he answered quietly. He anticipated the worst.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms across his chest. His nephew was getting better at looking back at him in the eyes, but he hadn't managed to conceal the fact that he was afraid of what was going to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N  
  
To All - I am glad Sage shocked you a little bit. ;-) I have not decided exactly what will happen nexy although I do have an idea about what Snape is going to do and say. 


	6. What Do You Want For Your Nephew, Severu...

A few minutes passed uncomfortably as the two looked at each other. The sides of Snape's lips curled with distaste. Sage ran out of energy to look up at his uncle and ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair. He scratched his arm absent-mindedly. When Severus let out some kind of sigh, or maybe it was a hiss, Sage looked back up at him.  
  
"Because of what you are, I cannot allow mistakes like these. You must learn control and some discretion would be wise. You cannot yet do the things I would do, you do not have the control for that, and you are fifteen years old and a student. You would do well to remember that."  
  
"I'm sorry, uncle," Sage answered, sounding just slightly exasperated.  
  
"Stop saying you are sorry. First, you are not. Second, it would not matter if you were. I have a class to teach, and I'll deal with you later. You can either stay here or go up to the hospital wing, but I do suggest you find a potion for your nausea and headache either way. You look at if you are about to black out."  
  
* * * When Severus came back into his rooms forty-five minutes later, he found Sage passed out on the couch laying on his side. He scowled, walked up to him, and stared at his sleeping face. He put his hand up against Sage's head. He temperature was elevated, but he would live.  
  
The professor's peace was shortly interrupted by a tapping on his door. He knew that tap anywhere. With a flick of his wand, the door opened and the headmaster strolled in, and he did not look very happy.  
  
"Ahh Severus, I figured I might find what I was looking for down here. You've heard then?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow. He looked down at Sage on the couch. Severus motioned them out of the room and into his study.  
  
"Of course I have heard," he said finally, once they had both been seated. "Moody tried to curse him. I told you that it was not a good idea to bring that man here, Albus. He's paranoid, he could have killed Sage."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head lightly at Severus as if he were still a student. Snape raised his eyebrow and threw an imperious look at the older man.  
  
"Yes, yes he could have. That is true. I shall speak to him. But Sage could have killed him as well."  
  
"Possibly, but being able to kill a rat does not mean that one could kill a man. He is likely too young to have that ability, even as a Magi."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him critically, as if he were under-exaggerating the significance of what happened.  
  
"You do not find it slightly disconcerting that he did not think twice before using an Unforgiveable, Severus?"  
  
Severus snorted, "On a rat? Albus, please."  
  
"It must start somewhere, must it not?"  
  
The potion's master glared at the old wizard. "Sir, you aren't serious."  
  
The headmaster did not answer, but the look on his face told Severus that he was indeed serious.  
  
"He's fifteen, he used it to prove a point, not for some sinister purpose as you would see if. He didn't want Moody to berate him anymore. If you ask me, he put Moody in his place."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Snape scowled, "Well he did."  
  
The headmaster stared over his half-moon spectacles at the younger man.  
  
"You aren't going to tell him that, are you?"  
  
Severus pushed his lips together and frowned, shaking his head. "Of course not! Albus, really. I am going to properly admonish him and give him plenty of detention."  
  
Dumbledore narrowed his glare over his glasses and leaned closer to Severus.  
  
"Somehow I am not so sure you are even angry Severus."  
  
"Don't you ever give over? Does it really matter if I am angry or not? I'm angry he did not show better control and proper discretion, if that makes you feel better. He even controlled himself fairly well, if he hadn't let his emotions get in the way."  
  
"Ahh, yes, how very Slytherin of him," the headmaster answered with sarcasm.  
  
Severus stood up and crossed his arms, "Yes, how very. What's wrong with that? Your biases towards Slytherin are worse than mine towards Gryffindor, and you are the headmaster. Really, better to be a smart Slytherin and alive, than a brave and stupid Gryffindor and dead like damned Potter."  
  
Dumbledore stood up as well, "You are changing him Severus, and I am not so sure it is for the better."  
  
Snape took a decisive step forward and let out a huff of air in anger. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "Yes, I am sure it is better for him to be naïve. I am sure it would be good if he just played quidditch and broke rules and disrespected everyone until the time came for him to face the Dark Lord. Yes, you would like him to be like Harry Potter. I, on the other hand, would like my nephew to be prepared."  
  
The headmaster sighed and softened. It was no use to get angry, because Severus could match him point for point and beyond in that emotion.  
  
"You can prepare him without inspiring all this change in attitude in him. I'd say he's rather becoming a handful."  
  
"A handful? He gives me no problems."  
  
"You think, Severus, that all that you demand from him can extend infinitely? It cannot. Eventually his frustration must be let out somewhere."  
  
"It will so long as I demand it from him. He has much to learn. Self- control must come first, and he cannot learn self-control unless he is asked to do things he does not want to do."  
  
"You can not expect him to be able to manage his emotions if you deny them to him." The headmaster threw his arms up in frustration.  
  
"I do not deny them to him, headmaster, I ask him to manage them and conceal them. It is not the same thing."  
  
"But to someone who does not know how to manage something as great as that, it is denying them. It is easier for him to shut down completely. Surely, you have noticed that happening, Severus. He pushes his emotions away in order to please you."  
  
"Stop this circumlocution, Albus, pushing his emotions away is not denying them, it is managing them."  
  
The headmaster shook his head vehemently. He was beginning to get angry again. "To you, Severus, because that is what you have been doing since you were barely older than Sage. You disremember what it was that made you turn back, it was not denying your emotions, it was recognizing them. Our emotions are what tie us to our values and morals, Severus, they are not expendable."  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was I that was chosen to teach him. I think there is a reason for that," Snape retorted haughtily.  
  
"There is. Sage needs to succeed where you have failed, Severus. He needs to be able to manage two persons within himself without losing sight of who he is. Ask yourself why it is Sage that was chosen. "Born of both the dark and the light", Severus, he needs to have the strengths of both. You were chosen to teach him because you were the one to change your line. You were the one that turned away from the dark, but what you portrayed for so long has turned into what you are. You are still dark, Severus, because you believe you need to be to deal with your part in this. You deny yourself, you have since your brother died, since Lily died. It was too difficult for you to be both, Severus, so you still act the part of the dark. Now you are trying to push that on your nephew. Only when you realize that there is another part to yourself, will you be able to teach him, teach him to recognize that in himself."  
  
"You wish me to allow him weaknesses. You wish for me to make him vulnerable. I will not do that, Albus, I cannot. He must take this seriously. There is nothing wrong with that."  
  
"No, there is not. He must take seriously his work and his training. I agree with that. To be chosen is to be above others, to be above others without abusing that priveledge. He was chosen to rid our world of those who are only dark, he must be part dark to do that. But, Severus, he must also have the light. He must have a reason to take his training seriously. He does not have one, he has no purpose. Why should he strive for our side, if his life is not grounded in it? If he has no happiness, what does he have, obligation? Don't you see it, Severus? That boy is drowning, he is failing already, and you think he is doing well. All he is thinking about is death. You are trying to make his life grounded in nothing, so that he is not vulnerable. Perhaps that may save his life, but at what cost, Severus? Would you wish your life upon him, Severus?"  
  
"Why should I care to wish that upon anyone, sir. I made choices that did this to me," the potion's professor answered bitterly.  
  
Dumbledore pointed at him as if what he had just said was the key to undertstanding everything.  
  
"Yes, Severus, and he has done nothing. Severus, it is written that he will die. How do you want him to live his life? As you live it?"  
  
"You go too far," Snape hissed, his voice shaking with anger.  
  
"Do I, Severus? You prove my point for me. Why are you so concerned, why are you training him? Because it was written? Severus, I think not. You are training him because you do not want him to die. You just told me as much. You are training him because of that piece of you that you deny. That piece of you that is flirting with the light. You are training him because you love him, Severus. That is your purpose, he needs a purpose like that."  
  
"Get out," he answered harshly motioning to the door.  
  
"Accept the fact that he is going to die, Severus, and think about what you want for him. Think about what he needs. It is not written which side will fall, Severus, why? Because as it stands now, it could go either way. What will make him stronger, Severus? If he is to succeed, he must be willing to die, willing to die for something. You would give him nothing to care for, nothing to die for. If you are not careful, he will die for nothing too."  
  
"I said, GET OUT." Snape yelled, his fists clenched and his arms shaking with irritation.  
  
"You are as self-righteous as you were when you were a child, Severus, perhaps you need to learn that Severus Snape does not have all the answers in order to help your nephew."  
  
There was a knock on the door to the study just as Severus turned his back, and the headmaster had turned to leave. Severus turned around to see exactly what he did not want to see: Sage standing in the doorway, trying his best to look stoical.  
  
"I'm trying not to get you expelled," Severus yelled at him, giving Dumbledore a look that said not to contradict him.  
  
Sage caught the look but was unsure what it meant. He knew that they had been talking about him. He glared first at the headmaster, and then at his uncle.  
  
"The headmaster seems to think that you are acting out because I am pushing you too hard. That I am being too heavy handed with you."  
  
Sage distinctly felt as if he had stepped onto a battleground and had not known it. He glanced from his uncle to the headmaster. Finally, he turned back to Severus, his eyes wide, and both his eyebrows up in question  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Well, am I too hard on you?" Severus asked shortly.  
  
Sage wet his lips. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. "No, sir, of course not."  
  
Dumbledore scowled, "What do you expect him to say, Severus? He does not want to disappoint you."  
  
Sage looked at the headmaster, and set his jaw very much like his uncle. Both of the Snape's stared at the older man for a minute before the silence was broken.  
  
"He is being no harder on me that he has to be, sir. There is nothing wrong with me. I am fine."  
  
Dumbledore remembered those words from a long time prior. Severus had spoken those same words. The headmaster knew the situation was not the same. Severus might be hard on Sage, but he knew that he could never be what his father was to him. If Severus could not show Sage his other side, which it was becoming apparent he could not, someone else would have to.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N -  
  
MCMish - if I left Sage do what I wanted him to, he would probably deck Severus. Maybe he will sometime. I am glad you liked the chapter! Ohh and the reason Sev did grab his hair was because he really thought that Sage might have killed someone, or crucio-ed someone, especially because he was so sick afterwards. But, we all know that there is another reason why he got sick, don't we?  
  
White Owl - Good to see you again! I hope that you finish the prequel and enjoy it. Let me know what you think. By the way. I LOVE horses, been riding since I was 10. Now that I am graduating with my BA and moving home for my Ph.D I will be able to start riding all the time again. Horses are such unique animals.  
  
Jasmin Flower - his personality is a little sad, yes, but it is a must for the plot. He is growing up too. I think 15 is definitely the time for attitude problems. If I keep writing at this pace, he may be ten years older before you know it. It will be difficult to keep Sage different from Severus, while having him act more similar to him.  
  
VD - if you thought the points Snape brought up were unthought of, I hope you found Dumbledore's to be the same. I'm glad Sage did what he did as well. He will continue to act haughty in the future. Sage's new demeanor isn't a façade, well not entirely. He is really changing.  
  
Sibyl - Snape really isn't very angry. He hates Moody. Sev struggles between wanting Sage to be proper all the time and hating his enemies so much that he does not care if Sage tells them off. As we will see with others as well. He'll act angry about it soon enough though, he did say that he would deal with Sage later!  
  
Jewel Little Bird - Snape's biggest concern is Sage keeping control of his emotions. As this chapter points out, though, we aren't sure whether what he is doing is right. Is he asking Sage to deny his emotions or control them? Does Sage know the difference? What implications might this have? Hmm, we'll see. 


	7. Setting an Example

"If you are fine, then you would care to explain what happened today?" The headmaster asked, looking at Sage over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Sage shifted and glared at Dumbledore.  
  
"I was attacked, sir. I defended myself, there is nothing to explain."  
  
Dumbledore narrowed his eyes over his glasses. "Mmm, nothing?"  
  
Sage broke the headmaster's glance to look at Severus. He parted his lips to speak, but then slammed his jaw shut on a second thought. His eyes sped back towards the headmaster, his brow furrowed.  
  
"He said that Professor Snape would have taught me the Unforgiveables, because he's a Dark wizard."  
  
Sage sidestepped and looked cautiously at his uncle as the man moved out from behind the desk. He simply stopped to stand at Sage's side. Sage nodded and swallowed, hard.  
  
"You didn't tell me this," Severus stated, his lips curling with anger. He wasn't angry with Sage.  
  
The boy shrugged, "I would have sir, but you did not give me that chance. You said we would discuss it later."  
  
Severus eyed Dumbledore viciously. The headmaster had invited that man to come to Hogwarts, would he now allow him to make such comments.  
  
The headmaster glared hard into Sage's face, trying to read either guilt or exaggeration.  
  
"I was not aware, continue."  
  
Sage gave Severus one last look before he continued. His uncle nodded slightly to encourage him to finish.  
  
"I told him that you would not and had not, sir," he said glancing to his uncle and then back to Dumbledore. "Then, he said, he said that you would have used them on me then, because you are a Dark wizard." Sage looked at the taller man in an almost apologetic fashion.  
  
Severus snapped, "Headmaster I will not have this lunatic saying such things about me to his classes! He may as well go around saying that I am a Death Eater. This is unacceptable, sir, I will not stand for it. I will not ask him to stand for it," he boomed, pointing at Sage as he spoke his last sentence. The muscles in his neck were twitching and convulsing as his nostrils flared to let oxygen into his lungs.  
  
"Severus, you will please let him finish."  
  
Severus crossed his arms again, why he had uncrossed to clench his fists tightly.  
  
Sage waited for him to stop moving before he continued.  
  
"I told him you hadn't, sir, obviously. I said that practicing Dark Arts does not make one a Dark wizard, and if it were so, I could accuse him of the self-same thing."  
  
Severus held his head up and glowered at Dumbledore. Sage was right.  
  
"That is not all you said, is it?" The headmaster asked, again looking over the frame of his glasses.  
  
"No sir," Sade answered with only slight discomfort. "I said that he had probably killed as many people as any Death Eater." Sage stopped and then looked even harder into the headmaster's eyes before he validated his statement. "He would use the same magic, and say that my uncle is a Dark wizard, but would never consider himself to be such. It's wrong. He was wrong. The he tried to curse me."  
  
Professor Snape was still wearing the same mighty look on his face. Sage, on the other hand, was wearing a look mixed of strength and uncertainty.  
  
"Yes, and you wound up with his wand and deflected the curse. Then what happened?" The headmaster said this slowly, as if he was about to prove a very important point.  
  
"I cast Avada Kedavra on a Rat, and told him that he should not play auror around me, as I could kill him just as easily." He stopped and looked up at Severus. His uncle was not wearing the haughty look anymore, instead his face had turned blank. "Then I threw his wand down and told him I wouldn't be going back to his class again."  
  
Dumbledore took a step closer to him, glanced briefly at the other professor, and then glared down at Sage.  
  
"And why did you do so?"  
  
Sage cocked his head to the side and blinked non-chalantly, "Because now I will not have to worry about him trying to curse me again, and I will not have to listen to him berate me or my uncle."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment, "You did it because you were angry and you knew that you could do it because you had his wand. He threatened you and then you threatened him. You threatened a professor."  
  
The tall, black-haired boy shrugged, "Yes sir, I suppose so."  
  
"I cannot condone this kind of behavior."  
  
"But you can condone it from him," Sage asked interrupting, his face trying to screw up in anger.  
  
It reminded Dumbledore of someone else's face. He pointed a finger at Sage.  
  
"That, I am afraid, is not your concern."  
  
Severus stepped forward angrily, but he was beat to the point by his nephew.  
  
"It is not my concern that a paranoid ex-auror tried to curse me? I value my life, sir, I believe it is my concern-."  
  
"Enough," Severus hissed, grabbing Sage by the robes and pulling him back roughly. Sage's back hit the wall, and he glared angrily at both men.  
  
He let out an angry breath and took a step forward, opening his mouth.  
  
"Silence, I said," the professor shouted at him, pointing his finger back at him.  
  
Sage froze and took a few deep breaths. His lips were pushed together in anger as he bit down on the inside of his mouth.  
  
Severus turned back towards the headmaster. "I will not allow another professor to send curses at my nephew for the mere fact that he is my nephew, headmaster. Surely you understand that."  
  
"Surely you understand, Severus, that nephew of yours or not, Magi or not. I cannot allow a student to threaten a professor with Avada Kedavra, especially if he is capable of casting it."  
  
Severus's vein was pushing out of his forehead, "Surely, you are not suggesting that Sage would actually kill a man."  
  
"No, I do not believe that he would, but it was not an idle threat either, Severus, as he is capable of casting the curse. That aside, I can neither stand for a student to speak to a professor that way."  
  
"So it is better he just stand there and get cursed from here to oblivion, then, headmaster?"  
  
"No, but if he had not talked back to Professor Moody, the entire confrontation would never have happened. Something must be done. I will talk to Professor Moody. He will not be cursing any more students." The headmaster looked passed Severus and locked eyes with Sage, who was still leaning against the wall. "Come over here," he said gesturing with his hand.  
  
Sage moved up a few steps and stood next to his uncle. Severus put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Snape, you will apologize to Professor Moody-."  
  
Sage's eyebrow flew up and he looked at the headmaster as if he were crazy. "I will not."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Sage crossed his arms. "I won't. That man is not our ally, he's evil. Why do you think I am sick? I won't apologize and you won't make me. He tried to curse me."  
  
Severus smacked him on the back of the head and hissed, "I do not care if you talk to Moody like that, but you will not talk to the headmaster like that. Do you understand?"  
  
Sage's eyes were wide as he looked up at his uncle, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Fine example you set, Severus." The headmaster said sarcastically.  
  
Snape eyed the headmaster. He suddenly felt like a student as well. He did not like being covertly reprimanded for the way he had been talking to Dumbledore. He quickly hid the disgusted look on his face and glared down at his nephew.  
  
His eyes turned back to the older wizard, who was looking quite smug. Severus scowled and his cheek quivered slightly. "Fine, Albus, I apologize. However, I stand by what I said. What Moody did was wrong. He is a professor and he should have more control than that. Sage was wrong as well and he should know better, however he was placed in a situation he never should have been placed in. But, perhaps he is getting a little out of hand."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He had played Severus's game well.  
  
Professor Snape looked back down at Sage. He grabbed him by the arm and pushed him forward a step.  
  
Sage looked back and then forward at the headmaster. "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't take my anger out on you."  
  
"That is all well, Mr. Snape, but it does not solve our problem."  
  
Sage scowled lightly. "Sir, I felt sick the entire time I was in that class, especially when he was close. I don't know why, maybe he isn't evil. Maybe I can just feel his dislike for me. Either way, I cannot be in that class or I will be sick for hours after."  
  
Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow at the tall, black-robed man. "Severus?"  
  
"It is true headmaster, he's been ill for hours. I do not believe he is lying. He cannot go back to that class, but it is not as if he really needed it anyway. I will instruct him."  
  
"Fine Severus, but I will not ignore what happened, as you understand."  
  
The professor looked down at Sage, "I will give you a choice. You can either apologize to Moody and serve two weeks of detention, or you can scrub the entire floor of the entire length of the dungeon and serve two weeks of detention on top of that."  
  
Sage cringed. There was no way he was going to swallow his pride to Moody and his uncle knew that.  
  
"And. If you ever decide to use an Unforgiveable again, when I am not instructing you, the consequences will make that seem like nothing."  
  
Sage's lips looked pencil thin, he was pushing the together so hard.  
  
"Fine, sir. I won't apologize then, uncle."  
  
Severus nodded knowingly, "It is your choice."  
  
Dumbledore held back a grin. It was strangely familiar that Severus had given Sage a choice. He distinctly remembered that he, himself, had given a similar boy a similar choice some 20 years before. Dumbledore knew that asking a Snape to swallow his pride was like asking a fish to walk on land. Neither was going to happen anytime soon.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N  
  
MCMish - glad you liked Dumbledore's words of wisdom. Unfortunately, I don't think Snape is going to take them into consideration any time soon. You are right about the fact that the way he is doing things is wrong, but would he be Snape if he admitted it or even realized it? Nope. As Dumbledore said, it will be up to someone else to help Sage find and keep in touch with that other side of him. Who ever that is better come along soon, right?  
  
VD - you are right that about what Snape is trying to turn Sage into. Can you blame him? That's the way he dealt with it and the way he survived. In the end he really is concerned about Sage and does think that he is doing what is right for him and them. Sage does need to be more of a calculating, staring, Slytherin type if he is going to survive. He is too obvious about himself. They do need to keep up appearances now that Voldie is on the way back.  
  
Previews  
  
Hermione catches Sage outside and tries to talk to him. Severus and Dumbledore see the entire thing from a window in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore comments: "Remind you of anything, Severus?"  
  
Just some general trends. We may notice Sage becoming a little apathetic, unmotivated, and depressed. A little irritable, maybe, but perhaps you have already noticed these things going on in the first few chappies. I'll shut up now.  
  
Thanks to you all!!! 


	8. Magical Inabilities

The potion's classroom seemed rather large when it wasn't so full of students. It still held an odd stench of multiple potions. Sage pushed some of the tables out of the way and cleared a space for some practicals his uncle wanted to do with him. He wasn't quite sure what they were, but he was sure it was not going to be a pleasant experience.  
  
His insolence the day before had not been as ignored as Dumbledore might have liked to believe. After the headmaster had left, Sage had enjoyed a lecture about being more covert about things. Severus had also told Sage that he would not allow his nephew to run around the school acting like a rude prat, cursing people like Draco Malfoy. It became quite clear to Sage that if he was going to assert himself, he would have to be slightly more stealthy than he had been. The lecture had also turned into a ranting about his cheek.. And that if he didn't learn to stop it from flaring in utterly inappropriate situations, such as with the headmaster, that he would find himself unable to use his mouth for a few days. It was not simply around Professor Snape that he had to be careful about his attitude and demeanor. But then again, he had not been thinking when he had disrespected the headmaster. He knew that his uncle would never allow that.  
  
His easy anger and short temper had made it very impossible for him to control himself in those kinds of situation as of late, he had noticed. Moody, he had a reason to act the way he did. In his mind at the moment, he had a reason to act that way to Dumbledore as well. He found it didn't much matter anyway. When you had nothing of your own and no ambition other than to sit on your bed either reading or listening to angry music, it did not matter if you had weeks worth of menial detention to serve. Detention was only an hour or two in a day, an hour or two of discomfort in a day that was more or less filled with discomfort anyway. Sage leaned against the nearest table and put his hands in the pockets of his navy blue cargo pants. So, it really didn't matter what he did, so long as he didn't anger his uncle to the point he had when Amanda Macnair's father had visited his uncle over the summer. Everyday was, for the most part, just another day of waiting, of watching the seconds tick by in his dreadful life of servitude to everyone but himself. He was beginning to not care about his skills or cultivating them, because, no matter what, he did not see his existence improving much. His life was mapped out and it consisted of fighting, misery, pain, and death.  
  
The door slammed against the wall as it opened and Professor Snape strode in, wand in hand. Sage took his hands out of his pockets, stood up quickly, and walked toward the empty space he had created. Severus turned and faced him, his black robes billowing as he moved. He lifted up his wand from his side and then crossed his arms in front of him. Sage cringed inside, but let nothing show on his face. He stared at his uncle as the man glowered at him.  
  
"Put your hands in your pockets," he commanded.  
  
Sage shoved his hands in his pockets quickly, not taking his eyes off his uncle or his uncle's ready wand. Not that Severus really needed it all that much anyway.  
  
"Now then, you will take my wand away from me."  
  
Sage's mouth fell open before he exclaimed, "What?"  
  
Severus stalked forward and stopped half a foot in front of Sage, "If I remember correctly, you just did so yesterday." His voice was low and quiet, but full of challenge.  
  
"Yes sir, but that was, well, I don't know how I did it, sir."  
  
Severus glared at him before he turned around and walked a few feet away, back to his original spot in front of his desk.  
  
"Then you will figure it out, NOW."  
  
"Yes sir," he said dejectedly. It would be hard enough to do to begin with, but the fact that Severus knew he was going to be trying to do it would make it harder.  
  
Professor Snape held his wand out in front of him in ready position as if he were about to salute for a wizard's duel. Sage's top lip curled slightly as he tried to focus on it. He wasn't even sure how to begin to get it away. Nothingness clouded his brain as he tried to figure out what to do.  
  
Minutes of silence passed as he tried in vain to make anything happen to his uncle's wand. He could feel the older man's glare on his face even though he was not about to look at his eyes.  
  
Finally Severus swished his wand down and stalked forward, "Clearly disappointing. You can't even make it move, much less come to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Sorry? You aren't concentrating, you aren't focusing. You're just staring at it hoping something will happen. That won't work even for a Magi."  
  
"I *am* focusing, sir."  
  
Severus's other hand grabbed him by the arm and squeezed down hard, as he restrained himself from doing what he really wanted to do.  
  
"If you were focusing, you would have my wand already. It's been a half and hour. You are wasting our time!"  
  
Sage looked down. "I'm sorry sir, I can't do it."  
  
Severus released his arm and pushed him away roughly, "You CAN do it, but you are not allowing yourself to. You just did do it YESTERDAY!"  
  
"But I don't know HOW I did do it yesterday."  
  
Severus glided forward and slapped him irrately, "No matter how many times I warn you about your cheek, you just don't listen, that, or you don't care. Now get the hell out of my sight before I decide to do something worse. You can start scrubbing the floors, because apparently, that's all you are good for!"  
  
The potion's master pushed him away and then stalked passed him, hitting him with his shoulder on the way. Sage heard the door to his uncle's office slam shut.  
  
No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to please the man. The more he did what his uncle wanted, the more his uncle seemed to demand, and the less he seemed able to do. One part of him wished it could go back to the way it had been earlier in the year before. Another part of him just didn't care what happened to him in between, because the end result would still be the same.  
  
The seriousness of the new situation seemed to have Professor Snape all keyed-up beyond where he usually was. Sage understood that, and he was angry with himself in a way too. He wanted to be able to do everything his uncle asked, it just never seemed to work out the way he wanted.  
  
He felt like tossing the bucket and brush at the wall as he walked out into the hallway, it was well passed 11pm and nobody would be out to see him scrubbing the floors. He scowled and let the bucket fall to the floor. Brush in hand, he started at one corner and before he knew it he had covered a good portion of the hallway for the time he had spent out there.  
  
For as cold as the dungeons were, he was sweating and had a splitting headache. The sleeves of his hunter green shirt were soaking wet and clinging to his forearms. He felt light headed because of the cleaning fumes coming from the bucket. He pushed back off his hands and sat down on the heels of his shoes, his knees sore and digging into the stone. With his free hand, he brushed his sticky hair out of his face and exhaled deeply. The sheer expanse of the dungeons had never hit him before, but it was sure hitting him now. The floor was massive and he had only hit the tip of the iceburg with cleaning it. With all the silence around him, he felt as if he sat in the middle of the universe surrounded only by blackness.  
  
The fumes from the cleaning solution were making his head spin slightly. It made his stomach juices whirl around a little bit, causing him to take a deep exaggerated breath.  
  
Suddenly prickles went up his arms and his legs and he realized that it was too late to call for help, not that he was sure he wanted any from him uncle to begin with. He had completely missed all the signs. The pressure on his temples excalated as the pain completely consumed his body as he flopped lifelessly over onto the ground. His head hit the bucket, tipped it over, and then crashed against the stone floor. He didn't feel that discomfort though, through the agony of the vision, nor did he feel the water spill all over the side of his body.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus sat in his office furiously grading third year potions exams. He was giving a disproportional amount of failing grades on this exam, but he really didn't care. His mind was not on third years or on potions, it was on his damned nephew. Since the end of the prior year, the boy's skill had not been getting better. In fact, if he was right in his assumptions, it was getting markedly worse. Sage had no motivation, no focus, and no desire. What frustrated him even worse was that Sage could do everything that Severus had asked him to do, but he was hiding behind the falsehood that he could not do what he was being asked. Merlin, he had just got Moody's wand the day before without any seeming effort, and he could not even get Severus's wand to twitch that night.  
  
He slammed his quill and then slammed his fist down on his desk. What could he do to help Sage focus, nothing. It made him so angry that he had very little contol over Sage's progress. The boy just didn't seem to want to learn, to want to progress. Not that Sage didn't work, he did that plenty. It wasn't as if he didn't have the knowledge, he was quite advanced in that way. Somehow the boy had forged a barrier to any practical application of magic. What had really triggered Severus's temper was the boy did not seem to notice or care. He just went about and did everything asked of him, for the most part, and then used the convenient excuse that he was not capable when it came to anything practical. Sage was avoiding using his powers and wasn't even conscious of it. Somehow, Sage unconsciously knew that the one thing Severus could not force him to do was use him powers. Severus knew that he would simply have to find a way around that. He would have to find a way to get Sage to use them.  
  
After brooding for what could have been hours, Severus looked at his pocket watch. It was past one in the morning. Slowly, he put the watch back in his pocket, and put his hands down flat on his desk. He would have thought that Sage would have come back by now, asking if he could be dismissed. Severus's lip curled, perhaps the boy had just left instead of asking if he could go. It was a slight possibility that his nephew was still out in the hallway scrubbing away. The faster he did the floor, the faster he could get passed the two weeks of detention he had earned on top of that.  
  
Severus did not want to go outside of his office and look. He wished he didn't care what the hell Sage was doing. Unfortunately, he did care, as Dumbledore seemed to enjoy pointing out to him. Severus rolled his eyes as he did his imitation of the words he thought went through the headmaster's eyes 'See, Severus, you aren't the heartless prat everyone thinks you are. I was right, Severus, you do have emotions. You shouldn't hide them, Severus. You care about him like you cared about Jace.'  
  
He growled out loud and stood up. His chair scrapped against the floor as he did so. Before stalking out the door, he smoothed out his black robes.  
  
The classroom was empty, he kept walking. He did not hear any scrubbing, and he already felt anger brewing up inside him at the possibility that his nephew had just up and left without permission. The smell of cleaning solution filled the air, and he knew, at least, that Sage had done some of what he had been told to do. He turned the corner and stopped short. Lying in a puddle of cleaning solution, thoroughly passed out cold, was Sage.  
  
He felt annoyance rise up inside of him, but it quickly faded. Severus couldn't actually blame Sage for having visions. He knelt down next to Sage's still form and rolled his nephew over onto his back. A gash by his hairline was still bleeding. His clothes were soaked with the contents of the bucket. His pale face was spotted all over with patches of red. He pulled out his wand and whispered a quick drying spell.  
  
Once he had Sage laid out on the bed, he began to put a healing salve on the gash on Sage's forehead where the skin met Sage's hairline. It was all too usual of a routine. 


	9. I Won't Let You Be Alone

Hermione watched Sage from afar. She wanted to help him. She could tell that something was wrong, that something had happened to him since the year before. She could read the sinking in his ice blue eyes. His face showed no happiness at all. He had barely talked to her since they had come back to school a few weeks prior. It left her feeling somewhat empty. She had enjoyed his friendship the year before, especially since Harry and Ron were so immature, and she missed him acting as a friend.  
  
His black hair blew around in the warm breeze as he laid on his stomach, in the grass, reading a book. Nobody else was around, they were all in Hogsmeade. She knew that if he were to let down his façade, now would be the time, and she had to try to reach him. Oddly, she felt that it was important for him to know that someone cared about the changes that were occuring in him.  
  
Resolutely, she walked over the grass, carrying her transfiguration book with her. His pale blue eyes looked up into her honey brown ones as she stopped next to him. His hair flickered across his forehead in the breeze. He scowled and looked back down to his book.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked innocently, smiling slightly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You are going to anyway," he said curtly. He glared at her as she sat down cross-legged next to him.  
  
She set her book down and glared back at him.  
  
"You know that you don't have to keep this up with me, Sage," she said, her brow furrowing cutely.  
  
He looked back at her imperiously, "Keep what up?" His voice had that slow, deep, and deliberate sound that the professor's had.  
  
She raised an eyebrow back at him and gave him a half-smile. "This act of yours."  
  
Sage looked back down at his book and retorted, "It isn't an act."  
  
"I'm not stupid, you know." Her know-it-all tone was well practiced.  
  
"Perhaps not, but you sure are annoying," he snapped.  
  
She fwapped him on the shoulder with the back of her hand, "And you're a rude prat."  
  
He stared at her darkly, as if it were distasteful and inappropriate that she had struck him. He glanced down at his shoulder where she had hit him and then back down at his book.  
  
"Good you finally figured that out," he answered, without looking up.  
  
"Come off it Sage, what wrong?" She said tossing her book in front of her, onto the green grass.  
  
"Nothing," he looked up and considered, "Not that I would tell you if there were something wrong." He glanced back down at his book, pretending that he was really interested in reading.  
  
She sighed loudly in frustration, "I'm your friend. I only want to help you."  
  
His eyes were cold when he looked back at her, "Perhaps I don't require your help, Hermione."  
  
She put her hand on his back, "Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."  
  
He rolled out from under her touch and sat up. Hermione suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, his look was so harsh.  
  
"What makes you think that you've earned that?" He asked.  
  
"We are passed this, Sage," she answered quietly.  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"You are my friend," she said with more confidence.  
  
"But I cannot be your friend, Hermione, don't you understand." He felt his words finally faltering beneath him. Her genuine concern was too much for his feeble defenses. He yearned to tell her about the prophecies and about what he was destined to do, but he couldn't. She would want to help him or stand by him, and he couldn't let her do that. For some stupid reason he could not fathom, he did not want to see her, or anyone else for that matter, get hurt because of him.  
  
"Why not?" She said shaking her head at him.  
  
"Because, if you knew who I really am, what I really am, you would want nothing to do with me."  
  
"But I know who you really are, Sage," she said quietly, almost as if she were close to not really believing it.  
  
"You do not," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Whether you care to admit it or not, I do, and I am not just going to leave you to your suffering. I can't do that."  
  
"I am not going to give you a choice."  
  
"I don't need your permission to care for you, Sage!" She yelled at him.  
  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then rested his head in his hand. His scowl was heavy but confused. She touched his shoulder again. He didn't fight it off. He knew what he had to do, no matter how much he did not want to, no matter how much he had been warned against it. Before he could do that, though, he wanted to savor this moment. He could feel her concern like a warm blanket over him, and he had not felt that way in so long. It melted away the coldness that had settled over him since last term. He wished that it could be different for a brief moment, for a brief moment before he remembered that he could not have emotions like that. They were liabilities.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore shared the window with Severus. Both men were looking out, but Dumbledore's face was fruitful while Snape's face was concerned and possibly aggravated. The sun shone brightly all over the green grass. The two men had been having a meeting about Sage when a scene caught the headmaster's eyes outside.  
  
Now they were both watching Hermione and Sage under the tree. Perhaps the only two older students who did not go to Hogsmeade.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed wistfully and smiled lightly. He looked at the well plastered scowl on the potions master's face.  
  
"Remind you of anything, Severus?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with knowledge.  
  
The younger man did not answer, but rather kept staring out the window at his nephew and the Granger girl. He growled as if reminded him of the fiasco at the end of last year when he had walked in on the Gryffindor's hedonism fest to see his nephew snogging Hermione Granger. Sage rather seemed to be passively fighting her off now.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"I was ignoring you on purpose, Albus, not as if you didn't know that."  
  
The headmaster chuckled. "As I was saying, Severus, you must take more concern. I am troubled about him as well, but it is his health I am worried about. He isn't sleeping, Severus. I've noticed that he does not eat much either. Professor McGonagall told me that he is rarely in the common room and rarely socializes with his classmates. Not even those that were his friends last year."  
  
"He has a lot on his mind, headmaster, I hardly think it is a concern that he doesn't find time to get into trouble with that band of Gryffindors."  
  
"Severus, I think he is depressed."  
  
"Depressed, headmaster, really."  
  
"I am most serious, Severus. Reminds me of another young man I once knew."  
  
"Give over, Albus, I wasn't depressed. I was angry."  
  
"What makes you think that the two are so unrelated, Severus?"  
  
"He be fine. He will work through it," he answered plainly.  
  
"The same way you did, Severus?"  
  
At those words Severus shot a look at the headmaster full of shock and fury.  
  
"He is not in that danger."  
  
Dumbledore knew he had made his point, "Let us hope not, Severus. It would be most tragic."  
  
They stared out the window in silence some more. Hermione had just put her arm on Sage's back. Dumbledore shook his head slightly as he watched the tall, dark boy move away.  
  
"He is much like you, Severus. He harbors the same pain. It is like having you at Hogwarts again. It is like history repeating itself."  
  
Severus huffed and then broke his eyes away from Sage.  
  
"He is not like I was, headmaster. He is not tempted."  
  
"Not yet," the older wizard replied. He knew that he was making his point with the younger man. Severus's worst fear was that Sage would make his same mistakes. Perhaps if he made that salient to Severus, the younger man would be more likely to step in and help his nephew. Sage needed an uncle, not an instructor. Dumbledore felt obligated to help Severus realize this.  
  
They watched still as Sage put his head in his hand. Dumbledore nodded just so as Hermione put her hand on Sage's shoulder. He hoped that she would get through to him where he and Severus could not. He was concerned about Sage's mental health. Severus too had pushed everyone away, and Dumbledore knew that would not be good for Sage's well-being.  
  
* * *  
  
Sage's heart beat faster as he felt her warm hand rubbing his shoulder. 'Liabilities' he told himself. 'You can't let her do this' his voice said in his head. 'She will only get hurt' and 'You can do this yourself.' His blood boiled inside of him. He feared what he had to do to push her away, but he knew that it had come to that. She was not just going to let him be, and he needed to be alone.  
  
"You don't want to care about me, Hermione. I don't have those kinds of emotions. I don't know if I am even capable," he said bitterly.  
  
"Yes you are, stop denying yourself!"  
  
"Hermione! I am not! I do not care about anything or anyone."  
  
"Why are you making yourself out to be this way, Sage. Why won't you just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Don't you get it, Hermione? Nothing is wrong. This is the way I am, I am a monster. I am a freak."  
  
As he said that, he pulled away from her. She jumped a bit at the look he gave her. His eyes had this strange gleam to them. His face was shaking.  
  
"This is what I am," he yelled down into her face as he yanked up his left sleeve and thrust his left forearm out at her.  
  
"This is what I am!" he repeated.  
  
She stared down at his fair flesh, at the ugly mark that looked like a healed burn scar staring back up at her. The Dark Mark. Tears filled in her eyes as she covered it with her hand.  
  
It tingled under her touch. He closed his eyes, resolutely. He attempted to ignore the constriction in his chest, the anguish that he just kept pushing down, pushing away. Pictures flew back into his minds, pictures left over from the one vision that never left him.  
  
"That Mark does not change who you are, Sage. It doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
He tried to pull away from her, pull away from what he was feeling. He could not. She was still holding his forearm between her hands. His heart was racing so fast, he was not sure he could tell where one beat ended and the other began. Showing her the Mark had the exact opposite effect from what he had wanted it to have. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn't see fear or anger. He saw sadness and compassion. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. He fought back the desire to wipe them away.  
  
She touched the fingers of her left hand to her lips and then pressed them against Sage's forehead. He closed his eyes again and felt the bile rush up inside his throat. He held it back.  
  
"I won't let you be alone," she said finally.  
  
By the time she was done speaking those words, she was watching his back retreat across the grass back towards the castle.  
  
She put her hands up to her face and cried like she had not cried in a long, long time.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus was shaking as he watched the scene. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She is his Lily Evans, Severus."  
  
Snape glared back at him as if what he had just spoken was blasphemy.  
  
"Granger is no Lily Evans."  
  
"To him she is, Severus," he responded patting the professor's arm gently.  
  
* * *  
  
Jasmin Flower - Nah I wasn't having a bad day, sorry if it was a little angry for you. Actually it was both Sage and Severus who were having the bad day. Plus, with what happened the chapter before with Sage, Sev, and Dumbledore, there still had to be some residual anger.  
  
Sibyl - Where's you go? Hee hee. Hope everything is going well. I miss the funny things you always have to say, they always make me laugh so hard. Plus you always tell me exactly what you like and that's great.  
  
MCMish - You commented about Dumbledore being the one to have some brains after chapter 5. I totally agree with you. That's going to be a theme. Dumbledore and Hermione as voiced of wisdom, they can see what's happening and they know it isn't good. What did you think about Dumbledore's little convo with Sage (and Sev too) in Chapter 6???  
  
Jewel Little Bird - sometimes you need to combat sarcasm with sarcasm. Hearing the headmaster be sarcastic gave severus an awakening, but a boot up the ass would do well too. Hope the carpet got pulled out from under you in this new chappie here. Let me know what you think of Sage's little revelation.  
  
White Owl - Yeah, he is a stubborn kid, but he's a Snape. He's got to be stubborn. It makes him imperfect. I hate perfect original characters, bc everyone should have a flaw. Sage has plenty of them. Did you finish the prequel? What did you think? By the way, in case you didn't notice from my review, I really LOVE your fic. Keep writing.  
  
Carpathia - I promise you that what happens at the end of this story will shock you more than just the plain ending of GoF. I take that ending to a whole new level, or I will, that is. I'm glad you like the story and I hope that you keep reading. If you want to be emailed or anything when I update, let me know in a review, bc I have an update email list if you want me to add you to it. ;-)  
  
Last But Not by Any Means Least.. Miss Darkshadow - hee hee you got a sneaker! Shhh, don't let on. Hope you like all the chapters I have planned as much as you like these. I have lots of things planned to come that are pretty great and shocking too. Those short chapters in your fic are KILLING me! Hee hee, but I love it anyway. Sage sends you his regards for your kind concern with his welfare. ;-)  
  
Previews. Encounter with Karkaroff and the Champion announcements 


	10. The Dark Mark

Sage reached the entrance way by the Great Hall, clutching his arm against his stomach. He felt strangely like he was suffocating even though he was breathing heavily. His mind screamed along with the recollections of his mother's screams that night, the night Voldemort murdered his father. He noticed his stomach dry heaving and clutched his arm tighter around it. He grasped for something to hold onto to hold him up, but all he found was the wall. The cold stones were inviting as he pushed his body up against them. It smelled strangely like a mixture of dirt and clay.  
  
Snapshots flashed before his eyes as his mind soared back into things he did not want to remember. His father, wearing silvery dark green robes, lying dead on the ground. An evil laughter coming from a man covered in black robes with a large black hood.  
  
Sage tried to pull in more air. The faster he breathed the less he seemed to be getting in. His fingers dug in between the crevices of the stone, trying to hold onto something.  
  
The baby screeched. That hissing cackle filled the room once more. Sage swore he was there, that he was the baby again. A flash of green, burning flesh, the pain of a thousand knives.  
  
He let go of the wall and wrapped his other hand over his forearm, pushing it so hard into his stomach, it made him heave. The side of his head scrapped against the wall as he tried to regain control of himself and his senses. His lungs were pulling in the air as fast as they could, but he felt as if he were fading more and more. Vaguely, he felt his body and face scrape down the wall. He fell to his knees. His arm was on fire, he squeezed it and then started to dig at it with his nails through his sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong, boy," he heard through his delirium. It was Madame Pomphrey. She was touching his head. He moved backwards and almost fell completely onto the floor. "Come with me."  
  
"No," he rasped, "No, you can't. No one can know. I can't."  
  
"What are you talking about, Mr. Snape. You need to come with me."  
  
"No," he hissed. "Uncle. Get him."  
  
She stood with her hands on her hips and was about to yell at him when she noticed him begin to twitch, his face contorted with pain and anguish. Suddenly she thought better and ran to get Severus. He was the one that gave Sage the potion, and he had not given her any.  
  
Still scratching at his arm violently, Sage fell to the ground. His body felt as if it were being put through a coffee grinder.  
  
Another vision suddenly consumed his mind like a raging fire. Voldemort's slit like nose was flaring as his hood flew up momentarily as he cast the curse. A puff of deadly green light and the tall, black-haired man fell like a dead-weight to the ground. An unearthly cry came from the woman, his mother. Time zoomed by. His mother pleaded, "He is a Magi." At this, the man suddenly became interested. In the back recesses of his mind, Sage knew that those were the words that had kept him from his father's fate. Those were the same words that caused his mother to go mad, and eventually kill herself. She had thought she had sold her son in order to save his life. Her greatest fear was that Sage would not be able to escape what happened that night. The Dark Lord knew what he was, knew how useful he could be. The Dark Lord had claimed him as his that night, he had the Dark Mark forced upon him. He had been only nearly two years old. Time passed again in a great whirl of random scenes.  
  
A stout man was talking to himself, frightened, it seemed. There was a woman with him, although she was acting funny. She was too, too unanimated. She seemed like a robot. Next a forest seemed to close around him. A great black shadow passed leaving a small dead animal behind it. It ended.  
  
His eyelids finally worked through the pain and managed to open. He squinted, the dim light being too much. He groaned as he made out the form of his uncle running toward him. Struggling, he tried to sit up, but the pain was too much, he pushed his face against the floor and pulled his knees towards his body, clutching his arm tightly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sage walked slowly out by the fire where his uncle was sitting with the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. The man stood up abruptly and blocked him. His uncle stared down at him, his lip curling on one side.  
  
"Foolish boy," he hissed, hitting him on the side of the head slightly.  
  
Sage cringed, his head was pounding, the light fwap was enough.  
  
"You've just given that girl the power to decide upon your life or death!" Severus exclaimed, emphasizing the last few words by dragging them out twice their length.  
  
Unable to fight his light-headedness, Sage sat down on the couch and held his head between his hands, fighting for the room to stop tilting.  
  
"It has already been decided upon, sir," he answered, looking at the floor and holding his head as if he were going to throw up.  
  
Severus paced in front of him, hissing and growling at Sage's ignorance.  
  
"Your impertinence-." He stopped and ran his hand through his hair to calm himself down. "Don't you consider the consequences of your actions? She will tell Potter and Weasley, by tomorrow the whole school will know, and by Monday I daresay Fudge will be here for you."  
  
Sage looked up, his face pastey. "Fudge?"  
  
Severus stopped pacing and glared down at his nephew. "You have no idea, have you. You do not even understand." He let his hand drop down to his side. "Sage, if Fudge finds out about that Mark, he will have you killed!"  
  
Sage's mouth fell open.  
  
"No, of course you didn't think about that! Gods, Fudge doesn't care if you took the Mark or not. All he will see is that you have it. He will believe that you are a threat worse than any Death Eater, perhaps worse than Voldemort. Someone with your powers that holds those ideals, Sage, why do you think you were told to hide it to begin with."  
  
"You never told me that!"  
  
"You were seven years old, I, we, didn't want to scare you. You eventually grew to know what the Mark meant. That alone should have been enough to keep you from showing it to anyone. Especially after all the precautions we took so that you could come here without anyone seeing it. Merlin, not even all of the staff knows."  
  
"Sir, I."  
  
Severus looked at him expectantly. "You what?"  
  
"Hermione, sir, I'll talk to her. She won't tell anyone. She will understand."  
  
Severus took a step towards him, "You are in no condition to do anything of the sort. As it is you have revealed enough. You would place yourself in even more danger with your liberal tongue. I will have a little chat with Miss Granger."  
  
Sage cringed, "You aren't going to Obliviate her, I won't-."  
  
"Silence! Close your mouth before your delirium allows you to say something that you will regret. And I will not be Obliviating anyone. You know better."  
  
"Sorry, uncle."  
  
"Sorry indeed." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glowered down at his nephew.  
  
Sage's hands started shaking, the color draining even more from his chalky face. His eyes grew wide. His spine grew chilled.  
  
"It's happening again," he choked out, the veins popping out by his temples. Sage allowed his upper body to fall onto the couch before he fell forward onto the floor.  
  
The professor put an arm on his shoulder and tried to pull Sage over onto his back, but his body was already jerking. Severus deftly managed to get some of the potion down the boy's throat sideways before the convulsions got worse.  
  
The look of pain on his face never lessened at his body stopped moving wildly. The potion numbed the firing of his fast twitch muscle fibers, stopping the involuntary jerking movements. Severus had not yet discovered anything which would stop the pain, short of completely annihilating Sage's nervous system.  
  
The problem was that the pain was not real, the phantom pain was generated by a pattern of neural firing identical to what it would be if the person was really experiencing the pain. The brain thought that the needles, knives, and burns were real and sent out according messages to the body. Severus could stop the body from acting out on the pain by disabling the firing of the muscle tissue. Unfortunately, the only way to stop the sensation of pain, was to get rid of the source of the pain, which lay within Sage's own brain as a response to the visions.  
  
The professor did not blink as he looked at the twisted face of his last remaining family member. Sage could move slightly, because much of his slow- twitch muscle response remained in tact. He was clutching his arm again, his eyes rolled back in his head. Severus put out his pale, long fingers and closed Sage's eyelids. He watched on as always, feeling part of the pain, knowing what it felt like, damning the fact that there was nothing he could do to help Sage. He bit the inside of his mouth just like Sage was, he could taste his own blood, just like he could see the blood on the corner of Sage's mouth. It was only and always in these times that he felt guilt for things that he had done or had not done for and to his nephew. During these visions, Sage was still a seven year old boy to him, a seven year old boy that had done nothing to deserve the pain he was put through. He was not the impertinent, cheeky, teenager he had turned into.  
  
* * *  
  
Sibyl - work hard, those AP tests are a savior when you get to college, many less boring general ed courses you will have to take. The Dark Mark is creepy isn't it, ironic as well, given what Sage is supposed to do. Snape does and did know about Sage's Mark. I think I shall show you how he found out in the next chappie, some lovely flashbacks and memories.  
  
MCMish - you were the only one who got it right when I asked forever and a day ago what was up with Sage that I was hinting at. GOOD JOB, that means I foreshadowed but it wasn't too obvious. Glad you liked chappie 6, I was worried I got carried away. And yes, it is up to Dumbledore and Hermione to make a difference. So far, Dumbledore gets through to Snape part of the time, but we'll have to see how Hermione does!  
  
Jewel Little Bird - Glad you were, umm, surprised! I didn't know I could pull the whole floor, but that's a new level to aspire to. Hope this answered how Sage got the Mark for you. I'm crossing my fingers that everyone likes this surprise, bc it certainly has its irony.  
  
Jasmin Flower - You know, you were the only person who said something about Hermione being Sage's Lily, everyone else was floored by the Mark. I'm glad that you got that, because it is going to be an important thread in the story. As will the Mark. I hope you were surprised that he had the Mark, I hope it was a good surprise.  
  
Carpathia - I am glad that you think I do well with my descriptions. Descriptions are very important to me, because as a reader I know what good description can do to a story. I want my story to engross people, like a movie, not like they are reading some 2 dimensional thing. ;-) I will email you about how I got my Rickman pic. I'll also add your email to my update list. Hope I don't make you wait too long. I don't have patience either.  
  
V.D. - Sage says thank you for the cookies, he will be sure to share some with Hermione should he ever get passed his avoidance tendencies. He is certain she enjoys chocolate much more than he does. We'll also find out more about Snape and Lily in the chapters to come. I have a shocker planned, or at least a nice surprise for Sev/Lily fans. I certainly hope Sev gets reminded of how important Lily was to him, so that perhaps he will be tolerant of whatever Sage might want as well. 


	11. She's His Lily Evans, Severus

Sibyl - I put the inner demons line in there especially for you!  
  
Disclaimer- nothing familiar belongs to me. I belongs to JKR.  
Snape scoffed as he sat at his desk. "She is his Lily Evans." Severus's face screwed up, 'that girl is no Lily,' he thought. His mind was reeling over the fact that he would have to have a talk with Miss Granger over what Sage had imprudently showed her. The anger began to rise in his stomach. He knew what the headmaster had been alluding to a few days earlier about Granger being Sage's Lily. It made him feel sick, whenever he thought about it, if he hadn't made mistakes his entire life might have been different. Mistakes she had warned him about.  
  
****19 years earlier****  
  
Lily's heart plowed into her throat when the headmaster told her the news.  
  
For once the headmaster knew that he was powerless, knew that he could not help. But he knew that she could help where he could not. She had reached the young man at depths the headmaster never believed possible. Unknown to so many, the two of them were a lot alike. She was the only one who could reach Severus Snape now, after what had happened.  
  
That sweet girl who was both quiet and sarcastic, smart and calculating, was who he, Albus Dumbledore, must trust to save Severus from a most horrid fate filled with hatred, pain, and bitterness. She had broken Severus of his cynicism and distrust, and now she had to break him of his anger and vengefullness.  
  
Her hands covered her mouth as her eyes became glossy with impending tears. Her heart swelled with sorrow for the one that she loved, for the one who loved her, for the young man she wanted to marry. The person who had been by her side for 3 years.  
  
* * *  
  
When she made it up to the astronomy tower, in the biting chill of the night, she found him staring out into the abysmal darkness. His black hair glistening with a hint of navy blue in the moonlight. He did not turn to look at her. His body was motionless, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. She fell down next to him. She felt his body shudder at her touch on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Severus," she said.  
  
She tried to nestle in next to him, but he was like an extension of the brick wall. His body was cold when it was normally so warm.  
  
She pushed his hair back behind his ears, it had been drapping across his checkbones. He did not respond  
  
"Please talk to me, Sev."  
  
Silence. She stared at his profile in the darkness, his dark eyes fixed on the distance, his skin pale. She brought her hand up to his cheek and her thumb moved gently across his high cheek bones.  
  
Without moving, he said, "They killed him, Lily. In cold blood. They had no evidence, but they didn't care. He was guilty in their eyes, he deserved a death sentence."  
  
Swhe moved her hand down to his chin and beckoned him to look at her. What she saw was not something she had not seen from him in awhile. A mask. Emptiness.  
  
He continued, "He did not even fight. They killed him because they knew no court would declare him guilty. They had no right."  
  
Lily sighed and brushed his hand slowly, "I'm sorry I need to say this, but he was horrible to you. He abused you. He used Unforgiveables on you and Jace-."  
  
"He was my father, Lily." He said abruptly and coldly.  
  
"He was not, Severus." Her hand found his knee.  
  
"I cannot do nothing. Bad or good father, I have an obligation to him, to my family, those aurors will pay. They took his life needlessly." If hate were a liquid it would have run freely out of him.  
  
Lily was frightened by this sudden turn in him. Severus never did anything or felt anything slightly, he pored everything he had into everything he did or felt. It made him very endearing as a boyfriend and very academic as a student, but it also made him a very formidable rival or enemy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Severus, you can't!" She yelled at him, her face as red as her hair.  
  
"You aren't going to tell me what to do," he hissed in return.  
  
She grabbed his arms and put her crying face on his shoulder. "Sev, what will you become? Something no better than what your father was. Please, Severus, let it go. There is nothing you can do."  
  
"Yes there is, there are those who are also angry about my father's murder."  
  
"Death Eaters, Sev, what are you thinking!"  
  
"I am thinking that nothing happened to Alastor Moody and Potter's damn father for killing my father. The ministry did not care about evidence, or anything else, the Mark on my father's dead body was enough to justify his death. They will be sorry for their arrogance."  
  
"Their arrogance! What is wrong with you? What about your arrogance? Do you think you can just go around killing people as it suits you?"  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about, Lily."  
  
"Yes, I do, Severus, you are going to go ruin your life to get revenge on a bunch of aurors who killed a father you hated. In the process you are going to be committing the same wrong that they did. You father made your life hell for a long time, and now you are letting his death condemn you to that same hell for the rest of your life."  
  
Severus did not say anything in return. He just fumed. He walked away from her and stood glaring into the fire in his room.  
  
"Severus, what about us? What about me? I thought you wanted to get married."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where I have to go, you cannot go with me. I cannot ask that of you. No matter how much I may love you."  
  
"What are you saying? Do you think I would actually just walk away from you, just like that?"  
  
* * *  
  
Severus stood by the tree waiting for Lily. His arms were crossed resoluted as his black robes blew out behind him in the wind. Soon, he saw her walking up the hill towards him. Despite the many fights they had in the last few weeks, she had still remained afixed to his side, determined not to abandon him.  
  
"Why did you want to talk all the way out here, love?" She asked him.  
  
The outsides of Severus's lips curled up slightly. "Because what I have to tell you no one else can hear, and no one else can see what I have to show you."  
  
She shifted nervously, "What is it, Sev?"  
  
"Lily, I cannot be with you anymore. Things that I am going to be a part of, you cannot be. It would be too dangerous for you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Hurt, Severus? Don't you think that this hurts?" She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "The thought that I am not enough for you. That revenge is more important to you, the revenge of a father who never cared about you."  
  
He closed his eyes and then looked away from her. "I'm sorry, Lily. I love you, but I cannot ask you to stay with me and I will not."  
  
She grabbed him by the arm, "Severus, you do what you have to do, but I will always be here for you. I will wait for you."  
  
"I have a feeling that you won't want to, for very long." He said blankly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I am not right for you Lily, you deserve better. You deserve someone who can feel things more than I can. You are not going to like me anymore."  
  
"Why Severus? Nothing could make my feelings for you change Severus. We've been together for three years, I know what I deserve and I know who is right for me. You are, Sev, no matter how off your path you get."  
  
"You don't know who I am anymore, Lily, what I am," he said shaking his head. He did not want to see the tears falling from her eyes.  
  
She put a hand out to touch his face, but he backed away. "I'll always know who you really are, Severus."  
  
"No," he said. "You don't and you won't."  
  
He stepped forward and pulled up his left sleeve. She recoiled at what she saw and put a hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, Severus," she whispered, the tears streaming down her face more rapidly.  
  
"I can't feel for you that way anymore," he said forcefully.  
  
She covered the Dark Mark back up with his sleeve and stared into his glazed eyes. She held her hand over his robes, on top of his forearm, and leaned into him. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and wrapped her other arm around him.  
  
"But I will always love you Sev, and I will let you go if you need to go. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You should always remember that."  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore shook his head negatively from his place looking out his office window. He wiped a lone tear that had fallen down his face. He had not been able to save him and neither had Lily, but he hope that one day he would be able to save him. He had always had a soft spot for Severus in his heart, and he knew that the young man was good. But he had been mistreated so much that it has given him many inner demons, demons that he fought off most of the time, but they had claimed him this time.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hey All, hope that you like this. I think it will give you some clarity on how Dumbledore views this entire thing. I hope it also gave you some insight into why Severus has dual personalities some times. That one side of him tends to peek through his exterior sometimes.  
  
Anyhoo, Sev has a talk with Hermione next. Some more Hermione and Sage. Then Sage and Karkaroff.  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews. You are all very great. Thanks for telling me what you like about the story. 


	12. Professor Snape's talk with Miss Granger

Severus walked briskly into the Great Hall and winced mentally at the noise all of the students were making; his headache got measureably worse. He spotted the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger amidst all the flaming red- haired Weasleys and of course messy, James-haired Saint Potter. He came to a stop directly behind her and crossed his arms, glaring at any Weasley that dared to make eye contact with him. Neville Longbottom dropped his fork from 5 seats down.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would follow me," he said, not asking but ordering.  
  
She looked up at him nervously and gulped. "Yes, Professor," she answered, trying to not allow her voice to waiver. She nearly tripped standing up.  
  
Hermione followed Snape all the way from the Great Hall all the way to the dungeons. She could not see the look on his face, because she followed one step behind him, but she had a good feeling that this talk was not about potion's class.  
  
Expectantly she slowed down near Snape's office, but was suddenly stuck behind him as he kept walking passed his office. She scurried to catch up to him. He glared back at her for just a brief moment. He stopped at a large arched entranceway. Before she was close enough to hear him, he said something to the door and then opened it.  
  
"Well," he said, standing at the door. "In, Miss Granger."  
  
Reluctantly she entered what she saw as the dragon's lair. The moment she took time to take in what was before her, her mouth dropped open in surprise. There was no sign of Slytherin green and silver. It seemed as if Snape's tastes were more for grey and midnight blue.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "If you are finished gawking Miss Granger, could you kindly move away from the door."  
  
She jumped out of his way, but did not move much further into the room. A fire was lit and two black leather chairs and a leather couch framed a small open space before the fire which held a coffee table.  
  
"Miss Granger," he said to get her attention focused back on him. "I did not invite you here to survey my lodgings and have tea. Sit," he said pointing to one of the leather chairs.  
  
She looked at the chair and went to sit down, not taking her eyes off the professor the entire time. The chair was surprisingly comfortable.  
  
Snape rested his back on the mantle of the fireplace and stared down at her with an expression she could not quite place. It was definitely a negative, however.  
  
"I am aware that my nephew has showed you something that he was most imprudent to show you," he paused to harshen his look.  
  
She nodded, intimidation setting in throughout her body.  
  
"Do you know what I am talking about, Miss Granger?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said softly.  
  
"Speak up, girl, we don't have time for your timidity now."  
  
"I saw Sage's Dark Mark, Professor."  
  
He took a step closer to her and narrowed his glare. "Have you told anyone Miss Granger. Before your answer, it will be much better for you if you have told someone, to admit that now. You will be most sorry if you lie to me."  
  
Hermione swallowed, but knew that she had to look the professor in the eyes when she answered him.  
  
"No sir, I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Are you sure, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
She watched keenly as the potion's master paced a few steps and then stopped in the same place he had been. He crossed his arms and pursed his lips, taking her in.  
  
"Do you know the power of this information?" He asked finally.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it in order to think for a few more moments.  
  
"Sir, I did not think it would be wise to say anything. I don't want anything to happen to Sage."  
  
He nodded, but harshly. "Listen to me very carefully, Miss Granger, and do not interrupt me. Is that clear?"  
  
She nodded and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Sage is not a Death Eater. However, Miss Granger, if anyone were to find out that he has the Mark, his life would be in grave danger." He paused for a moment to allow the information to settle in. "As you know my nephew is a Magi, do you know how the wizarding world would react if they knew that a Magi had the Dark Mark?"  
  
Hermione's face was getting pink. Severus could hear her breathing become more frequent. She swallowed. "I think they would feel threatened."  
  
"Moreso, even, than you know. If Fudge were to find out about this, Sage's life would be over. A Magi with the ideals of a 'Dark Wizard' would be a threat even greater than Voldemort. No one would care how the Mark came to disgrace his arm. They would have Sage killed as a precaution. He could not even defend himself."  
  
"Oh, professor," she choked out.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, I think you are catching on quite quickly. You now realize what a mistake he made in showing you that Mark. He just placed his life in your hands."  
  
Hermione was shaking slightly, but trying to hold it. Her eyes were glistening. None of this escaped Snape's glare. 'At least she cares,' he thought.  
  
"Professor Snape, are you going to Obliviate me?" she asked quietly, looking at her knees.  
  
He sighed heavily. She did understand the seriousness, then. Even so, a part of him wished that he felt differenly about using the Obliviate charm. "No, Miss Granger, I will not. However, a great deal of trust has been placed upon you by Sage. No matter how much he was not thinking clearly when this happened. You will not break that trust. You must not tell anyone, not even Potter and Weasley. If you tell one person, the next day Fudge will be here. The day after that, if that long, Sage will be dead. Do you understand me, Miss Granger."  
  
She looked deathly close to tears, but she composed herself enough within a minute. "Yes sir, I won't tell anyone. I would not have anyway. I don't want anything to happen to Sage, professor."  
  
"Very good," he replied.  
  
"Erm, sir?"  
  
"What, Miss Granger?"  
  
She looked at him hesitantly, "Sir, how did Sage get the Dark Mark. I mean Voldemort couldn't have given it to him, could he?"  
  
Severus stared at her, coldly. "Why don't you ask my nephew that, Miss Granger. Afterall he was thick enough to show you the Mark in the first place. He might be foolish enough to tell you that as well."  
  
Hermione knew that he was ready to usher her out, but she wasn't ready to leave yet.  
  
"Professor Snape, is Sage here? He hasn't been back to Gryffindor, and he isn't in the hospital wing."  
  
Snape scowled. "Yes, he is here."  
  
"Ermm, can I talk to him?"  
  
"No, Miss Granger, you may not. He is in no condition. In fact, he is in a very deep sleep. After you saw him, he had a very bad vision in the middle of the entrance hall. Then, the next day, he had another one here. The after-effects of the visions are similar to the Cruciatus Curse, Miss Granger, if you wish to know the severity. He has never had two so close together."  
  
Hermione stood up and Severus thanked the Gods that she was going to leave so easily.  
  
"Can I see him then, sir? I won't bother him, I promise."  
  
Severus growled, "I believe you have done enough Miss Granger!"  
  
Hermione backed up a step. "Please, professor?"  
  
He raised a finger up at her, but then crossed his arms again. "You do not have class, Miss Granger?"  
  
Her eyes lit up for a moment, at the possibility that the stoical professor might let her see Sage. "No sir, I don't."  
  
Severus looked at his pocket watch. "Well I do, Miss Granger." He stopped talking and looked at her critically. He nodded seemingly to himself and then stood up taller, "I am not at ease to leave him alone after what has happened. You will not touch anything. Anything," he leaned forward and looked at her even harsher. He continued, "And, you will not bother him. He is very weak. If anything happens, you will not do anything other than come and find me in the classroom. Is that understood?"  
  
She stepped forward, "Yes, Professor Snape." 


	13. Sage's Dream, Hermione's Fear

Harry Potter is not mine. I'm not making any money, etc. I have no money. In fact, I owe about 25 grand, so suing would not be beneficial. Well, you could pay my bills for me! Anyhoo Harry Potter and Company belong to JKR, no infringement intended. SAGE IS MINE, SOOOOO HHHHAAAAAAA!

            Hermione hesitantly stepped through the open door that Professor Snape held for her. She gave him a brief as she crossed the threshold. His face was impassive. As she walked slowly forward she reminded herself to stay calm, even though she was fighting the desire to look all around the room. It would probably be the only chance she would get to peruse Snape's bedroom. 

            She stopped in her tracks when she saw the person in the bed. His face was pale to begin with, but he was positively as white as a sheet. Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself to stay calm. 

"I'll leave you to it, Miss Granger. I remind you, touch nothing. Nothing. If anything should happen, I will hold you personally responsible."

            She nodded and gulped. Professor Snape silently glided out and closed the door behind him. She sat down in the cushy lounge chair next top the bed. Her hands gripped the arms tightly, the soft fabric crumpling under her tight grasp. His face was so lifeless, and save for the slow and rhythmic rising of his chest, his body was unmoving. Involuntarily her hands started shaking. She fought back the desire to lean forward and hold his hand or touch his face. 

            Time slowly ticked by and her eyes hardly blinked the entire time. She did not want to take her eyes off of his face. She noticed that small beads of sweat were forming at his browline. As she furrowed her brow she leaned forward and saw that his eyes were twitching and his lip quivering slightly.

            _Should I go get Professor Snape, _she thought. _I don't want to bother him if this isn't a big deal. What would he do about beads of sweat anyway, he would probably snarl at me and then give me a detention for bothering him. _

            She sighed, she would wait. But, she had a feeling that what Sage was seeing was not something pleasant. His face had suddenly looked different, and she was sort of used to his slight changes in expressions. This was one of those changes, she was sure. Tentatively, she reached out her hand and touched his. Under her touch she felt his muscles crawling. She held her breath as her chest seemed to tighten. 

            Professor Snape prowled around his classroom throwing out menacing looks to all the second year Gryffindors. He was particularly disappointed in this lot, they seemed specially substandard. He smirked as he stared down the members of his own house, they weren't a bunch of hopeless dolts in comparison. 

            He whirled around and faced the door as it came flying open. Hermione came flying in and in her craze grabbed him by the sleeve and started to pull him towards the door muttering nonsense about Sage.

            "Miss Granger! Take your hands off me before I take all your house points. Now, calm down. What is going on?"

            His brow began to sweat. While he couldn't let her get away with grabbing his robes in front of an entire class of future Death Eaters, he knew that something must be wrong for her to leave her normal level-headed self in the wind.

            He strode through the open bedroom door with Hermione close behind him. She was in tears, although she was trying very hard to hold them back.

            "Blood of a servant," he heard Sage muttering. His face had taken on a sickly yellow color and his face was wet with persperation. 

            He rushed up to the bed and felt his nephew's forehead. Sage was burning up with fever. Whatever was going on in his dream was causing a dangerous change in his vitals. 

            "Miss Granger, we need to wake him up. Do you understand?" He asked her calmly, while clenching his fists.

            "Yes sir," she whined.

            "Breath, Miss Granger. Two doors down from this one is another room. I need you to go in there and on the first shelf to your left is a rousing potion. Three shelves down from there, you will find a very strong healing draught in a blue bottle. Bring those to me."

            She nodded quickly and ran out of the room.

            "Blood of an enemy. A mortal enemy," Sage whispered, his eyelids shaking.

            Severus felt his forehead again, and felt his muscles twitching uncontrollably under his skin. It would have to be a very strong prophetic dream for this to happen, but perhaps it was because his system was already so taxed. He didn't have time to worry about that now.

            "Potter. Harry Potter." Sage's hands started to twitch. "Wormtail." He moaned lowly and his head began moving from side to side as if he did not want something to happen. "Diggory…."

            "Professor, here. Here it is," she exclaimed running back in.

            The potion's master grabbed them from her roughly, set one on the table next to the bed and uncorked the other. 

            "Is he going to be okay Professor Snape?"

            "Silence girl!" He snapped.

            He grabbed Sage's cheeks and managed to get some of the rousing potion into Sage's mouth as the boy opened it to say something again. 

            Silence. Both the professor and Hermione stood like statues, their eyes affixed onto Sage. Nothing happened.

            Professor Snape leaned forward and gently shook his nephew by the shoulders. 

            "Sage, wake up," he said, urgently. 

            Sage stirred, his eyelids fluttering. They waited. Professor Snape was still holding Sage's shoulders. A few moments later, Sage's eyes fluttered open, red and dilated to different sizes. 

*          *          *

            Sage stared at his uncle, his eyelids heavy. Severus sat next to the bed, watching him, waiting for him to answer his question. Once Sage had finally woken up, the Professor finally had the sense to send the girl away. 

            "I'm not sure what it was sir," he said sleepily and weak. "I saw Voldemort talking to some man he called Wormtail. I think that Pettigrew. But, Voldemort was covered up, in some sort of a cloak. I could not see him. They were talking about something. Blood. Blood of a servant and something else. Then I remember something about Harry. I'm sorry sir, normally they are clearer, but I guess I am just not strong enough."

            "Don't apologize. What else do you remember?"

            "Nothing more about that. The last thing I saw was that Hufflepuff, Diggory, laying in the dirt. I'm not sure uncle. I'm not sure what it means."

            Severus frowned. He wasn't sure what it meant either. Had Sage not been so sick, he might have seen or remembered more. Whatever Sage had just said was almost meaningless. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who looked genuinely concerned about the vision.

            "Just sleep, Sage. Perhaps when you feel better, you will remember more."

*          *          *

Sorry this is a short chappie. I have the next part half way written but I am soooo tired. It will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow. That will be the karkaroff chappie. Sage needs a night to recover before Karkaroff. Hee hee.

Thanks for your reviews, they mean so much to me!

Next chappie I'll have more detailed authors note's too! Let me know what you thought of this chappie. I know there wasn't that much Hermione, but I think it was a meaningful chapter anyhoo. More shall come of that later.


	14. Sage Meets Karkaroff and Makes an Impres...

I only own $20,000 of undergraduate education loans. You can have those if you want 'em. I certainly don't own Harry Potter and Company, or else I would not be so broke!

I used the lyrics from Chevelle "Send the Pain Below" not my lyrics!

            Sage stared at the orange glow around the flickering candle. The wax fell from it slowly in translucent drips. His breathing was slow and measured. He sat on the bed in his room, his eyes open and fixed forward onto the candle burning on his dresser. His arms were folded comfortably, drapsing into his lap. 

_            Why does it all seem so fake?_ He thought. _All this just doesn't feel real. Like I have been transposed into an alter dimension. I'm sitting on this bed. I can feel it, but it just isn't. Does it even matter anymore? Bugger! What the hell is wrong with me? All right, now, I have to get passed this. This is just, just ridiculous. I'm acting like a child. Why am I even thinking about this?_ He questioned. _Because I can't sleep!_

A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he pushed himself back against his pillows, which were propped up against the wall. 

            _This is all not going to be here. What happens when it is all gone…_Something akin to a sigh but sounding more like a whimper escaped his lips. He closed his eyes. _When I'm gone. It's so little time. It could go by in, in a blink of an eye. Time can go so fast. So fast. Only ten years. Ten years? _

Uncrossing his arms, he wrung his hands together. 

            _This really is enough. How do I make it stop. I just have to get my mind off it. Do something. I can just…just play my guitar until I am so tired I just pass out. _

The guitar felt oddly heavy in his hands, slick and cold. He whispered a silencing charm and played a few chords softly. The sound was smooth and comforting. He listened to the reverberations of the music. His mind seemed to melt as his fingers caressed the frets if the guitar and glided gently along its neck. Just a Severus's hands moved with a fluid ease when he was making potions, so did Sage's hands move as he played. 

            Words seemed to come out from him freely, like they were not really coming from him. There was no hesitation as he allowed the music to express how he felt. It was his outlet, his only outlet. He could not be weak to the music.

"I liked,  
Having hurt,  
So send the pain below,  
Where I need it.  
  
You used to beg me,  
To take,  
Care of things,  
And smile at the thoughts,  
Of me failing.  
  
But long before,  
Having hurt,  
I'll send the pain below,  
I'll send the pain below.  
  
Much like suffocating,  
Much like suffocating,  
Much like suffocating 

I'll send the pain below,  
Much like suffocating

 I'll send the pain below.  
  
You used to run me away,  
All while laughing,  
Then cry about that fact,  
Til my returns.  
  
But long before,  
Having hurt,  
I'll send the pain below,  
I'll send the pain below.  
  
Much like suffocating,  
Much like suffocating 

I'll send the pain below,   
Much like suffocating!  
  
I can't feel my chest,  
Anymore,  
Drop down,  
Cause I am, gone  
I can't feel my chest   
Drop down!   
  
I liked,  
Having hurt,  
So send the pain below,  
So send the pain below 

Much like suffocating

I liked, Having hurt  
So send the pain below 

Much like suffocating,  
So send the pain below 

Much like suffocating,  
So send the pain below 

Much like suffocating,  
So send the pain below."

            He sang it over and over again, ingraining it into his mind so that he would not forget the words that found their way into his mouth at this moment. His voice low and with substance like satin. His hair flirted with his face around his temples and forehead, its sheer blackness a stark contrast to his pale, milky skin. 

*          *            *

            Severus stalked around his rooms like a caged panther, growling with ferocity. He swirled around his glass of gin and tonic, his finger wrapped tightly around the glass, fighting the desire to throw the glass into the fire. 

            _Karkaroff!_ He said as if it were the most vile name. 

            The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving the next day. He had not felt so irritated in quite some time. The name 'Karkaroff' just got under his skin like a disease. That feeble man had betrayed all sides, he had betrayed everything. He had always been a rather impotent Death Eater, but Severus had never expected him to be so weak. For being of a bloodline with a strong Dark Arts tradition, the man had no virtue, no power. Somehow, Severus was unsure how, the man had become Headmaster of Durmstrang. 

            _Ha! A School with a reputation like Durmstrang with the most loathed ex-Death Eater among many circles. Those who had stayed loyal to the Dark Lord are sure to exhalt in the eventual torture of that Karkaroff. _

Severus was sure it would happen. Karkaroff was not intelligent enough to play his game, not intelligent enough to preserve himself. Karkaroff was not sly and cunning. He would not survive the eventual return of Voldemort. 

The tall. Lean professor smirked with knowledge. He turned and stared at the fire as his mouth curved into an evil smile. His mind reveled in what might eventually happen to the man. He would love to take part in it, as the man had betrayed him. He pushed the cuffs of his white linen shirt up. Karkaroff could have caused Severus to go back to Azkaban if Dumbledore had not already spoken for him. 

He scowled, his smile faded. Memories of what the prison was like floated back to him. His smile returned when he thought of having Karkaroff sent there. 

*            *            *

The hall fell silent as Harry walked up the aisle to the front of the Great Hall. Sage frowned and looked at the stunned faces of Ron and Hermione. Surely they would have known if Harry had put his name in. 

Sage shook his head negatively. How could Harry have put his name in, he wondered. It was fairly well an impossibility as far as Sage was concerned. His eyes once again went to the front of the hall. Severus had on his most severe and deadly sneer. 

Some of the professors were now heading for the door where the champions were waiting. Even Dumbledore looked stern. 

The professors stared at Harry, especially Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff. The questioning had not been going well. Within a second everybody turned to the door as it opened abruptly, and hit the wall with a semi-dramatic tug. 

Sage, cool, calm, and confident, strode in as the champions and professors eyed him. The foreign professors looked increasingly irritated about the intrusions of Hogwarts. Sage came to a stop next to Severus, and gave him a look only the two of them could interpret. The young Snape did not take any notice to the other odd and disapproving looks coming from everyone except Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman. 

"What iz zis!" Madame Maxime exclaimed thickly, "The 'ZIRD 'ogwarts Champion?"

Fleur nodded furiously, holding Madame Maxime's arm.

Sage, who had been staring at Karkaroff, threw her a rather nasty glare. He raised his eyebrow and turned back towards Karkaroff as the man cleared his throat obnoxiously before speaking.

"Honestly, Dumbledore, do you allow your students such free rein?" He shook his head reproachfully and with disbelief. 

Sage crossed his arms at the same time as Severus and narrowed his eyes at the ex-Death Eater. 

Karkaroff's eyes were full of ice as he continued, "Such behavior would never be tolerated at Dumstrang."

Sage's glare turned as piercing as a well sharpened dagger and his lip began to curl with anger. If he did not hold it back, he would have snarled.

Karkaroff, unceasy under the glares of both of the Snapes, opened his mouth to talk, but strangely nothing came out. Shock filled his eyes and then comprehension.

Sage's lip curl quickly turned into a satisfied smirk. His eyes took that otherworldly look they sometimes got. Severus, quick to action, flipped his hand out from under his other arm and hit Sage lightly on the shoulder.

"Discretion," he said drawing the word out.

After a few seconds, Sage's face relaxed and he looked up at Severus. 

"He has no appreciation for what you are," Severus finished. Sage nodded.

Karkaroff was irate when his speech came flooding back to him, "A relative of yours, Severus. Surely, you would not tolerate this. Perhaps you are not the man you once were," He hissed, laced with hidden meaning. 

Dumbledore stepped in before Severus had a chance to snap the man's neck.

"Yes, my dear Karkaroff," Dumbledore said calmly, looking over his spectacles. "Sage is Severus's nephew. I believe, professor, that our young _Magi_ was a little put out by your comment. You, unfortunately, bore the brunt of it. I'm sure that you understand, Igor, that he is still learning to control his powers."

Karkaroff scowled. 

Sage smirked again at the way Dumbledore was trying to dispel the situation. Sage had done that to Karkaroff on purpose, of course, and was perfectly in control. The headmaster had to know that. He glanced up to Severus. His smirk intensified as he noticed the smug look on his uncle's face. 

Karkaroff glared at Sage with fire. "Ha! Dumbledore, he did that on purpose. Didn't you," He hissed at Sage. 

Sage's lips curled slightly in amusement.

"Perhaps," Sage said, drawing out the word like Severus was in the habit of doing. Then he continued in a way that made his 'perhaps' ambiguous, "If everyone was not so quick to jump to conclusions…" He glared at the foreigners, "…More clarity would be brought to the situation. Mmm, indeed." His eyes gently fell to Dumbledore. "Sir, before I was so…_interrupted_…I was going to say that Harry did not put his name in the goblet. Not unless he did so this morning in front of everyone."

Karkaroff took a step forward, "Are we to believe him. I hardly believe him to be omniscient."

"I agree, professor," Madame Maxime put in. 

Sage went to take a step forward, but Severus placed his hand on Sage's chest from his place next to him. It was a gesture to warm Sage to show more restrain. Sage frowned but did so. Instead of stalking forward he said, "It hardly takes omniscience to notice whether or not someone leaves the door to your common room in the middle of the night when you are sitting right there."

Severus stifled a snort, but Sage caught it. He felt encouraged.

"And what were you doing up last night? It was probably you that put Potter's name in." Karkaroff asked as if he were interrogating someone.

Sage did not even flinch, "Insomnia, hardly a crime. As to the latter, what reason do I have to get Harry hurt, he is my cousin?"

Karkaroff smiled evilly. He thought he had finally hit upon something. 

"Worried all night that the Goblet wouldn't pick your name?"

Sage let out a huff of entertained air. "I did not _even_ put my name in the Goblet."

Karkaroff leaned in, "Afraid?" He asked insidiously.

"No, I'll just be sixteen in two weeks. It's against the rules. And although I likely would have pulled that stunt for myself, I thought it unwise. Afterall, it is a tournament and not an exhibition, yes? I would not trouble myself over such things as this tournament. I have no desire to take part in such…_games." _

Fleur, Krum, and Cedric were obviously offended by this statement. It was, clearly, a big deal to them.

Karkaroff growled at him.

Sage smirked and raised his eyebrow as if to ask, "Admit defeat, yet?" The smile that grew from his smirk was very satisfied, as Karkaroff did nothing to answer his look other than look at Krum, look at Dumbledore, and fume. 

The young Snape suddenly let his anger fade as if it had never been there and looked at the headmaster.

"Sorry for the interruption, sir, but now that you know Harry did not put his name in, everyone can start thinking about who did. Oh, and headmaster, if I have any _bouts of_ _omniscience_…" He glared at Karkaroff, "…about this matter, I shall come to you straight away."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly. Sage was rather witty and was growing quite tactful. He fought back a chuckle as Sage turned on his heel and strode out. The boy had done him a favor by saying those things. He had, after, got Karkaroff to stop arguing about Harry. 

"Such insolence," could be heard under Karkaroff's breath.

Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at the man.

"Mr. Snape has my full confidence, Karkaroff. As his skills as a Magi are incomparable and invaluable. A man such as you should know to appreciate those things. Do remember, whatever information he brings should be trusted and welcome. He is a little rough around the edges, much like his uncle, but his plate is more full than any of us can imagine."

Author's notes.

Carpathia – if you are still out there, your email that you gave me is not working. I don't know if you miss-typed it so if you leave me another review, leave it for me again and I will try to get emails to you again. 

I am glad that everyone is liking the story. I'm thinking you are all right to think that this story is going to turn out being better than the previous one. Thank you all very much for your reviews and your support. They really help me identify what things you all like, what you want more of, how you see the characters, and whether or not I am keeping you interested. Not to mention that they help me write faster.

I am graduating from college on Sunday. Whoop Whoop. More time for  writing!

 I am walking down the aisle in my robes, errr gown, right… And! Ha, my robes, gown, is Slytherin Green! And it also has this kind of iridescent black in it too, so when I move it changes colors. Snape would approve. I think I would catch his eye in that, sans mortar board cap of course, who looks good in those? My friends dared me to put a Slytherin patch on my chest. I was like, "Umm, I'm not THAT big of a Harry Potter nut!"


	15. Sage's Problem

Thank you for your reviews, they keep me going! More excitement to come soon. ;-) A little with Draco and Lucius I believe…in the next few chappies.

            Sage retreated down to the dungeons, anticipating that Professor Snape would want to have a little chat with him once he was through upstairs. Now he knew why his uncle hated Karkaroff so greatly, the man was a leech. Not only did he just look like someone could snap him in half, but for a pureblood, Sage could not feel any strong magical power about the man. Pompous would have been a good word to describe Karkaroff, and presumptuous as well. 

            Sage smirked. The man had thought he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire! 

_As if I would desire to play at games while I know the Dark Lord is to return. If only Karkaroff knew, he would run off, I am sure of it. Ohh yes, I would not want to be around the Death Eaters I betrayed at Voldemort's ressurection.  _

Karkaroff had thought he was up all night because he was afraid the Goblet would not choose his name. 

_If that were my only worry. If that was what was keeping me up at night. How could he be thick enough to think that the Goblet would not pick a me, a Magi? Even on my worst day! No, no, that certainly would not keep me up all night. More like the picture of me laying dead on the ground with blood spurting from every orifice and Voldemort standing over me with that sickening cackle. Or of Dumbledore on fire. Or death._

            The door to the Professor's chambers came upon him quickly while he was lost in his thoughts. He muttered the password and strode in. It felt strange being there when his uncle was not. He paced around a few steps before deciding to start the fire and sit down on the black leather couch. 

            Before long Sage grew bored just sitting and waiting and decided to get a book to read to occupy his busy mind with something that was not morbid. He settled on a book on transference and began to read.

            Sage heard the clicking of shoes on the stone floors and looked towards the door expectantly. The door flung open and the Professor stalking in muttering to himself, thinking he was likely alone. The man stopped on a dime, suddenly, and looked straight at him.

            "What are you doing here?" He asked.

            Sage looked up at him, his brow furrowed, "I should have thought you would have wanted to speak with me, sir. And to work with me as well, like every night."

            Severus scowled while looking closely at his nephew's face. He walked over to the couch and stood by the arm of the couch right next to where Sage was sitting. Reaching down, he grabbed the book from his nephew's hand and then placed it on the table. 

Sage's eyes narrowed slightly, unsure of what his uncle was thinking.

"Get up," Severus said impatiently and irritably.

Sage swallowed and obliged. He did not take his eyes off the older man. Severus reached up with a long fingered hand and grabbed Sage's chin, raising it up. Sage's eyes grew wider. Severus scrutinized him, moving his chin from side to side. Finally he let go of it roughly.

"You look pitiable. You have not slept in days, have you?"

Sage felt millions of muscle fibers in his body relax at the same time as he exhaled loudly. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"No sir."

"Why did you not take the dreamless sleep potion I gave you?"

"You said not to take it too often, as it is addictive. Not to mention that it would lose its effectiveness if my system built up a tolerance. I can't take it everyday, sir, can I?"

"I see that you are not getting passed this, are you?"

Sage looked down and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Look at me when I am talking to you," Severus said plainly.

"I suppose not, uncle," Sage said raising his eyes once more. His face seemed to sink completely.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't sleeping?" He asked turning his back on Sage.

Sage shrugged, "I didn't think you'd want to hear any excuses sir."

He turned back around on Sage, "Excuses? You did not think that I cared," he spat.

Sage frowned and he looked rather uncomfortable. "Well, Uncle, I…" He stammered.

"I do care. A lot of people care about this, Sage. There are many people who care about you. The headmaster speaks of nothing else to me, Minerva as well. They think you are depressed, they think that this is all too much for you. I must admit, I am beginning to think that you are not strong enough to handle this. I do not know what to do, Sage. I cannot fix this. You must be stronger than this. I am sick of the way you are looked on with pity. You don't want to be pitied, do you?" He asked like sandpaper.

"No, I don't."

"Have you noticed at all, that you are asking for pity, the way you are letting this beat you? Miss Granger does nothing at all in class besides looking at you with those, those puppy eyes, as if you were about to die straight away. The headmaster does nothing but shake his head and close his eyes. Tonight, you acted half-way alive, but everyday I see you looking more and more like you are not even here."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Gods, don't be sorry. I'm sick of you saying that you are sorry. You just need to get by this, and soon Sage. I am sick of this. My patience is wearing dangerously thin. What do you hope to gain by wallowing? Even if the prophecies were true, would you want to live for nothing, do nothing, and then die for nothing all because you could not just put it aside and get on with it!"

"No."

Severus put a hand on his hip and glared potently, his dark eyes shining like a gun barrel. 

"What do you propose to do about this then, you cannot go on like this. I cannot go on like this."

"I, er, sir I don't think I know what to do. I, well, cannot think clearly." He looked down and scowled at his own response. He sounded like a blithering idiot, consumed by his own ineptitude and weakness. _Why does it have to be this way?_

"I do believe you remember very clearly one thing I asked you to do that I feel you are still quite capable of even though you are clearly incapable of many other things…"

Sage looked back up, his eyes weary and his face showing his emotional sickness and weakness as if it were a disease. 

"Better," Severus said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

Sage's lip quivered slightly and he inhaled through his nose, his eyes closing slightly. His mind felt like soup suddenly and it was sloshing around. The floor even felt like an illusion below his feet. His hands, though he knew were a part of him, felt strangely foreign, as if they were not a part of what he really was. Like they were not his. His perceptions had grown increasingly more distorted, and he didn't know what to make of it. He just knew that he was tired and yet couldn't sleep. _Can't I just banish it all?I just want it to go away. _

His face grew more pale, he swallowed one more time and locked his eyes with his uncle's distant eyes. He pursed his lips for a few moments before he let his jaw slacken. Words jammed in his throat, so badly in fact that he never got to the point where he opened his mouth to speak them. His hands kept grasping one another and massaging themselves in a fidgeting but soothing manner. 

Finally he opened his mouth, "I…" The word carried much longer than it should have as the rest of his words were reluctant to follow. "I… I need, er, need help, uncle… please."

Severus raised his eyebrows and stared at him, looking down his nose. It could have been mistaken for an imperious look, but it was more of a confused and shocked yet satisfied look.

Sage shifted his weight to his other foot uncomfortably. "You, you told me last year that I should have come to you, trusted you, and told you what was going on. And, that, well, that I should have asked for help when I needed it before I did something brash. I, I, erm, really need help now, sir, before, before maybe I do something stupid again." He shifted uneasily again and crossed his arms over his chest protectively. 

"Sit down before you fall over," his uncle answered him letting his face relax into his normal glare. 

Sage ran his hand through his hair and sat back down on the couch. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. His hands almost immediately began shaking.

Severus sighed and sat down in the chair next to the couch. He too leaned forward. Uneasy, he took a deep breath. 

"Tonight, you acted quite independenly, performing a spell that must have taken concentration that you have not been able to maintain in your training. Now, why were you capable of doing so?"

Sage turned his head and looked at him questioningly. His brow furrowed with thought. "Well, sir, I guess I was distracted by what was going on. I knew Harry didn't enter himself, and I didn't want anyone to accuse him. Then, when Karkaroff said, well, you know what he said, I just got upset and aggravated. It focused my attention and irritation onto him. I guess that's what got me focused enough to do it. I, just, well sir, I don't know why I cannot seem to do so with my training."

Severus let out a sigh, doing his best not to get angry and to keep his composure. It wasn't in his immediate nature to be patient with these things. 

He put his hand up to his chin and pointed at Sage, "And with Moody, it was the same. You got angry over what he said about you and then you were defending me. Correct?"

Sage sat back and looked at him strangely. He was as confused by the parallel as Snape was, "Yes, sir, I think so."

Severus seemed pleased, although his face remained impassive. His tone had conveyed his slight pleasure. "Well, it seems you have some interesting defensive tendencies. You feel threatened, or see others you care for threatened, and you gain focus. Yourself, myself, Potter? You get distracted away from your thoughts and are able to focus. Perhaps it really is not very conscious, Sage. I never thought on it very much, but perhaps your powers are breaking through in extreme situations, getting passed whatever barriers you have in a normal situation. When else do you feel better?"

Sage sighed, "Whenever I can distract myself from_ it_. Sometimes, well, when I play my guitar."

Severus's face screwed up in disgust but he quickly hid it from Sage. 

"You are of no use to me like this, Sage, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine then. It is quite evident you need to get through this, and quite evident that you cannot get through this under the pressure of training. You cannot focus minutely anyway. It is a waste of both of our time. Just so that we are clear. I find this wholly unacceptable, but it remains clear that unacceptable or not some changes have to be made so that you can be done with this. Only then will we be able to get anything accomplished. Thus, I will let you move one step back with the expectation that, when the time comes, you will move three steps forward." He stood up and walked over to the mantle, leaning against it and looking down at Sage. "You will continue with your academic work, but we will not be attempting any practical training of your powers. That has proved quite impossible anyway. Instead, try to let yourself be distracted away from those damn morbid thoughts of yours. Look for those things which draw your thoughts away from morbidity, whatever they may be, and then try to seek them out, within the rules of course. But, if I see you digressing in other areas, this new relaxed tactic will end. Clear?"

"Yes sir," Sage answered, pushing his hair back behind his ears. 

"Fine, now get yourself back up to your room, and I will send you a strong sleeping draught that I am sure will give you some rest."

Sage watched as his uncle walked by him and went toward the kitchen. He felt strangely comfortable and stuck to the couch.

"Erm, sir, can I just stay here?"

Severus spun around, his shoulder-length hair whipping along with him, "What the hell for?" He asked, on his last nerve of patience and tolerance. 

Sage pulled his head back and stared at the Professor for a second before managing to say, "Because, I, er, don't want to be alone."

Severus looked at him as if he were a potion gone horridly wrong, actually, as if he were one of Longbottom's creations, "Dolt, you have at least sixty people up there with you, you are far from alone!"

"I just don't…I'm afraid I am going to have another vision or dream or something. It's, uh, none of them can help or do anything… Err, I'll just go," he said, getting up slowly.

Severus scowled loudly, "Fine, you can stay. But I am not going to facilitate you pitying yourself. You can get your own bedding, and if you want to stay you can sleep on the couch."

"Okay uncle. Umm, thanks."

The man growled in return, shaking his head negatively before he finally said, "Go to it and I will get the potion from my stores."

Sage came back carrying a pillow and a blanket. A bottle was now sitting on the table by the couch. His face souring, he put the bedding on the chair and looked up to Severus, who was glaring at him while drinking his tea. 

"Can I make this bigger?" He asked, pointing at the couch.

Severus slowly closed his eyes as if to compose himself, "If you can do it then you can do it. I'm not going to help you."

Before too long, Sage was fast asleep on a four foot wider couch. He had hardly been able to lay down on the couch and pull up the blanket before he got knocked in the head with a consuming sleep. The draught of the living dead had finally given him access to the sleep he so direly needed.   


	16. The Astronomy Tower and Girls

Harry Potter and Friends are not mine!

Sorry Alll, I lied this chapter will not have Draco or Lucius, but one will soon!

            Sage rested his back against the stone wall and stared out into the darkness.Once again it seemed as if sleep would ellude him. A few weeks without pushing his abilities had proved only partially helpful. The nights he could not rely on a sleeping aide, he either spent trying to sleep or completely not even trying to sleep. Tonight was one of those nights. 

            The infinite nature of space always seemed to sickeningly fascinate him when he gazed out at the stars. Infinity was as difficult to grasp as death was, which did not help him any. He walked away from the wall and stood, looking into nothingness.

            Silently in the darkness, he wished that he could put an end to his problems and move on, but the more he tried, the more he just blatantly failed. He wished for things to get back to the way they were the year before. He had to admit, however, that things were getting marginally better so far as being able to sufficiently distract himself most of the day. He helped Hermione with class work and once even let her listen to him play the guitar. The problem with Hermione was that he could not be around her when he was feeling his worst. During those times he wanted a silence that she was unwilling to give, ever. 

            That was exactly how he had found himself on top of the astronomy tower late at night. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he did not even here the door open. In fact, he didn't notcie the presence of another person until a quiet voice asked, "Professor?"

            He whipped around in surprise. He certainly was not a professor. His eyes lighted upon a small form all wrapped up in a cloak.

            "Oh Sage, erm, sorry about that. You look like Professor Snape from behind. Should you be up here," she asked.

            Sage walked back over towards the door and leaned against the wall again. He still was not sure whom he was talking to, but the voice sounded familiar.

            "As no one is worried about me either getting attacked and being defenseless or of causing trouble, I pretty well roam around as pleases me. My uncle does not have a problem with it. Neither should you."

            She surprisingly took a step forward as he finished talking. "You know I don't have a problem with it. It's not like you are a first year. You can take care of yourself."

            Sage stifled a snort of disbelief, "I should like to think so."

            She moved even closer, and he could cleatly see her breaths float like smoke through the cold air. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

            "Insomnia. Thinking. Whatever does one usually come up here for?" He answered sarcastically. "What are you doing out here," he asked in return.

            She sighed and pulled her cloak closer, "Prefect duty. I got stuck with tonight until 1 am."

            As soon as the words escaped her mouth, he figured out whom he was talking to. Amanda Macnair. Mentally he rebuked himself for not recognizing her voice. He had sat next to her and talked to her in muggle studies class for over a year now. Then again, her voice was shaking with the cold.

            "You've been sick a lot lately, you probably shouldn't be out here in the cold."

            "Probably not, but it suits me."

            "Are you all right?"

            He shrugged and focused on her outline, which was becoming more clear as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the corner of the tower. 

            "Not really, I admit, but I am not much to complain."

            She let out an appreciative giggle for his remark and shook her head. "Do you want some company then?"

            His eyebrows shot up, not as if she could see the reaction on his face. He leaned back fully against the wall, half facing away from her.

            "I'm not really in the mood to talk, if you can't tell," he answered plainly.

            She walked up beside him and nodded, "I figured, but perhaps it will do you some good to not feel alone while you are out ehre. I'll just sit with you." She pulled her hood down  and then slid down the wall and sat on the ground with her back against it. 

            "I suppose I cannot object to that." He slid down the wall too and corssed his arms over his chest to keep in the warmth. 

            They sat there in silence. The only reminder of the other's presence was in their visible breaths that travelled up through the night air. Sage could feel Mandy's eyes on him, but he did not return her glances. He could not explain it, but her pressence as somewhat comforting. He did not want to be asked questions. He did not want to talk about things. He just wanted to be left to his thoughts. She was content just to keep him company out in the loneliness of the night and the emptiness of his self. 

            He uncrossed his arms and laid his hands on his knees. He sighed heavily. He thought that the knowledge of what it was to exist was leaving him, as if he were unsure whether or not life was really real, or just an illusion. It was so easy to slip into feeling like that. He felt his stomach churn and the precursors of nausea set in. Deeply, he breathed as if to remind himself that he was still there, that he still needed air. He startled whan he felt a warm hand on his all of a sudden. His head turned to his side as fast as it would go. He narrowed his eyes at her. She just stared back at him with her hazel eyes, not bothered for a minute by his uneasy glare. He turned his head and faced front again, looking out into the black abyss. Slowly, he squeezed her hand in return, definitely reminded that he did exist. 

*          *          *

            He greeted the door to Gryffindor tower unusually relaxed and stepped through the portrait hole. There was still some chatter coming from the room, he could hear right away. He scowled, he had wanted to head straight for his room for sleep, while he still felt relaxed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up from the table where the two boys had been playing wizard's chess.

            "Where did you go, Sage, we were worried about you?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

            "Astronomy tower," he answered trying not to engage a conversation. That hope was squashed when Hermione stood up and walked over to him.

            "I would have come with you, you know. You didn't have to go by yourself," she nodded meaningfully to him placing a hand on his bicep expressing more care that Sage desired to receive.

            "Perhaps I did not want you to come. Did you think that maybe I wanted to go by myself. I did not want to deal with talk or questions, both of which run rampant in this tower." He stated scathingly. 

            She furrowed her brow at him disapprovingly. Her hand released his arm. "You don't have to be a prat, I was only trying to be a friend."

            "Trying a bit too hard if you ask me."

            She shook her head at him, "It's not good to keep everything in like this, Sage, we can see that something is bothering you, something is wrong."

            "Did it occur to you that I'll talk when and if I want to, Hermione. I'm not ready to talk about anything, with anyone. Don't push me."

            "Alright." She said quietly, shrugging her shoulders and looking away slightly.

            Sage exhaled and began to walk towards the stairs.

            *          *          *

            The library smelt awefully of musty books. Sage cursed under his breath, he hated the library with a passion. He looked up from his book, Mandy suffered a slight smile for him.

            "I think we picked the wrong muggle artifacts to work with," she offered with a sigh.

            "I don't even know why I bother," he said in a whisper, running his hand through his hair. "Not like it matters anyway."

            She cocked her head at him curiously, "What'd you say?"

            He shook his head negatively, "Nothing. Um, I'm not getting anywhere with cellular phones. How are you doing with them?"

            "I'm not doing with them, I'm doing without them. And I wish we could do so for this project as well," she smiled.

            The corners of his mouth curved into a smile. 

            Sage looked up suddenly and Mandy turned around to see Hermione standing there. Mandy smiled at her. 

            "Hermione! Merlin, you're just in time. Can you help us with our muggle studies project?"

            Her smile got even wider as she sat down next to Mandy, "Sure, afterall Sage helps me all the time."

            Sage felt strangely as both girls looked at him warmly the entire span of time they were in the library. His eyebrow went up repeatedly trying to figure out what was going on around him. His conclusion was that two girls at one time were too much.

*          *          *

What do you all think is going to come of this girl situation??? I'd be curious to know. Also, things will begin moving fast very soon, but I found that book 4 itself started off pretty slow, while still very enchanting. ;-) I had to set the stage so to say!

 Jewel Little Bird – Sorry Sage's been getting on your nerves. He does have a creep side to him and it will come out every once and awhile. Especially with Moody and Karkaroff. Someday, he'll find a balance. And yes, hopefully he will get better soon, but not before the end of this fic. J hee hee. *laughs evilly* You'll see

Sibyl – Glad you are back and are almost done with your Aps. Congrats on graduating. Going to college? Anyways, I'm glad you liked what you missed. I put in a nice line for you about Snape having inner demons, I'm wondering if you noticed it? It gave me a giggle. I'm glad you would want to comfort Sage, he does need it, whether or not he wants it. I'm glad he's coming off as an attractive character, that's what I am going for. Sorry about the girl competition in this chappie. ;-)

White Owl- Sage does need a hug doesn't he, too bad I can't just give him one. That'd be too simple! I figured someone might get away with holding his hand, so I wrote that in. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your warning about grad school is too late. I am going to NIU for my Ph.D in Clinical Psych next year. ;-) Damn!

MCMish – I thought the line about Hermione was funny as well. Too bad no man in this fic realizes the real reason why Hermione is always staring at Sage! I don't even think she realizes! Snape did have to release some of the pressure. I think he finally realized that they were getting no where and that he should try something new. I considered having Dumbledore threaten to get a muggle psychologist for Sage if Severus didn't manage things soon. I am still toying with the idea. Never fear, however, somehow he'll find his way passed it. I've already hinted about what is finally going to bring him out of it. ;-)

Jasmin Flower – Severus calling someone's thoughts morbid did seem a little weird to me too at first, but them I realized that I don't see Snape as a character that would brood about death or even consider it too much, so I don't think that he is morbid. I think he would find Sage's problem annoying, because he has basically already dealt with a similar problem, and would find it entirely morbid to linger on it for so long. 

VD – I am glad that you liked Snape in the last chapter, it is very difficult to write him having feelings while still retaining his demeanor. I think I see him as a character who is completely unaware of what he is feeling most of the time, but when he does realize it, I think he can be surprising. Does that make sense? I think he does have many feelings but denies them to others and himself. ;-) That's better. In time both of the Snapes will get more honest with each other. They are going to have to work together in the future, as soon as Sage grows up a bit and shakes his problems.


	17. 15th of November

The dungeons almost had a pleasant smell after the library, at least to Sage. Many others would disagree. Conveniently, he used his sessions with his uncle as a way to escape the two girls. Sage finally began to realize that being outnumbered by the girls was more than annoying. He could not stand the giggling or the joking. Mandy on her own was an oddly relaxing companion for him most of the time. She gave him a quiet kind of reassurance. Hermione, he had to admit, was also enjoyable when she was not trying to delve into him too much. He could handle helping her with her work or talking about Ron and Harry, but he did not want to talk about himself and she did not seem to understand. The more he told her to let him be, the more certain she was that he should talk to her and that he needed her help. 

He pulled his pocket watch out of his loose steel grey pants and nodded to himself, he was still early. The date on the watch made him cringe slightly, 15 November, and he quickly shoved the watch back down into his pocket. The date always made him feel rather empty and this feeling was only heightened because of the changes in his life since this day last passed. He was so lost in trying to push away thoughts that he did not notice an odd shadow cast on the floor.

            Pushing the door open with cool confidence, he walked into the classroom and set down his black leather shoulder bag. Severus looked up from his desk and nodded in acknowledgement. Sage leaned his tall frame against a tabletop and crossed his arms, burying his hands in the warmth of the long sleeves of his black velour shirt.

            "Did you bring your wand with as I asked?" The black clad man asked without looking up.

"Yes sir."

            The professor stood and walked out from behind his desk, his lips pursed. "I am aware that I told you we were not going to be doing any practicals to train your powers, but I have decided that there is not a thing you should not be able to do with your wand. The small level of focus you are able to muster should be more than sufficient."

            Sage nodded and pulled his wand out, flinching slightly at the strong tingling feeling that shot through his body. He could feel the power channeling through the wand. He shivered. Then he put his head down, he felt like a child holding his wand. He should not need it and he was rather ashamed of his own ineptitude.

            Severus caught the boy's sullen look and interrupted Sage's thoughts before they could go any further, "I thought we might begin with some rather potent spells used by Death Eaters, since it is likely will shall have to deal with them when Voldemort returns. To be prepared, you must know them. Wand or wandless."

"All right uncle."

            The Professor's black robes floated through the air behind him as he walked up to Sage. His face was steely, as it often got when he was dealing with such matters. 

            "Now, before we begin, you are not to tell anyone of this. Not even the Headmaster. Do I make myself clear."

            Sage nodded, "Yes sir, no one," he repeated.

            Severus put up one long, pale finger, "And…And, you will _never_ use any of these unless you have permission, understood?"

            "Yes."

            "I expect no less and no excuses."

            The serious atmosphere that blanketed itself around the two Snapes facilitated the session very well. Severus had opted to use rats so that Sage could actually practice casting the spells and seeing what they did. 

            However, they did not notice the presence of someone outside of the classroom, nor the eyes that were narrowing at the door, while peering in. After a couple of minutes, it left with the same stealth that it had came.

*          *            *

            Severus scowled loudly after he glanced at Sage. The boy looked absolutely crestfallen. Sage didn't even notice Severus looking at him, he was too busy running his hands over his face and through his hair, hoping to massage the disillusionment away. It was not working. 

            Working with the curses had been successful, other than the fact that it made Sage feel like a failure. He was a Magi that could not manage to use his wandless magic. It only made him less happy with himself. He sighed loudly and cursed under his breath.

            Severus scowled again and shook his head, scowling even more. His eyelids pressed closer together as Sage slumped down further into the couch cushions. 

            "I would advise you not to entertain any thoughts about having to use your wand tonight, Sage."

            "Thank you, sir, I'll take that under advisement then," he returned, his voice laced with sarcasm.

            "Don't be impertinent."

            Sage grumbled and pushed his hair away from his eyes. "Anything else, uncle, I think I'd like to go now."

            "You'll bloody well sit there." He spat, pointing a long finger at Sage. "And drop that tone as well."

            Sage crossed his arms irritably. 

            The Professor stared at him, half way in between wanting to slap him a few times and wanting to make an attempt at distracting him away from thinking about his inadequacies. Afterall, Sage was doing a good job of making himself feel horrible, he did not really need the help of his grouchy, domineering uncle. 

            Snape stalked up to Sage and grabbed his face forcefully, "I will _not_ allow you to do this to yourself."

            Sage glared at him, "Why not?"

            Severus turned his back to him and crossed his arms indignantly, "Must you always persist?" He growled. 

            After a few moments the Professor sighed and then turned back around, "Because it's your damn birthday, aren't boys turning sixteen usually pleased?"

            "What reason do I have to be pleased? Because I have survived this long, perhaps I will survive a bit longer!"

            "Don't be brash, Sage."

            "My father was murdered, my mother committed suicide, and I'm supposed to be a martyr before I turn 25. I'm not pleased! I am not pleased that I am one year closer to an inevitable end!"

            Severus screwed up his face like he was about to inflict death and put up his hand. Sage barely cringed, before the tall man balled his hand up into a fist and dropped it back down at his side. He hissed and put his hands on the back of the chair next to the couch. His eyes were fixed upon Sage with the same deadly ferocity. He growled deeply.

            Sage continued to stare back at him, grumbling. 

            "Whether you like it or not, there are some of us who would chose to celebrate when you were born."

            Sage snorted, "Who, you?"

            "You father and mother, my mother…and yes I was pleased when you were born. Proud that your brother chose to name you after me."

            This time Sage didn't snort, he just looked at him blankly. Finally he blinked.

            Severus pulled something out of his pocket and threw it down on Sage's lap.

            "Now you can leave," he boomed.

            Sage wrapped his hand around the thick envelope and frowned at it. He stood up and made a move to protest his dismissal, but he closed his mouth quickly when his uncle's glare turned even more severe. 

            Pushing his black hair away from his face, Sage walked towards the door, his stomach resting guiltily in his chest. There was no backpedeling now. The doorhandle was rather cold in Sage's grasp and he turned it slowly to open the door. As he closed the door again, he heard the Professor growl from inside of the room. 

*          *            *

            The thick envelope rested in his hands as he scrutinized it. Sage pursed his lips and broke the seal on it. He pulled out many pieces of folded paper and laid them out on the bed. His eyebrow raised curiously, he picked up the letter on the top.

_Sage,_

_I thought that you might like to have these. Hopefully they will fill in the gaps about your father that I cannot fill by telling you about him. You should have been able to know him, perhaps you still can through these letters._

_Happy Birthday_

            Guilt rose up in him even more. Why did he resent the fact that his uncle was making an effort to help him? Probably because it was much easier to deal with his criticisms and retain the denial that was inside of him. He resented the fact that he needed the help in the first place. 

            His hand quivering slightly, he picked up the next letter.

_Hey Sev,_

_I know you are turning up your eyebrow at me right now because I am sending you a letter and we live in the same manor, but I had something to tell you and you'll just have to deal with it. Sybein and I decided what to name the baby. We are naming him after you, but we can't have two Sevs running around at the same time, so we are naming him Sage Severus. I know this is going to not sound much like me, but being a father is making me a bit odd. I would like it if Sage grew up to like books like you do. I know I had top marks in school too, but I really didn't like studying seriously like you did. I'd like him to know as much about magic as you do, because you and I both know how important that is. Of course, he'll have to be good at quidditch like you and I as well. Gods, I sound like a blithering idiot. Oh well, you can sock me one when you get home. Ack and he screams like a banshee as well, might want to put a silencing spell on your rooms when you get in, unless maybe Uncle Severus wants to help me change him in the middle of the night? Right, didn't think so. _

_-Jace_

It was a letter his father had written to his uncle, he smiled. His father didn't sound stuffy like Severus, he sounded young. Then Sage remembered that he was young. If he was just born, his father would have had to only be twenty-one years old. He smiled, that meant that his uncle had to have been around eighteen. He dropped the letter onto the bed and then picked up the next one. 

Jace- 

_You sound like you got hit by a very bad cheering charm, however, I am quite honored that my older brother would name his baby after me. And don't lie, you just couldn't imagine your child having such a horrid first name as Severus. Sage is much nicer. Just don't look my way for help with any diapers, but maybe we can think up some good charms and spells to take care of things easier, eh? I'm feeling rather smug already. I can't wait to see you getting pissed on by a screaming baby. Ha!_

_-Severus_

Sage snorted and shook his head at the letter. It sounded sarcastic like Severus but also had an amount of levity surrounding it that was very rare in the present Severus Snape. Then again, the man had only been around eighteen at the time. Snorting again at the idea of his uncle being eighteen or nineteen, he picked up the next letter.

_Severus,_

_Do you think that you could watch Sage tomorrow night? I have a quidditch match and Sybein is supposed to go visit her mother who has fallen in, Lucius wrote in today. He's turned into a rather large prat and all. He talks to her like she is some minion, you know. He writes, 'Syb, dear, you presence is requested at home tomorrow, mother has fallen ill. You'll have to do something about the baby, however, as he cannot be screaming around mother to upset her. Father wouldn't stand for it.' Ack, it's enough to make me sick. He best not talk to you that way, Sev, don't think that I don't know how he became possessed of such an ill attitude. Malfoys, rich, but incomparably blinded by their narcicism. He is turning into such a perfect Death Eater, I am sure. Pity he could have no real power of his own, as you could. I can feel his magical mediocrity from a mile away, rather lackluster for a pureblood, eh? _

_Now that I am done ranting about Malfoy, some friend he turned out not to be, I apologize. I just cannot imagine that I ever tolerated the git in school. It would really be a great favor for you to watch him. I suppose I could ask your mom, but I don't think she is up to  it. My only other recourse would be to ask James, and I know how you feel about my other, more immature and impertinent, half-brother. Surely you would not want to sentence your nephew to such untrustworthy hands?_

_-Jace_

Shaking his head, Sage picked up what had to have been his uncle's response. He could not believe how his father had baited his uncle. Severus wouldn't leave a rat to James's care, much less a baby.

Dearest Brother- 

_I would be oh so honored to watch my little nephew, ahem. Ack, I can't pretend to want to, I just cannot allow Prince Potter to watch him! James is lucky he can take care of himself. You know exactly what buttons to push, don't you? How very Slytherin. I do believe that most of your classmates underestimated your deviousness, Jace, because you are quite the proverbial snake in the grass. _

_And, just so you know, if that damn baby of yours screams his head off all night long or pisses on me, I will shove your broomstick you know where. Quidditch indeed!_

_-Sev_

Sage's eyebrow went up, _I wonder if I pissed on him or not? Ha! He picked up the next letter._

_Dearest Brother My Ass!_

_The baby won't piss on you unless you deserve it. Knowing you, he just might. Ha! And where do you think you are going to put my broomstick??? You forget who the older brother is here. Besides, Sage is taken with you, he likes you. Better than his own mum, much to her chagrin. He only reaches out to you or me. You'll do fine and you are the kid's uncle, you need to spend time with him. _

_And if anything happens to Sage, the last thing you will need to worry about is whether or not the baby pissed on you._

_-Jace_

            By the time he had gone through half of the letters, Sage was feeling strange. He found a smile playing on his lips while reading the letters, but the pit in his stomach kept growing until it threatened to completely engulf him. 

            He pushed himself off his bed and grabbed his cloak as he made his way out of his room. While walking towards the portrait hole, he pulled the cloak over his black, velour shirt to keep himself warm in the colder corridors. 


	18. A Meeting of the Unconscious

Harry Potter ain't mine, hee hee. 

Thanks to all those who continue to review. It really helps me out. I am going through a bit of writer's block so your encouragement, comments, and crit means a lot! Enjoy.

            Sage stalked down the corridors trying to calm down his stomach and his nerves. His mind flowed through so many thoughts and Sage could not make his mind stick to simply one of them. There was not simply one thing bothering him, there were many. First, reality seemed so skewed to him that he did not even feel like a person, much less like himself. In fact, he wasn't so sure he knew what it was to exist anymore. Second, he felt sick all the time, had such bad insomnia that he felt worn out and aggravated most of the time -  which of course made it more impossible for him to use his powers. That was the crowning glory, he was a Magi who was not capable of simply being a Magi. 

            The other thing that was bothering him and playing on his mind was that he could still feel that something was going on, something was happening. He stopped his aimless wandering and leaned against the hand-rail by the stairwell. His dreams and his visions had been plentiful, but he could not benefit from them in any way, because he was either too weak to remember them or incapable of interpreting them. From the evidence he had been able to gain, he had figured out that the something was going to happen to Harry. He was sure that Karkaroff put Harry's name in the goblet, or perhaps Moody – they were one in the same evil so far as Sage was concerned. And Harry had shown up in Sage's visions and dreams, although that told him nothing about what was going to happen. All he could do was hope that he could be paying enough attention to catch something, some little clue or detail, before anything bad happened. 

            Looking down the dozens of flights of stairs, he sighed. He was a Magi, and he knew something was happening, but he could not figure out what, and when he either figured it out or it actually happened, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it because he couldn't focus worth anything! He scratched his arm thoughtfully.

            _Damn, another thing to worry about, he thought. The Dark Mark. It had become surprisingly menacing over the past few months, itching more furiously than ever before. Now it seemed to tingle or burn slightly ever so often, when that usually only happened during his visions. He cringed and stopped scratching. _I shall have to ask my uncle about that. No doubt he feels it too. I wonder if that means that the prophecy of the Dark Lord's return has come true? The servant returning to the master… It must have happened, but I guess he cannot be fully back yet if he hasn't, well, called his followers to him. So, what does this mean?Why is the Mark bothering me so much, could it just be me. Perhaps my uncle doesn't feel it. Well, no matter, I cannot exactly go and ask him about it. Not after tonight. I rather ruined that, didn't I? Well, s'ok doesn't seem that I can do anything right these days. __

            "Wandering the corridors late at night, Sage?" A familiar voice startled him from behind. 

            Sage spun around to the soft blue eyes of the headmaster. The man bore a surprisingly amused look on his face and coupled with his pale blue pyjamas covered by a dark blue cloak, and wearing a night cap, he was quite a sight. Sage had trouble stiffling his snort. At least he was wearing his clothes. He couldn't imagine the headmaster seeing him in his pyjamas and his weren't nearly as embarassing. 

            "I couldn't sleep, sir, and my stomach has been bothering me."

            The headmaster nodded sympathetically, "You are too young for those problems, Sage, but perhaps you have as much on your mind as I have on mine. Perhaps that is why we find each other in this corridor, hmm?"

            "Perhaps, but why are you out walking around?"

            The headmaster held up the bag he had been holding. "I went down to the kitchens for some cookies. I find that some cookies and warm milk always helps put me right back to sleep."

            Sage supressed the odd look that had been trying to get onto his face. He did not want to be rude, but the old wizard was terribly eccentric and seemed to hold to very childish amusements. 

            "You do not believe me, well then, you will just have to come with me and try it as punishment for wandering the corridors in the middle of the night by yourself." 

            The man smiled mischieviously so that Sage would know he wasn't serious about punishing Sage for being out. 

            Sage stared hard, the odd look finally winning over his defenses and claiming possession of his face. 

            He had not even said a word before Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him towards his office. 

*          *          *

            A headache crashed down upon his head like an anvil just as he made it back to his room that night. The light swirled around him, and he squinted his eyes almost shut to keep out the brightness of the light. His eyes pounded. It seemed to be getting even brighter. Sage grabbed the dresser for stability and then pushed himself off it towards the bed. He fell down upon it like a rag doll and then rolled over onto his back as prickles went up and down his arms. His face turned towards the fireplace, but he knew there was no way for him to make it there and call for help. He looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes, succumbing to the pain that was spreading over his body like wildfire. 

            As little eruptions made their way through his skin and muscle and organs, he clenched his fists tightly. _Is this real? was the last thought he had before his mind could handle no more. Through the pain, the vision came to him._

            The Dark Mark glowed brightly in the sky over the treeline. Fog surrounded him like a curtain. Suddenly a figure appeared, dressed shabbily in brown. His hood was up and covering his face. A feeling of dread filled his body from toe to hair. The figure moved closer and closer still. A gust of wind shook the leaves in the trees causing an eerie sound. Like scraping. The hood of the figure fell down as if in slow motion and standing before Sage was Alastor Moody, his fake eye turning in all directions. The man opened his mouth to speak, but what came out did not sound like Moody's voice. The man's skin began to melt off and a smell of burning rubber met Sage's nose. A bright flash of light in his mind and a tug on his body and the vision changed. It was on the Hogwart's grounds and there were stands all around filled with tons of onlookers. He turned to see what they were staring at. There was a huge dragon bobbing its head, snorting smoke, and at the dragon's foot was Harry Potter, calling and yelling and screaming something, his wand outstretched. The dragon opened its mouth. A turn of his head brough his eyes to the judges' stand where Dumbledore was standing in dread and Karkaroff was smiling maniacally. One more flash brought another scene in front of him. There was a huge hedge of bush burning with blue flame, a figure holding its hand up towards it. He could feel the presence of many people. The last image he saw was of the Goblet of Fire, lying discarded in the dirt by a gravestone. The air surrounding it smelling of blood and rotting flesh.

The vision ended abruptly. Sage's body felt mangled. The hold the vision had over his consciousness vanished, and he passed out. 

*          *          *

            When he awoke, he was in a strange bed of white linens and curtains that smelled most certainly of inscense. He sat up without pain. Fear rose up inside of him, where was he? Was he still in some sort of a vision, or perhaps a dream, perhaps he was dead? He got up and out of the bed and found himself in dark blue robes. Brightness shone around him, as if he were outside and the sun was at its apex. Hesitantly, he walked towards a white door with a gold knob and turned it open. 

            A voice greeted him, "Welcome, young Magi."

            Sage's eyes bolted around for the source of the voice. He turned to all corners of the room, but saw nothing other than a fire and two chairs. There was a small pop and he spun to face the sound. He saw the back of an old wizard clothed in robes much like his own. He glared skeptically at the man, wondering if it was perhaps the Headmaster. He knew of no one else with hair as white as snow. 

            The man turned around fluidly. It was not Albus Dumbledore. The man confronting him also had long white hair and a magnificent white beard. A strange band of tooled gold and platinum went around the man's head. His eyes were blue and shone with good-nature. His pale pink mouth smiled slightly. In his hand he bore a long scepter, that looked more like a glorified walking stick to Sage.

            "Who, who are you?" Sage asked.

            The man chuckled, "A better question may be, who are you?" The man continued to chuckle at Sage's confused look.

            "Erm, I am Sage Snape," he answered furrowing his brow.

            Smiling, the old man nodded slightly, "Yes, on the most basic level. I do believe you can expand more on that my young friend."

            Sage blinked. _Merlin! What is going on? _What more does this man want to know.__

            "I do not want to know, Sage Snape, I already know. I am here so that you will know."

            Sage blinked twice, had he said that last part out loud? "Know what?"

            "Who you are dear boy! Now let us sit down and talk. Perhaps your mind will clear up some."

            Sage, leary, eyed the man, but then followed him to the chairs in front of the fire. 

            "Now, Sage, tell me about who you are to be a Snape."

            Sage's eyebrow flew up. "I am the son of Jace Snape. I am descended from a long line of wizards."

            The man chuckled again at the simplicity of Sage's answer. "And who else are you descended from?"

            The young man looked at him plainly.

            "A clue perhaps?" The white-

            Sage thought he finally knew where the old man was heading with his line of questioning. "Three great and powerful wizards. One of whom was the leader of the light, one of whom was a leader of the dark, and then one of whom was the greatest wizard that ever lived."

            "Ahh, well done, young Magi."

            _Merlin! This is tedious, Sage thought._

            The old man chuckled once again, "Yes, yes it is, but that is more your fault than mine Sage."

            Sage jumped. He had not said that part earlier out loud. The wizard had just heard his thoughts. "Who are you." He demanded.

            "You have been saying my name all this while! I am Merlin."

            Sage blinked furiously. He was sure he was in some very odd dream.

            "Perhaps, but no matter." Merlin answered him.

            "Why am I here?" Sage asked.

            The old wizard folded his hands in his lap. "No, why am I here."

            Sage's left brow went up, "To help me know who I am?"

            "Ahh, very good, you are quite quick. More than that though, young Magi. I am here to help you realize everything about who you are."

            "I am a Magi. I am the one you spoke of in your last prophecy."

            "Yes, but who are you to be the one?"

            Sage scowled, "I don't know, sir!"

            "You do. Perhaps, however, it would be best if I help you along."

            Sage nodded, grateful that he did not have to be frustrated anymore.

            "You are a young man, who once complete, will be capable of any magic. You are a unity of infinite magical power and the human mind. Once your mind is able to grasp the totality of your capabilities, you will be able to do things no man has yet seen. Once you learn to let your powers speak to your mind, you will be truly a Magi. But your mind, Sage, is so cluttered that it can no longer hear. You cannot focus on your power. You cannot focus on your future, on your path. You are in pain, young Magi, why?"

            Sage put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. 

            "My entire life has been wrought with death and pain. For once, I was beginning to believe that I could get away from that, that I could experience some kind of happiness. Your scroll took that away from me."

            Merlin nodded sympathetically. "You are still so young, Sage. You do not yet realize the complexity around you. It is not my prophecy that took happiness away from you, it it you that took happiness away from yourself."

            Sage shot him a pointed glare, demanding to know what the wizard had meant by that statement. 

            The ancient wizard sighed and patted Sage's shoulder gently. "You have allowed it to consume you, the prophecy, your death, the death of those whom you care for. Young Albus should not have showed it to you, but that as all things happened for a reason. Your uncle was right to tell you that the winds of time may change what is to come. I have seen many, many things that are to happen Sage, many of which will happen to you or around you. Do you remember what it was that I did not see?"

            Sage frowned and ran his hand through his black hair. He closed his eyes, his long eyelashes curling gently. "Which side would fall."

            "Mmm, and why do you think that is Sage?"

            "I don't know, sir"

            Merlin smiled knowingly and put a hand on Sage's forearm. "You do know Sage. It is what makes you the One, young Magi, what makes you so important, so vital to our survival."

            It was Sage's turn to sigh, shaking his head almost imperceptively.

            "This is not happening to me," he said quietly.

            "It is, it has already happened. This is what you are, young Magi, what you have always been. Why could I not see which side would fall?" He persisted.

            Sage put his hands up to his head and cradled it, his head pounding, "Because that is what depends upon me." His voice managed to barely whisper. 

            "Good," Merlin nodded, "good."

            "It's so much."

            "Yes, it always is to be a leader. Much more to be a Magi. That is why I am here."

            "To help me?"

            Merlin smiled gently, "Yes."

            Sage picked his head up and looked into the wizard's eyes, which held so much wonder and knowledge within them, it seemed as if they were as limitless as the blue sky.

            "I want to hear it again, I want to hear what is inside of me. I feel alienated from myself and blanketed with anxiety and apprehension."

            "You must remember that it was you that created that and only you can take it away again. What you are feeling is only an illusion, you are capable of moving passed it. As you are the one that created it, I cannot tell you how to rid yourself of it. I can only offer my advise to you, Sage, and you must find your own answers."

            "All right."

            Merlin looked at him with a slight sadness. "What would you be willing to give your life for, Sage?"

            Sage wrung his hands together and quivered a bit, "I don't know. I just, just, cannot comprehend giving my life for something, Merlin."

            Merlin twisted his strange scepter in his hands, "Let me ask you a different question, young friend, what do you have to live for?"

            "Erm, I, I really don't know that either, sir."

            "No? Therein, I believe, lies your problem. You must have something that ties you to this world, Sage. How can you imagine something worth dying for if you hold no value to anything or anybody. You deny yourself deep connections to people. What would give you reason to save them if you do not feel them within yourself, if you do not care for them as you do for yourself?"

            Sage's face was nearly as white as his surroundings and his arms tremored lightly. _Why do we have to talk about this._

            "We must talk about this, Sage, because it is the part of you that you felt dying that day when you sat in front of the lake outside your home that you share with Severus. It is a part of you that you cannot allow to die, and you must find some way to bring it back to life again. Bring it back to life again like it was last year."

            "How?"

            "Ahhh, as I said, you must find that for yourself. I do have something to show you, however, that should put you back in touch with things. Remember that you should not deny your emotions, keep them close to you. They are your greatest fuel. You must learn to simply manage them, but not deny. Now, let me show you what emotion you are truly capable of."

            Merlin tapped his scepter on the floor and a great wave of rainbow light shot forth out of it. It formed into a great screen. Sage stared at it, instantly captivated by what began to play on the screen. He saw himself flying high up around the hoops at the end of the quidditch pitch, a smile planted upon his face, the twinkling of his eyes concealed by his sunglasses. Next, he saw himself kissing Hermione at the party he had masterminded. He vaguely remembered the way her cheek felt against his, so soft and innocent. Finally, he saw and heard himself tearing up at the end of the year before. He saw his uncle holding him, and it just seemed so foreign to him. He realized that in that one small moment between himself and his uncle there had been no walls, no barriers, just emotion. Both of them had broken down and had spent the time since trying to build the same wall back up only higher. 

            Sage's eyes drifted back to Merlin, "Why are you showing me this?"

            Merlin tapped his scepter again and the screen disappeared. "Because I want you to know that you are capable of having ties to others, Sage. If you would allow yourself that, perhaps things will no longer feel empty."

            "I don't know if I can be that person anymore. So much has changed."

            "Because you have let it, young Magi. You have the power to change things again, you have many powers you do not yet know of. Not all of them because you are a Magi. Much more has yet to be revealed to you."

            Merlin stood up, his dark blue robes, laced with gold, fluttering around him. 

            "I must go now, Sage, and you must return to where you belong."

            Sage stood as well and looked into Merlin's glowing eyes.

            "Sir, what is it to die?"

"That I cannot tell you, Sage, because I live within the powers that rest inside of you. The powers given to you by the blood in your veins, by the blood of a long line of powerful witches and wizards from great families, my blood as well. The question that will really eat away at you, young Magi, is whether or not I am really here or whether your powers chose a voice to speak to you with so that you would listen. Perhaps who you are really hearing right now is your true self, or perhaps even your future self, as you will be when you become complete."

The last things Sage saw was a blast of bright blue light before he came to consciousness in his bedroom. His body felt like one big bruised, infected, and pussing gash. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. His heartbeat was dangerously racing, and the beads to sweat danced their way down the sides of his face. He could barely tell that it was morning by the dim sunlight peaking through his curtains.  Everytime he took a breath, lightening bolts of pain shot through his entire body, and it hurt to wince. Grit surrounded his eyes from being passed out for so long, so much that it even was uncomfortable to blink.

_That was a bit odd, he thought. Then without further ado, his body gave out on him again, not able to support his mind as well, and slipped into unconsciousness._

*          *          *

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was a sleepy affair that morning. It was Thursday, and time for Gryffindor to have double potions with the Slytherins. No fourth year ever found Thursday mornings to be bright. 

Hermione sat reading her latest book, _Magical Education Uncovered, Which School to Choose, _hoping that it would give her some information of either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Absentmindedly, she took a bite of her toast slathered with marmalade.

Harry and Ron sat down next to her rubbing their eyes and yawning like two animals in a zoo. She shot them one of her 'looks', shook her head and returned to her book. 

When it was time to go, Hermione put her book away and nudged Harry, who was asleep on the table next to his porridge, and slapped Ron on the back of the head, who was resting on top of his buttered toast. They both groaned muttering about "having to see that git first thing in the morning" and "not having enough sleep to stomach hours of Malfoy".

As they were leaving, Hermione noticed that Sage had not come to breakfast. She figured that he must have come early, or had breakfast with Professor Snape. It was not too odd to not see him at breakfast every once and awhile. For some reason, however, she had this feeling that something was not right.

Her feeling was confirmed when Sage was not in the nearly full classroom when she walked in with Ron and Harry close behind. She stood at the door, nearly causing Ron and Harry to fall right over her. 

            "Erm, I forgot something," she said, backing out of the door again.

            Ron and Harry looked at each other, it wasn't like Hermione to forget something for class. But, they were too tired to analyze it, so they walked in. 

            The little hairs were standing up on the back of Hermione's neck as she stood in the hallway looking rather sheepish. As soon as she heard footsteps coming down the hall she hurried up to them and nearly slammed straight into Professor Snape as he rounded the corner. 

            "Miss Granger, get out of my way and get into the classroom."

            Hermione swallowed hard to keep herself from freezing up. "Sir, Sage is missing."

            "Missing, Miss Granger?" He said, his short line of patience obviously growing shorter by the moment.

            "Well, Professor, he wasn't a breakfast and he isn't here for class."

            Snape looked down at her irritably, "I hardly count that as missing Miss Granger, it is only just turned to 8 o'clock." He tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

            "But, sir, he's never late. In fact, he is normally the first of us up. The last time he was late to your class, he came in and, well, _you know."_

            Snape exhaled disagreeably, "Yes, I do know. I have a class to teach. I cannot search the school for him."

            "Please sir, if something is wrong, you are the only one that can help him."

            Snape growled, "He is my nephew, don't you think that I know that girl? He is not a child-."

            Hermione nearly started jumping up and down out of frustration as she interrupted him. "Professor, if he's unconscious that doesn't matter!"

            "Don't be insolent, Miss Granger. You are lucky that I don't take points and give you a detention for that."

            Hermione looked at him with those same sad, pitying brown eyes that she looked at Sage with, "I'm sorry sir, it's just, I know you care Professor. Just check his room to make sure he isn't there."

            The tall man stared down hard at her, narrowing his eyes as if he were honing in on his target. He scowled, "Fine, Miss Granger. I will entertain your request, _just this once. Wait right here, I cannot just leave the class, I will be right back."_

            Hermione moved out of his way and exhaled gently. She had expected much, much worse from the Professor. Surprisingly, though, Snape did not even take points when he had, what was normally, reason enough. She frowned, he had only warned her not to be insolent. It was certainly a welcome break from the Professor Snape of the classroom. She was beginning to get a suspicion that there was more to Professor Snape, the man as he truly was, than she knew.

            Through the open door down the hallway, she could hear him put Draco Malfoy in charge of the class and give brief instruction for the potion they would be making. He told the class that he had to go speak to the Headmaster straight away about something important.

            "Well, Miss Granger, don't just stant there stupidly let's go."

            Hermione jumped out of her thoughts and sped up to catch the long-legged Professor. 

*          *          *


	19. Amanda Macnair

Harry Potter is not mine. No infringement intended

Sage figured that he must look dead to his uncle and to Hermione as well, because both of them were just standing at the door to his room staring gravely at him. Hermione had her hand covering her open mouth.

_            Do I really look that dreadful? _Sage thought. He blinked his eyes to refocus them, they had gotten a little glazed from coming in and out of consciousness.

            _Gods, they really did think I was dead! _

            A look of relief had shined over his uncle's eyes as soon as he had blinked. Sage blinked again and the two of them were right next to him. Professor Snape was prodding him in the neck, no doubt to see if his vitals were as bad as they apparently looked.

            _I really must look aweful, I think Hermione might just lose her breakfast. I really should try to talk, shouldn't I. I guess I never thought how ridiculous it is not to be able to talk. It's not until you want to talk that you realize how absolutely bizarre your thoughts just are. _

Sage tried to force himself to focus on what was going on around him. The Professor was talking, he was sure of it, but he couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Sage tried to ask, "What?" Rather, it came out like a grunt.

            _This is absolutely ridiculous. _

"Sage, can you hear me?"

            _Yes._

            "Sage, can you hear me?"

            _Yes, damn it! … Bugger, I'm not saying this out loud._

His uncle looked away from him, apparently at Hermione, Sage couldn't turn his head that far.

            "Miss Granger, will you go in the bathroom there and wet me a towel?"

            Sage didn't hear a response so he figured she must have just nodded. For being through so many things with Harry, she certainly was pretty squimish. Plus, Hermione always had something to say.

            Suddenly, _Oh, Gods! Not in my bathroom. Unnnnahhhh. Not good, not good. Please say I put it away, oh please, please. Maybe she will just have the sense to put it away for me? Gods, please don't let her narkiness come out on me. She wouldn't snitch on me, would she. Oh Gods just please don't let HIM see it! _

"Here Professor," she said, coming into view, holding out a towel to his uncle.

            _Oh, she didn't see it, or she isn't going to say anything, or perhaps she just put it away for me. Thank Merlin, hell that was close._

            The wet towel sent shivers down his body and painful prickles up his spine.

            _Arrrghhh that ISN'T helping any. Stop, stop…Errrmmm…ahhhh…stop, oh stop. Must talk, must say something._

"Donut!"

            _Hell, that just came out all wrong. Okay, try again._

The Professor looked at him quizically. Hermione's mouth dropped open, apparently perplexed. 

            "They have donuts all the time in the U.S.," she said, one eyebrow up as if she knew it was a dumb thing to say.

            "Thank you, Miss Granger," Snape answered sarcastically, shaking his head, sounding eerily like a game show host.

            _This has got to stop._

"Donut…Doodad."

            "Doodad?" The two said, simultaneously. Snape cast Hermione a death glare that clearly said, 'how dare you say the same thing as me, you silly girl?'

            Unfortunately the man kept wiping his forehead and neck with the offending towel.

            "Isn't doodad some sort of an American slang term?"

            Snape visibly rolled his eyes, "You are not impressing me, Miss Granger. I think he is trying to say something else."

_            Bing, bing, bing, bing, bing, _Sage thought, seeing a flashing light going off to signal that his uncle was right, although the man couldn't obviously see it. _Errr, that just fucking hurts like firey 'ell._

"Donut doodad," Snape repeated, trying to figure it out. "Donut?"

            Sage rolled his eyes and then cringed again as the man started again with the wet towel. 

            _Gods, donut doodad, no wonder they have no clue…I've really done it this time, this has never happened before. I sound like a, what are they called? Ah forget it. I sound like I am mentally decapacitated, like victims who have sustained the cruciatus for too long-. Cruciatus? Cruciatus!?! Fuck me! That's like what happens during the visions. What if this is it? What if it finally has harmed me…Permanently. Merlin, no! I think I'd rather it killed me. I don't want to be nuts._

            "Donut dothad."

            Sage watched as his uncle and Hermione exchanged worried looks, his uncle looking pissed off and frustrated at the same time. No matter how hard he tried, Sage's mouth just did not want to wrap around the words he needed.

            _Gods, I don't want to go to Saint Mungos! Come now, come on, 'Don't do that!' That's not too hard to say. Three words…unn…sleep. NO! No sleep, speak! I can't even damn well move. Erghh. Why can't the two of them just figure it out, it isn't that off, well perhaps it is, but they're not dunderheaded people! Come on Uncle Severus, 'Don't do that!', you can get it. Ohh this is useless. They are looking at each other like a pair of dolts. Some use they are outside of the classroom. I'll just have to keep on trying until I get it. Hopefully they'll catch on._

"Donut, do that."

            _Ahhh, haa haa. I said it. I got part of it! Yes! Okay now, figure it out. All right then, don't figure it out, I'll just keep trying._

Professor Snape furrowed his brow. "Do what?"

            Hermione just looked stumped. Sage's faith in her dropped dramatically. She should have been able to get it, or at least help. All she had done was to tell his uncle where to get donuts!

            "Do what?" the man said again, lower and more to himself than to Hermione or Sage.

            Sage pursed his lips together.

            "No." Sage managed.

            "No, what?" Severus said. "Ahhh! No do. Ha, donut doodad! Don't do that!" 

            Sage rolled his eyes again. The man was genuinely pleased with himself. He sounded like a school-boy who had just figured out a difficult puzzle. Sage wasn't so impressed. He basically had to wave a flag in front of the man's face to get him to see what he was trying to say.

            Snape obviously did not bother to apologize for the towel. 

            "Can we move you," his uncle asked, directively.

            "Yee-ah."

            "Yes," Severus corrected automatically, without thinking about Sage's apparent speech problem.

            The man faintly caught Sage's hand move, specifically two fingers on his hand. Sage was flicking him off!

            "I wouldn't if I were you," the man stated plainly.

            Hermione suppressed the giggle in her throat. 

                *      *          *

            Sage opened his eyes to dim candle light. He pushed himself up a bit on the bed. Surprisingly he could move, and move with no relative pain. 

            "Are you all right?"

            Sage's head turned, a little too fast, towards the sound of the voice.

            "Ack, yes, err, no, not really."

            He caught the Professor looking down with seeming disinterest. "You have been unconscious for three days," the man told him, matter-of-factly.

            "Mmm," Sage answered.

            "How long have you been losing weight," the man asked, not looking up from the paper he was reading in the near dark.

            "I dunno, awhile. How do you know?" 

            Severus glared harshly at Sage for a moment, before looking back down non-chalantly.

            "Your shirt had blood and Merlin knows what all over it, so I put a fresh one on you. It's not hard to notice when any bone not covered by muscle is showing through your skin. I'd have to say the entire lower third of your ribcage."

            Sage shrugged as an answer. 

            "Do you want to die?" He asked without any tone of concern in his voice.

            "Sir?"

            "You heard me."

            "Of course not."

            Locking eyes with Sage fast, Snape retorted, "Well it sure seems as if you want to and are trying to."

            Sage simply stared at him, his face expressing the shock he undoubtedly felt.

            "I'm done trying, Sage, do you understand. I am not going to try and protect you from any truths anymore. That said, if you don't get yourself well very soon, you are going to die. One of these visions is going to finish you off. I found you three days ago, under the insistence of Miss Granger, half dead already. For once the girl's annoying and prying nature did some good. Anyway, I have tried to help you and it is clear that I cannot. It is clear that giving you time is not working. You are getting even worse."

            "I don't know what to say, sir."

            "Say nothing. Perhaps then I will have one day where I do not have to deal with your attitude towards everything and everyone. You have scarce done anything except throw rampant disrespect around, and frankly I'm sick of it. I'm done being tolerant and soft. You have grown worse this year than last. You don't even have any respect for yourself."

*          *          *

            Sage stared at the ceiling. The vision had to be about the first task. Sage had known for awhile about the first task being the dragons. There were distinct and definite benefits to being a Snape. This was one of those.

            Now Sage was absolutely certain that whoever put Harry's name in the Goblet wanted to get Harry hurt. Apparently, Harry was pretty thick and couldn't think of a way to get around the dragon. All Harry did in the vision was stare at the dragon, hold his wand out, and yell something. That was not promising. 

            What Sage couldn't figure out was whether he should help Harry or not. Afterall, he couldn't betray his uncle's and the headmaster's trust and tell Harry what the task was. Perhaps Harry would figure it out on his own or someone else would tell him. He'd have to hope for that and then maybe he would help Harry figure out how to get around the dragon. 

            Suddenly, Sage's eyes opened wider and he smirked for the first time in awhile. He could just use a bit of magic and help Harry along with the task. That would work pretty well. 

            He frowned. Then Karkaroff and Moody were also in the vision. What did Moody have to do with the Dark Mark, perhaps he was there that night, perhaps he was one of the people that helped to break up the riot. Afterall, the man was an ex-auror. Then again, Sage did have a bad feeling about the man, but he couldn't really place why he had that feeling. He could just not like the man because Moody apparently did not like him or his family. Sage shook his head, he could figure out why Moody had appeared in the vision all cloaked up, and he wasn't sure what Moody had to do with the Dark Mark.

            However, Sage had a very good idea what Karkaroff was doing in his vision. The man had been showing a sick pleasure at Harry being vulnerable in front of a dragon, probably about to be eaten. Karkaroff had also been very quick to point the finger at anyone and everyone on the day that the champions got drawn from the Goblet. 

            _That places him at the top of the list in my book. He'd surely like to see Harry get hurt. He's inept but yet fascinated with Dark Arts and he's the Headmaster of Durmstrang. And, and he has a reason for wanting to kill Harry. Ha! How did I miss it before. The Mark, it's getting darker. Surely he must notice it. From what Uncle Severus has said, there are not many Death Eaters who would give a sickle to save the man from torture and death. Karkaroff had tried to turn every one of them in, in order to save his skin. He would be one of the first Death Eaters to be killed if the Dark Lord again rose, which is going to happen very soon according to the prophecy, and every Death Eater has to know what is coming because of the Mark. If he, if he kills Harry, that might get him back into the good graces of Voldemort and keep him from an inevitable and torturous death._

"Sage!"

            Sage jumped out of his thoughts and sat straight up, "Wh-what?"

            Severus stared at him in annoyance, "God's didn't you hear me?"

            Sage shook his head, "No, sir."

            Sage gulped at his uncle placed a hand on his forehead and proceeded to run it back through his hair in frustration. 

            "Miss Macnair has been kind enough to stop by to give you some notes from class and to explain your assignments."

            "I, uh…er… So what are they?" Sage asked raising an eyebrow, but knowing that he was not so lucky.

            Severus raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "You'll have to ask her." He smirked.

            "Uh…erm…she's here," he said, his voice waivering from the deep tone it had taken to the boyish tone it once had. "Now?"

            "Yes. My you're a bit thick today. Must be the all the medical potions in you."

            Sage faked a slight smile, "Yes, sir, must be."

            Severus turned on his heel and walked out, calling behind him, "I'll show her in."

            Sage's fake smile faded. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was any company. He put his head down into his hands. _I feel a headache coming along. Perhaps I can pretend I am asleep._

"Are you okay?"

            Looking up, Sage thought, _too late to pretend that I am asleep. Erm, not to late to look sick to make this quick!_

"As best I can be."

            Her hazel eyes wide with amazement, she gazed around the Professor's room. She moved closer to him and sat down next to the best, placing her bag on the floor. Her eyes fell onto him once more. They had so many colors in them.

            "You don't look so good. Your skin looks more sallow that Professor Snape's after a full day of teaching potions. That'll do hell to anyone's skin."

            Sage smiled slightly. He almost laughed and that shocked him. His icey blue eyes met with her speckled eyes. He forced his face to go blank.

            "So, erm, he said that you have my assignments for me?"

            She sighed and shook her head at him, "You're so blunt, you know? Yes, I have your homework."

            "Wager I missed a lot in Muggle Studies," he smirked.

            Mandy smiled. She opened up a notebook and handed it to him. 

            "All we did was cover how dams, er, make electricity. I'd skip this part though," she leaned closer to him and pointed to a spot in the notes. "But this part is interesting. The flow of the water powers, er, turbans, um, turbines? Anyway, that makes the electricity. You know, plugs and stuff that the muggles use instead of magic."

            A slightly disgusted look came over Sage's face. "Erm, right, plugs…interesting. Thank you, Mandy."

            "You can probably charm a quill to copy the notes for you."

            "Oh, yes, good idea."

            He gave a small smile for her benefit. 

            "Do you think you will be well in time to attend the first task of the tournament?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder.

            Uncertain, he looked at he hand on his shoulder and then he looked back at her, stunned for a moment. 

            "Er, when is it, I mean how many days from now?"

            "Five days."

            A pit suddenly stuck itself is Sage's stomach.

            "Five days," he repeated.

            Mandy leaned forward again, "What's wrong? You, uh, look worse. If that's possible."

            "I…oh nothing. It's nothing. Just a bit of a headache coming on. I should be able to go though."

            _I need to see how Harry's doing with the task. Hopefully someone's told him what it is by now, against the rules or not. Everyone can tell that Harry has no chance. All he's got is luck._

"Sage?"

            "Huh-what?"

            "You blanked out pretty good there."

            "Yes, that…er… happens sometimes after the visions."

            Mandy smiled again and shook her head at him once more. He wondered why she kept doing that. 

            "Well, perhaps I'll see you there?"

            Sage's eyebrow went up, "Yes, well, you could sit over with us if you want to. But you probably can't as you're a prefect for the Slytherins. Merlin knows what they could get up to in the stands." 

            _Phew, I was polite and everything is still okay because she probably can't come and sit with us._

"I'm not the only prefect you know. Maybe I will. Hermione is such a nice girl and the Weasleys, all of them, are rather funny."

            "Er, yes well." _Shit! "Let me know and thanks for bringing me the homework."_

            She got up and squeezed his shoulder as she did so. He watched, carefully, and she bent to pick up her bag. 

            _Why do girls do that!_

"I hope you feel better. Muggle Studies is boring without you."

            "Yes, being here is quite boring too."

            He watched her as she walked out of the bedroom. As she crossed under the door, he sighed loudly. His mind was much, much to full. And now, he had to figure out how to help Harry in only a few days. He could well let his cousin get scorched to death.


	20. History of Magic and Hermione Granger

HP is  not mine, but Sage is. Yippie, he's much more fun and better looking! At least, he's better looking in my mind…

            Sage still could not figure out how he could manage to help Harry with the dragon. He could easily just hit the dragon for Harry, but if he aimmed for the dragon's eyes, it would surely be obvious that Harry did not produce the spell. This was especially true if Harry never pointed his wand at the dragon's eyes and did not say the words. 

            _Damn! And I cannot tell him what I am doing, or he'll never let me help. This isn't going to be easy, but I cannot let him get eaten by a dragon, which is exactly what Karkaroff wants. _

Snape cleared his throat from the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down his nose distastefully. Sage knew this posture. This was the you-are-in-so-much-trouble-young-man-I-am-so-disappointed-in-you look. 

            _Not now,_ Sage's mind whined.

            His uncle moved his hands out from their place and uncrossed his arms, bringing into view a paper he was holding. Slowly he walked into the room, dragging out Sage's unease.

            "Do you know what this is?" The professor asked.

            "No," he answered, uncertain of what was coming.

            "I have just come into possession of your latest History of Magic test. Do you know why?"

            "Er…no, sir."

            "I shall read the comments for you." The man cleared his throat once more, this time giving Sage a sideways glance over the paper. "Clearly no effort towards the subject matter at all…" He glared hard at Sage, causing Sage to gulp. "Cannot touch on even the basics mentioned in lecture…" He smacked the paper for dramatic effect. "Surely did not read the chapters out of the book…" His glower could have burned the paper if he hadn't lowered it first to look at his nephew. "Did not manage to even answer half of the questions…" He stopped again and looked at Sage in aggravation and addressed him, "Not even half of the questions? No effort? I'm disgusted. No-don't even open your mouth. There's more." The professor looked back down at the paper. "The most abyssmal performance… Shocking… A result of not paying attention in class and not completing homework… No choice but to give a failing mark…" Snape looked back down at Sage. "Then, of course, there is a big, red 'F' here." 

            He threw the paper down onto Sage's lap and once again crossed his arms. Sage held the paper between his hands and looked up at his uncle. His face rather blank.

            "It is very evident you did not even study for this exam, why not?"

            Sage stared at the man's disgruntled expression and pursed his lips before finally saying, "It just didn't, er, seem very important sir, and I guess I, er, forgot."

            "YOU FORGOT!"

            "Yes, sir," he said quietly.

            "You forgot an entire test? And you had been paying so little attention and doing so little work that you couldn't even manage a passing mark?"

            "Yes," he answered, his voice waivering between being boyish and being deep.

            Snape let out a biting kind of a sigh and closed his eyes, bringing his hand to his forehead. Apparently he was trying to calm himself down a little bit, so as to not drag Sage out of the bed and toss him across the room. Which is exactly what he wanted to do, he had been having visions of it since he came into possession of the test.

            "This is-," he stopped and put his hand back up to his forehead. He growled and put his hand back down. Taking a deep breath first he asked, "Do you know what would have happened if your father or I brought home such a paper, with those comments and a failing mark?"

            "No sir, I don't know," he answered, fighting the desire to look away. But Sage knew that looking away only further angered his uncle. 

            "Our father would have thrown us into the dungeons with our books and our notes for a few days without food, after properly giving us a few bouts of the Cruciatus, until we learned all the material perfectly."

            Sage's mouth fell open. 

            "I know because it happened to me a few times, and that was for bringing home a 'C'. I would likely be crippled or dead if I even brought the likes of that home!"

            The Professor paced around for a few seconds before stopping in his place again.

            "Do

 you have anything to say?"

            "I'm sorry, sir, it's just that there has been a lot of things going on and I've been sick-."

            "Don't give me any excuses, Sage. Excuses are like assholes, everybody's got one. You could have done better, passable at the least."

            "Yes, sir."

            The aggravated man started pacing again, only to stop once more in front of Sage, pointing down at him.

            "And what is this you said about not thinking it was important?"

            Sage's face was as blank as a chalkboard, but his eyes conveyed his unease. Severus could always read the boys expressive eyes.

            "I just thought that it was more important to concentrate upon what _is _happening, instead of what _has _happened. You've been so irritated with me not being able to perform any wandless magic, that I thought that was more important. And my other, er, more applicable lessons."

            Severus's eyes grew wide with impending fury, but he tried to hold it back.

            "It is all equally important at the basic level. You should know better than to think that History of Magic is not important. There are many things about what you are that have to do with things that have passed."'

            Sage's face fell, ashamed of his test score and the lecture he was being given. 

            "I know, sir, I'm sorry. It's just, difficult, to manage everything and trying to get back to where I should be."

            "I am growing weary of you saying that you are sorry all of the time. I have your books and notes in the other room. I will bring them here to you and you will study to retake this exam until you are well. I do not want to come into this room and see you doing anything other than reading, writing, or sleeping. Not only will you pass this exam, which will not ask exactly the same questions, you will get an 'A'. I expect nothing less than what you are completely capable of. Do we understand each other?"

            Groaning, Sage looked up at his uncle with pleading eyes. That look quickly faded when Severus intensified his glare tenfold. There would be no negotiating.

            "Yes, sir."

            With that Severus stalked out, only to return with Sage's black leather shoulder bag. He deposited the bag on the bed next to Sage and proceeded to sit down and start grading his third year exams.

            Sage looked up at him frowning.

            "Are you going to sit there and watch me study?"

            "Yes, and drop that tone with me unless you wish to be in worse trouble."

            Again Sage frowned. Staring at the books with a look of loathing on his face, he scowled. Then he turned his glare to the man on his right.

            His uncle raised an eyebrow and without looking away from his papers said, "I would cease to stare at me and start to stare at those books."

            Reluctantly, he picked up one of the books and turned to the first chapter that would be on his exam.

*          *            *

            With all the strength in the tiny muscles surrounding his eyes, Sage fought to keep his eyelids from drooping shut. The result was that his eyes felt so dry and chalky, he then had to fight to see the words in the book clearly. 

            Just for a moment he closed his eyes, just to let them relubricate so that he didn't see the world through a fog. In a few seconds his breathing slowed and his face relaxed. It felt so good to just close his eyes, to relax just for a moment. He thought, _only a moment longer, just five minutes. The book dropped into his lap, his hands still loosely attached to it. _

            Without warning, a stackful of parchment impacted with his head as his uncle hit him with the exams he had been grading, "Up! Up, now! Read," the man ordered.

            "Uncle it's been hours. My eyes can't read any longer," Sage answered half whining, half in exasperation.

            Severus looked at his pocket watch at glared back at his nephew, shaking the parchments in the air, "It's been two, two hours. Don't tell me you can't read for longer than two hours boy, you used to read for upwards of half the day. I don't need a break and I have been reading these dreadfully disappointing exams!"

            "But you haven't just had a vision! Or been near death!"

            "If you don't close your unceasing mouth and read, I have a vision of you being near death once more!"

            Sage shut his mouth and fumed, picking the book back up off of his lap and turning onto his side. Perhaps a change in position would make him last a while longer.

            Faintly, Sage heard a knocking on the door to his uncle's chambers. He jerked his head up, hoping his uncle would be called away so that he could rest. 

            The Professor also looked up, cursing, and then shot a threatening look at Sage.

            "If you so much as close one eyelid whilst I am gone, by Merlin I swear that I will curse your eyes open for the next two days," he hissed.

            Sage watched the man walk out of the room, his mouth discourteously hanging open.

            From the sound of his uncle talking in the next room, whomever had been at the door was not a very welcomed guest. Severus's voice was raising gradually to booming, while Sage could not even hear the other person speaking.

            Curiously, he raised his blue eyes innocently from the book and looked at Severus as the man walked back through the door. His uncle looked rather purterbed.

            "Miss Granger is here. She has the rest of your assignments."

            Sage raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. 

            "Can you ask her to leave them for me, sir? I'm reading."

            His uncle threw his hands up in the air, swearing under his breath before pointing his long finger at Sage.

            "You are pretending to read, do you really think me that much of a fool? As I am reminding myself, I shall also remind you that without her constant prying and annoyance you might have been in far worse shape, if not dead. It is only proper for you to speak with her as well. Especially since you spoke with Miss Macnair."

            "Do I have to, sir?"

            "Yes, you do. I won't have both an imbecile and a unmannered wretch for a nephew. In addition, I told her that as punishment for bothering me, she must help you with this exam. No doubt her constant shrill reproaches will keep you awake and concentrated on your task!"

            Sage scowled darkly and loudly, in an exact imitation of his uncle. Why did these girls feel the need to make sure he had more work to do? It was not as if he was eager to get his missed assignments. Couldn't they just send a card and some toffee and be done with it? Or not bother with him whatsoever?

*          *            *

            The Professor had insisted that Sage get up and move around a bit, so Sage and Hermione had moved into the living room to study. 

            "When was the first United Magical Council held," asked Hermione in her best teacher mode.

            Sage, his head resting in his hand and his hair touseled all over the place from the bed, answered monotonously, "1013."

            "Why was it held?"

            Sage lifted an eyebrow drowsily.

            "I. Don't. Care," Sage answered dragging each word out.

            "Sage, really, can't you be serious. I cannot believe how absolutely difficult you are being. This is like pulling teeth. Now, I know that you know the answers, so stop fooling around."

            From his position in the kitchen, Severus almost spat his tea out over his cup. He had always known the girl was a know-it-all, but she had just sounded exactly like Professor McGonagall. He held his snort in and swallowed his mouthful of tea, before shaking his head in amazement. Forcing Hermione into drilling Sage had been a brilliant way to make his nephew suffer even more. The Professor smiled slightly. If the boy was not possessed of some propriety he would have strangled the girl by now. One thing was for certain, the boy would never fail a test again, out of fear of having Hermione Granger as a tutor. 


	21. The Fate of Those Why Spy on Professor S...

            Harry eyed the Slytherin table closely over Sage's shoulder. He was sure that Malfoy was up to something, something that had to do with them. The blonde Slytherin just kept looking over in their direction with a characteristic pompous look on his face, his steely grey eyes piercing. Ron had noticed it as well, and was staring at Malfoy in between sharing confused looks with Harry. Hermione was obliviously eating her lunch facing to Harry and Ron and could not see the Slytherin table. Not that she ever looked over there anyway.

            Sage stared down at his sandwich with a completely disgusted look on his face. He was not hungry and, in fact, had not had much of an appitite for the last few day, and this was his first day back to classes. After his vision and strange dream he just did not feel right. He felt unbalanced. The only things he could think about were the prophecies, Merlin, Voldemort, and how he was supposed to magically feel better. The only 'magical' way he knew to feel better, he knew better than to do, which did not mean he completely stayed away from it. It was only a temporary solution anyhow. He needed something a little more permanent, and nobody had yet invented a drug that good that did no lasting harm. He scowled, and then rested his cheek in his hand. He had nothing to look forward to in the day. Classes did not hold his attention anymore, and History of Magic was like torture, especially since he had failed that test. It wasn't as if History of Magic was going to help him practically. The only thing that would help him was to get his focus back and that certainly was not happening in any class. 

            "Well I see we've finally decided to join the rest of the school," a haughty voice drawled from behind him.

            Knowing it could only have come from one source Sage answered, "I'm not in the mood, cousin."

            "Oh, aren't you? Seems to me that you have been doing some rather, _extracurricular_ things that the rest of us have not been privy to."

            Nonchalantly, Sage returned, " I have no idea what you are talking about Malfoy."

            Draco sneered behind his back, "You don't? Well perhaps I'll refresh your memory."

            "Perhaps another time," Sage snapped back.

            Harry stared from one to the other. Apparently whatever Malfoy was alluding to was something that was upsetting Sage. Harry didn't think it was a good idea for Sage to get angry so soon after been sick for days, even if he wasn't completely fond or trusting of Sage. 

            Harry glowered at Malfoy, "Let him alone Malfoy and go back to your own slimey table."

            "Oh yeah, Potter, and what are you going to do about it? Since when did a Magi need you to protect him?" He laughed, "Right, since he hasn't been able to do any wandless magic. Perhaps he isn't a Magi afterall, eh Snape?"

            Sage did not show any interest in responding to Malfoy's taunt, but Ron did.

            "You're just jealous Malfoy. But daddy can't buy you magical ability can he?"

            Draco paled, but did not lose his cool, "Now a Weasley sticking up for you! Professor Snape would be so embarassed you know. What a disappointment. But you would not be in such a hurry to speak for him or defend him if you knew what he has been doing every night."

            Suddenly Sage spoke, "That's enough, Draco." He turned and narrowed his eyes as the smaller boy.

            "Is it now? I don't think so. I saw you. _All_ of it. You were learning the _Dark Arts_ from your uncle. What makes you so special, eh, because you're his nephew?"

            "You don't know what you are talking about Malfoy."

            Draco smirked, "I think I do. Don't you think he should be teaching it to his own house? To those who are not magically crippled? You cannot even go two weeks without having to miss class because you are sick. As if you were really _sick. _Do you think I don't know. You are such a disappointment, it is very clear what is going on."

            "Malfoy, let him alone! He was sick, I saw him, he was nearly dead," Hermione yelled at him.

            "Oh yeah, Granger, then why wasn't he in the hospital wing if he was so sick? I know exactly what you're hiding Snape. Perhaps you all do not see it, but I know the after-effects of the Cruciatus. Apparently Professor Snape is as disgusted with your problems as the rest of us are."

            Sage quivered with anger and clenched his fists. He could not lose it right in the middle of the Great Hall. Not only had Malfoy stuck his nose where it did not belong, but he was insinuating that his uncle used the Cruciatus on him as discipline. There were many things his uncle did do, but one thing he certainly did not do was use that curse on him.

            Ron stood up angrily, "Bugger off, Malfoy. Sage has more magic in his pinky than the whole rest of your family has put together."

            In the matter of a few seconds, it happened. And it happened without warning. Malfoy whipped his wand out and pointed it at Ron. Ron jumped in surprise. But before anything could happen Malfoy was flat on floor between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Before anyone could have a reaction, Professor Snape was standing over them with his arms crossed and daggers shooting out of his onyx eyes. He stared from one face to the next as the entire school watched in rapt attention. With one fluid movement, he reached down and pulled Sage straight out of his seat next to Hermione, causing Sage to fumble over the bench seats and topple over onto the floor.With half his hair in his face, Sage stared open-mouthed at the Professor as he began to reach down at him again.

            "Professor, wait," Hermione said, grabbing a hold of Snape's other arm.

            She quickly withdrew it as if it were fire as he spun around towards her with anger flairing up in his eyes like rabid flames.

            "Detention, Miss Granger! And don't interrupt me again," he spat, looking down at her with disgust.

            "But, sir," Harry piped up, "Malfoy had his wand out and ready to curse Ron. All Sage did was stop him. Malfoy was trying to provoke him-"

            "10 points from Gryffindor and a detention for you too, Mr. Potter."

            Snape cast his eyes onto Ron, maniacally, he smirked, "I don't suppose you want a detention too, Mr. Weasley?"

            Ron looked from Snape, to Sage, to Malfoy, and then gulped, "Malfoy, Malfoy said he saw you. Saw you teaching Sage, er, _things_."

            It was close, but Ron managed not to fall out of his seat after seeing the reaction on Snape's face. Thankfully, the look was not necessarily for him, but rather for Draco.

            Snape flung around again, this time on Malfoy, who was still on the floor in shock.

            "I didn't do anything sir, I swear," Malfoy offered, putting up his hands.

            "Silence, Mr. Malfoy!"

            Draco swallowed.

            "Did you try to curse him?" Snape asked, trying to hold his anger in while in front of the entire school. He could not ask about what Draco had seen in the middle of the Great Hall.

            "No sir, I didn't."

            Snape narrowed his eyes deviously and nodded slightly. "Then, Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that if you did not have your wand out to curse Mr. Weasley, there could be no way for it not to be on your person?"

            Malfoy opened his mouth and proceeded to look like a fish out of water, not able to close his mouth around any coherent words.

            "Show me your wand, Mr. Malfoy."

            Draco remained motionless in front of his head of house, apparently unsure of what to do or say.

            He turned abruptly to Sage, without waiting for Malfoy answer.

            "Get up," he ordered irritably, reaching down to grab Sage's collar and help pull him up. "Did you curse Mr. Malfoy?"

            "No sir," he answered dusting off a sleeve.

            "Then why is he on the floor?"

            "Because I performed the disarming charm on him to prevent him from cursing Ron."

            "His wand?"

            Sage put his left hand forward, offering Malfoy's wand to his uncle. "Here, sir."

            Snape nodded and turned to Malfoy once again.

            "How did he get your wand if you did not have it out to curse Weasley?"

            "I, er, sir…"

            The Professor's face was one of anger, aggravation, and disappointment. His voice, however, conveyed nothing but rage.

            "Well, Mr. Malfoy. I should not have thought that you would be one to so blatantly lie to me, but it appears that you have, among other things. I believe we will continue this discussion in my office, you will wait for me there."

            Draco got up off the floor and left the glaring eyes of the Potions master.

            Without Draco to glare at, he turned back to his nephew.

            "As for you. You are neither a teacher nor a prefect and therefore, you are not to get involved in fights. Moreso, you should not be directing any magic towards anybody, no matter what. You have no control and could easily have seriously hurt someone with your carelessness. Especially since you have not been using any wandless magic lately-."

            Sage took a step forward indignantly, "You just want me to sit here and let Malfoy curse Ron from here to next week and not do anything? That's ridiculous!"

            "That's enough!" He boomed, then hissing angrily, "No, what's ridiculous is that you cannot manage to use wandless magic for anything in training and you can use it effortlessly here, for your own purposes."

            "I had to, that's how I managed it! Or else Draco would have hurt Ron."

            "Silence!" He yelled, pointing a long finger in Sage's face. "You had better learn to be able to manage it in your training and your mouth as well," he growled at Sage in an undertone. He walked a step closer to his nephew and scowled. "Enough is enough," he started yelling again, "You're grounded for a week!"

            Fred and George began to snigger from nearby, thinking it very funny for Snape to be 'grounding' someone. He sounded more threatening than their mother, and that was saying something. They began coughing and looking away when Snape wheeled around on them.

            "Don't push me Weasleys! Or you can join your brother and his little friends in detention."

            Sage sighed nastily at the Professor while the man's back was turned. Being grounded for a week might have sounded comical to Fred and George, and half the other students for that matter, but that was like having detention with Professor Snape twenty-four hours a day, for seven days. It most certainly was not funny. 

            Sure he would not be able to hold his tongue any more than he had been, Sage began picking up his things. 

            His uncle turned to glare at him again. "You will see me in my office after class, for this little episode and your cheek."

            Sage raised his eyes briefly and bit back the words itching to leave his mouth. Instead he answered quietly, "Yes, sir."

            With that Sage walked straight out of the Great Hall, his black leather shoulder bag banging against his side.

            Professor Snape glared down at the dream team Gryffindor's and smiled threateningly. 

            "I believe the three of you can serve your detention with me Saturday, starting at 7."

            Harry and Ron muttered their responses, knowing that if they allowed themselves to speak normally, they might just convey how they felt and get into more trouble. Even Hermione grumbled out a very lackluster, "Yes sir."

            Severus let out an irritated sigh as he made his way out of the Great Hall to go and deal with Draco Malfoy in his office. He clenched his fists. He had told the Slytherins that they were not to go looking for him during the hours he was with Sage. Draco, apparently, had broken that. Severus was not one to go easy on his own house when they broke his rules, on the other hand, dissention was normally met with incredibly severe discipline. If he had let the situation go any farther, Malfoy might have announced to the entire school that he, a professor at Hogwarts, was teaching his nephew Dark Arts. That certainly would not do.

*          *            *

            As soon as Professor Snape rounded the corner to his office, he saw Malfoy pacing around in front of the door. Very uncharacteristic of a Malfoy. The boy was worried. Severus smiled maliciously. If he had his way, he would turn Draco away from being like his father before the boy left Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was incredibly impressionable and was always trying to please his head of house. The boy rarely got any attention, positive or negative. Severus, however, made sure to pay attention to everything going on in Slytherin, especially with Malfoy. 

            Inwardly he smiled at how nervous the boy looked as his head of house walked up to him. Not bothering to acknowledge the boy, he opened his office and stalked in.

            "In, Mr. Malfoy," he said as he sat behind his desk.

            Draco was fidgety as he came in and stood there, looking as if he might just throw up.

            "Mr. Malfoy, during what hours did I tell my house not to come looking for me? And not to be by the Potions classroom?"

            The blonde boy swallowed, wishing he had never let his curiousity drive him to spy on Professor Snape. "Between 7 and 10, sir."

            "Tell me then, Draco, how you know what I was doing with Sage?" 

            Snape knew that his questions would drag the entire thing out and make Draco even more uncomfortable.

            "I, er, sir-."

            "Stop snivelling Mr. Malfoy, you sound like Longbottom. How did you know?"

            "Because, sir, I looked into the classroom. I know I shouldn't-."

            "Silence!" Snape narrowed his death stare at Draco, making the boy shift from side to side. "You were concerned with things that were not your business, Mr. Malfoy, and you were doing nothing less than spying on me."

            "Profe-."

            "Silence, I said. If I have to warn you one more time, Malfoy, you won't like the result. Now, you did not need me for anything. You just wanted to know what I was teaching Sage and why I told all of Slytherin not to look for me during those hours at the beginning of the year. This is not what I expected from you Mr. Malfoy. Then again, much of your behavior is not where I would like it to be Draco. You are arrogant and hot-tempered, two of Slytherin's worst qualities. For good reason too, boy, because those two qualities will get you killed as fast as any Gryffindor in a bad situation. Now, did you tell anyone else about what you saw the other night? It will be better for you if you do not try to deceive me again."

            "No, Professor, I didn't tell anyone."

            "Not even an owl to your father?"

            "No sir."

            Snape stood up and crossed his arms, regarding Malfoy harshly. After a few very long minutes, the Professor strode up to the boy and loomed over him.

            "You have earned yourself four days of detention with Filch. And, Mr. Malfoy, you will write me a six foot essay on the positive uses of Dark Arts and a small part of the Dark uses of conventional magic. Clear?"

            "Yes sir."

            "Now get out of my sight," He said as he waved his hand in dismissal.

            Draco turned to leave and when he got to the door, Snape said, "And Mr. Malfoy, don't cross me again, and don't be so stupid as to try and curse someone in front of the entire school. I should expect a Slytherin to find a better way to solve a problem or to be a little more covert with cursing."

*          *            *

            Sage muttered under his breath as he pushed straight passed Hermione, Harry, and Ron after Care of Magical Creatures. Draco hadn't said a word to him, or looked at him, for the entire class. Sage was already far in front of the other students, black robes spreading out in his wake, as the rest of the other students started heading back towards the castle. 

            A part of him was eager to get everything over with as fast as possible. He did not seem to have an attention span for anything except what had been plaguing his thoughts for the entire year. The faster he got down to the dungeons and into the Professor's office, the faster he could hopefully hide up in his room and ignore existence. Perhaps being grounded would have it's benefits, but then again it was more likely to have him down in the dungeons more often doing Merlin knows what, surely it would not be enjoyable.

            The halls in the dungeons were empty already when he stepped off the last stair and rounded the corner. His eyes adjusted to the darkness fluidly, as if no change had occurred from being upstairs and outside, to being down in the deeper recesses of the castle. 

            His knock on his uncle's office was met by a very gruff, "Come in."

            Putting on his best blank face, Sage entered and closed the door behind him. He let his bag fall lifelessly to the floor with a clunk, he wished that he could simply do the same. He avoided Professor Snape's critical and unpleased glower, and proceeded to cross his arms and look down at the corner of the desk. 

            "Well?" The Professor asked raising his eyebrow.

            Sage shifted and furrowed his brow on purpose, "Well."

            Severus's chair scraped against the floor and nearly fell over as he stood up with lightening speed. 

Sage cringed, bad word choice, he had pushed the wrong button. 

Severus pushed his fingers into the desk and leaned over it, a snarl playing on his face.

"Do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

Looking down, Sage answered, "No sir, not anything that would please you."

Sage contemplated moving away as Severus moved out from behind his desk, undoubtedly preparing for a confrontation of sorts. He did not move however, and in an instant the man stood nearly toe to toe with him. Without a verbal reproof for not looking at him when he was speaking, the Professor grabbed Sage's face and forced him to look up. Only then did he release his hold.

"How many times have I told you and warned you, HOW MANY, not to speak to me in that way and in that tone? And in front of the entire school?!?"

"I'm sorry sir. I guess I'm a little thick," he said, having surprising guts considering the look and posture of the Professor.

"Why do you continue this way," the man hissed moving closer, slowly, as if readying for the strike.

"I dunno, sir," he answered, not bothering to speak properly. The use of 'dunno' obviously irked the man, as his uncle cringed at his use of that word.

Snape clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles whiter than chalk. He could not help but wonder why Sage had started acting this way. 

_Here it comes, _Sage thought, looking down once more.

"Look at me when I am talking to you," he paused, "You don't know?"

Sage shook his head that he did not. 

Severus grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and then yanked up his own sleeve and stuck it in front of Sage's face.

"Do you know what this means?" He yelled, spraying Sage. He shook his forearm out in front of him and cupped his other hand behind Sage's neck, pulling him down closer to the Dark Mark, just as strongly as Sage was repulsed by it. "Surely you know. Tell me?"

A strange feeling went through Sage and he felt weak. He whimpered, "It's happening."

Severus persisted, "What's happening?"

Sage looked up at him, his icey blue eyes seeming quite lost, "The prophecy, it's starting, He's going to come back."

Sage rubbed his neck after the Professor finally let it go.

"Yes, it is happening, the Mark is getting clearer everyday, and what is our survival tactic? Voldemort is going to come back and not only does he likely already think I am a traitor, but he will have even more evidence that I do not adhere to his ways, that I do not maintain the demeanor of a Dark Wizard. How often have I told you that our survival depends upon our ability to act a role, but not only are you not acting that role, but you are not even living up to my lowest expectations for your behavior. You come from a family that has stature. How do you think it will look when Voldemort is told that Severus Snape allows his nephew to do and say as he pleases? That I would allow you to behave like that without reining you into submission? No family of our prominence would allow their children to act so, Dark or not. The outlook is not good. Not only do I have a disrespectful, ungrateful prat for a nephew, but he cannot even manage his skills as a Magi as well as he could when he was ten years old. _Ten_, Sage, ten years old. And since you have come to this school, you have learned nothing except how to mouth off. I thought you understood our conversation over the summer better."

"I'm sorry," he answered quietly.

"Sorry, you're sorry? Is that all you have to say? Yes, Sage, thank you. You can disregard everything I have to say and break all of my expectations and 'sorry' will just make it better. I don't give a DAMN if you are sorry or not. You just continue to do it, all of the time. I don't want to hear that you are sorry, I want to see you not do it again. I've warned you plenty, AND I have tried to help you. I have tried to be easy on you, to give you time to work through things yourself. Perhaps I am being TOO easy, perhaps if you have no spare time to think about dying and whatever else it is that you brood about, you will get over this."

"I can't just return to normal. I can't make it stop," Sage said putting a hand up to his head. 

"Then who can, Sage. Stop being such a child! For Merlin's sake, you're sixteen years old. So you are going to die. I am going to die, too. So is everyone else. And yes, some of us are going to die before we should. Since I was twenty years old, I put myself out there and ran a gauntlet, knowing that any day, any meeting, could be my last. There was nothing I could do about that, but by accepting that fact, I was given the opportunity to save others' lives. As you are to be given that same opportunity. Do you see no worth in that at all?"

Sage didn't answer.

"I am tired of having to deal with you like this, Sage. You had better stop testing your boundaries with me, my patience is leaving me very fast. Another episode like this today and we may very well both end up dead sooner than either of us would like."

"If you want me to help people then why are you so angry that I did not allow Malfoy to curse Weasley?"

"Because you are like a volatile mixture, Sage, you could go off at any second. You have not been able to hardly do any wandless magic and you decide to do some on another person! Do you not see anything foolish in that?"

"I could have done no worse to Malfoy than he could have done to Ron, and Draco deserves it. Why should I care if I hurt him?"

"Dolt! You have childish logic. How many times do I have to tell you that you could miss your target when you don't use your wand or a gesture? Yet you persist in doing it, even when you have not practiced it. Your focus is nonexistent. You could have hurt any number of people in that hall. Do you understand that?"

"No, I don't understand that. I've never missed, not once. _I_ know that _I_ could not have hurt anyone, because _I_ can _feel _it. Don't you trust me?" His voice gradually rose.

Sage didn't bother to try and back away from what he knew was coming. He didn't care anymore. He just stood there defiantly and allowed his uncle to slap him.

"No, I don't trust you. You have not earned it. Would you like to know why, Sage? You do not understand how you could hurt people, and you never have. And, moreover, because you do not listen and you are dangerously unpredictable."

"You always told me to listen to what _it was telling me and that I should use __it to guide me. I do that and you yell at me."_

Severus moved inches from his face and hissed, "What you did is called being impulsive, and I won't stand for it. You weren't listening to your powers, you were listening to your anger."

"How would you know!" He muscle fibers tensed at him own cheek. 

All in one instant, Sage found his back impacting with the wall behind him roughly. 

"Because I did the same thing when I was your age, that's how I know."

Sage's mouth was open and he was completely ignoring the throbbing in his back.

"You could do wandless magic that early! When you were in school."

"Not when I was a small child like you were, but by the time I was your age I could do some. Your father could as well."

"How!"'

"Magical talent runs in families, Sage, you know that. Our line can be traced back thousands of years, to times people do not even know about from History."

"But, sir, isn't that a real rare ability?"

"To do it like you can, or will be able to, yes. But it is not so rare in Pureblooded families to have strong capabilities for doing wandless magic at an early age. So, don't think I do not have any idea why you used it today. So don't try to play me like I don't know what happened. Anger is exactly what you do not want to listen to, Sage. You are not far along enough to listen to what is inside of you. So, you will listen to me and you won't do this again. It is a very dangerous mistake to make. Doing wandless magic on others and listening to anger both."

"I'll try to do better next time, sir," he answered unsure of how well he'd be able to keep his word. He no longer felt whole, no longer felt much control. His actions and his words were spoken on a whim, his motivation a mere skeleton of what it used to be. For the moment, it appeared that the easy way out was the route of choice. Whatever lectures he had to endure along the way were inconsequential. Act now, make excuses and apologies later. Either way, his uncle was never a very forgiving or accepting man, now more than ever. The end results would always be the same. It did not seem to matter anymore whether he kept to his word or not, as much as a piece of him deep inside wanted to.

"Fine. Now get to class. Your grounding starts tomorrow," his uncle barked at him, waking him from his thoughts once more. 

He left feeling guilty, feeling as if he owed the man more than he was giving, not more than he was able to give, just more than he was simply giving. For once he understood what happened when a part of yourself died. In one entire sickening and frightening thought, he knew why his uncle wavered so much, why the man did not seem to stick to one persona. As he walked back through the door he knew what it felt like to feel like an outsider watching a part of yourself wither away, and how surprisingly easy it was to just let it go. He frowned, it only took one moment to set it all into action, one selfish thought or angry thought or sad thought if you let it consume you, or perhaps all three combined. He stopped just outside his uncle's office in the corridor and turned around. That was exactly what had happened to Severus Snape, and the thought reverberated painfully all throughout his body. Was this how his uncle felt about what was happening to him? Was he as sickened by the changes in Sage and Sage was in the moments his uncle seemed to be a different man? Did he see Sage, as he was now, as Sage saw the bitter, heartless, unfair Severus Snape? 

His mind finally began to understand why the man had tried yelling, detentions, and the occasional slap or two. He was trying to save Sage from the same thing that had gotten to him, the best and only way he knew how, although the two situations were very different. Sage could not be mad because of these efforts, nothing else had worked had it? Sage leaned his back against the wall in the corridor. The realization hit him like a shot in the stomach. He was allowing himself to beat himself. 

He rested his elbows on his knees and put his hands in his hair, fighting to breathe. _If only I could get a handle on this…I can't just let this happen to me. I can't let what happened to him, happen to me. I look at him yelling and taking points and being unfair and it disgusts me, because I know something more of him. I know what he is when he is not around these prying eyes. He looks at me know and feels those same things. Everytime I was to jump up and yell at him that he is being unfair, there  is another time where he looks at me and yells at me for being something that I should not be, something that I am not._

Standing up, he brushed himself off. If he was going to try and tackle the hold the prophecies and his impending death had on him, he would have to take it one obstacle at a time. For now that was going to class and actually taking notes and paying attention, even if it was History of Magic. 

Then, he vowed to himself, he would get help from someone he knew would not discourage him or yell at him or tell him that he could figure it out on his own. He would go and talk to the headmaster. 

*          *            *


	22. Coming to Terms

                Sage found himself staring at the paper. He wasn't sure what to write, but he knew that he would never be able to explain it properly to the headmaster. Explain to the man exactly how he felt and what he was going through, so that they could hopefully figure out a way to make him better. 

            He had to be honest with himself, he had to not try to hide it anymore. Instead of banishing it, or trying to banish it, he had to realize it. He had to realize what distortion he was feeling so that he could write it down. Taking a deep breath, he set himself on course. Death. Then he wrote…

            _I find myself wondering constantly about the sanctity of life. One moment I felt as if there were no questions, no worry about life or death, because who would trouble over something in a so distant future? Now, I feel it constantly blanketed around me or lurking forever behind me as an ebony shadow laced with crimson doubts about what I am. Inside of me, I know that something is about to happen, what I do not know, but I feel it as true as I can feel my heart beat. There is certainty to it and yet an irony. I am destined to die within the next ten years, perhaps less. My time here, my life, which seemed infinitely long, now seems to be coming to an abrupt end within seconds. _

_            In the normal span of my life, I could have lived for over a hundred years – a gift of longevity reserved for Magi and those of immense magical powers. Even within my family, those who were not killed, lived long lives in comparison to many wizards. A fact which screamed of Dark magic. But, I, I will have neither of those gifts. I am supposed to give life to others and have it taken from myself. What a comforting thought. Instead of upwards of 100 years, Sage, you can have another 10 years. 10 years now seems like nothing. I have so little time left, and what time it is shall be spent living a life worse than I have ever known. A life of incomparable pain and misery. A life where I must give up all personal interests. I can hold onto nothing without fearing that it too will whither and die horribly because of me. A life of servitude it seems, serving a cause I did not choose. The lives of so many rest within my hands, but I find myself unable to care about what happens to them when I am faced with my own inevitable mortality. _

_            Everything around me seems so fake. I doubt the reality around me. What is real afterall? What does it matter what you do when you are alive, if, within the blink of an eye, you are cast into oblivion, into nothingness. When I am gone, I won't be able to remember what I did before I died, who I saved, who I killed, so what does it matter what I do? After everything came out the Headmaster told me that I should enjoy what time I have before it begins. Ha! How can I enjoy anything knowing that what awaits for me is death. I won't remember whether or not I smile or laughed. _

_            Or, as my uncle would tell me, no prophecy is written in stone. The winds of time change and what was true at one time, no longer becomes true at another. Whatever Merlin saw, could be changing already. Hmm, I do not believe that any of Merlin's prophecies were fallible. Why should I have false hope that his last, and most sacred prophecy, would not become true? Why should I hope that I can change what Merlin has foreseen? I will not have a false hope, there is no hope anymore. There is only distraction. There is only the slow yet fast passing of time. _

_            I remember so clearly when my mother killed herself, like it was yesterday, and that was nearly ten years ago. Ten years from now I will marvel the same way. That the time went by so fast. That is my reality now. Each moment that creeps by only brings me closer to death. At least then I won't have to deal with the sickness that consumes me like a plague. All I know is that I do not want to die. When you feel as if you are about to die, nothing does feel real anymore. It feels like some sick joke. It feels as if every touch, every sound was only a mere illusion to begin with. Something that your mind made up. It feels like a living death_

            I find myself struggling to believe that it is not true. I find myself pulling and fighting to make things real again, to free my mind from its obsession. The more I fight, the more tired and sick I become. People, in all their happy bliss, make me feel sinking all the time. Being around them makes me feel even more empty, that I no longer have what they have. That this disease has consumed me entirely, but it has not touched them. I want to feel like they do again. I want it to go away. I want to feel whole and relaxed. I want to fight it, I try to fight it. I search for a meaning that will be my elixir, my cure. I can find no meaning. Without meaning, I know I am powerless. Meaning would make me alive again. It used to be enough to want to please my uncle, but it is no longer enough. I need a meaning within myself and there is none. There is only the words of what is to come. Words that I wish I did not remember everyday. Words that tell me everything that matters to me will be swept away, including my life. What I do will not change things, because they are written already. I will die and those around me will either live or die. Voldemort will either triumph or he will not. It does not matter what I do now, nothing seems to matter anymore. I can change none of it, I am just compelled to be a part of it.

            He held up the parchment and reread it. Satisfied he put it in the pocket of  his robes and set off for the headmaster's office.

*          *          *

            Severus, feeling slightly more calm, opened the door to leave the headmaster's office. But the minute he set foot outside of the office, he bumped into something quiet solid and knocked the door to the headmaster's office ajar.

            "Uncle?" Sage said incredulously. "Sorry I knocked you."

            Severus raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

            The last thing Sage wanted to do was say that he had wanted to speak with the headmaster, his uncle would most certainly want to know why.

            "You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore, sir, he asked for me to stop in."

            Severus looked down at him disdainfully, he had a good idea that Sage was lying to him.

            "Ah Sage, good of you to come," the headmaster said poking his head out the door. He gave Sage a covert wink behind Severus's back. "Come on inside. Good evening, Severus," he added looking at Snape over his spectacles. Clearly a dismissal if Sage had ever saw one.

            For once the headmaster's odd behavior was not irksome to him. He walked into the proffered door after nodding at his uncle, "Good night, sir."

            Sage closed the door gently behind him, trying not to make his uncle feel as if he was having the door slammed in his face.

            "Sorry about that, er, well thank you Professor."

            Dumbledore smiled, "No need to aggravate Severus, dear boy, I understand perfectly well. What did you want to see me about?"

            Sage took a deep breath and paced a few steps.

            "Well sir, I- I-. I don't really know how to say this."

            Dumbledore's smiled and gestured towards the chair Sage had been ignoring. "You Snapes never did know how to say that you needed help," his eyes twinkled as he seemed to hold back a chuckle, "Nevertheless, I am quite versed in dealing with such things after having your father and uncle here. Do sit down."

            Sage sat down and felt more at ease. "I'm doing horribly, in everything really, sir. It's not easy to explain, so I, er, wrote it out."

            "Let's see then," the headmaster said reaching over his desk. 

            The man adjusted his spectacles and began to read, occasionally looking up at Sage sadly. After a minute or two, he looked up once more.

            "I see," he said quietly. "And what else has been going on. Why haven't you told any of this to Professor Snape."

            "I tried to ask him, but I suppose it didn't really work. He's been really angry with me, moreso every passing day. I feel like he resents me, resents what it happening to me. As if he takes it personally."

            "I expected as much. You see, as much as your uncle cares for you, Sage, he has certain things that he is uncapable of. For good reason, however. His father blamed him and your father for everything that went wrong. If they did not perform well, no matter what the circumstances, they had done something wrong to make that happen. It is very difficult for your uncle to get passed that idea, even now. Which is also why he is a perfectionist."

            "I'm not upset with him, sir, I know he's trying. He's just not helping any."

            "As I understand it, you are not helping either."

            Sage shrugged, "I suppose that's true."

            "Firstly, Sage, I think you need to try to not provoke Severus. If you did not provoke and if he could control his temper, I believe the both of you would be better off."

            "All right, sir."

            "Severus would like it if things were to change back straight away, but I believe that you should try to change things one step at a time. Focus first on being honest to yourself and to your uncle. Perhaps next try to get back on track with your classes, since I believe you are suffering greatly there. Before you know it, things will be back to normal."

            "I will do that," Sage said nodding firmly. 

            "Over holiday, I have suggested that Severus take you somewhere. Going there will hopefully make you feel more balance in your life. My gathering from this," he held up the parchement, "that you are feeling unbalanced. Many in your family before felt this same thing, only you can feel it more acutely because you are a Magi, it signals a point in your life where you need to know certain things about your ancestry and what you are. You cannot focus, you cannot do wandless magic. It makes you feel substandard. It is a horrid circle really."

            "I know," Sage said quietly, more to himself than anything.

            "You will understand much more once you go there."

            "Yes, sir, I hope so."

            "Now, is there anything that you need to tell me, anything at all."

            "Sir?"

            "You've been very volatile I understand, I just would not want you to carry on with any old _habits as you try to make these changes."_

            For a brief second, Dumbledore caught the look of horror that passed through Sage's eyes.

            _How does he know,_ Sage thought.

            "Are you going to tell my uncle, sir?"

            "You have not told me anything that I should tell him, yet."

            Sage took another deep breath.

            "Well sir, I've been doing, er, every once and awhile, I've been smoking."

            Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Smoking?"

            Sage pursed his lips. Why was this so hard to say? "Marijuana," he answered flatly, clearly quite ashamed to be having to admit it in front of Dumbledore.

                "I see," Dumbledore answered, "Why have you been doing this?"

Sage's face had gone even paler. "I don't know sir, it makes me feel more relaxed and, I guess, less depressed."

"I will not tell your uncle, Sage. However, I believe that if the three of us were to sit down and talk, I could try to have Severus realize a few ways that he could be more helpful to you. I would then trust in return that at this meeting, you would tell him what has been going on, let him read this, and hand over the remains of everything to him."

            "Yes sir, I will."

            "He will not lose his temper, Sage, if you tell him the truth. If there is one thing Severus does understand it is the truth. He does not like to be deceived."

*          *          *

                Sage stared from Harry to Hermione in disbelief. Did that girl really believe that Harry Potter, mediocre student extraordinaire, could master a Summoning Charm strong enough to summon a broomstick from his room out to the arena? Apparently this idea had been why Sage had seen Harry frantically screaming something, clutching his wand, in front of a dragon in his vision. There was absolutely no way that Harry was going to be able to summon the broomstick by himself, even if he could now summon a book from ten feet away!

            Hermione had apparently noticed his disapproving look, because she shot him her best 'I'm trying' look. Harry just had a stupid, slightly worried lopsided grin on his face.

            "Sage, can you help any? Do you have any pointers?" Hermione asked, looking rather hopeful. Or perhaps she was looking for a break and figured that she could pass Harry off on Sage.

            Sage scowled and pushed his black hair back off his forehead before he bothered to answer.

 "You are going to have to concentrate better than that Potter if you wish to survive tomorrow. A book from within sight is not a firebolt from far, far out of sight."

            Harry's look shifted quickly to irritation. "Sorry if my efforts don't meet with the _Magi's approval. Perhaps if I told you to concentrate harder on doing wandless magic, you'd been able to do some then?"_

            "Harry!" Hermione censured, "Sage is trying to help you, we both are. This isn't abouit him."

            Sage stood up and glared down at Harry in a fine impression of Professor Snape on a bad day. 

"Fine Potter, keep practicing. I'm sure the _luck you are so famous for will show its face tomorrow and you will escape with your life and perform perfectly. You're right, you don't need any help from me, I'm just an ineffective Magi and you're the celebrity."_

            "Sage!" Hermione said in the exact same tone.

            Sage glared at her for trying to censure him, "What Hermione? If anything Harry's pride will be his undoing. The ancient greek druids called it Hubris, and every single wizard who had it got killed or worse. Even muggle children read of it. I believe it is rather called the core of the Tragedy, because every tragic hero recorded was marred by Hubris. Then again, Potter wouldn't know that. He's not cultured."

            "At least I am not full of myself like you are Snape! The entire school treats you more differently than they even treat me. You can do anything you damn well please."

            "Both of you stop it, now!" Hermione yelled shrilly. 

            "I didn't ask for it, and it is not my fault if I am further along than the rest of you, and more trustworthy. If you only knew why."

            "I didn't ask for it either," Harry yelled back. "I don't want to be in any stupid task tomorrow. I didn't put my name in that Goblet!"

            "Harold James Potter, Sage Severus Snape stop arguing this instant! You two are acting like children, like two brothers in fact. We all want Harry to get passed the dragon tomorrow, that's why we are hear. So why don't we focus on that?"

            "I don't need his help!"

            Hermione glared at him harshly, how could Harry dare continue fighting with Sage after she had yelled at them both. It was apparently clear that Harry needed everyone's help, Sage's included if he expected to perfect the Summoning Charm.

            Sage crossed his arms imperially, "There, Hubris, case-in-point. I know when I am not wanted, and I sure as hell am not going to waste my words on deaf ears or my efforts either. Goodnight Hermione," he said walking towards the stairs.

            Hermione didn't respond, but as soon as he was gone she looked pointedly at Harry and yelled, "See what you did? He's right, you know, about your pride. The two of you have more in common that you even know and he knows many things it would do you good to know as well Harry, and he is the last person you would ever ask for help. Why?"

            "Because he's a Snape, he would probably laugh at me or throw my words right back at me. That's why."

            "Do you really believe that," Hermione asked. "Last year you found him to be good enough to play quidditch with and hang around with."

            "Quidditch and talking about things I am dealing with are two different things Hermione. And he can't very well tell me that I am horrid at quidditch."

            Harry remembered what he had been told the last time he had a candid conversation with Sage, he had learned the part his own father had played in getting Sage's father murdered.

            "It's a shame that you have not even taken the time or made the effort to get to know him better, Harry. What about what he's going through? You've commented about him acting strangely, but you never talk to him."

            "Why should I?"

            "Because he is the only relative you have left other than the Dursleys and they don't really count."

            Harry scoffed. "I was fine without him when I didn't know he existed."

            "Yes, but you were also fine without Snuffles before you knew he existed, and now how do you feel about him."

            Hermione raised her eyebrow in satisfaction as Harry's face went slack. 

            "Well, he doesn't go out of his way to try and talk to me either," Harry answered, feeling like he was standing upon better ground.

            Hermione threw up her hands, "Harry, in that way he very much is like his uncle. He rarely talks to anybody. It's his nature."

*          *          *

The stands were very crowded on the day of the first task. Hermione had stayed up almost all night trying to get Harry to master the Summoning Charm. If she had not been worried about Harry, she would have fallen straight asleep in the stands sitting between Sage and Ron. 

The air was biting and Sage pulled his cloak more closed over his body. He kept kneading his hands together, stressing the dark fabric of his fingerless gloves. The corners of his mouth curved upwards in frustration. On one side of him was Hermione, telling Ron not to be thick about some thing or another. On the other side of him was Mandy, wrapped up tightly in her cloak, and wearing a black hat over her head to keep in the warmth.

"Hermione, do you really think he will be able to summon the Firebolt," Ron asked, nervously.

"I, er, hope so," Hermione answered, faking a smile.

Sage turned towards her and glowered, "Hermione, seriously, can he do it or not?"

"No, not unless he drastically improved since last night," she squeeled in his ear, trying not to let anyone else hear.

Groaning, Sage put his hand up to his head.

His head snapped back up when he felt something touch his leg.

"Are you okay,"Mandy asked, looking concerned. She obviously though he was groaning because he did not feel well.

"Fine, really," he answered her. 

She removed her hand when he eyed it uneasily with his eyebrow raised.

Sage watched in nervous anticipation as the other 3 champions had their go with the dragons. None had seemed the worse for what they were going up against, but all of them at least used tactics that they were capable of using. Whether they worked or not was another story.

Before any of them knew it, Harry's turn had come. He looked so small as he walked out into the enclosure, clutching his wand in his too white fingers.

Sage gulped. If he didn't do anything, Harry was going to get roasted or eaten or both. 

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry yelled.

Sage looked behind him and then back down at Harry. Sage could feel that the spell was not near as strong as it needed to be to summon the broomstick. He turned around, almost completely in his place, and put his hand out slightly towards the castle.

"What are you doing? You are going to help him? Even after what you said last night. But, but you can't," Hermione said to him, noticing what he was doing, since he had turned her direction

"He's my cousin, even if he is proud and stupid," Sage cut in.

            He concentrated hard, and he felt the pull, the Firebolt was coming. As he felt it coming nearer, he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, he saw it, flying straight towards him at breakneck speed. Without further thought, he directed it to where it should go. He hoped that no one would take serious note of the fact that the broomstick had taken quite a wavering course for a Summoning Charm. The second he was sure it would go to Harry and stop, he quickly hid his hand, lest any one, other than Hermione, notice the small gesture he had made.

            Harry mounted the broom, looking quite proud and excited, and being none-the-wiser, he started the task thinking that he had done the first part of the task well. Before too long he had managed to get the golden egg, without getting either roasted or eaten.

            Sage let out a sigh and both Hermione and Mandy let go of their death grips on his forearms, which each of them had grabbed in the heat of the task, literally.

            Pursing his lips, Sage thought, _He can never know that I helped him. He would tell Hermione as much later. _Better to let him believe that he did it on his own. _For that part, Sage felt guilty._


	23. The Yule Ball Gets Announced, Girls Gigg...

Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! You guys are all great. Surprises to ensue, including a fight between Sage and Lucius Malfoy. Who gets invited to the Yule Ball? You'll see below. And Sibyl, I promise everything will turn out, just trust me! ;-)

MCMish, Vanyaria Darkshadow, Sibyl, Carpathia, Jewel Little Bird, Jasmin Flower you guys are all great! I will address some of your reviews in the next chapter. You are all helping me get entirely passed writer's block. In fact I think I am over it. I'll post more often, I promise. I figure that some of you are still out reading OoTP and such. Let me know what you think. I hope I haven't lost your interest while getting through my writer's block, you are all wonderful. ;-)

THE YULE BALL

            Sage scowled at he left Professor McGonagall's class. _A Yule Ball,_ he thought, _Grand, more revelling. If they all only knew!_ He rounded the hallway and headed down towards the dungeons. Being completely grounded meant being down there doing his uncle's bidding at every moment he was not either eating, in class, or sleeping. It had only been two out of seven days, as Severus surely did not count the day of the task as a day of being grounded. And as the Professor was required to go to the task, he had allowed Sage to go as well, as some sort of a consolation prize. _Why are all of these girls giggling and why are they travelling in pack of four or greater! He thought as he passed hordes of girls chatting excitedly. _

            The dropped down the last step into the dungeons and turned the corner to head to Professor Snape's office, but nearly ran into a wall of Slytherin girls. It seemed to be a few fifth, and sixth years chattering in the halls outside of the Slytherin common room. Actually, closer to Professor Snape's office.

            Sage glared at them viciously and was about to snarl at them to move out of his way, when he noticed that Mandy was among them. His budding snarl softened and his face dropped completely blank. He couldn't snarl at his friend, and it wasn't just because she was his friend, it was also because she had a very calming presence. It lifted the snarl right off his face.

            Feeling propriety take over in the face of not being able to snarl, he stood up a little taller and said, "Excuse me, please, ladies."

            This, of course, met with a chorus of stiffled giggles. Slytherin girls didn't just giggle with abandon like Gryffindor or Hufflepuff girls did. They giggled while trying not to. Thankfully, however, they moved out of his way. 

            He looked at them as he passed by and caught, by virtue of his sensitive ears, a younger girl saying, "He's so handsome, and tall. Oooo."

            The estranged look on his face must have given away the fact that he heard the whispered statement because he also caught Amanda roll her eyes, good-naturedly at him as he was passing them by. He turned his head back forward and began the short journey to his uncle's office.

            "Sage."

            He turned and saw Amanda walking up a few feet towards him, the pack of girls lingering, in the same position, not too far away. His eyebrow raised, quickly, at the bizarre nature of what he felt around him. 

            "As a Prefect, I have to go to the ball, and I was wondering if you would go with me?"

            He nearly smiled at how easily she asked him. He would have thought that she would have been nervous, but instead she was calm and confident. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he caught one of the girls cross her fingers.

            Instead of smiling, he raised both eyebrows, appraising her. Then he crossed his arms, just looking at her. He hadn't really wanted to go to the ball, but he found that he suddenly felt like he wanted to now.

            She didn't fidget, in fact, she did not even move. She just looked up at him amiably. 

            Slowly he said, "Are you asking me out, Miss Macnair?"  
            She smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes."

            He pursed his lips together and looked at her for another moment, "Ahh," he said as if he was further considering the merit of the offer. _She's asking me out! She likes me…that way…how did that happen? Well she is rather cute and she's a good friend and she tends to make me feel better._

            His mouth curving upwards slightly in satisfaction, "All right then," he answered before he turned around to head to his uncle's office. Just as he was turning away from Amanda, he saw the strong, tall presence of the Professor. His slight smile fell instantly.

            "Sage," the man said loudly, stalking up to him. "Socializing in the corridors is not an appropriate activity for one who is grounded. You have just earned yourself another three days, for your insolence."

            Sage opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. He looked down to compose himself and then quickly looked up. "I'm sorry, sir." He had thought about lying and saying that he was talking to her about homework, but the Professor's feared and rumored ability to read minds was not completely rumor. Sage knew better than to test it with a blatant lie.

            "Sorry, indeed," Severus said venomously, while grabbing Sage's robes and pushing him off behind him. 

            The Professor then turned back to the pack of girls, who were staring transfixed, except for Amanda who looked rather abashed.

            "I suggest, Miss Macnair, that you help your housemates find the way back to your common room and cease to loiter in the halls outside of my office, chatting. I do not want to be disturbed again," His pointed glare added to the threat that was clearly in his deep voice.

            "Sorry, Professor Snape. It won't happen again," she answered.

            "It had better not, unless you wish me to take points from my own house."

            He watched Amanda guide them away before turning again on Sage.

            "Must you constantly disappoint me?"

            Sage looked at him straight in the eyes, "I didn't mean any disrespect, sir, it was only a second." The truth was always safer with Snape.

            "Was it worth another few days of being grounded?"

            For a brief moment Sage considered the question seriously. Maybe it would end up having been worth it. Then he answered, "No, sir, it wasn't."

            The Professor glared menacingly at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow and giving him a look that clearly said, 'Well then… We shouldn't have been loitering in the halls then, should we?'

            "And it was more than merely a second. I heard the entire thing from 'Excuse me, please, ladies' to 'All right then'. Quite dashing when you wish to be," he added sardonically.

            Sage gulped and felt his face flush slightly. Nothing could be more embarrassing than having Professor Snape hear someone ask you out to the Yule Ball. Thankfully, the man would not publicly ridicule him for it as he would if he had heard anyone else getting asked out almost directly outside of his office.


	24. A Matter of the Malfoys

Disclaimer- you read it in the other chapters!

Big thank yous out to Shadowy Cat and White Owl for reviewing as well. This chappie is dedicated to you, hope that you like it. Anyone reading this would do well to check out their fics too, they're great!

Thanks V.D. Sibyl, MCMish, Carpathia, Jasmin, Jewel Little Bird, Elalien, eth, and anyone else out there reading this who does not review!

See authors notes at the end too.

*There is one mere mention of sex in this chapter, but no description at all. Nothing to fear really. Just wanted to cover my bases. If you are kiddies do not read this!*

*              *              *

            Sage cursed under his breath as he tried to clean all of the soot from the fire pit Severus used in his private lab. There was enough evidence to suggest that it had not been cleaned by a house elf since Severus had taken over the position at Hogwarts. Sage knew that Severus did not allow house elves anywhere near potions or potion  residues. There were some things you just did not trust to a house elf. Sage had been the substitute house elf in that department for years, but it never seemed to get any more routine or easy.

            Day four of being grounded, six more to go because he had allowed Amanda to ask him out in front of Professor Snape's office. How absolutely unfair, yet completely predictable from Snape. When he made boundaries, he wanted them kept, and when he said 'grounded' he meant it.

            Sage was beginning to wonder how well he could keep to his promise to himself to act differently, and thereby try to drag himself out of his depression, or whatever it was. It certainly was gratifying to back-talk to his uncle, but it was proving to be rather self-defeating. He found he was much happier in the days when he obeyed and Severus was pleased. They got along rather well when Sage was acting properly. In fact, they felt much closer when there was not this lingering problem drawing them apart. Now all Sage had to do was bite the inside of his cheek, to keep from saying something stupid to his uncle, until whatever he was experiencing was gone and his irritability and moodiness faded.

            Normalcy was around the corner, within vision. He had been feeling better since he had forced himself to act normal, even if he didn't feel it. The routine of it all was comforting in a way and he got a lot more positive feedback from professors when he actually did homework and paid attention in class, who knew? 

            Actually, now he had something to think about more than what would happen in the future with the Prophecy. His thought now was about going to the Yule Ball. He was absolutely regretting the decision. What did he know about balls? What did he know about girls? He didn't even know how he felt about Amanda. To say the least, that was not the way to start the evening. Apparently, the girl wanted more than just one ball, she wanted to be his…girlfriend?

            The Professor surely had enough to say about it.

            _"What possessed you to say yes?"…  "The daughter of a Death Eater of all people! You are treading thin ice. Macnair was not so impressed with you during his visit over the summer."…  "Dancing???"…"You had better not have any ideas about repeating last year's performance on the couch with that Granger girl with Miss Macnair…"_

And on and on and on. And Sage had endured it all without losing his temper as well. What exactly did his uncle think he was going to do… throw up her dress robes, push her against the wall, and do all manner of indecent things to her in front of the entire school? As if he would even know what the hell to do! He knew the gist of it, but of course he had never done it, and was in no hurry to try. In fact, he was still leary of physical contact, especially after kissing Hermione the year before. Too many unfamiliar things, too many unfamiliar feelings. And, if he did want to bed Amanda Macnair, how was he supposed to hide the Mark? He scoffed as he scrubbed in between the bricks with a toothbrush. With the way she felt about her father, seeing the Mark on his arm would not put her in the mood! 

            He stretched his hands and wiggled his fingers. This task was not so horrible when he knew that his other option was to be somewhere near his uncle, and Professor Snape was in rare form. He was in such ill temper that Sage had nearly asked to be sent to work to get away from him, before some of that temper got sent his way. Lucius Malfoy was coming the next day, early evening, to talk about Draco and the incident in the Great Hall. Although the list of people Severus hated was rather, well, extensively long, Lucius Malfoy was in the top ten, perhaps top five. 

            What was even worse was that Severus would have to pretend to like the man. He'd have to be as pleasant as Severus Snape got. He'd have to fight the urge to strangle the man. Sage knew _that was already on his uncle's mind, because he had heard Severus growl about wanting to 'squish the man under his boot like a newly hatched viper'. That was when Sage knew that work, however horrible, was better than being in his uncle's immediate presence._

            __

*          *          *

                Severus grinded his teeth. If there was one person that Professor Snape hated, it was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was pompous, bloodthirsty, and devoid of any conscience. So as Severus walked down the dungeon corridors with the man, he had to constantly push his anger down. Truth be told, he would love to simply kill Lucius. 

            His visions of beating the elder Malfoy were interrupted by Lucius's fake sugary voice. 

            "Severus, I am most concerned about Draco. You are a friend, what do you think about the boy?"

            The Professor raised his eyebrow at the word 'friend'. Pretending to be Malfoy's friend made the bile in his stomach churn like molten lava.

            "I do not see what concerns you Lucius, Draco is a fine Slytherin."

            His blatant lie made him want to tear through the rock wall in aggravation. He would love to tell Lucius that both him and his cronie son, were pompous ignoramuses. That wouldn't necessarily be true either…Draco was showing a bit more promise than his father, but it was proving to be a very slow process.

            "Your letter about Draco trying to curse the Weasley brat in front of the entire school and staff distresses me. Has he no tact, to attack his enemies in a more secluded area? He tries to curse someone in front of the headmaster. I would not be so distraught over this if he had been a little more cunning about dealing with things. Afterall, we both know how I feel about the Weasleys, I wouldn't mind Draco cursing the brat."

            Severus gave Lucius a twisted smile, "Unfortunately Lucius, Draco has inherited your inability to master your emotions when provoked. He cannot delay gratification."

            The elder Malfoy gave Snape a dangerous glance, "Yes, Severus, you were always better at that."

*          *          *

            While the dank smell of the dungeons irritated most, it did not bother Sage at all, especially since he spent so much time down there. It was another day of being grounded and he was heading back to his uncle's rooms after dinner. He was supposed to organize and relabel his Uncle's private potion stores. A task that promised to take him many tedious hours. He banged the side of his fist against the wall in aggravation. 

            He heard voices down the hallway and wondered who would be out in the corridors. Slytherins did not generally walk around the corridors around the dungeons for fear of annoying Professor Snape. The closer he got, the more he thought that something was going on that should not be going on.

            Listening closer he began to focus on the sound and pick up the conversation.

            "I will not allow you to slander my name…Attack in private… thoughtless…_Crucio!_"

            Sage was already walking faster before he heard the Unforgiveable cast, but he bolted to a run right after he heard it. 

            "No don't…"

            "Stop whining, boy. _Crucio."_

            Sage rounded the corner into darkness as fast as he could. He headed towards the classroom, he was sure that it was there the voices were coming from.

            The moment he stared into the open door to the Potions classroom, he saw Lucius Malfoy yelling at Draco, ready to aim a punch right at Draco's pale face.

            Neither noticed Sage coming into the room, both were so focused upon what was happening. Just as the elder Malfoy allowed his punch to fly straight at his son's bloody face, Sage pushed the boy out of the way with all his might and caught Malfoy's fist in his hand, arresting the movement of the fist in an instant. With all the muscle in his arm, he pushed back against the man, snarling with exertion. 

            Malfoy went to take his wand out again with his other hand, but just as the man brought it out, Sage put out his free hand and fought against his other uncle's ability to use the wand. 

            "Get Professor Snape now, Draco," Sage yelled to his cousin, who was still sitting where he had fallen onto the floor.

            Sage shoved Malfoy back away from him, still arresting his ability to cast a spell onto him. He was unsure how long he could hold it, and he did not have his wand with him. The amount of focus it was taking him to keep the man from cursing him outright had caused sweat to drip down his face. The crew-necked long sleeved shirt he was wearing clung to his chest and his arms. The light grey material was turning dark around the neck where his sweat was soaking through. 

            Within a minute Professor Snape came running into the room with Draco close behind him.

            "Sage, stop now!" the man yelled.

            "He was using the Cruciatus on Draco, I heard him, twice," Sage said back, straining, not yet releasing Malfoy.

            The Professor stalking up to Sage and yanked him by the arm, causing him to lose his focus and release Lucius. He flung him around so that Sage was facing him and he gave the boy a strangely sympathetic look that Sage didn't understand before slapping him hard across the face. 

            "You will stop when I say to stop and you will not meddle in things which do not concern you. What went on here was none of your business and you should not have intervened. You will say nothing of this."

            Sage meerly nodded, his strength failing him. He did not understand why his Uncle had given him that look. Then he felt it dawning onto him, this was Lucius Malfoy and appearances had to be kept up.

            "The both of you will wait for me in my office," the Professor boomed, "Now get out of my sight."

            *          *          *

            After the two boys left, Severus glided dangerous up to Lucius before grabbing the man by the collar and slamming him up against the wall.

            "How dare you Malfoy! Inside of the school! You could get me fired. And we both know what importance my place is here, especially with the signs pointing towards the Dark Lord's return. Your stupidity will ruin everything Lucius."

            Lucius's eyes conveyed his fear of Snape, and of course of the Dark Lord's wrath. 

            "He is my son, Severus, my son!"

            "Then deal with him outside of _my dungeons Lucius. I did not allow you the use of my classroom so that you could use Unforgiveables."_

            "What do you care Snape?"

            "The headmaster knows everything that goes on in this castle Lucius, how am I to explain this if the headmaster finds out?"

            "You were always good at deception Severus, you will come up with something."

            "I promise you one thing Lucius. If I find out that you do this to him again, you will be most sorry. I will have no choice but to take action or my place in this school will be compromised. Our master would be much aggravated if he comes back to power and finds that he no longer has a spy within Hogwarts because of you."

            "You are not what you once were, Severus. What a shame. It is reflected in the way _your nephew conducts himself. You have grown weak, you have a soft stomach. You have to many remembrances of your youth, Severus, a pity you allow yourself such attachments to him, not even your son. A __Gryffindor, I think I would die."_

            Snape glared back at him longing to growl back that Sage conducted himself far better than Draco did. 

            *          *          *

            Draco stared at Sage, who was doubled over in his chair, clutching his arm to his stomach, breathing slowly and as evenly as he could manage. 

            "Why did you help me?" He voice was devoid of its usual arrogance.

            Sage didn't move to look at him, "Because you don't…deserve that…Draco… Even if you act like a p-pompous ass."

            Draco raised an eyebrow at the insult, but then slowly nodded.

            "You are going to be in trouble with Professor Snape now, aren't you?"

            It was Sage's turn to raise an eyebrow . "Yes."

            Draco's face was open and not bearing his normal wicked, superior grin.

            "Thank you."

            Sage could not help but look at the other boy now. He had never heard Malfoy thank anyone for anything. Draco's face was pale too, but bruising in certain places, blood crusted by his lips and nose. 

            "Your welcome," Sage rasped.  
            Silence engulfed them after that. There was a quiet acceptance in the air. Sage knew he had done something that Draco would not forget anytime soon. But the pain was definitely giving Sage second thoughts about whether he should have intervened.

            Within minutes Sage was kneeling on the ground in front of a trash bin, throwing up. Draco was kneeling next to him, not doing anything, but wearing a look of horror on his face. The boy had no idea what to do, he was as empty and hallow as his father, but he was learning. At least he had the presence to kneel on the floor with Sage.

            The door flew open on it's hinges and the Professor stormed in with fury.

            "Get out, Mr. Malfoy, go back to your common room."

            Draco did not need to be told twice, he jumped up from the floor and fled the office. 

*          *          *

V.D. – Thanks for your emails and your offer of support during my writer's block. You have such great comments in your reviews, Ihope that you have enjoyed the last few chapters. Let me know what yo9u think of this and what you think will happen next, when Snape is alone with Sage.

Sibyl – Yes we saw a lot of Snape. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter too, bc he's in it a lot as well. More to come too. How will he react when Sage tells him what he told Dumbledore??? Hee hee. Glad you think that Snape was being fair, I want him to seem fair but rather harsh, it not a bit too harsh. He will begin to see things differently with Sage too and the two of them will be more like they were in the last fic. **Sorry about Amanda, I don't like her either** It's OK, winks, trust me! And Snape can do some wandless magic, but not like Sage. ;-)

Shadowy Cat – Yes, Sage is a bit of a reluctant guardian angel, but he has never had much family either, so even if he doesn't quite like them all the time, he will stand up for them. Like this last chapter. It marks the beginning of some sort of a change for him and will greatly effect what happens in times to come. ;-) BTW, Sage is on a fast route to change and he is dragging Severus along with him. The two will hopefully be back to the way they used to be, if not for a few hitches along the way/ ;-)

Carpathia – Glad you are still on board and liking the fic. Let me know what you have thought of all this new stuff. ;-) I'm glad you can identify with Sage and the homework bit too. We've all been there!

Elalien – Sage will start to feel better soon, promise. What do you think of these last few chapters, is Sage getting a bit better??? (btw I didn't know whether or not you read the first fic, since this is the sequel, but thought I would give you a heads up in case you haven't read the first one, ignore this if you have). ;-)\

Eth- Hey There! Glad to hear from you. I absolutely love it when I get new people reviewing. Glad you think the story is captivating. I am going to cover this year, head on to fifth, and then rush to sixth so hope you hang on for the ride. (btw I didn't know whether or not you read the first fic, since this is the sequel, but thought I would give you a heads up in case you haven't read the first one, ignore this if you have). ;-)\

Jewel Little Bird – Ehhh, I like Harry, but there are some things I don't like about him. Actually I wrote the dragon bit before reading OotP and I had a feeling he was going to get a little bit of a temper and some sarcasm, so I wrote him that way. I think he is naturally suspicious of Sage. Especially after seeing Sage be secretive about the prophecy scrolls last year and then hearing Malfoy accuse him of learning Dark Arts, we know how Harry feels about that. Plus, Sage is a Snape, he's got to have some mixed animosity. Glad that you are curious though, things will move much faster. Can't wait to read more of your fic! Let me know when you update. I seem to miss it sometimes. ;-)

MCMish -  I also liked the idea of having Snape use Hermione as a torture technique in tutoring Sage. I don't think Sage will let work suffer again! I am also glad that you like the interaction between Sage and Snape, even if Snape is mean. I want him to seem mean for now. Afterall Sage seems very different to him. All the negative changes in Sage are getting to him. Hopefully that will change when Sage gets more back to normal. Can' wait to hear what you think of all this new stuff too!

White Owl – I have not seen your fic updated and I haven't heard from you in awhile, I hope everything is okay and you are doing well. Join us again soon! Can't wait to hear more of your fic!!!


	25. Snape Thinks Back on Another Time

Disclaimer applies

Woo Hoo, MCMish was my 100th review on this fic and I am only about half of the way done! That's way more than my last one! 

My last chapter had such a good review from everyone, thank you so much. 

This chapter is for V.Darkshadow and Sibyl. Hope you two like it!

Severus Thinks Back on Another Time

            The Professor listened to Draco's footsteps retreating before he paced a few steps and then stalked over to Sage. Sage would have tried to move away if he had been able, but instead he just looked, bleary eyed, at the man expecting to see flames in his eyes. He would be in such trouble for this, he had compromised their situation completely. How could he have been so stupid? Nausea was mounting again. He was surprised when the flames were not there in his uncle's eyes.

            "Are you all right?" The Professor asked putting a hand on Sage's shoulder. Sage shuddered.

            "No," He answered bitterly, pulling away. Laying his head on the garbage bin as the Professor kneeled down next to him.

            Severus grabbed Sage by the shoulders and pulled him up off the garbage can. 

            "I did not want to hit you, Sage. I had to because of damned Malfoy."

            "S'ok, I understand. I was pretty numb by then anyway." 

            Severus's mind was rolling, _Lucius Malfoy. Lucius who thinks he is the beacon of Slytherin Malfoy. I would have none of my Slytherins turn out to be the likes of him. Then his thoughts changed tracks. __He's lucky he managed the focus, or else Lucius would have given him an Unforgiveable or two, or three, at once. _

            A few moments of silence passed before Sage looked up, "I don't feel so good." He wavered, looking as if his upper half might fall onto the floor as well. "I'm really cold, and, er, shakey."

            "That was a lot of wandless magic, sustained for quite awhile for someone who has not been doing very much magic. You've been sick?" He asked, smelling quite strongly what was sitting in the trash bin a few feet away. 

            "Yes."

            Still holding Sage's shoulders, to keep him from falling headfirst on to the floor or into the garbage bin, the normally stoical Potions master stated, "I'm proud of you, Merlin knows you had every reason to just let Draco suffer and yet you helped him. Lucius may be stupid, but he has fairly strong magic, and for you to hold him like that at this point was impressive. Perhaps you are strong enough to beat this. And apparently you and Draco have worked out your differences, he seemed rather appreciative. You could well have made yourself a good ally during this. Not very characteristic of a Gryffindor," Severus added in a mocking tone.

            Sage's vision swam, did he just hear his uncle give him an all out compliment? He must be hallucinating, but then again he thought he had heard it. 

            He looked up and answered, "You know as well as I do where I belong and why I am not there." 

            The Professor felt Sage's whole body shaking with cold and hoped that he was not going to have another vision, especially after what the last one had done to him. He suddenly remembered the way he had felt when he stalking into Sage's rooms a week or so prior, trying to prove the Granger girl wrong, but she hadn't been wrong. Sage was so white that he looked as if he might have been dead, his eyes were open, but he wasn't moving or talking. Blood had been dripping down the side of his mouth, across his face. Sage must have managed to scratch or claw at himself during the vision, without the potion that temporarily paralysed his limbs, because he had bleeding gashes all over his chest and arms. In fact, Severus remembered exactly how he felt. It hadn't mattered how angry or aggravated he had been with Sage, he had felt devastated, perhaps even a little afraid. Afraid that he had failed his older brother again, afraid that he had failed Sage, himself, and the wizarding world that was unknowingly dependent upon the boy. Most of all he had felt a pain in his chest and a constriction in his breath that he had not felt since his brother and Lily had died. He had thought he had lost something that important _again_. Seeing Sage lying there on his bed, alone, looking as if his life had ended so prematurely made Severus feel like Sage was still a little boy. It had been one of the worst experiences in his life when he had first seen Sage have a vision, shortly after Severus's mother had taken him in…

            _The boy was bright, Severus could not doubt or dispute that, and pleasant. No matter how mad his sister-in-law had ended up, she had stayed sane enough to bring Sage up properly with respect to manners and propriety. The seven year old boy conveyed the stature of his family quite well. Jace would have been proud of him._

_It had only been about a month, and Severus was coming to find some pleasure in his trips home, nightly, to teach Sage. There were no rules or guidelines with what he did with the boy, and he enjoyed that academic freedom. Being with Sage was not trying, like it was teaching potions at Hogwarts, it was relaxing, almost enjoyable. Sage was smarter than many of his students there._

_            Severus would never admit it, to anyone, but he felt connected to Sage, he sympathized with him, perhaps even understood him. He remembered that years ago, before Jace's death, he had taken to his brother's son and how well the baby seemed to like Severus as well. But Severus had been a different person then… Still ignorant about what he had gotten himself involved in with the Dark Lord…He had cared for his family then, a family that did not include abuse or rebuke or blame. When he was a young man, he had been capable of a lot of love, even though he never called it that, really. He never even knew that was what people called what he was feeling, love. His connection to his brother was like Jace was an extension of himself. They had bonded through, and depended upon each other through, the worst childhood imagineable. In some unconscious way, the two of them had wanted to create a family that would not have any of that, for the baby and babies to come. _

_            Now Severus was haunted by memories of the things that he had done, that he could never forgive himself for, and no one else would either. He was forced into solitude because of what he had become: a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He became the person he had to enact. He was forced into bitterness and isolation because of the death that surrounded him. Everything he had ever cared for was taken away from him. The young man who had discovered a new family, had lost all of it in an instant. Jace had been murdered, Sage had been taken away, Sybein went mad, and his mother fell into depression. Jace had been like a son to her too. Then Lily was murdered. That had been the final straw for Severus. Why attach yourself to something when it will only be taken away? Why allow yourself to get hurt? Why let anyone care for you when that could mean a death sentence for them? No, one thing was for sure, as a spy he could have nothing, he could not even have himself._

_            So he pushed these strangely reminiscent feelings for Sage down, deep within him. Knowing that he, Severus Snape, did not need anyone and would not get hurt again, because he was incapable of those feelings anymore. Life had ruined that for him, he had ruined that for himself. _

_            He taught Sage well, going slow enough to not overwhelm the boy, but fast enough to challenge him and be demanding of him. Severus thought it best to learn that early on, life was quite demanding and Sage could learn how to deal with that now. Tonight they were practicing Levitation, and Sage had managed to levitate a book using a gesture and using the incantation. Severus was pleased how well the boy was picking up on wandless magic. He watched Sage critically, telling him to move the book around, but not speaking as to break the boy's concentration, yet._

_            "All right. Well done. Set it back down then," Severus said._

_            Sage, watching the book intently, his brow furrowed in concentration, brought his hand down. All went well until the book slammed onto the table between the two of them._

_            Severus, who had been watching the book's movement, looked to Sage with words about breaking focus on his lips. But, Severus abandoned those words when he saw the look on Sage's face. Something was wrong. His face had gone white._

_            "Sage, what is wrong?"_

_            When no answer came, the blood began to pump faster through his veins. Worry._

_            "Sage?"_

_            The boy was beginning to sweat now, a tranced look on his face. Then without any warning whatsoever, the boy fell over onto the floor like a sack of potatoes, knocking his head on the leg of the table they had been sitting at. _

_            Severus jumped up. Sweat forming on his own forehead. His jaw dropped open and he himself almost fell over when the boy's body started shaking violently, his limbs flailing about wildly. _

_"Merlin!" He exclaimed, loudly._

_Pictures and screams invaded Severus's mind of muggle children and muggle-born children being tortured by Death Eaters, screetching wildly, right in front of him and there had been nothing that he could do to help them. Guilt swept over him, bile rose in his stomach. He pushed it down._

_A groan from the floor brought him back and he sunk to the floor next to the boy, not entirely sure what he should do._

_His mother was suddenly by his side, looking down at him with sad eyes._

_"These are the visions," she said quietly, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "There is nothing you can do Severus. It will pass. They only last a few minutes."_

_            A sudden urge overcame him and he would not simply do nothing, he had done enough of nothing in his life when he had watched horrors like this before. He would not allow this to happen to his nephew. He grabbed the small boy around the middle and pulled him up into his chest, trying very hard to hold down the kicking and jerking arms and legs. The muscles in the boy's body were all twitching wildly, which felt like squirming snakes against his body. _

_            "He's in pain," Severus stated, chokingly. He had never imagined anything like this happening to someone in his family. He had not been prepared. Just like he had not been prepared for Jace's murder at the hands of the Dark Lord._

_            His mother squeezed his shoulder. Why hadn't she told him, warned him?_

_            "Why doesn't he cry out?" He wondered out loud._

_            "I don't know Severus. He had been having these for years. He must feel that it's the only thing about them he can control. His mother never helped him, she ran from it, she left him alone. The poor thing. He flinches about being touched, Severus, like he is not used to it."_

_            Severus heard her, but it sounded faint and distant. His entire body felt pained. His muscles ached and he strained to hold the boy close to him and as still as possible. _

_            Then, as soon as it had happened, it passed. The jerking went to quaking, then to quivering, and then to slight shaking._

_            After a minute the boy's eyes fluttered open and Severus would not forget anytime soon the look of fear on the boy's face when he opened his eyes. He jerked up and made a feeble, but direct, attempt to get away from Severus, moaning in surprise at the pain in his body. His mother had been right, the boy was not used to being touched, and he understood that, but inside of him he was not going to allow Sage to grow up afraid of touch like he had. Afterall the boy was in pain, should he not be comforted? Severus wasn't sure, but some strange instinct told him not to let go._

_            "Calm down. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_            Sage looked at him with a face full of both fury and skepticism, but finally surrendered to a sense of safety at being in Severus's arms. He was too tired and hurt to fight it._

_            Strangely, Sage relaxed. _

**He must be in pain if he is giving up that easily after that look of horror he gave me.**_ Severus thought._

_            Severus made a move to get up so that he could sit on the couch with Sage, but Sage yelped at the unsuspected move._

_            "Dunmove sir! Hurts!"_

_            Severus froze._

_            "All right then, let me know when I can move you off the floor."_

_            But it never got to that point, Sage passed out before he felt able to be moved. Severus tried to keep his breathing regular, but he couldn't, and his heart was beating out of control. The boy's body still shaking and quivering intermittently reminded him of so many things he never wanted to remember. He had seen this happen so many times before. Even though he knew it was not true, Severus felt as if Voldemort was doing this to Sage, like Voldemort was trying to get rid of Sage just like he had murdered Jace._

_            The young professor pushed those thoughts out of his head, condemning himself for his weakness in dwelling on them. Slowly, he stood up and carried Sage over to the couch and sat down on it, still holding the boy. _

_            Strangely, he hadn't really begun to think of this boy as the infant he had held so long ago. He didn't think of this boy he was teaching as his nephew, but it was. Now, he finally felt it, this was the same Sage that had been carted away from him years prior._

_            He looked down at the passed out seven year old, laying on him in the fetal position, his head resting lifelessly on the arms that supported him. He had grown so much it was not difficult to disremember that this was the boy whose nappies he had changed, the boy who had pulled on his trousers crying shrilly 'Unnle Sev! Up! UP!', the baby that had known nothing of the world other than that of his loving family. But that family was no more. His father was murdered and  his mother took her own life. Now what did he have left of that family? Nothing really, an uncle who was not the same man anymore, not the same man with biting sarcastic humor and a sly smile. No, now he had no more sly smiles, he had traded them for evil smirks and glowers. His sarcasm had no more humor. No, the child had no happy family left, perhaps that was why the boy had turned out the way he had. Severus had already labeled the boy as reserved and cynical. Unfortunately, the last years of Sage's life had probably had as much pain and misery in them as had Severus's and Jace's younger years. _

_            Severus sighed, there was very little he could do for him. He was not sure if he was capable of handling the responsibility of teaching the young Magi, much less of raising one. That last part he avoided._

_            The head on his arm, lifted up slowly. Severus looked down to see the boy aimming a questioning stare at him._

_            Severus raised his eyebrow in return._

_            Sage squirmed and tried to sit up. With one hand, he pushed the boy back down._

_            "Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself. Don't be thick."_

_            The seven year old glared at him through a curtain of black hair, uncertain of what to make of the situation._

_            "No one has ever, er, done this before, sir," he said as his body involuntarily shook._

_            "Done what? Helped you when you are in pain?" Severus was slightly shocked at his nephew's statement. It was hard to believe that Sybein had never done anything to help her son._

_            "Yes, sir," he answered nodding slightly._

_            "Would you rather it stayed that way," Severus asked blandly._

_            It was Sage's turn to lift up his eyebrow, but his face shifted into a wince as another shudder went down his body._

_            "No, sir, I suppose not."_

_            "You can call me Uncle Severus, Sage. You don't have to call me 'sir' always."_

_            "I thought you just wanted to be my teacher, sir?"_

_            "Well, I am your Uncle too Sage. We have to be very serious when I am teaching you, but what happened tonight is not the same."_

_            "I don't know you," he answered narrowing an eyebrow._

_            "Perhaps you will in time." _

That moment had marked the beginning of something that had lasted the last nine years. Severus could be cold and harsh and sarcastic, but the moment Sage had a vision, it was as if the boy was seven years old again. He could not watch the boy suffer and do nothing. It was during those times, when Sage was in the most unspeakable pain, that Severus was a good uncle. 

            Sage stirred slightly and Severus came out of his flashback from the past. He shook his head clear and realized that he was in the same position he had been in the memory. He was still holding one of Sage's shoulders and the Sage had either fallen down onto him, or he had put him there unconsciously, because Sage was undoubtedly passed out or sleeping against Severus's arm. He questioned whether he should wake him or not, but before he was done decided Sage woke up and sat up, looking rather disorientated.

            "Did I pass out?"

            Severus raised an eyebrow, "That is the only explanation I can think of."

            "I think I am going to be sick again, sir."

            Severus backed away and stood up, "Certainly not on me. My night has been horrid enough." He pulled the garbage can back in front of Sage.

            "Why do I feel so, ugh-."

            Severus raised his wand and moved Sage's hair out of the way of his mouth so that he wouldn't have dinner all over his hair. 

            "You're in such a horribly physical and mental state, your body cannot handle that kind of power very well. It would be like running a Maratron, Mathraton, Muggle race, without eating or training," Severus answered pulling him off the garbage can once more.

            "I'll empty the garbage can later, sir."

            The Professor shook his head, "Sometimes I believe you forget the breadth of spells you know, or even that you are a wizard." He pointed his wand at the trash can, letting Sage's hair fall back into his face and muttered, "_Evanesco._" 

            Sage raised an eyebrow at him wearily. "I'm lucky I can see straight at the moment, sir."

            Severus reached down a long arm and offered Sage and arm up. Sage took it and was hoisted up with ease, feeling more than a bit dizzy about standing.

            "Come on then, some anti-nausea potion will do you well, I believe. Then some tea and a bit of food, since you have such poor eating habits to start and just lost all your dinner."

            Sage looked quite drunk trying to find his footing and before they had made it three steps out of the office, Severus had to grab Sage by the back of his robes to keep him from falling over.

*          *          *

MCMish – wow, 100, great. Thanks for your great review. I never thought of how similar the Harry – Snape thing in OotP and the Sage – Snape thing  in this. Now I do kind of see it, but being compared in any way to JKR is shocking! I am not worthy, by no means. Hee hee. Anyhoo Thanks for reading and reviewing, you always say more than just good job and that makes it helpful and inspiring. THANKS.

VD – I am glad that you liked it. Sorry about your sickness, normally you are so fast to review, I knew something was up. I understand how you wanted to plow through what you missed, I am the same way with stuff. Let me know if this was a surprising chapter or not. I forgive you, by the way. ;-)

ShadowyCat – You were right about Sage not being in for as much trouble as he thought. I think you have a great intuitive sense for the way that Snape sees things. If I had the time to delve into the real inner working of his mind more than I have, I would feel a lot more confident, unfortunately it's hard enough to get the inner workings of one Snape, especially when you created him. Fireplace, hmm, I never remember with these punishments if someone has done them before, if I read them, or if I came up with it. Hee hee, if you know who wrote it first, let me know so that I can credit them. For all I know it was probably you! (wouldn't that be funny!) 

Sibyl Snape– Were you shocked with this, I know you thought that Sage would be in a lot of trouble? Thanks for the reviews and I will do my best about Amanda. We'll just have to see, as of the moment Sage doesn't want to recreate the couch experience with anyone. Perhaps you could persuade him otherwise??? Hee hee

Fire Pendent – glad you like the fic! Hope to hear more from you. If you can't tell Snape is my Fac character too. ;-)

Elalien – Well, the day came when Sage finally did something that made Snape as close to happy as Snape comes, for awhile at least. Unfortunately, what will happen when Sage has to talkto Severus about what he talked to Dumbledore about??? Dum Dum Dum. (insert dramatic music).

Carpathia – NBC huh? I'll write for whoever will take me. Hee hee. Sorry about the cliffy! I am glad that you picked up on the sympathetic look, it was very important. Lucius definitely won't forget what happened, but Draco won't either. You'll see about that soon as well. I need to read OotP again too. Can't wait to hear from you again.

If your name isn't here, I haven't gotten a review from yuou yet, sorry! Your name will come up. I promise. I try to answer everyone!


	26. The Blood of Draco Malfoy

This one is for Carpathia, Elalien, and Jewel Little Bird, Thanks!

Disclaimer applies here too!

The Blood of Draco Malfoy

            Sage had been quite surprised with some of the things that seemed to be changing around him, he did not seem to notice, however, the changes that were occuring in himself. He was surprised that he never got a lecture from his uncle about what happened with Lucius Malfoy. In fact, Severus seemed rather pleased with the entire event. He had not lost face with Malfoy, since he had recovered the situation with Sage, yelling and hitting him in front of Lucius. But Sage had managed to do something that he had effectively wanted to do, but could never do. He had helped Draco and perhaps gained his trust, but especially his respect. Draco Malfoy was an integral piece of Severus's plan to keep as many Slytherins as possible out of the Death Eaters. 

            So when Draco came up to the Gryffindor table the next day, Sage was not entirely surprised. 

            "A word," Draco said simply, ignoring the rest of the Gryffindors.

            "Get back to your own table, ferret," Ron cut in.

            Sage put up his hand to keep them quiet and told them, "It's all right, Mr. Malfoy and myself have sorted out our problems."

            He got up to follow Draco, and Harry stared after him suspiciously. First that strange scroll last year, then being accused of learning the Dark Arts, now walking off with Malfoy? Harry scowled. 

            Once they were out of the Great Hall, Draco turned to him. 

            "What happened after I left?"

            Sage lifted an eyebrow and shrugged non-chalantly.

            "What do you think?" He countered.

            Draco appraised him, taking in his pastey face, red eyes, and blue circles. He made a conclusion he must have been satisfied with. 

Draco jerked his head down the hall, "Come on, then. Let's talk somewhere, a little more _private, _shall we?"

            Sage nodded slightly and followed, an odd smirk playing on his lips. 

            Draco turned into the boy's bathroom, which was quite deserted since everyone was eating. 

            "Good thing you came along when you did, Snape."

            "Yes, good for you," he answered. "I on the other hand, gained nothing."

            Then Malfoy did something that Sage was not anticipating. He took off his school robes and loosened his tie. Without a second thought he turned to Sage.

            "You saved me from a good trip to the hospital wing. Care for a look? Perhaps then you can tell me if anything was gained."

            Sage nodded.

            Malfoy took out his wand, and Sage recognized a counter charm for Glamourie. As soon as Draco said the words, dark bruises appeared on his face and a few crusted over cuts. He undid the buttons on his shirt and there were red marks all over his chest and stomach, leftover from the Cruciatus, as well as large bruises from where Lucius had punched him. The worst, by far, was Draco's neck. It was bruised and red from where Lucius had apparently tried to choke him.

            "Merlin," Sage muttered under his breath.

            "Father was rather displeased over what happened with Weasley, and with you."

            "I can see that."

            "I'm lucky you came along and decided it was worth it to stick your neck out. Not that I deserved your intervention. He has come close to killing me a few times, you know, but _just stops. A dead heir is no use, is he?"_

            The way Malfoy said that without emotion, irked Sage. He was certain that if Draco had been an expendable son or a second son, Lucius would have killed him by now. He nodded at Malfoy's statement.

            "After you left, Uncle Severus yelled at me until he was hoarse, throwing in a good couple of slaps. He got one good one in on my eye though," Sage lied. Actually he did have a black eye from that night, but he had no idea how he had gotten it. Lucky he had, because now he had something to show Draco. 

            He moved his hand in front of his face and lifted the Glamourie he had used on himself to hide the mysterious black eye. 

            "I think I will be cleaning cauldrons from now until I am of age, but I got by rather unscathed. Which is to say it was worth it, considering what I have seen from you. I believe he was rather more angry that your father had the audacity to do that to you within the school - because of his _position_, you know – and he was meerly aggravated with me. Truth is if I hadn't stopped your father, it would have been more likely that the headmaster would have found out. That could have had dramatic consequences. I believe that's why I got by."

            "Professor Snape isn't like my father," Draco meerly stated.

            "No, he's not. There are some things he will not do."

            "He helped me, you know," Draco said, buttoning his shirt back up as if nothing had happened.

            Sage raised his eyebrow.

            "He came and got me early this morning and made me show him everything. He gave me some medical potions and helped patch me up. I don't think he'd mind me telling you. He told me that if it becomes too much, to tell him and he'll take care of it, with my father."

            Sage raised both eyebrows. He knew better than to interrupt when information was flowing so freely.

            "Do you think he really would?" Draco asked, plainly, no emotion showing.

            "He would. I am sure of it."

            Draco was looking at him sceptically, silently asking him how he knew for sure.

            "He took me away from your father, Draco. You remember. If he had not where would I be?"

            Draco did not let the look leave his face, he was still asking him.

            Sage sighed, "Take this as you will Malfoy, but Professor Snape was you."

            Finally Draco nodded, seemingly pleased with Sage's answer.

            "I could not do this now, either," Draco stated. "You are fortunate to have a Snape for a father and a Malfoy for a mother. The other way around could have proven most intolerable. But Professor Snape is not _my_ uncle, as he is yours."

            "Perhaps not, but he is not the kind of man to help anyone. He helped you. Blood isn't always everything, Malfoy."

            "My father was not right about that either, Snape. Blood _isn't_ always everything."

            He nodded at Sage, and proceeded to tighten his tie again, and put on his robes. Then he added, "Perhaps we have both gained something from this." 

*              *              *

                Severus steepled his hands on his desk, his face slightly showing his surprise at what had happened between Sage and Draco. After he had seen the two leave the hall, he knew that something very important was going to happen. It still had not prepared him to hear what Draco had said and that he had shown Sage, willingly, what Severus had forced the boy to show him that same morning.

            "He said that perhaps his father was wrong and that blood wasn't everything."

            "What was he insinuating do you suppose," Severus asked reading an eyebrow.

            Sage sighed, "I think he was talking about defying his father. But the way he was talking about you almost sounded to me as if he were saying that you were more concerned about him than his own father."

            "We'll just have to see what Mr. Malfoy makes of this. One thing is for sure, he is leaning in the proper direction. We never would have known if you had not intervened for him."

*          *          *

Hee hee, if you read _Ever Twisting Path_ by Shadowycat you will find where I got my idea for Sage cleaning the fireplace a few chappies back!

**VD **– Glad that you were surprised and glad you likd the way that things turned out. Thanks for saying that Snape's past in another similarity to OotP. I am really blushing so much now everyone, you have no IDEA!  I love your reviews they are always so vibrant and/or funny! Can't wait to hear what you think of this. I hope it was another shock.

**Shadowycat** – Thanks for the compliments. Especially about the depth and believeability of the characters. It is very important to me not to change the characters, at least not much. And I do believe that Snape is in denial, but one thing we learned about Severus from his flashbacks about his brother, is that he never realized how he felt about Jace until Jace was murdered, he also didn't realize how much his brother had loved him. So he is rather imperceptive about those kinds of feelings. He has them, buried, but doesn't realize that he has them. ;-) You can probably tell that I like to do the flashbacks from the past. Hoped you like what I did with Draco in this chappie. Can't wait until you post your next chappie!

**Elalien** – Thanks for reviewing! About your question about whether Sage's visions are sometimes triggered by wandless magic -you will see soon, promise. 

**BookWitch** – Wow! Thanks for the compliments, that means so much to me. Thanks for saying that you thought Sage and Snape were similar to Snape and Harry in OotP, I blush everytime I hear something like that, so it doesn't matter that you weren't the first! I was also surprised about how you say that I cover it in more depth – I don't think JKR has given us enough Snape yet, so I have to give more! ;-) About keeping to it for the fifth book… I will to the best of my ability while still keeping my plot. The Prophecy in OotP kinda contradicts my prophecy, so can't be exact there. Sage will fit into book 5 however, but it wont be completely the same. I don't think Sage would last long without killing Umbridge or her discovering something about him that she should not, so you'll see what I do. ;-) I promise you will like it!

**Carpathia** – Thanks for saying that I do a good job keeping Snape in character, that is very important to me. I don't want him to be a different person. ;-) I try my best. We will see a lot more between the two Snapes in times to come. We are on an uphill, with one quick dip down to bottom in the next chapter, in Sage's and Snape's relationship. Hurling would have been fun, but I couldn't have done it. Plus, I think Sage would rather, YUCK, swallow it than puke on Snape – he doesn't want to see Snape's reaction to that!


	27. Break Yourself Down, Build Yourself Back...

Sorry all, this chapter has been removed. However, if I delete the chapter, people end up getting messages on new chapters that they cannot review because they have already reviewed. Once I finish the fic, I will take out these blank chapters, but for now just keep going until you hit the next chapter.


	28. Bloodied Hands and Karkaroff

Sorry all, this chapter has been removed. However, if I delete the chapter, people end up getting messages on new chapters that they cannot review because they have already reviewed. Once I finish the fic, I will take out these blank chapters, but for now just keep going until you hit the next chapter.


	29. Pain, Strength, and Dreams

Sorry all, this chapter has been removed. However, if I delete the chapter, people end up getting messages on new chapters that they cannot review because they have already reviewed. Once I finish the fic, I will take out these blank chapters, but for now just keep going until you hit the next chapter.


	30. Of Slytherins and Gryffindors

            Professor Snape was not the only reason why the last two weeks had been so difficult. Sage had to try to deal with Amanda, and as they were partners for their Muggle Studies project, even Professor Snape could not keep her away simply because Sage was grounded. No, he had kept a fast watch over the two of them working on the project in his classroom. Everytime he left Amanda talked to him about the Yule Ball, holding his hand under the table. He was beginning to have suspicions that her desire to be his girlfriend was going to be more of an annoyance than it was worth. He found himself much more enamored of her as a friend. Perhaps he simply needed to get used to it. He had never had a girlfriend before, and he was not much used to intimate physical contact.

            The other side of the coin was that he also had another end of term project due for Ancient Runes and Hermione happened to be his partner for that class. His uncle had given him permission to work on it in the library with her, threatening that he would be by to check and make sure they were actually there and working. He recalled their first day working on it quite well. Hermione had found out about his going to the Yule Ball and exactly who he was going with. 

            They had been working steadily for three hours translating encryptions on Egyptian Pyramids and it did not seem to be ending anytime soon. There were no closer to figuring out how to break the curse on the vault than they had been hours earlier. Suddenly, Hermione closed her book with a huff.

            "We're looking in the wrong place, you know. Some of this signs aren't in here. Are we meant to ellucidate their meanings ourselves?"

            Sage looked up at her, raising an impatient eyebrow. "If we translate enough of it, I'm sure that we can deduce the rest and be perfectly fine. Books don't have all the answers, Hermione."

            "I know that. It's just, what if we translate as much as we can and then cannot finish? It would be too late to pick another rune."

            "Then it will just have to be good enough, won't it. The magnitude and difficulty of what we picked, and how much we did figure out, are what is important. There may not be any definite answers."

            She sighed and opened the book again, regarding him slightly over the book. "I suppose." 

            Sage eyed her as she began to read again, before looking back down at his book. But before long, he felt her eyes on him again.

            "Can I help you with something, Hermione. You're staring."

            She shrugged, "I was just thinking that it is loud in here. So many people are staying for the holidays because of the Yule Ball and all. I know it is supposed to be such a great time, but all these people really hamper the reading atmosphere of the library."

            "If you focus, it'll drown out. If you like, we can go down to the potions classroom, my uncle would allow us to use it?" He said this knowing that she would be opposed. She was still put off by Professor Snape.

            Instead she completely took off in the area she had begun in, "Speaking of the Professor, is he letting you go to the Yule Ball even though you are grounded?"

            He glared at her. What was she getting at and why wouldn't she let it go and simply study. "Yes, he is letting me go, but only because he is required to. He likes to be where he can keep an eye on me."

            Her eyes glistened strangely. She sat up a bit straighter, holding back her smile. 

            "So, have you asked anyone yet? Ron and Harry haven't."

            "Actually I haven't asked anyone."

            She sat up in her chair like she was in class, preparing to jut her hand into the air eagerly to answer a question.

            "Are you planning to ask anyone?"

            He raised an eyebrow at her. She was certainly acting odd. "No, actually. Someone asked me already."

            Her face fell, but she quickly recovered. Her disappointment, however, showed in her eyes. 

            Sage raised both of his eyebrows, wondering what she was on about. Had he said something to ruffle her?

            "A girl asked you? Who?"

            "Mandy Macnair."

            Hermione stared at him blankly, her ears pink.

            Sage furrowed his brow. Did Hermione forget who Mandy was?

            "You know, the Slytherin Keeper, she sat with us during the dragons."

            "I know who she is," Hermione blurted out quite loudly.

            _Is she jealous? After this summer, I didn't think she would, er, didn't think that she liked me, like that._

"Hermione, jealousy isn't very suiting to you, not becoming at all."

            She turned pink, this time in anger. "I'm not jealous, Sage. I just, I." She paused. "She isn't right for you Sage. You are nothing alike."

            "Thanks for your input, but we're seeing each other, so I'd have to disagree."

            Hermione stood up, "You dating each other?"

            Sage screwed up his face bitterly, "Yes, is that a problem?"

            "No, I just thought you weren't capable of those feelings, or was that letter just a bunch of lies."

            "No, you know it wasn't."

            "Then what then?"

            "I just don't have-. I mean she doesn't-."

            "You just don't have what? Feelings like that for her? She just doesn't what? Inspire that same kind of a threatening feeling to you, Sage? What?"

            He stood up, indignantly, towering over her. He crossed his arms. 

            "She just doesn't demand things of me like you do."

            "That's a lie, Sage Snape, and you know it. What I said was true wasn't it?"

            He growled, "What do you want from me, Hermione?"

            "You very well know. I want you to be true to yourself. I was right, you don't have those kind of feelings for her. You're hiding behind her."

            "I am being true to myself, you just don't seem to want to accept that. Mandy makes me happy, she makes me feel comfortable."

            "Ron and Harry do that for me, and I don't have those feelings for them!"

            Sage began to stuff the books into his bag, huffing in anger, trying not to blow up at her in the middle of the library. People were already looking at the two of them. Including Viktor Krum. Sage did not want to air his business around anyone from Karkaroff's school.

            "You're just jealous. You are supposed to be my friend, Hermione. Isn't that what you keep telling me? That you are just trying to be my friend?"

            "I am your friend, Sage. I just want what is right for you and she isn't. The two of you do not belong together."

            "Then who is right for me, Hermione, you?"

            "I didn't say that!"

            "No, that's just what you said."

            "It's not," she answered quietly.

            He picked up his black leather bag, "Perhaps we can work on this more tomorrow."

            She reached out and grabbed his arm, holding her emotions in. Yelling at him never did work. 

            "Wait, Sage, I'm sorry. I, er, don't want to aggravate you, really. I do only want what will make you happy."

            He turned and raised an eyebrow at her, letting his bag drop slightly. "Fine," he snapped, sounding more angry than he wanted to. He sighed, "Hermione, I don't want to hurt your feelings either. You are my friend. I'm sorry I snapped at you before. Can we just drop this and try to finish this project?"

            She smiled slightly, "Yes, let's try. This project may take us some time. We cannot simply keep fighting like children."

            "Agreed."

            He sat back down and began to take the books back out, while Hermione actually began reading hers again. This time she wasn't staring at him over the book. He put an elbow down on the table and lost himself in the words of the text and in his thoughts.


	31. Family, Friends, and Girlfriends, Part O...

Family, Friends, and Girlfriends, Part One

Sage eyed his uncle wearily over his book, his eyebrow arched. Severus was stalking around, muttering to himself, probably profanities. He was fixing his cuffs, which were, of course, not in any need of fixing. Severus turned quickly on him, and Sage was only as fast directing his eyes back onto his book, feigning complete disinterest in whatever Severus was doing.

            "Are you simply going to sit there?"

            Sage lowered the book again, looking slightly confused, "I'm reading, sir."

            Severus scowled loudly, "Don't state the obvious, Sage. You need to get ready, I won't have you looking like a Weasley."

            "Sir, I'm not due to pick up Mandy, around the corner, for another hour. I just have to change robes."

            "You will get ready now, and you will do something with that hair. And, take those out of your ears as well."

            Instinctively, Sage put his hand up to his left ear, covering his two earrings. "Sir, everyone's seen them already."

            "Yes, and as this is a formal occasion, they will see you without them."

            Sage grumbled but then took the silver hoop off and put it in his pocket, followed by the diamond stud. Then he stood up and walked out of the room to change, not wanting to argue with his uncle when the man was in such a foul mood.

 Severus stared after him in irritation. 

            Sage returned scarcely fifteen minutes later, completely transformed. His dress robes were of a dark evergreen interwoven with black, such that it changed from green to black as the fabric moved. There was slight silver accents around the collar and cuffs as well. His hair, which was long enough to just touch the top of his high cheekbones, was slightly gelled and pushed back from his face, but not so that it looked plastic like Malfoy's. His black hair was shining so greatly that it had taken on a midnight blue hue. 

            "Do I pass your inspection sir," he asked with a simple hint of sarcasm. 

            Severus narrowed his eyes at him and growled, "I'm not in the mood, these things disgust me. They are merely an excuse for students to give in entirely to their hormones and break rules."

            Sage moved back to the couch and sat down to his book once more. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

*          *          *

            Sage found himself staring at Krum, he certainly looked horrid with Hermione standing next to him. Her looks drowned Krum's out completely, well, whatever he had in the first place, not much. Sage scowled, he couldn't help but feel that Hermione was doing this to spite him. As if Krum were the right person for her. He had not said anything to her when she had told him that the Durmstrang champion had asked her. He did not even truly understand why he cared or why he seemed to think that it was his business. 

            Krum was dull like rusted metal, and Hermione was brighter and sharper than a diamond. That just did not bode well. He slapped himself mentally. If Krum was who she wanted, he was fine with it, as long as she did not want him anymore. Or was he fine with it? He shook his head once more and felt Mandy squeeze his hand. He offered her a slight smile, which was all that he could afford. She looked so perfectly beautiful, and she was meerly content to look at him warmly and not pry into what he was experiencing. Her gown was a dark midnight blue that had a silvery appearance to it. Her dark brown hair was tied half up, cascading down her back into elegant curls. It made her hazel eyes, with all their colors, stand out.

*          *          *

            Much to Hermione's surprise, she felt much more secure having Viktor Krum at her side. He was a nice guy afterall, and the purpose of the tournament was to make ties and meet wizards from other nations. She was simply doing so, or that's what she kept telling herself. It felt slightly strange to her that she was much more concerned over what was going on with her male friends, than with Viktor Krum. He did not keep her attention very well. 

            She was still a bit angry with Ron for assuming that she had not found a date, and spontanteously realizing that she was a girl after four years. She had thought it obvious enough, but the only boy to ever show any real interest in her had been Krum, strange. Well, there had been Sage. He had kissed her, and she definitely thought that he felt something for her that he was trying to deny for some unknown reason. But perhaps she had been being a bit pushy with him, wanting him to talk to her about private things. She should have known that he would resent her for that, afterall, he was a Snape. They did not seem like the type that liked to be prodded the wrong way. 

            Hermione nearly jumped a mile when Krum poked her gently to tell her that it was time for them to start the dance. She smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing herself to be directed onto the floor. She vaguely caught Ron shoot her a dirty look as she passed by, and that only made her feel a bit self-conscious. 

*          *          *

            Sage glanced after Mandy as she walked off with one of the other members of the Slytherin quidditch team for a dance or two. He was a little relieved to have a dancing break. He really wasn't of the dancing sort, although he was a fine dancer. Mandy seemed a little put out that he did not seem to mind her dancing with someone else. Why should he mind? It was not as if she belonged to him. He snorted at the thought. Perhaps she wanted to feel like a prized possession of sorts. Then he tilted his head as a deeper thought crossed his mind, that may not be far from the truth as most pureblood wives were rather trophy wives. It was a strange thought, but could that be why she was so, so submissive? How off-putting. 

            Pushing his thoughts away from that, he began to walk in search of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He really did not have many others to talk to and would not mind a chance to talk to the two other Gryffindor boys, even if they were thick. His other choice was Malfoy, and he was busy entertaining Pansy Parkinson.

            He turned away from the dance floor and walked gracefully towards the tables around the edges. As the trio came into view, the first thing that he noticed was that Weasley's face was turned bright red, and Hermione was shaking a finger at him. They were having yet another row. As always, Harry was just sitting there staring at the two of them, not having enough inside of him to tell them to stop. Shaking his head slightly at their juvenile behavior, the boys at least, Sage pushed an errant piece of black hair off his left cheek. None of the Gryffindors noticed him approaching.

            Just as he was within seven feet of them, Hermione spun around, and almost ran straight into him as she walked indignantly away from Ron. Instead of passing him straight by, as he expected, she grabbed his arm and sleeve with great force for a girl and spun him around with her.

            "Sage, dance with me," She said flatly, apparently trying to hold her emotion in.

            He let the ordering pass, as it was obvious she was upset and wanted someone to be with. Girls were like that, he was beginning to figure out.

            "Fine then, hold on a bit," he answered, properly taking her hand so that she did not look as if she were dragging him. Nobody dragged him around, nobody. Well, his uncle did, but that was another matter. He stared down at her, his eyebrow arched. Her ears were pink as they normally were when she was upset, and her cheeks were flushed. His brow furrowed. She certainly had his attention.

            She didn't even look at him until they were on the dance floor, but when she did, he realized why she had grabbed him to come dance with her. Her eyes were watery and she was trying to hold back tears. It was a slow song and they were near the end of the dance floor, so it was pretty easy for her to hide behind his tall form. He pulled her in a little closer so that she could try and conceal her tears better. Hermione was not one of those girls who liked to cry.

            "Ron is such a prat. He wouldn't even consider asking me to go to the ball until he had no one to go with, and then he didn't believe that I was coming with someone. It seems like no one realizes that I am a girl too. Ron seemed to have just stumbled upon it on accident."

            Her tears were flowing quite eagerly now. Sage felt his stomach doing twists on him again. How could Weasley be so stupid? 

            "You, you and Krum are the only boys who seem to see that I'm a girl. I mean, well, you kissed me, you must see me as a girl," she was mumbling, only half making sense, but he understood her.

            "Of course I've noticed that you're a girl, Hermione. How could one not? Don't let Ron bother you because he is idiotically immature. You're beautiful and that's his fault if he doesn't choose to see that side of you. Look at you, you look even more gorgeous tonight, and every male here certainly noticed that you're a girl tonight."

            "Really?" She sniffled.

            He raised an eyebrow and put his hands on the side of her head, looking her in her soft brown eyes. "Yes, really." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Would I lie to you just to make you feel better?"

            Her eyes started tearing up again, and she pulled in next to him, putting her head on his chest. A bit in shock, he put his hands around her back and continued to sway her back and forth to the music, trying his best not to look conspicuous. Strangely, he felt his heartbeat speed up substantially, enough to make him feel odd. 

            "No, you wouldn't lie," she finally answered. Then she smiled slightly, looking up at him for a moment. "Perhaps you would lie to make me feel better, just because you are my friend."

            He snorted and then put his chin down near her ear, "No, because I am a friend, I would tell you the truth even more freely."

            He felt her nod into his chest and sigh.

            "Do you feel better now," he asked.

            She moved away from his body and looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Yes, thank you." She squeezed his hand.

             "Then I suggest that you head to the bathroom to fix your makeup. Unfortunately you did not charm it to be tearproof. You wouldn't want Krum to see you all messed up now would you?"

            "No."

            He gave a slightly evil grin, "And I don't think that our respective dates would like to see us together like this."

            She nodded and squeezed his hand once more before walking away from him, trying her best to avoid the crowds.

            He turned around to find a silent corner. He really needed a breather. What had he just done? He was not acting like himself, or rather like he was used to acting. He could not believe how hard his heart was racing. All sorts of foreign thoughts were going through his mind. All sorts of foreign feelings were smacking him in the face. He was worried about her? Mad at Weasley? He hadn't felt so strongly in a long time. He hadn't had so many different feelings since last year. What was going on? 

            He leaned his back against the wall, not noticing any of the figures dancing nearby. Perhaps it wasn't so foreign afterall. Maybe it was just a part of him that he pushed away most of the time, a part of him that was normally dormant. It reminded him of quidditch, or playing his quitar, or even playing chess with Ron. He took a deep breath. It reminded him of things that he enjoyed, or things that he had used to enjoy before the prophecies. Did this mean that things were changing again? That he was moving on, that he was better?

            A sudden rap on his shoulder jumped him out of his thoughts. He glared to his right side, at whoever had decided to bother him. It was Krum.

            "Can I help you," he said, staring down at Krum. He said it with a little more venom than he probably should have, seeing that he was Hermione's…boyfriend??? Date???

            "Var is Herm-own-ninny, de said she vas vith you?"

            His brow furrowed, "She went to the bathroom."

            "Ah… You are related to Professor Snape?"

            Sage raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I am his nephew. Why?"

            "Your father iz Jace Snape?"

            Sage glowered at him. What did he want? "Yes."

            "He vas greatest quidditch player, my father tells me. He played against him many times."

            Sage nodded, not sure how to answer.

            "I like you, you embarrass Karkaroff. I cannot stand 'im."

            "Can anyone," Sage retorted sarcastically.

            The surly Durmstang student gave an amused smile. His malice towards Karkaroff, however, blazed in his eyes. 

            Krum changed directions, "Is Herm-own-ninny all right?"

            "She's all right, but do yourself a favor when she comes back."

            "Vat?"

            "Tell her that she looks wonderful. Better yet, that she is the most beautiful girl here. She needs to here that."

              
            He nodded to Krum and walked away before Krum could answer him. More than anything he just wanted to be left with his thoughts. A ball was not a good time to want to be left with your thoughts, he found. 

            Walking in and out of revellers, he tried to get near the doors to outside. He had no doubt that it would be quieter out there. But, before he could make it there, he felt a tentative hand grab his forearm. He turned around, it was Mandy. 

            "Where are you going?"

            She moved in closer to him.

            "I think I need to get some air."

            She shook her head slightly and sighed. He knew, at that point, that something was about to go very wrong.

            "You still have feelings for her."

            Sage's eyebrow jumped up, "What- Who?"

            "Don't play games, Sage. You know who."

            "Hermione? I don't, Mandy. She's my friend, she was upset. What was I supposed to do?"

            Her face suddenly turned hurt. He did not want to have to deal with this. He bit the inside of his lip.

            "Oh yes, you suddenly develop a softer side. As if you ever show that? You don't look at _me that way. You've never kissed __my forehead."_

            He scowled slightly. "You've never cried to me before," he answered challenging her.

            "Do I have to? To have your attention like that?" Her eyes were wide.

            "Of course not."

            "Then why haven't you ever kissed me, Sage?" 

            He had no idea what to say. Truth be told, he had never really thought about kissing her before. Was that strange? Did he want to kiss her? He shrugged mentally, why not? She was his girlfriend.

            "We've never been alone, Mandy. I've been grounded and under eyes constantly, in case you forgot."

            "Are you sure that you want to be with me?"

            His heartbeat sped up again. "Yes," he answered confidently. "You make me feel comfortable, you make me feel calm. I like to be with you."

            It was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. She held onto his hand and then squeezed it. She gave him a slightly mischievious grin. Her hazel eyes looking humorously wicked.

            "Well then, let's go get that fresh air you wanted. If you aren't going to kiss me, then I am going to kiss you."

            He was stunned. No girl had ever been so forward with him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. They might as well kiss, they were together and all. It was only natural. Returning a slight smile, he walked with her out into the darkness of the night. 

*          *          *

Author's Notes – 

If this seems a little OOC for Sage, think back to the way he was towards the last couple chapters of Snape's Student Sage, and you will realize that it is just OOC for his last few months. Also, he's sixteen and girls are not his best subject. Even Sage can get flustered. He was caught by surprise in both instances. You'll understand more in the next chappie or two. Full explanation and plot pending, I promise. You should be noticing some parallels going on with everything. I also hope that you are a little more clued in as to what is happening than my teenage characters are. ;-) 

If you are really experiencing problems, and can't wait, reread the last two chappies of the last story. Then read Sage's letter to Hermione again, and maybe some of the stuff in the middle about Mandy. ;-) That should help. 

Sorry for the cliffie by the way. I promise to try and update soon. 

Let me know what you think! This one was especially difficult to write. Particularly because none of my characters know what is going on! Hee hee. Poor teenagers, so confused. ;-)


	32. Family, Friends, and Gryffindors, Part t...

Family, Friends, and Girlfriends, Part Two: The Trees

They passed rosebush after rosebush, as a good majority of them were shaking in a way that begged them to not be disturbed. Sage looked around for somewhere a bit less juvenile, but Mandy was all to eager to lead him towards a nearby tree. 

It seemed to suit her just fine. His stomach was beginning to get uneasy. Was she really adamant about kissing him?

            Mandy dropped his hand and then sunk to the ground under the tree. She patted the ground next to her, smiling slightly.

            Sage looked around for a few moments and then reluctantly sat down beside her. He leaned his back against the tree. Finding himself a little light-headed, he took a deep breath. He was…apprehensive? He found that he was feeling rather odd. He hadn't felt that way the last time he kissed someone, but he also figured that the last time he had been rather _relaxed_.

            Mandy nudged up next to him, looking at him with her multicolored eyes. She curled her arm under his arm and put her hand on the inside of his knee. He put his arm around her and stared blankly up at the sky, hoping that she would possibly do the same.

            She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "So, are you going to kiss me?"

            He looked down at her, feeling his eyes grow wide, and that pit in his stomach turning more into a chasm. "Er-."

            But there wasn't time for him to fully answer, because the moment he moved his lips, she closed in on him, catching him in a deep kiss. Within a matter of seconds her body was turned towards him, and he found himself slightly in shock. He kissed her back, of course, but he was a bit taken. 

            Her lips were smooth, warm, and profusely wet. She moved her hand to the side of his head, and he found himself only able to return the gesture. Oddly, the twisting in his stomach had not yet stopped. 

            Before he realised what was happening, Mandy had pulled him down so that he was laying under the tree on his side, with her next to him. His mind was flying in all different directions, but it was soon quieted. He put his arms around her, she was too close to him not to. Her body was so pressed against his that he was sure he could feel every bone in her body and then some. 

            He was strangely beginning to feel like he had when he smoked, and he was not quite sure what he was doing. She was just so persuasive. She also seemed to be directing the whole thing, and who was he to resist? He was male afterall.

            Suddenly, and he wasn't sure how it happened, he was laying on his back and she was half on top of him, her hands on his chest. He had a sudden, but very short, thought that he was in over his head, that he was doing something for the wrong reasons. Did he really feel that strongly about her?

            He didn't notice his head scraping against the ground, he was so caught up in what was going on, and his complete shock. A brief thought flutter across his mind again: was she taking advantage of him, was she doing this for his attention?

            But it quickly faded as she put one of her legs between his, their kiss becoming more fierce. He could not think about anything other than the sensations he was experiencing…her hand on the side of his head and his hipbone, her rather supple breasts pushed desperately against his chest, and her knee rubbing against everything rather purposefully. He had no idea how he was managing to breath. They had not come up for air yet. He was feeling amazingly dizzy, but he wasn't sure that it was from lack of air. Any apprehension about kissing her was gone, any question, any doubt had also faded into nothing.

            His hand settled into the small of her back, his other hand tangled in her hair. He wasn't away of any feeling other than pleasure. If things were intensifying, he was enjoying it. 

            They didn't even hear the slight sound of footsteps coming, or of hushed, aggravated voices. So, they certainly did not hear them stop, abruptly, right in front of them. 

            "What is going on here?" A rather deep, threatening voice asked, shocking them both out of their kiss.

            Sage's heart began pounding through his chest before he even opened his eyes. He found himself repeating in his mind _this is not happening, this is NOT happening._ He opened his eyes. _Gods! It is happening…_

"What is the meaning of this?"

            Mandy had thrust herself off of him and onto the ground next to him, faster than he had ever imagined someone could move. He gulped. Mandy was sitting open-mouthed next to him, staring up at her head of house in absolute mortification. 

            "Miss Macnair, I am appalled at your behavior. You are a prefect, you should know better. I suggest that you find your way back inside before I take points from my own house and your reputation suffers irreparable damages."

            "Yes, sir," she squeeled, jumping up.

            "You've earned yourself a detention for the bad example you have set. Be glad that I do not owl your father about this."

            She gave Sage a slight look, before fleeing for the safety of the Great Hall.

            Severus looked at Karkaroff disdainfully.

            "If there is nothing else, Igor, you will kindly stop bothering me about your concerns."

            Karkaroff looked so pleased, that he gave a slight laugh of amusement before strutting away down the path. He had not even minded Severus's harsh words, he was so pleased that Sage was in trouble, it didn't matter.

            The minute Karkaroff was out of sight, Severus took his eyes off him and glared down at Sage. He growled before reaching down and pulling Sage straight off the ground and to his feet. Sage cringed because he knew what was coming, and he was all too right. His uncle could not resist the urge to give him a smack.

            "This was completely deplorable. After what I said about this ball being an excuse for rule breaking and hormones, honestly. Do you have any idea the seriousness of what you have done?"

            "Sir, she- she just-."

            Severus scowled loudly, "Perhaps you had better wait for the blood to return to where it belongs."

            "She was all over me, sir."

            "Oh yes, and you looked like you were all too reluctant."

            "Well I was, and then- then- er."

            "You had better stop there," he spat, disdainfully.

            Sage put his head down, shaking it. He dropped down to the bench he had not noticed, until then, was right next to him.

            "I can't believe this is happening," he muttered, more to himself.

            The Professor took a step forward, his angry pale face standing out in the dark of the night.

            "It's happening all right. You know better than this, Sage. Did you even stop to think what this meant?"

            Sage looked up without answering, feeling his stomach churn madly.

            Severus continued, "You did not stop to think of what this might do to her reputation? Or do you not care?"

            "Her reputation?" He parroted. This time, Sage's brow furrowed in absolute confusion. Nervously, he pushed his hair back from his face.

            "Yes, if you cared for her, you would not have been doing what you were doing where everyone could see you. This is an embarassment. My own nephew doing what it is I am supposed to be stopping! I will not have great nephews before you are of age!"

            Sage opened his mouth to speak but was then too flabergasted to put his mouth around the right words. 

            Finally he sputtered out, "Sir, I haven't- I mean, no, I wouldn't- I wasn't even thinking about- Mandy? We were just- just- kissing."

            Severus raised his eyebrows, it was not everyday that you heard Sage flustered and sounding like your average teenage boy.

            "Kissing? That was more than just kissing. That was a few steps away from being in dire need of a cold shower."

            "A cold shower, uncle?" He asked, his confusion and inexperience showing through like his skin was glass.

            "Gods, boy, a cold shower," he said, his face screwing up in absolute disgust. Was Sage really that thick?

            Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Sage's face, and if he had a more expressive face, he would have blushed brighter than Weasley.

            "I will not have you behaving in such an improper fashion. Do you understand me?"

            Sage put his head in his hands. This was one conversation he had not wanted to have with Severus, "Yes, sir."

            "Get up," he directed, grabbing Sage's collar. 

            Scowling, Sage said, "I'm not going to be seeing the light of day for a long while, am I."

"That, I believe, rather goes without saying."

            Severus guided Sage back into the Great Hall, ignoring the remaining rustling rosebushes. Sage just walked in front of his uncle in complete silence. He could not believe what he had just been doing, let alone that he had gotten caught, red lipped, by his uncle. 

            *          *          *

                Hermione was dancing with Krum near the door, when Mandy came walking in with tears in her eyes, her hair flying along behind her. It was no longer half up, but rather completely down. She looked around the Great Hall for Sage but didn't see him. She wondered what could have happened.

            Her question was shortly answered when Professor Snape came in holding Sage by the forearm. A knot formed in her stomach as she looked away from Viktor and at Sage. From the look on Sage's face, and the way Professor Snape was carting Sage around, the Professor had caught him doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Her stomach churned. He had been doing something that he shouldn't have been doing with Mandy! 

            She looked over Krum's shoulder, completely ignoring him. Sage's face looked rather dark, he was trying to hide his embarassment, but it was also apparent that he was aggravated about being caught. 

            Professor Snape had an awefully twisted and disgusted look on his face. She wondered what exactly Sage had been doing outside. Had he kissed Mandy the way he had kissed her the year before? 

            Sighing, she watched Professor Snape let go of him in a corner and point one long finger in his face. His lip curled with loathing. _He did kiss her, _she thought, _he probably did more than kiss her. Did he-? No, he wouldn't…would he?No, definitely not, he is too smart for that. _

She stared at him, the music fading out of her mind. Viktor apparently did not notice that she was off in another world. Viktor was not a part of it, even though he was dancing with her.

            Sage was crossing his arms now, looking darkly alluring. He scowled. Hermione smiled. He was so cute when he scowled. She furrowed her brow, _why am I staring at him? Why can't I stop thinking about him? This is infuriating!_

_            *          *          *_

            The last thing that Sage wanted was to go back down to the dungeons with his uncle. That was exactly what Severus had insisted, and he had also insisted that Sage escort his date back to her dormitory, much to Sage's chagrin. 

When they got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Sage glanced uneasily at Mandy. He gave Severus a sideways glance, before he walked her right up to the door, but could not get out of his uncle's earshot. He cleared his throat slight, with unease.

"Sorry, Mandy, about all this. I'll talk to you soon, all right?"

"Yes, all right," she said, the uncomfort showing on her face and in her voice. 

"Yes, well," he said. Then he leaned over slowly and kissed her cheek, pulling back so fast that one would have guessed her face was a burning coal. He forced a slight smile, before he turned away from her.

She didn't bother to watch as he walked away with Professor Snape, she could not wait to get inside her common room and wallow in her sheer embarassment and frustration. 

Severus eyed Sage, wondering exactly what it was that he was going to say to the boy. He was sixteen years old now, almost of age. It was only natural for him to have certain…inclinations. He only hoped that he was not going to overindulge them. As hard as it was for Severus to admit, Sage was growing into a handsome young man, just like his father. He saw the girls looking at Sage and pretending not to. 

What Severus did not want was for any of Sage's _exploits_ to compromise anything that they had been working for. Sage needed his focus on his work and training, not on girls or what he was going to do with said girls. Nor did Severus need angry fathers breathing down his back, let alone angry, Death Eater fathers. Now that Sage was going to be…now that he was maturing, he was going to have to observe a certain degree of decorum.

Severus sat down on the couch next to Sage. His demeanor relaxed, but only slightly. Sage raised an eyebrow at him, his eyes swimming in absolute misery, but his face showing nothing. 

            Glaring at Sage, he said, "Keep your private affairs, private. You do not want the entire school knowing your business, and I certainly won't have it because it reflects badly. You will not damage that girl's reputation either, much less your own. Miss Macnair is an extraordinarily bright young woman, from a pureblooded family, and I will not have her father knocking on my door, looking for your blood. I have taught you much better."

            "Yes, sir," he answered, rather monotonously.

            Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "You can thank your indiscretion for this. Perhaps next time you have a desire to act on your _lesser desires_, you will remember your discomfort at this exact moment."

            Sage grumbled. He would not forget this anytime soon, probably not until he was much older, married perhaps. His uncle had caught him with a girl on top of him, under a tree, embarassingly involved. If he had been apprehensive and uncomfortable for the first minute or so of that kiss, or whatever it turned into, he had been absolutely mortified at the result of it. The idea of kissing her again made him feel dizzy, but not necessarily good dizzy. Perhaps that was just a result of what had happened. Anybody would feel dizzy at that thought, if Professor Snape had caught them in the middle of a good snog. 

*          *          *

VD- glad you think that this really captures teenage feelings and confusion! Hee hee. That's what I was hoping for. He does have a bit of a problem  on his hands with Mandy and Hermione, so we';; just have to see what happens. He doesn't realize that he's a hottie yet, not that he would care one way or the other if he did know! ;-) (chappie 30) when Sage finally does end up with a girl it will be quite clear why. ;-)

Carpathia- Yeah, I guess that we all do get confused about romantic stuff. And I am glad that you think that I keep everyone in character so well. Let me know what you think about that after reading this chapter. Did everyone stay in character, are you surprised about anything.

Bookwitch- It isn't necessarily that Sage can't  decide who to prefer, he doesn't really know what he wants at all. Well, what do you think of what Uncle Severus had to say? (chappie 30) I am glad that you enjoyed what Snape had to say, er think, about Sage and the Slytherins. I hope to include more stuff like that soon. ;-)

Sibyl – You'll just have to bear with me and see wehat happens. ;-) Hermione doesn't understand why he's with Mandy either. I don't think Sage really does understand why he's with her on top of that. ;-)

MCMish – Well, Snape did catch Sage. What do you think?

Elalien (from Chappie 30) – I'm so glad that this is your fav fic! I'm blushing right now.I love it when people tell me that Snape's character was good, as well. I always need to hear that, I'm always afraid I am going to change his character too much or something. Thanks!

FirePendant (Chappie 30) – IO'm glad you liked the Snape POV's, I am going to try and do more of them to come. ;-) Thanks for the review.

Shadowycat (chapie 30) – I always so worried about keeping Snape in character and you do him so well, I like to hear from you that you think I am keeping him in character. I think it is because I know that you know what you are talking about! ;-) What to you think about the latest developments between Sage and our two girls. And yes, Hermione is very perceptive about a lot of things, especially about Sage. And she is jealous and she is not going to admit it. ;-)


	33. Rite of Passage rewritten

DisclaimerApplies!

Please R & R ;-) Enjoy. I rewrote this chappie because I was not happy with it. I hope that you like the changes. Let me know what you think. 

**Challege: **Also if you read this fic all the time and never review, drop me a review if you have a second. I a, really curious how many people actually read my fic. Even a sentence is cool! Thanks!

            Sage lay back down on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. His hand was cramped, his eyes felt dry, and his back felt permanently hunched. Severus had wrote a new meaning under the word 'grounded' in the Snape dictionary. It now read 'torture' instead. At least it felt so to Sage. He was mentally going through everything Severus had made him do since he had confessed to his smoking habits.

The quill should have been his first hint that Severus would be unforgiving. The second hint should have been that there were no more classes and many less 'useless, empty-headed wastes of space' running around the school'. In fact, Severus really had nothing more pressing to do than make Sage miserable. As if stacking new supplies of raw potions ingredients had not been bad enough. An entire day of carting things back from Hogsmeade without magic. Followed by an entire night of arranging them in the storeroom so that they all fit. 

By far the most sadistic thing Severus had done was to arm Sage was an armfull of sandpaper and then aim him at the wooden worktables in the classroom. His words reverberated in Sage's head: "They look rather shoddy as you can see, and I rather thought you could give them a new glow. In other words, sand until you can no longer see the stains from where the ignoramuses spilled noxious liquids." Sage's hands were cut apart and scratched up for days. Thankfully, he had been able to cover them up with Glamourie. He had spent days on that project. He had only just finished in time for the Yule Ball.

Now Severus seemed to be contented by placing Sage in front of a table of books with a long piece of parchment full of the most frighteningly detailed questions about the information in the books. It was not the books that bothered Sage. No, he rather liked books. He rather hated being forced, forced to read for hours and hours on end. He spent hours translating things from English to Latin. Then he had spent hours deducing the properties of certain 'black-listed' potion ingredients: a.k.a. 'illegal'. 

This was why his hand was cramped, his back was screaming, his eyes were dry, and his vision was blurred.

And, it kept him cooped up in the dungeons and far away from Amanda. Sage could have been more irritated about that, if he was not desiring to avoid her anyway. He was not sure what to say to her. He was not pleased with how she had acted. Not that he had behaved in a more acceptable manner. She had just never been that forward with him, and he found her trying to force his affections to be rather disheartening.

            Laying on his bed simply having his own thoughts seemed so precious to him. He had been so busy with intrusive thoughts about the Yule Ball and his grounding, that he hadn't had much time to just be alone with his thoughts. Strangely, he was looking forward to his trip with Severus – just so that he could get away from Hogwarts. He did not want to see the potions classroom, Mandy, or any of the Gryffindors who might have stumbled upon him during the Yule Ball. This trip that he was to embark on tomorrow was supposed to help him to get back to where he should be. It was supposed to help him find out more about himself. 

*          *          *

            Now, two days after the Yule Ball, Sage was getting ready for the trip with Severus. As the headmaster had informed him, Severus was taking him somewhere where he would find out how to feel more balanced. As cryptic as that was. Sage hadn't even been informed where exactly he was going until this day. Some place called Lyon Llyonyss: a place that was unplottable. A place that no one knew of, except for those who were supposed to know. Another cryptic message his uncle had given him. Sage was anticipating greatly. All this secrecy meant that this was something well worth knowing and somewhere well worth going. 

            Now he knew why Severus had insisted upon taking him to Hogsmeade to get him some new clothes a few days before Christmas. Clothes Sage thought much more suited his uncle than suited him. They were a little too traditional for him, a bit too staunchy. Moreover, not one article had been a color other than black or grey. Well, there had been a black cloak lined with a deep purple and the black robes to match that they had purchased, but other than that, no color at all. This didn't particularly bother Sage at all, black suited him fine. The detail surrounding this trip made it sound serious. Not to mention no earrings allowed.

            After he finished packing his things, he shrunk his trunk and tucked it into his pocket. There was no way he would think to lug his trunk, full sized, all the way down to the dungeons. He looked at himself in the mirror. The plain black pants looked fine, if not as baggy as would have suited him, but they didn't cling to him either. The black linen, drawstring shirt he was wearing underneath was pleasantly soft, but not something he would really wear unless going out with Severus. The robes with the dark purple lining were rather catchy, he had to admit. They made him look taller and perhaps older. The inside was satiny, he noted, as the fabric touched his hands. The only article he was wearing that he had picked out was his shoes: black, lace-up boots. One side of his mouth curved upwards in acceptance of his appearance before he turned away from the mirror and headed down to his uncle.

            Severus looked quite ready to go when Sage walked in. He was dressed and sitting on the sofa reading.

            With one eyebrow raised slightly he said, "You had better not have disremembered what I told you," he didn't look up from his book.

            Sage sighed, "Yes, sir. I am wearing just what you told me to. Although I don't know what the particularity is all about."

            "You will soon know."

            Sage rolled his eyes, because his uncle was not looking at him to see it. The man was being cryptic again, and it was getting bothersome.

            Severus turned to him a moment later. 

            "Manners, Sage."

            Sage's face whitened. He loathed the fact that his uncle had prescience, loathed it. There was not a whole lot that he could pull off without the Professor knowing, especially when they were so close in vacinity. This was the exact reason why many people thought that Snape had an odd sixth sense about misbehaving, he did. And the rumors about the mind reading, quite true as well. Apparently, it was quite a normal occurance for members of his family to be quite gifted in Occlumency and Legilimency as well. 

            "You had better not disremember what I said about your behavior either."

            "Yes, uncle, I am not going to forget. Listen, don't talk-."

            Severus scowled, "I did not ask for you to parrot it back to me. I asked you not to forget."

            "I won't," Sage answered, crossing his arms.

            "You do not always act as befits you. This is not a time for that."

            Sage narrowed his stare at him, "Sir, I won't embarrass you. I can tell this is important and even if it were not it would not matter. I'll do whatever it is that I need to do. I will not disappoint you."

            His uncle's apparent lack of faith was quite a blow. He had been trying very hard to please him, after the visit to the headmaster, and had been doing well. Well, up until the point that Severus had caught him two days earlier at the Yule Ball.

            "Fine then, let us go. We have a long way to get there."

            *          *          *

            Sage stared around the woods, wondering where they were. They had gone passed the Apparation border at Hogwarts, and had apparated to this place. A small clearing in the thick of trees. The sun was on its way down, but there was still hours of light left. 

Severus cleared his throat irritably to catch Sage's attention.   
"This way," he said simply, pushing into the trees.

Sage followed, pushing his way behind his uncle, fighting the brush and branches.

He had not idea how Severus knew where he was going because there certainly was not a path. At least, not a path that he was aware of. The only things he was aware of was branches knocking him in the arms in the wake of his uncle and the smell of greenery. 

            Suddenly Severus grabbed his arm and stood by a very large willow tree. It was beautifully large, and very old. Bigger around the trunk than any tree Sage had even seen. Severus walked up to the trunk, still holding Sage's arm. He whispered words that Sage did not understand, although they sounded vaguely familiar. Like they were similar to a language he already knew, or had at least heard before.

            The bark on the tree crumbled in a certain area and fell to the forest floor, revealing symbols carved into the wood. Some were symbols that Sage had come across in Ancient Runes class, but some he had never seen before. His attention was focused.

            The Professor reached out with both hands and touched the symbols, again whispering something in a language Sage did not speak. Severus stepped back, grabbed Sage by the arm again, and stepped back further.

            Sage could not prevent his mouth from dropping open slightly. Before his eyes the thick forest that had been in front of him turned into a more sparce forest with a definite pathway starting near the old willow. 

            Walking around the tree, Sage spotted something rather odd. Two black horses, with strange-looking blue eyes stood there, silently and statuesque.

            "He knew we were coming," Severus stated, not bothering to turn to Sage. 

            "Who knew, sir," Sage said, not able to contain his question any further. He wanted to know what this place was and whom he was going to see. 

            "Sarmach. It is he who will show you, Sage."

            Sage abandoned the follow-up question he had wanted to ask about who Sarmach was, because he knew that his uncle would tell him that he would know soon. How aggravating. 

            At the sound of their voices, the two black horses perked up and trotted over to them. Severus did not look disturbed by this at all, but then again Severus never did look disturbed. He took a hold of the reins of the one that stopped next to him and mounted.

            "Er, sir."

            Severus looked down at him and smirked, "It is a half an hour ride or a two hour walk. I would suggest mounting the horse. They know they way better, and we will not have to worry about any wards while on these horses."

            Sage raised an eyebrow and growled slightly. His horse raised its head and snorted impatiently, the pink flesh of its nostrils flaring. Sage gave it a glare of his own, before finally getting himself into the saddle.

            Before he really was situated, the horses both started to canter off into the woods. Sage found that this rather irritated certain parts of his anatomy as well as his backside. 

            *          *          *

            Before long, the horses stopped inside a stone entranceway that looked strangely liked the ruin that muggles called Stonehenge. Sage hopped off the horse as fast as he could and shook out his legs a bit. The ride did not seem to bother Severus at all. When Sage looked up, the horses had gone off and an older man was standing before them. He had white hair like Dumbledore but very dark eyes, like a midnight blue. He was dressed in black robes, tied at the waist in a black belt, and wearing a long black cloak. 

            Sage looked to his uncle, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. He felt altogether awkward.

            Severus raised his hands and pressed his fingertips together, making a circle with the form of his hands. He offered a slight bow to the man. The man returned the same ceremony. Sage lifted both his eyebrows. Was he supposed to be doing that? He decided that it would be best if he instead kept a respectful distance. Afterall, the stranger knew they were coming, he must also know that Sage had no idea what to do. 

            Severus walked forward, meeting the man half way, and they began conversing with unreadable expressions on their faces. 

            Sage did not dare move. He figured he would be told what to do eventually. He was very rarely in situation where he did not know what to do or how to act, but he was willing to surrender to the fact that he had no idea now, and he did not want to guess. 

            Finally after a few minutes, the old wizard looked his way.

            "Come, Magi. You would not wish your journey to begin without you."

            Sage breathed deeply and forced himself to walk slowly and confidently, no matter how much he wanted to hurry himself. As he stopped next to his uncle, before the other wizard, he felt a slight jolt go through his system. Power radiated from this man, at least as much as Dumbledore, likely moreso.

            The old wizard, who had to have been only an inch or two shorter than his uncle, stared down into Sage's eyes. It was a penetrating stare, a knowing stare. He felt exposed. Sage's eyes were fixated on the deep, dark recesses of those searching midnight eyes. He did not blink. The older man stepped closer to him. 

            "He has more balance than any I have seen of this age, Severus, you have done well with him, but his confusion and his apprehension are marked on him. It is quite correct that this is the right time for him to come. It is time for him to know, to learn, what has been inside of him all along."

            Sage's eyebrow popped up. 

            "I have known that you would come, Magi. Merlin was not the only one to see your rising. You have very far to go, much to learn, and very limited time - in all senses of the term. You seek your completion as so many others have before you. Forces have called you here. It is in your blood, Lyon Llyonyss is in your blood." He paused to survey Sage's face. "What is your name?"

            "Sage, sir."

            The old man shook his head and let out a sigh, it almost sounded amused.

            "Your father, he knew, before you were born. He was very gifted, your father, in all our traditions. Maildun taught him well. Your father must have seen it in a dream. He chose your name because of what you are and what you are destined to become. Everything that has ever happened in your life has happened for a reason. It is time you realized all that you are and all that is around you."

            "He knew that I was a Magi?"

            "Yes, why else the irony of your name? Surely, you can believe that quite easily. Merlin himself was know as a great Sage and Magi."

            Sage had never thought his name to be anything but a rather odd coincidence. Now, however, he was beginning to see that there were many such coincidences in his life. 

            When he was a baby, he never took to his mum. Later in life, his mum was so sick with mental stupor that his detachment from her made him stronger; he was used to not having her so he could not really miss her. 

            On the other hand, he had taken to his uncle, only to be later placed back with him during his more formative years. The only person he had completely trusted for many years had been Severus.

            According to his uncle, his father had been very insistent that Severus take an active role with his nephew. He made him come to the hospital and he always left Sage with Severus. Did his father know what was going to happen? Did his father, just like himself, know that he was going to die so early?

            Sage's brow furrowed as his thoughts deepened. He felt a need to know what this old man knew. His heart was pumping so fast at the hunger to know what he had come to this place to learn, learn about himself.

            The old wizard nodded. "You see now, but that is only the foothills of the mountains that you must climb. There are no secrets from a true and trained Magi's eyes. What took Merlin many decades to know, perhaps you can know much sooner. You know what is possible, you know what you are, Merlin did not for a long time. It is an advantage, but there is much you still do not know about who and what you are. That is why you are here."

*          *          *

            For an hour, Sage had followed Severus and the older wizard, named Sarmach, around Lyon Llyonyss. He had seen many other wizards who he felt particularly strong magic from, compared to the normal wizard in Diagon Alley. They were all dressed in black robes, but some of the robes had different color lining. Sage knew that this must be significant, but he did not ask about it. He knew that everything would be explained to him in time. 

            The time finally came when Sarmach decided that he wanted to talk to Sage alone. Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, Sage was a little apprehensive about not having his uncle with him. He still had no idea who these people were. Sarmach, however, was not about to hold this information back from him for any longer. When they got to a grove of trees, Sarmach quickly stopped at two tall, thick tree stumps.

            "Sit now, Sage, and close your eyes. Pay very close attention to what I am telling you. It is your history, our history, it marks your path."

            Sage obligingly sat down on the stump and closed his eyes, trying very hard to relax, but his mind was naturally inquisitive and to have something held back from him for so long made his anxious.

            "I can hear your heartbeat racing in your chest. I will lead you to relax and you will follow." He paused.

            Sage heard Sarmach sit down on the other stump. Then the man continued.

            "Everything springs from an ability to control yourself and everything about your body. Thoughts at inappropriate times are unwelcome - they will hurt you. It is best to spend much time with a clear mind, allowing the powers inherent in the earth to intermingle with the powers that are inherent inside of you. Think only of the wind whistling through the trees, mixed with the sounds of slow deep breaths from inside of you."

            He stopped again, and Sage trained his focus on the leaves rustling and the sound and feel of the wind on his face. It was surprisingly easy to let everything go, while he was sitting there on the stump.

            "Yes, good. Now turn that focus to the sound of my voice and allow what I am telling you to take over. At the dawn of time, there were men and there were those who were like us, wizards. Unlike now, all wizards were Magi. The magical powers within them were pure and strong. 

"Men and wizards lived together and knew of each other, coexisting. The ancient ways, as we now call them, were what tied man and wizard together. That tie was knowledge of the many Gods, and a worship of them. Wizards, who were then all Magi, were like priests. They were content to keep the peace between man and man, and wizard and man. They cured man's sicknesses with the power of the earth and all life, through making elixirs and antidotes. The Magi had the ability to take magical energy from the earth, and magical energy from themselves. A skill, which would now be, called potion-making. They told men's stories and kept men's history through the bard's skill, which taught children not only of their morals, but also of their ancestry. Magi kept the balance between the harsh and the benevolent, between evil and good, Dark and Light. They were aided in the keeping of the balance by their gift of omniscience and prophecy.

"As time went on, the Magi became overcome by mankind, and were unable to keep their own balance. Thus, they were unable to keep the balance between other things. The skills that were given to them by the Gods began to fade, not because they were taken away, but because the Magi lost sight of them. Many took their own lives, and others, frightened by the self-sacrifice lost touch with their powers. Very few were able to escape this hardship. As the time passed by, the Magi intermarried with humankind, drowning the powers within their blood forever. Few, after this time, were blessed with gifts of pure magic. Lines were crossed. Those who had been pureblooded Magi were long forgotten. Wizards were no longer all Magi; in fact, Magi became a rarity among life. The Gods would, you see, allow wizards to be born from non-magic parentage, with the hope of rebirthing Magi.

"The Old Ways, Ancient Ways were losing their powers. Afterall, humankind and wizardkind alike believed that the Gods had taken away the Magi as a curse or a punishment. Worship of the Old Ways became a selfish worship, concerned only with revenge and power. Those who worships hoped that by giving false worship, the Gods would reward them. As pure worship declined, so did the powers of the Old Ways and the Old Gods. The gift lay dormant in the blood of wizards, the forgotten gift of the Magi. Few lines adhered purely to the Old Ways, compared to the ranks before. These were among the most pure and ancient families of wizards; decended from the original Magi, unblemished compared to others who had lost balance. 

"Those wizards, who adhered to the Old Ways, who strived for balance within themselves, so that they could provide it outside of themselves; those who trained their families, male children, in the Ancient Arts became known as Druids. They were among the most feared wizards long ago, because they were among the most powerful wizards. They had mostly abandoned aiding humankind as the worship of the Old Ways among humankind and wizardkind declined almost into nothingness. This was the time of the rise of Merlin, the last Druid who made a direct attempt at aiding humankind or wizardkind, for that matter, because Merlin was born a Magi. Merlin, through many decades, found near perfect balance within himself, like the Magi of old, and he went out and tried to recreate the balance in the world. However, you understand, the Christian God, the One God, was now capturing humankind. In the end, it is all the same anyway; the Old Gods and the new One God were the same entity, for simplification. It was easier for humankind to worship one God than many Gods. Thus, the link that had held humankind and wizardkind togther vanished. 

"The Druids, the only true adherants to the Old Ways, took this as the sign that they must remove themselves from mankind's history and start their own history independent of mankind, in order to survive. They were not Magi, as Merlin was, and they thought that they could not aid humankind without destroying themselves, which many still believe. Wizards too, believed that they must escape the persecution of humankind and their pride over their new God. Men no longer understood wizards and thought that they were evil, none were strong enough to stand with man or against man.

"Merlin alone, a Druid warrior and priest, kept the world from falling into a second Darkness - a Darkness that would have been the lack of God. Merlin alone, a Magi, kept the balance between God and Godlessness, Light and Dark. He did not cause the anihilation of the Dark; he caused a balance between the two that has held for centuries. The first darkness, you are wondering, what kept us from the first Darkness? The first Darkness was not avoided, it decended upon the world with the birth of two men: the Magi, Amun Ra, and his powerful Dark Creature, Nag.

"You have read about Ra, I know, so I will continue on a a stricter point about the first Darkness. Nag was a very learned Druid, born with many powers. Many thought he was a Magi when he was a child, but he was not. Nag became obsessed with the idea that the mind was the only barrier to becoming a Magi. He began to study all Ancient Magic in the hopes that he would come across the key. He was only a fourteen-year-old boy. His study led him to believe that blood was the key to having the powers of a Magi. Which it is. Nag, being a naïve despute his own pride, thought that by combining the blood of powerful wizards, he could unleash his own powers… There is no account of how it happened, because once he left the circle of the Druids they could no longer chronicle his activities using the Bard's gift. Nag became unhuman, a creature poisoned with Darkness. He turned into what is now called a Vampyre.

"In effect, Nag got many of the things that he wanted. He became possessed of super acute senses; something only Magi trained in intense focus could achieve. His senses, however, were attuned for the hunt for pure, powerful blood. His body became capable of movement so fast, that none could escape him, movement so quiet, that none would hear him coming. What is more, Nag became possessed of a gift that very few even achieved that were not Magi: prescience. While far from omniscience, which many Magi of centuries before never achieved, it was something that made him very powerful. And last, Nag was able to penetrate the minds of people who left their minds open. He used this skill to manipulate his victims, to scare other wizards into submission, and to mastermind Ra's Nag, a horde of followers.

"Nag had persuaded Ra, a young Magi, that Ra could return balance to the world and create a pedestal for himself as a God for the people. Terror ensued as Ra, untrained and poisoned by Nag's words, created in the world a mirror image of what was inside of himself. Ra was not balanced, he was not made of the Light and the Dark, he was poisoned by the Dark, consumed by it, and thus the world became the same.

"The Druids were among those who chose to defy Ra, by not serving him, and most disappeared from the world with the aims of learning how to defeat Ra, by way of ancient magic. Many died in the attempt, but one Druid, the chief Druid, found the text that would help them. Fawkes was a powerful Druid; able to do wandless magic beyond what any alive had witnessed from any other than Ra or Nag. In the end, it took about a hundred Druid lives, wiping out the majority of the adult Druids, but Ra was killed along with Nag.

"There marks the end of the history lesson, young Magi. What remains is to tell you why you are here, although you must suspect. Lyon Llyonyss is built on top of the caves that housed the High Brotherhood of Druids who gave their lives to return balance to the world. Lyon Llyonyss is where Merlin was born. Is is the only place left in the world where Druids congregate and where Druidic Rite is performed. It is the place that calls all with the purist wizard blood, who are descended from generations of Druids, who were descended from the original wizards at the dawn of time, who were all Magi. Those of Druidic blood are tortured by feeling an lack of inner-balance, and are brought here, driven to come here, by a need to achieve balance. 

"Like you, Sage, other Druids find their powers diminished by a state of unbalance within themselves. Like you, Sage, they find an ability to do magic driven by their state of balance. The more balance, the more the magic. Very few are able to hit their ceiling, or the complete use of all the powers that rest inside their blood. Unlike you, Sage, they strive to hopefully one day find that limit. You will strive to surpass that limit at all moments in your life, and if you do achieve perfect balance, you will achieve what would be termed true magical omnipotence. You will be able to do anything your mind deems possible. No Magi has ever done so, as recorded by Druids that were around thousands of years before Ra. Only the original Magi, given their true powers by the Ancient Gods ever achieved something like that, and likely very few of them. You, my young friend, are a compilation of the blood of those original Magi; you are a last attempt by the Ancient Gods, to return the gift of the Magi to the world.

"You come to me during the dawning of the fight to prevent the third Darkness. The other Druids you will find here are like priest, Sage, as you will soon see. They seek to perfect the balance within themselves, and in Lyon Llyonyss, our world. You, as a Magi, are a warrior and a priest in this time of Darkness rising. You must seek to achieve balance and then you must bring it to the world to prevent the third Darkness. That is your task. You alone. While very powerful, the High Brotherhood will no longer fight as they did during the first Darkness, so long as the Gods equip them with a Warrior, a Magi. The Druids who formed the Order of the Phoenix during the Reign of Ra, sacrificed themselves in a pure worship of the Old Gods and the Ancient Ways, pooling together their magical abilities to perform a spell made by the original Magi, giving their life to take Ra's and return balance to the world. Since then, the Brotherhood has always been sent a Magi, during times of impending darkness. As priests of the Ancient Ways, Sage, it is our task to teach you, to show you how to achieve the balance of the true Magi.  This is, of course, if your father was correct about you being the One, and of course, if Merlin was correct in his Prohecy. Which I shall see in due time."

Sarmach stopped speaking and looked at Sage. 

Sage's focus was entirely tuned. It was stronger than he had felt it in a long time. It was as if Sarmach's voice entrapped his focus. His focus was not yet released. 

Without warning, he felt as if his entire being was jolted. Pain crashed down upon him like he was suddenly squished between the rings of the tree. He did not feel himself fall off the stump, or feel his limbs loose control. Strangely, through the most intense pain he had ever felt during one of his visions, he opened his eyes. 

_Instead of seeing the woods, or Sarmach, he saw a sweeping green valley. He got up off the ground, the pain lingering away in the distance, and walked around this empty space. Draw by something, he began walking down a steep green hill. Laying there sleeping, on a large bed, he saw his father. He knew his father's dream, he was having it as well, as he stared at his father's face. It was a situation he knew all too well. The night of his father's murder. His father had known that he was going to die. When his father woke, he sat up. Sage saw the baby on the bed next to him, he saw himself. _

_His father picked up the baby and held him, speaking slowly and softly, "I will leave you, and by leaving you start the course for you, and my death will cause the window for you to achieve your own destiny. You have nothing to fear because you are what we have been waiting for since Darkness first crept back into dominion through Voldemort. You are a Magi. You are the One I have been told of, that I have dreamt of. But you will not be alone, you will have two parts that you have brought together in one blood. You will have their presence beside you and in you, giving the three a power that can return the balance. I have no fear in that I must give my life for you, and I have no fear knowing that my blood will take my place, in time. _

_"Fate will reunite us in the end. You have nothing to fear, as I have nothing to fear. All in the Sign of Eternity."_

_Before his eyes the bed, the baby, and his father vanished. _

_He saw many more things, people that he did not know, as he walked through the valley in search of whatever it was that was summoning him in different directions. Finally, he grew tired and sat down on the ground, wondering where he was and if something terribly bad was happening to him. Could he be dead? Did the vision send him into a coma? _

_The green grass felt silky under his fingers. His eyes were beginning to grow heavy. He lay down on the soft grass and stared up at the perfect blue sky._

_"Tired already, no desire to see more?" Asked a voice above him._

_He opened his eyes and saw a navy blue robed wizard. Quickly, he sat up, and stared up at Merlin._

_"What am I seeing?"_

_Merlin chuckled, "Nothing that will make sense as this is  your first time. Do you wish for me to show you one more thing? I can show you what will give you purpose, Sage."_

_Nodding, Sage stood up and followed Merlin down a path. The path was dirt, but it almost looked like sparkly silver dust. When he reached the end of the path, he stopped next to Merlin. _

_There was a woman, robed and veiled in deep black. She was holding something in her hands. He walked closer as Merlin did. He could not see the features of the woman, but he was allowed to see the newborn baby she was holding. It fists were balled up. It had gorgeous big, blue eyes. _

_Merlin spoke, "This woman represents what should drive you, young Magi. I could tell you many things about her, this child, or her husband. However, I will tell you this. It is love that this woman represents, Sage. There is love between this woman and her child. There is love between this woman and her husband. What you see here is what will happen should you fail. Her husband has been killed, Magi, by the forces of Darkness. What keeps her alive, what keeps her from taking her own life, is this child and the hope that it will not grow up in darkness."_

_"Who is this woman? Why would her problem drive me?"_

_"She is as every woman, young Magi. When you find love, in time, you will understand. Once you are tied to this world through allowing yourself to feel you will want to help all people. You will want to save them all from darkness with your life: This woman, this child, her husband, as if she were your wife, you were her husband, and this were your child. You will want to fulfill your purpose, if you only allow yourself a tie to this world. Emotion is that tie, young Magi. Emotion is only a weakness when you allow it to overpower you. When is disrupts your balance."_

_The woman faded away as Merlin finished his speech. _

_"You are young yet, Sage, with training, with experience, and with an acceptance of life, everything will be clearer. You must first find balance."_

_Suddenly, Sage felt himself moving backwards through the valley as if he were floating. He stared at the ground in disbelief. Finally, he found himself lying on the ground where he had first come to this place and opened his eyes to it. Again, his eyelids grew heavy and he closed them. As his lids fell down, he felt himself decending gently, slowly._

Icey coldness enveloped him when he felt himself stop moving. He felt something he had not felt since he had been in the valley, a cold breeze, and the wind whistling through the trees. The valley had been windless, scentless, and soundless, except for what he was supposed to hear.

He moved slightly, he was on a cold, slightly moist, carpet of grass. He opened his eyes again; not sure of what he would see this time. Sarmach was standing over him, the hood of his robes was up. It framed his old face making him look powerful. His body was looking very tall and impressive, a stoical, serious look planted upon his face. It was no longer midday as it had been but dark night.

When he sat up gingerly, feeling tremors go through his body, the forms of tens of Druids surrounding him and Sarmach in a large circle, made his heart jump in fear for a minute. Their large, black hoods, looking quite imposing, framed all their faces. 

His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage, he was afraid it would crack a rib. His face was moist with sweat, and he had a feeling that it had been for some time. Sarmach reached a hand out towards him, and Sage's instinct forced him to attempt to scramble backwards on the ground. He struggled to get up and defend himself, and it was at that moment that Sarmach grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him up, moving close to him. 

*          *          *


	34. Rite of Passage, The Revealing

Disclaimer Applies!

This chappie was really hard to write, let me know what you think! ;-)

When he sat up gingerly, feeling tremors go through his body, the forms of tens of Druids surrounding him and Sarmach in a large circle, made his heart jump in fear for a minute. Their large, black hoods, looking quite imposing, framed all their faces. 

His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage, he was afraid it would crack a rib. His face was moist with sweat, and he had a feeling that it had been for some time. Sarmach reached a hand out towards him, and Sage's instinct forced him to attempt to scramble backwards on the ground. He struggled to get up and defend himself, and it was at that moment that Sarmach grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him up, moving close to him. 

 "You yelled, _I have no fear in that I must give my life for you, and I have no fear knowing that my blood will take my place, in time. Fate will reunite us in the end. You have nothing to fear, as I have nothing to fear. All in the Sign of Eternity. _What did you see, tell me, that you said this?"

Sage's eyes were as wide as his eyelids would allow. Gradually his body relaxed under Sarmach's eyes. He was only slightly aware of all the Druids watching him.

"I saw my father. He was holding me as a baby as I watched. I know he dreamt his own death. That is what he said to me, those words you say I yelled."

"Do you know what this means?"

"It's already happened, sir, its meaning has already been shown."

Sarmach shook his head slightly, "Sometimes, what you see in your llywen, is not as plain as it may seem. Especially not on your first trip there. There could be many meanings."

Sage's eyebrow went up. 

Sarmach nodded in understanding, giving Sage the impression that the man had been through this before.

"Your llywen is a place that you go in your mind, like an otherworld, in order to see visions. When you focus and your find your llywen, you will learn to control your visions. They will become purer. You feel pain during visions because they take you, you do not choose to have them. I believe if you visit your llywen and allow your visions to be expressed, you will feel less pain or no pain. You went today because you were focused and relaxed, your powers knew to take you there, because you are here. It is not easy to find your llywen, especially when you are not here. You will need to learn."

Sage nodded, feeling dizzy and slightly transfixed. A brief thought crossed his mind that the only thing keeping him conscious was Sarmach. The man was still holding him up and he felt a strange connection where the man was touching his arm.

"Do you know what the Sign of Eternity is?"

 "No, sir. Other than that I heard it in the vision."

Sarmach held his hands up in the way that he and Severus had greeted each other earlier – with his fingertips pressed together such that his hands made a circle.

"It is the symbol of the Ancient Ways. It represents Druidic tradition as a sign of respect for the balance inherent in all things. It represents many things: The sun, the moon, the balance of two sides, the circle of life, the earth, and of course infinity or something which is eternal."

Sage did not respond, he did not know what to say. So much had been revealed to him in so little time. He felt his mind begin to swim. Confusion was losing him. His sense of consciousness was dwindling, he knew.

Sarmach turned from him and faced the circle.

"Severus, come."

Sage saw his uncle detach himself from the circle and stride forward with his usual gliding grace. Sage barely saw Sarmach nod to Severus, who took Sage's arm from him. Severus turned him around and held his other arm, looking hard into his eyes.

"You were out for hours. When you yelled out those words, your body was still shaking. They are whispering that they have never seen anything like it. I know you think you are going to pass out, but you cannot. You must hold on a while longer. Take this now."

His uncle dropped one arm and held out a small phial. Without a second thought, Sage took it and drank it. His body instantaneously felt warmer, but he felt very beaten. He was awake, but he was in a lot of pain.

Sarmach said to Severus, "The Brothers are present, it will been witnessed, we will do it now with your permission and his. There is no reason to wait now."

Severus nodded. With his free hand, he yanked Sage's hood up.

"Our Brother Severus Snape has brought his nephew, Sage Severus Snape, before the brotherhood for permission to enter him into the Rite of Passage. He has come from one of our oldest families, his great-great-great grandfather having been Chief Druid when I underwent this Rite. You have all witnessed him enter his llywen, being one of the four proofs of Druidic blood, and the most difficult proof. As this Rite requires I ask for two more of you to vouch for him, in addition to his advocate."

Sage watched as the entire portion of the circle in front of him stepped forward.

Sarmach surveyed the circle before saying, "Come, Maledun and Ruyan."

The two men walked towards the center of the circle. Sage could not help but look around him for a moment, while they were walking up. 

The first made the Sign of Eternity and bowed to Sarmach. Sarmach, his silvery, white hair coming out of his hood slightly, handed his staff to this first man.

"Maledun, you will perform the Rite as I will undergo the Rite as his Master."

This statement set off a slew of whispers, and the shock on Maledun's face told Sage that this was _not something that happened very often. Maledun was not a very old man, but rather looked as if he were in his mid-fifties. Sage could not make out anything else other than the fact that he had a silvery-grey liner to his robes._

Ruyan took his place to the right of Maledun, looking shocked as well. 

Sarmach stood in front of Sage, facing him, and Maledun and Ruyan stood to their side. Severus was still next to Sage holding him up.

Maledun cleared his throat, looking a bit uneasy.

"Severus Snape, do you hereby submit your nephew, Sage Severus Snape, to this Rite of your own free will and transfer all authority over your nephew, Sage Severus Snape, to he whom I appoint as his Master during his time of training while here at Lyon Llyonyss? Giving your assent, signifies your willingness to allow your nephew to stay here for a period of at least two months, up to however long his passage shall take, and to maintain a stance of complete non-interference."

Sage's heart was pounding again. 

"I do."

Maledun turned his glance then to Sage.

"Sage Severus Snape, do you hereby agree to undergo this Rite of your own free will and abide by all the facets of this Rite? Giving your assent signifies your willingness to remain here for a period of at least two months, under the tutelage, authority, and supervision of he whom I appoint as your Master during this time of training while here at Lyon Llyonyss."

Sage's mouth opened and said, "I do," before he had even thought it completely through. He did not even know what a Rite of Passage was.

"Chief Druid Sarmach, so you hereby agree to undergo this Rite of your own free will and abide by all the facets of this Rite? Giving your assent signifies that you are willing to commit yourself to teaching, training, and disciplining Sage Severus Snape as his Master under this Rite for a time of at least two months, until he has completed his passage to the satisfaction of this Brotherhood."

Sarmach nodded, "I do."

"All parties have signifed their assent. I vouch for this young man's worth to undergo this Rite, having given proof of his Druidic blood."

Ruyan, an older man, probably close to eighty years old, repeated the second phrase, followed by Sarmach, and then his uncle.

Maledun cleared his throat again. Sage had a good feeling that it was a nervous habit. 

"Once the initiation into the Rite of Passage has been completed by Severus Snape, the Advocate, Chief Druid Sarmach, the Master, and Sage Severus Snape, the Neophyte, they will be bonded by Blood Oath to abide by the terms of this Rite. If any Brother objects to Sage Severus Snape entering into this Rite, speak now."

Sage's ears were met by an eerie silence. It seemed that even the wind was not going to whisper through the trees. 

*          *          *

Sage's body surrendered to unconsciousness. His physical and mental state had been so weakened that he could not manage to hold himself up any longer – even with his uncle's potion. The last thing he had seen was a bright jolt of light as Maledun had finished the Rite. The last thing he had felt was a electricity like lightening flying through his fingertips and through his body, as his fingertips were touching his uncle's on one side and Sarmach's on the other. 

_He opened his eyes in a tunnel with torches that set off a golden glow against the dust colored walls. Voices echoed off the walls, beckoning him to its source. When he reached the end of the tunnel he saw men, tens of men. They were sitting around fires that were reduced to glowing embers. One man, a tall man with dark hair, tanned skin, and a dark beard, was standing. Sage edged closer, trying to hear what he was saying to the rest of the lot. He pressed his hands up against the sandy walls, kneeling on the ground._

_"We must rework the translation, start over again. Years of work. Years. Ruined. We must not make the same mistake again. One man, this time, will do the translation. As it is not an enjoyable task, I will take it up myself. It is our only hope. That text contains the keys to spells that Magi made, or discovered. There must be one to rid us of this Darkness. Or we all shall die."_

_            The other wizards nodded and muttered their acquiescence. _

_            A taller man stood and walked over to the bearded man, placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_            "We are all feeling this Fawkes. Inside the Darkness is consuming. By nature it offsets our balance. It creates withing ourselves fears, thoughts that we do not want. Thoughts about the death of our kind, of our own deaths, of the deaths of our families and all life. The people out there are enslaved, as poisoned by the Darkness as is Ra. With all these things, only a man of incredible strength and resolve could keep his clarity. No matter what is happening around us, we must remember that inside of us is the key to aiding what is not inside of us. It is only when we let the scale tip over inside of us, that we fail."_

_            Fawkes spun around quickly, "We will not fail, not one of us. We are stronger, stronger than the others out there who have already given in to it, to Ra. They are not us, they are not Druids. We are all either dead, or in hiding. Not one of us is in the service of Ra, save the Dark Creature: Nag. How I loathe that name. Pride, arrogance, sent him on a path of Darkness. He was once one of us, and we can undo what he has done."_

_            A boy stood up. He could not have been a day over thirteen._

_            "We will, Master, we will."_

_            The man called Fawkes smiled at him. "And here, we find our source of hope. You are more certain than any of us, my son."_

_            He put his arm around the boy and kissed his forehead. As he did this, Sage got a good look at the boy's face. He had untamed dark hair and large brown eyes. It reminded him strangely of Harry. _

_            "Anything that has been done, can be undone just as easily, father. Must we simply find the means?"_

_            Fawkes smiled again and looked down over the faces of the other Druids, "Yes, we must **simply**_** _find the means. If it were only just that easy."_**

_            Sage's vision swam and he felt himself being pulled away, as if someone had grabbed him around the midsection. His vision went black and the Druids faded out of view. _

_            He felt as if he were swirling around in a funnel before he finally slammed to a halt on the ground, as if he had just been flushed down a drain. He opened his eyes slowly. _

_            A small fire threw shadows onto the wall; shadows dancing dangerously as the flames flickered. The light was reddish and menacing. Out a corner, a man emerged, cloaked in black, with something large over his head._

_            Sage's eyes adjusted to the darkness. The man had chalk-like, sallow skin, and dark eyes that barely had any whites. As the man moved closer into the room, toward where Sage still lay prone on the ground, Sage saw that his eyes were black as his uncle's and like bottomless pist. He raised his glance, and his blue eyes lighting upon what was on the man's head. Spanning from the man's shoulders and upper back, all the way over his head at least six inches, was what looked like a cobra's head. The hood was the snake's upper jaw, with its fangs extending down toward the man's hairline in front of his head. _

_            He knew who this man was. It was he whom Fawkes had been talking about. The one called 'The Snake', which in their language was Nag. A man who drowned himself in Dark magic, who sought the blood of powerful wizards in an attempt to gain power himself. As Sage was staring at him in silence, he realized that the man looked very similar to himself, or his uncle. The long, dark hair, and the intense, menacing eyes were just as that of the rest of his family. _

_            Sarmach had said to Sage, just as the prophecy had, that this man was his ancestor. It made his stomach uneasy, but it made something inside himself rise. He wasn't sure what it was. He was mesmerized by this man. He was a man that had rose along with Ra. A man who sat alongside and on equal status with, the Darkest wizard that had ever lived. _

_            He felt a strange sense from this man, a power. Nag was tall and graceful and self-confident. At the same time, he was the kind of man to inspire the worst kind of fear. Whatever strengths he had as a youth, he had squandered on a desire to have more, to have everything. Nag had wanted the ultimate power, and he had succeeded to an extent._

_            Sage's eyesight fluttered and blackness was closing in. He knew that he was being dragged out of his vision. _

_            *          *          *_

When consciousness dawned upon him again, he felt a headache like two hands squeezing his brain in between them. He moved an arm and winced. Exhaustion enveloped him. Everything hurt and ached, and his mouth was drier than parchment. Faint light bounced against his eyelids. It made his eyes throb so much that he was loathing opening them, but he did.

            It took moments for his eyes to adjust to the light. He knew that Severus was there. He could feel his presence.

            Questions beat against his throat, yearning to all be released at once. What had he just done, committed himself to? What was a Rite of Passage? What had Sarmach been telling him? 

            Severus's black form was illuminated underneath the bleak light in such a way that his skin looked even more pale that usual. He turned to Sage as if he knew that he had finally opened his eyes. 

            Sage offered him a slight nod as Severus arched an eyebrow at him, putting his book down.

            "You will do well here, Sage."

            Sage frowned, wondering what that statement was supposed to mean. 

            Severus had deduced as much. "This is a vastly magical place. It will facilitate your control and your focus. What happened last night, when you had the vision, has been talked about constantly. You shook the entire ground, yelled out those words, and attracted everyone's attention."

            In complete silence, Sage stared at his uncle, studying his face intently. He wanted to know if he could ask the questions he wanted to ask, desperately, or if they were inappropriate. He wondered if he should already know the answer, and if his uncle would be upset with him if he did not. 

            Severus looked to be strangely relaxed here. Sage felt it too. It was as if there was something about Lyon Llyonyss that was calming. He sighed, trying to ignore the pain.

            His uncle looked straight at him, "Like I said, it is very magical. It is a place void of all the distractions of life. It is a place where you go to gain balance within yourself. Of course it should be calming."

            Sage raised his brow, "Are you. Reading. My. Thoughts?" His throat was so dry that he was croaking.

            "You cannot talk very well, can you? I know you have questions. I can read that in your eyes. I can know things that you allow me to know, boy. You are well aware of that."

            "Yes. sir," he answered quietly, hardly able to sneak the words out.

            "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked shortly. 

            "Can. you. please explain. everything. to me. so that. I. will understand, sir?"

            Severus sighed, he had apparently been preparing for this since Sage had passed out. He crossed his arms over his chest.

            "Before now, it was too much for you. Much like the prophecy was. Now that you know what was written in the prophecy, you must know what you will learn here. What Sarmach told you was the beginning. There is a lot about your history, our history, that has been kept from you, until now. This too will be too much, but you will grow into it. By the time you leave here, you will be ready for what you have learned."

            Sage scowled, "I understand. that I don't. understand. what was it. that he told me? This Rite?"

            After the words left him, he took in a huge breath. His vision stopped bubbling. 

            "Succinctly, Sage, you are, or will be, a Druid. Your great-great-great grandfather was Chief Druid. He taught Sarmach, as Sarmach will teach you, during your Rite of Passage. The Passage is a time when you learn the Old Ways and strengthen yourself. You prove yourself. You earn your right to be a Druid. Our line streams back thousands of years. It has been in our blood since the first Druid. Until your father and I, none of our recent family had taken this Rite. Your great grandfather refused it, delving deeper into  the Dark Arts. I knew nothing of any of this until I was brought here. 

            "What it is important for you to know about our history, is that we are descended from Nag. What he did in order to gain power, is still in your blood. You reap the benefits, so to speak. Many of the magical talents that run in our family are due to that man. So far as the Druids know, Nag was the first of the Dark Creatures known as Vampyres. He drank the blood of powerful wizards whom he killed, in the hopes that the blood would increase his own  power. Prescience. Prophetic dreams. Stealth. Legilimency. Occlumency. All of those abilities that all our family has had, stem from him." 

            "When our ancestor was Chief Druid, he ran many different tests on our blood, using potions. He compared it to the blood of his children. There were very few differences. From what I have been able to tell from his work, which Sarmach has shared with me, is that our genetic make-up changes only miniscule amounts. I have compared it to mine and yours as well. Fathers pass on over 90% of their traits onto the children. All male. No females, ever, in our line. What this means is that since Nag our genetics has changed very little. It seems as if the man's traits in the marriage are all dominant to his wives. You look almost exactly like your father, the older you get, except for your eyes. Your child, should you ever have one, will look like a carbon copy of you. 

            "While Nag failed in his attempt to make himself a Magi, he succeeded in giving his line an edge over others. The reason those in our family have been very powerful, is that our like has not been blemished, because of that genetic anomaly. He found a way to keep his line very pure."

            Sage stared at him. That was why Nag had looked so much like him and his uncle in his dream? He still didn't understand what any of it meant, but maybe he was not supposed to, yet.

*          *          *

Thanks for your reviews, they mean so much to me. ;-) You're all great.__


	35. Answers and Explanations

Answers and Explanations

"While Nag failed in his attempt to make himself a Magi, he succeeded in giving his line an edge over others. The reason those in our family have been very powerful, is that our like has not been blemished, because of that genetic anomaly. He found a way to keep his line very pure."

            Sage stared at him. That was why Nag had looked so much like him and his uncle in his dream? He still didn't understand what any of it meant, but maybe he was not supposed to, yet.__

                Severus glared back at him, waiting for Sage to answer. "Nothing to say?"

            Sage scowled darkly. "Not- as- if- I- can- really- talk," he rasped slowly.

            Smirking, Severus reached to the table on his other side and picked something up. He held a cup out to Sage, the same smirk still playing on his face.

            Sage eyed it warily, but knew that his uncle was not about to poison him. The look on the man's face was rather worrisome, however. Perhaps he was about to spring some more information on him? He took the cup anyway.

            The liquid inside was a dark grey and quite thick. He raised an eyebrow disdainfully.

"Questioning me," the Professor asked.

Sage's lip curled before he finally huffed out, "No, sir," before drinking it as fast as his depleted energy would allow.

            He hardly got down more than a few swallows before he gagged and drew the cup away from his lips.

            "What- in- Merlin's- name is that? It tastes dreadful!"

            Severus gave him an unconcerned look with absolutely no sympathy. 

            "You do not truly wish to know," he answered. "However, you can talk now, can you not?"

            "Somehow, uncle, I believe you like your potions to taste abhorrent."

            Sage pushed himself up against the pillows a bit, grimacing all the while as the pain reverberated throughout his body.

            "No, I meerly do not tamper with the nature of things in order to make them taste better. Finish it."

            Sage furrowed his brow and looked at the cup. His lip began to curl again inadvertantly and his stomach certainly made its opinion known.

            "Must I?"

            "Do you wish to be able to talk?"

            Scowling once more, Sage drank the rest of the rank liquid, before pushing the cup away from himself as fast as he could.

            "Now that you were done being insolent, I believe I can answer some of your questions."

            Sage raised an eyebrow wondering how best to phrase 'Am I going to suddenly have the desire to be a blood-sucker?' 

            "Well, sir, what does it mean to be descended from a vampyre? I do not believe I am anything like what a modern day vampyre is…"

            Severus pushed his hair behind his ears. "That is because you are nothing like a modern day vampyre. Nor are you a vampyre. You understand, Sage, that not all vampyres are the same, and not all of them are descended from Nag. Apparently, there were other ways in which to become a vampyre and ways which have proven more detrimental than others. As I have said, all you have inherited is your persistence of character. That is, genetically, you will look a certain way and your children will look a certain way. You have all of the magical abilities that Nag gained by drinking the blood of the powerful, and by countless spells no doubt. 

            "The traits that run in our family are due to that influence. The prescience, legilimency, and fluid movement come from him. That is as far as you should be concerned for now."

            Sage frowned, "It is not common for other wizards to have vampyre blood?"

            Severus shook his head, "I was a misconception many years ago, when this fact about our family was more common knowledge, that having the blood of a dark creature or vampyre could serve to strengthen your line by giving uncommonly strong powers. Many families made an attempt to follow this logic. The unfortunate miscalculation was that the blood in our veins has had thousands of years to temper itself. The minute genetical changes that have occurred since then have made the powers greater while the consequences of that power have diminished. Many families harmed their line more than helping it. The Malfoys chose to marry a son to a veela, not more than a few hundred years ago. You can obviously observe the result. They are very reactive and blood-thirsty; quick to temper and relishing in pain and death. Draco, I believe, shows the first signs of being able to overcome that tendency."

            Sage looked away from Severus and stared forward into nothingness for a moment. The candle-light flickered as he thought. 

            "Why did you not tell me this before, sir?"

            Severus raised an eyebrow imperiously, "Because you were not ready, just as you were not ready for the prophecy. Now you must be ready."

            "I must be?"

            "You will not be able to leave here until you are ready to know all such things."

            Sage's mouth parted slightly, not sure of what to say. 

            "What exactly have I commited myself to, sir?"

            "Becoming a Druid," Severus answered plainly.

            "Well that's rather obvious," Sage retorted, almost as if he were saying it to himself.

            "Don't be impertinent, Sage. I warned you before you came here that this is neither the time nor the place for such dispropriety."

            Sage muttered an apology, his eyes showing his utter frustration. Even his lips were in an aggravated pout.

            "Then explain to me, uncle, what is a Rite of Passage? What will be expected of me?"

            Severus leaned in closer to him, "All manner of things will be expected from you. What, exactly, I cannot say. Sarmach will choose the path that he believes best for you. You will do whatever it is that he asks of you. All I can say is that it is like an apprenticeship and that you will leave here physically and mentally stronger," he paused, glaring hard into Sage's eyes. "And you had better act as befits you. You have hundreds of years of tradition behind you and you will not violate it."

            Sage drew his head back, raising one black eyebrow. "Certainly not, sir."

            "You may say that, but your actions as of late have not spoken in your favor. It is really of little matter, Rite of Passage is an extremely strict affair, and I am sure you will learn quickly if you disremember how you are to act."

            Sage crossed his arms over his chest. All of his efforts to make his way back into his uncle's favor had not even made a dent in his uncle's contemptuous opinion of him. It was all rather disconcerting, and it certainly got underneath Sage's skin. Perhaps he really had sunk so low that it would be a long climb back, or perhaps Severus just wanted to make his point. Finally, Sage concluded that it was more likely the latter and not the former. He sighed deeply. 

            "What was so surprising about my vision that everyone gathered?"

            Severus gave his nephew an appraising look.

            "It was not so much the vision, but rather what happened while you were having it. Granted, having a vision is the most difficult proof of your Druidic blood, it was not so shocking. What you do not know is that you were under for so long that you caused the whole ground to shake with your tremors. It was like that abominable night you had that party and caused the entire Gryffindor common room to fall apart. I believe you could simply no longer contain or control your powers and they escaped into your surroundings. While I have seen the likes of that from you, no one else had. They gathered. Sarmach has been readying them for you to come." 

            Sage's eyes opened wide with surprise. He had shook the entire ground?

            "What about how that one man, who performed the Rite, looked rather shocked that Sarmach was going to undergo it with me. I heard the others whispering."

            Severus leaned back. "Ah yes, that. Well Sarmach has not taken someone on since he has been Chief Druid, and as I am to understand not for a long while before that. Why he chose you to teach, I cannot answer for him. Perhaps he will allow you to ask. My suspicion is that you need a very powerful match to keep you to your path, because you are so powerful. Possibly it is because your forefather was his master when he underwent his Rite of Passage. Or a combination of those reasons."

            Suddenly Severus snorted, "Perhaps he has just taken a liking to you."

            "Perhaps I simply wish to have someone to do some rather menial tasks I have been putting off for some time now," interrupted a voice from the doorway. "That is rather one nice benefit of taking someone on."

            Sage jumped, causing the pain to suffocate him again. He closed his eyes and shuddered. 

            Sarmach lowered himself into another chair that had just appeared. Sage only noticed the ornately carved, cherry wood arms.

            "I believe you were right though, Severus. It is most likely a combination of all of those things that gave me the impulse, for it was an impulse, to be Sage's master."

            Severus scoffed, "I should only hope that he does not prove disappointing."

            "He will not," Sarmach stated plainly, "He is very eager to prove himself I feel. Once he had become accustomed to things I am sure that he will do quite well. I feel he is much less insolent than your usual young man and not unaccustomed to hard work. You have had much time alone with him to mold him. All should be much less of a shock for him."

            Sage raised an eyebrow. They were talking about him as if he was not even there. He looked forward suddenly, because he didn't want to stare rudely at the man.__


	36. Thoughts and Trials

Thoughts and Trials

            Severus scoffed, "I should only hope that he does not prove disappointing."

            "He will not," Sarmach stated plainly, "He is very eager to prove himself I feel. Once he had become accustomed to things I am sure that he will do quite well. I feel he is much less insolent than your usual young man and not unaccustomed to hard work. You have had much time alone with him to mold him. All should be much less of a shock for him."

            Sage raised an eyebrow. They were talking about him as if he was not even there. He looked forward suddenly, because he didn't want to stare rudely at the man.

After a few moments, he felt eyes upon him and he looked back over at the two men. 

            "You have slept for days. You are well?" Sarmach asked.

            Sage looked first to Severus. His uncle offered him no support. Sage directed his gaze back upon the older man.

            "Not entirely," he answered slowly. 

            Sarmach pursed his lips and then turned to Severus, "You will leave tomorrow."

            Severus did not show any surprise if he had any. He merely nodded, his dark eyes as intense as ever.

            The Chief Druid looked once more at Sage, "And you and I have much to do, and very little time, I fear. We begin tomorrow. I suggest you begin to ignore any pain that you are in. You should be much stronger than this. We will have to remedy that first."

            Raising an eyebrow only slightly, he nodded as Severus had. How could he possibly ignore the pain, it was debilitating. It was not as if the pain was dull, it was rather acute. But, Sage was not about to say one word to the contrary. 

            "It will dull with practise, as you get stronger," Severus said to him. 

            Sage glared at him, "As I am now perfectly capable of speaking my mind, sir, would you cease invading it?"

            Severus reached over and slapped Sage across the back of the head. "I much prefered you when you could not speak."

            Sarmach looked from one to the other, "Perhaps he is much more like you, Severus, than I originally anticipated. He has your tongue, something your brother exercised much less than you did and currently do. This will be a bit more trying that I first thought." He rubbed his head slightly. 

            *            *            *

            Sage jolted from sleep, his hand flying to the top of his head. Something must have fallen on him. As his eyes jerked open, he saw a large piece of wood looming over his head. A scowl firmly planted on his face, he tilted his head up and his eyes fell upon Sarmach. He was glaring at Sage as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. 

            Sarmach had hit him over the head with that staff of his, for no apparent reason.

            "Time to meet the day, Magi," he said.

            Squinting his eyes at the window, Sage returned sleepily, "Day?"

            It was still dark outside. By no means was it day in Sage's eyes.

            "Up now!" Sarmach answered, with much more feeling this time. He raised his staff threateningly at Sage again.

            Grumbling under his breath, Sage sat up and got out of bed. The air was still frigid with the waning night. It was not as cold, however, as if would have been at Hogwarts. In fact, it seemed to not be winter at all in Lyon Llyonyss.

            "Ten minutes, I believe, should suffice to dress yourself and meet me outside."

            Sarmach walked out the door, leaving Sage standing there still half asleep and feeling like his entire body was bruised. Intermittent, acute pains went through his body every so often as a reminder of what had happened days prior.

            His blue eyes travelled the room, taking it in. He had not appraised it yet, nor gotten to learn its layout, as he had been in bed or unconscious the entire time he had spent in it. He imagined that Hagrid's hut must not look too dissimilar from the place he was currently making his home. 

            Finally he spotted his black trunk sitting in a corner. Without too much care, he lifted it open and pulled out a black sweater and pants. As he closed the lid to the trunk, he noticed a bucket sitting next to it. He stared at it for a moment and then lifted it.

            It was full of water. 

            An idea suddenly dawning upon him, he uncovered his trunk once more and pulled out a towel and laid it upon the bed next to him. 

            He carefully held the bucket up and he took a deep breath before he thrust his entire head into the bucket, causing some water to spill over the edges.

            His cheeks instantaneously felt like they were frosting over, the water was so cold. He pulled his head out and gasped. That was certainly enough to wake him up, which was exactly what he had wanted. He did not feel the need to get hit upon the head again to wake him further.

*          *            *

            "The pain will lessen if you do not constantly dwell upon it. Clear your mind of it. Focus, Sage. Control!"

            Sage gritted his teeth and tried to do just that, but it did not seem to be working. His body still felt like it had been trampled by those two horses. His body had trouble enough dealing with walking about, but it was completely protesting to doing anything more strenuous. Carrying two large bucket full of water counted as strenuous.

            Sage had not yet fully recovered from what had happened and now, his first day out of bed, he was lugging water all over the place for various purposes. He did not understand why the Druids did not simply use magic. He still had not asked why, but he had noticed that they did many things the 'muggle way' as Weasley would have said. He hadn't learned anything all day. All he had done was get up, listen to some prattle about focus and then all the 'strengthening' had begun. 

            He had already endured a large lecture about how he was to act during his Rite of Passage after having to be disciplined three times in 10 hours for his 'incessant wagging of his tongue when he should be silent'. Specifically, he had once been made to clean up horse stalls after being insubordinate – i.e. disremembering that he was supposed to address Sarmach as 'master'… Once made to clean some rather nasty cauldrons after being insubordinate again – i.e. questioning Sarmach... Now he was carrying an entire day's worth of water because Sarmach thought his demeanor was rather 'insolent, disagreable, and resentful'. Who wouldn't be resentful after being woken up in the morning, feeling like a piece of rotting meat, and being asked to conduct everyday life as if nothing was wrong. Something was very wrong, and after 10 hours of trying to work through the pain, Sage was beginning to feel as if he were soon to pass out. Other than when he was actually having a vision, he had never been in such excruciating pain before.

            He had a strong desire to empty both buckets onto his 'master' before apparating directly out of Lyon Llyonyss. 

            Briefly he looked to Sarmach, who was still telling him to focus more. The man's dark eyes were very demanding. He was accentuating his words by thrusting around his staff. Sage face ahead again, before answering somewhat spitefully, "I am not dwelling on the pain, master, it is simply just too much to ignore."

            Sarmach stopped dead. 

            "Put the buckets down."

            Sage threw back his head in frustration. He was undoubtedly in trouble again. He growled and put the buckets down, and then he sat down on the ground cross-legged and put his head in his hands. This was simply too much, how could he be expected to adapt to this life just in a snap of the fingers. Sarmach was simply expecting too much from him, too early on. 

            His entire body was trembling with pain.

            Suddenly Sarmach spoke authoritatively, "It is too much to ignore _because_ your mind is tripling it because you are dwelling on it. If you simply do it without being angry that you are doing it and without thinking that you should not be doing it because you are in pain, you will not feel such pain."

            Sage scowled.

            Sarmach hit Sage on the bicep with his staff. "Get up. Don't be so childish, just sitting there. If you let a waterbucket beat you, you have very little hope. Will you just lay down and die when you are in pain, when you fight against the Darkness, or do you wish me to continue to teach you how to overcome it."

            Grudgingly, Sage got up and dusted himself off. "What will satisfy you, master? My passing out?"

            Sarmach shrugged, "Perhaps. At least the next time you are in such pain, you will be able to go a little farther, you will be a little stronger. You need to strengthen your body so that you can master your powers, then you need to push your threshold for pain, so that you are protected from pain. This will condition your body, next we will need to condition your mind."

*            *            *

            Professor Snape had come back to Hogwarts that day, and Hermione had not seen anything of Sage. She had not seen him since the Yule Ball. At first, she had wanted to see him to thank him for comforting her at the Ball. But after she had seen Mandy run inside, she had wanted to accuse him. She had wanted to confront him about it, but she knew that made absolutely no sense; Mandy was his girlfriend and there should be nothing necessarily wrong with him doing those things with her. Why did she feel so wronged then? Why did she feel as if it were a personal attack on her?

            Now, he had been gone for two weeks, and she was beginning to fear that he would not be coming back. Professor Snape always had threatened to send him home, as he could always be taught at home once again. It was likely too, Hermione thought. It was not as if Sage really needed to be at Hogwarts. He knew all that they were being taught in lessons. In fact, he far surpassed the material in most classes. Whenever nobody knew the answer to a question in class, the professors would always call on Sage. Lately, he had even stopped pretending that he did not know the answers. He just gave them, humbly and succinctly.

            Perhaps she was thinking about him so much because she missed his intellectual company. That had to be it, she mused. Now she had no one to ask the difficult questions that arose in her head everytime she picked up a book. She had no one to teach her how to do spells that they didn't cover in fourth year classes. She sighed deeply. Everytime she asked him a question, he knew the answer or at least most of the answer. Professor Snape had to be an incredibly scholarly man to teach Sage so much, and to guide him to learn so much on his own as well. 

            Suddenly her train of thought was derailed by a loud, "Oy, Hermione!"

            She turned from her position in the cozy chair by the fire and faced Ron. He looked aggravated.

            "I thought you were done giving me the cold shoulder," he said, sounding affronted.

            "I am, Ron. You are absolutely too loud and too obnoxious to ignore." She smiled slightly to let him know that she was simply teasing, well perhaps not entirely teasing.

            "We've been trying to get your attention," Harry put in, "We need some help with our star charts."

            Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe them.

            "You haven't completed those yet! Ron, Harry, we've had almost three weeks to finish them."

            "You don't expect us to work through holiday do you?" Ron stated impetuously.

            "What about the two weeks you've had since holiday?" Hermione returned, glaring at him.

            "Er, we were getting back into things, you know." Harry smiled sheepishly.

            Hermione put her chin up imperiously, "I shouldn't help you, you know. I finished mine ages ago. I do have other things to do besides help the two of you."

            "Like what? Daydream about Krum?"

            "Viktor?" Hermione stated. "What makes you think that I have nothing better to do than to think of him?"

            Ron looked puzzled. "That's what you were just doing, wasn't it."

            He had, however, already figured out the answer to his own question. Hermione would have been much more angry if she had, in fact, been daydreaming about Krum.

            "No, I wasn't. Not that it's any of your business anyway, Ron Weasley. I can think about whomever and whatever I want."

            She glared at him. Perhaps she should just help them to get them to stop pestering her. Or perhaps she should just help them to get Sage off her mind. Afterall, she was probably just being silly. He was probably perfectly fine, and he would most certainly be back. Her chest grew heavy.

            _I've got to stop this. This is, this is so unlike me!_

            *            *            *

            Sage lay on his back on his bed. It was nearly midnight. His entire body was saturated with lactic acid. Every single muscle in his body was overworked and under-rested. Even his head was throbbing rhythmically in tune with the rest of his body. He could not move a limb, or at least he had no desire to move them. His body almost felt foreign. 

            He heaved a sigh. His master had informed him his first day that their first goal was to strengthen him, because with strength he would find less pain. Dumbledore and his uncle had always said that his body was too weak to handle his powers, and that was likely one of the reasons why he got sick, but he had always thought it was because he was so young. Sarmach seemed to believe that he needed more physical strength. He could wait until he was fully grown to be gain strength, but Sarmach thought that he needed it much sooner to succeed in his path. That was why Sage had been doing all varieties of manual labor: to push himself and make himself stronger.

            One thing was definitely for certain. His mind had no trouble emptying at night when he was so exhausted. He also had very little to think about or be anxious about, which made it easier to focus and keep unwanted thoughts out.

            There was one thing that seemed slightly amiss to him. Nobody was asking him how he was. Nobody was asking him what he was feeling. Normally, he did not like to be asked such things. Mostly because he did not like to answer. He sighed heavily again. Maybe it was the simply act of asking that helped him, especially if he was not pushed to answer. Briefly, his thoughts ended upon the remembrances of Hermione harassing him about how he was, determined that something was wrong and that he should talk to her about it. Had he found her care important, even if he found her incessant nagging annoying? Did the fact that she was one of the only persons who ever asked him that, make him miss her? He scoffed, not likely. He certainly was at least peaceful in his pain-racked solitude. 

            His mind shifted. He began recounting what he had done and learned since beginning his Rite of Passage. Firstly, he had learned all matter of ceremony he was expected to observe. As Sarmach was his master during the Rite, he was to be addressed as such. At first, this had seemed rather odd and a bit much, but afterwards he simply began to think of it as a fancy and 'ancient' was of saying 'sir'. Second, he had learned more about the history of Druids and about Druidic Arts, which were more commonly known and the 'Old Ways' or 'Ancient Ways'. He had been tested on his ability to recount the information. He was also being taught meditation. Thirdly, he had rebuilt an entire pasture for the magical horses. He still had blisters on his hands from that. Sage was convinced he had split an entire forest worth of wood, sledgehammered enough boughs of wood into the ground for his entire life, and hammered enough nails to hold up an entire Hogwarts built of wood.

            He had only been allowed to do magic during certain times, and only if he could do it wandlessly. Druids, he had found out, did not do anything with wands. They spent their entire lives trying to cultivate an ability he had been born with. Conversely, however, he had seen more Druids do wandless magic than he had ever seen a normal wizard do. Needless to say, Sage had not been doing much magic at all. 

            His first day had been so trying that he was left longing for the simplicity and familiarity of Hogwarts. All that was asked from him there was a certain degree of intelligence that he could muster with little effort. It least it seemed as if life at Hogwarts was a lot simpler not that he was not there. It was not as if he did not know that he was at Lyon Llyonyss for a reason and that, likewise, there was a reason for what he was doing there. 

            There was only one simple thing that irked him about being in this strange new place with these strange new expectations. Only one thing that he could not completely banish from his mind. Someone was back at Hogwarts will ill intentions, someone perhaps trying to harm Harry. As much as Sage was loathe to admit it, Harry was his relation and he cared about what happened to him, even if Harry did not care one way or the other about him. Harry was a selfish person and that was that. There would be no convincing him that he was too prideful, that he undertook dangerous things without thinking. Sage knew that it was only a matter of time before others saw this trait in Harry too. The problem was that Harry did not use his brain well, and he was not crafty enough to anticipate the moves of someone who was rather sly. Sage felt rather obligated to watch out for him, perhaps that came from the fact that they shared blood, because Sage really had no other affinity for the boy-who-lived other than the fact that he played quidditch well. 

            Sage had helped his cousin through the first task, keeping him from being the boy-who-got-fried. Who would be there to help Harry through the second task since he would likely still be a Lyon Llyonyss then? 

            Scowling, Sage censured himself for allowing his mind to ruminate about possible catastrophe. He did not need to think about those things now. He needed to work on getting stronger and getting more balanced. That was what he was here for, wasn't it.

            He reached a pale, slightly shakey hand and pulled open a drawer. His hand closed around a cold blue phial. Without another thought, he drank some of it. This time it was not the Dreamless Sleep potion, but rather that anti-anxiety, anti-depression mixture his uncle had concocted using some rather rank smelling St. John's Wort.

            _He opened his eyes in the dark depths of water, cold upon his skin. There was nothing but darkness swallowing him whole, nothing but abyssmal blue in all directions. He could sense the chill around him, but strangely did not feel it penetrate further than his skin. His core still felt warm and unaffected by the icey waters he had found himself in._

_            Another dream? A prophetic dream? What could it mean if all he saw was watery blackness?_

_            His head jolted as he heard noises from behind him. He turned himself around in the water with the agility of a fish._

_            A shark was coming towards him, fast. His first instinct told him to swim away fast. Then his brain kicked in and told him that no harm could come to him in a simple dream. He shuddered anyway. He sensed the shark was a threat, and never before had he wanted to know more in one of his dreams, never before had he been so desperate and dictating in one of his dreams. _

_*          *            *_

Shadowy Cat – yes, you could say indentured servant. At least, that is what it begins as. There is much much more to it than that. Sage has not even begun the more intense learning part of things. He is still stuck into druid boot camp 101, or what have you. I would imagine they would be a very demanding lot. You won't get to see too much of what Sarmach expects from him right away, because this trip is rather brief for a reason to be presented next chapter, but hinted at in this one. It is all rather important what he learns there. One thing is for sure as Dumbledore alluded to,  you might not go there ready, but you will leave there ready….Hee hee, the Veela blood in the Malfoys is the reason for the blonde good looks. They are very good looking for a dangerous lot, so I thought that worked well with Veela. I also agree that Snape does not seem like the type to tamper with the taste of things for anyone's personal benefit, except maybe himself on occasion. ;-)

FirePendant – What's confusing? Perhaps I can help you out if it's not part of my plot for it to be confusing. ;-) If  something is written poorly that makes it confuzing or a bad read, let me know so that I can fix it. I am glad that you want  more more more. Hope you liked this. Let me know what you think.

White Owl – Damn I like your new Ficcy! It's really good and I can't wait to see more Owl Eyes too. You are the only person that has told me that they like the strange new land. In fact, since introducing it my reviews have went down. I am wondering if that has something to do with it. I won't change it of course, but it's sad. You will find out about the robes in time, not quite right away. And that's not just to spite you, but something is going to happen that makes addressing that question quite impossible at the moment. You will also learn more about what he does and learns when he returns to Hogwarts and then when he returns to Lyon Llyonyss again. ;-) Thanks for giving me such great detailed reviews. 

V.D. -  back at Uni, huh? Blah. I am going back for grad school in a week and half. Haven't heard from you in awhile. ;-) You asked whether or not Sage is going to be there for the other tasks of the tournament… Perhaps both, perhaps only one, you will have to see. Next chappie, you'll know. I don't want to give you a stomach ulcer, hee hee. I'm glad that you liked the changes that I made. Florida was great, thanks. 

BookWitch – Yes, Sage had quite a weight on his shoulders. ;-) He does really need to learn a lot as you said. Don't worry, either, we won't keep him away from those wonderful interactions with the other characters for too long. I know that's the exciting part. Thanks,  btw, for sending me an email review, that was really great and sweet of you. I really hope that you liked this chapter, even though it was Snapeless and Hogwartsless. ;-) Hang in there.

Sibyl – I am glad that you really liked the chapter where I introduced Druidland. ;-) Not many people seemed to like that chapter all too much. Thanks for the great feedback. Let me know what you think of the new developments here. ;-)

To All – Hang in for Back to Hogwarts, coming soon to this fanfic for you. ;-) Lots of bang up stuff is going to happen. 


	37. Dreams and Curses

Dreams and Curses

_He kicked hard and followed the shark as it swam by him rather slowly. Something inside of him told him that it was important to see where the shark was going. He jetted through the water with ease. The shark was ahead of him and very hard to see. His heart was beating so fast, he didn't want to lose it in the darkness of the water. He had to keep up with it. _

_            The water began to feel warmer around his skin and it appeared to be slightly lighter in color. It began to look more blue instead of black. He could see the shark more clearly now._

_            He swam forward towards it, but swallowed a mouthful of water when the full scene came into view. The shark was snapping at a prone Hermione struggling in the water. Next to a floating and unconscious Ron Weasley. Harry seemed to be meerly throwing a jagged rock at the shark, as if that were to help. There was a strange high-pitched screeching surrounding them. As he tried to propell himself forward, he realised that he could not move. The more he paddled, the more he seemed not to move an inch. He seemed to move farther backward even. _   

            _He exhaled deeply in frustration, slamming his fist into the water. He was flushed backwards farther away from the scene. The sound and feel of his heart pounding through his chest became more poignant. _

            His eyes flew open in a fury and he took a deep breath. He sat up and thrust his coverings off himself, as he woke to find his body in a deep sweat. He pushed his damp hair out of his face and stared around himself.

            This was not where he should be, at least not now. Not with so many things going on at Hogwarts. How could he have tried to push the thoughts about the danger Harry was in out of his mind? The more he thought on it, the more he realized that it was foolish to try to surpress those thoughts in the first place. Those were the thoughts that were assets to him. 

            He had come to Lyon Llyonyss to learn more about himself, but he found he could not learn more about himself in such a state. Plus, he had been doing a lot more strengthen himself and not as much learning. 

            As his mind flew through his dream, trying to analyze it, he pulled on his pants and pulled a sweater over his head. All he knew was that he needed to leave this place. He needed to get back to Hogwarts. Whoever was plotting against Harry was planning to make another move during the next task apparantly. Sage had heard talk about it involving the lake. That had to have been what his dream was about.

            He opened his trunk and began to thrust his belongings back into it. He gave no care to how his clothes went flying into it, only that they were going in. The faster he packed, the faster he could leave. It was still dark outside, he might perhaps have time to leave without being noticed. Objects flew in the trunk with even more fury now, some even missing their mark and landing on the floor.

            As his door opened, he flung around. His eyes glared wildly at Sarmach. If the man was going to try and stop him, then he was so much the worse off. Sage began to realize that he had never had trouble using his powers when he needed them. His body was so aroused, he knew that he had definitely gone passed his threshold. 

            "What are you doing?" He asked, with a feigned disinterest.

            "I am leaving," Sage stated, very plainly.

            Sarmach scoffed. "You cannot simply leave Magi. You performed a ritual blood oath. You would find it quite difficult indeed."

            Sage scowled, "I shall find a way, master. No matter how difficult."

            After a few moments of staring in silence, Sarmach laughed.

            Sage scowled darkly again and began to pick up his things which had fallen on the floor. 

            "I do not belong here now, I know it. I will not ignore what I am being told to do. I had a dream last night. I know that I must go back to Hogwarts. I will come back when my affairs there are settled. I will not allow my relations and friends to die, simply because I must cart around water and build fences. There will be plenty of time for that on summer holiday."

            Sarmach glared at him again.

            "You can go nowhere without my assent, Sage, no matter how much you should desire otherwise. You do not seem to understand what it is that you have undertaken."

            Sage exhaled sharply, "Were you really desiring to keep me on my path, you would know that it is best for me to leave now. If my path is to fight against the darkness, I must be there when it rears its head. It is going to, very soon. I cannot be here when it happens."

            "You intend to quit your Rite of Passage?"

            "No, I intend to postpone it, as it should have been from the beginning. Had I known then, I would have asked to begin it at a better time."

            Sarmach leaned against his staff.

            "Magi, you have no hope to defeat anything in your state. You need what it is that you will gain from this."

            "I know that, master. I do not seek to defeat anything right now, only to stave it off for awhile until I am stronger."

            Sarmach sighed loudly. Then his face manifested his reflection.

            "Your dream, Sage, you dictated it, you controlled it, did you not?"

            It was Sage's turn to sigh, he had no desire nor patience to deal with questions. His inability to deal with questioning when he was in one of his moods, had never changed. 

            "What do you mean?" He asked, not turning around.

            "What you saw was of consequence to you obviously, and did you see more when you wanted to see more? Did you come out of it only when you felt that you must do something, as you do now?"

            Sage looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

            "Indeed, yes, I did seem to have an abnormal amount of control. I came out of the dream when I felt that I must leave here. I then began packing," He turned back around, putting his final bottle in his trunk. "I _am_ going to leave, master."

            "You could, of course, simply ask for permission. Instead of seeming intent on forcing your way out."

            Sage turned around once more, after slamming his trunk shut.

            "May I go then," he asked hastily and half-heartedly.

            "Yes go. You are in no fair state to be of any use to yourself or anyone else while here. The fact that you had control of your dream tells me that it must have been important."

            At those words, Sage shrunk his trunk and pocketed it. He looked at Sarmach with his wide blue eyes. Perhaps Lyon Llyonyss was rubbing off on him, he had gained an amount of control in his prophetic dreams, and he had not even done any official learning yet.

            After an awkward moment of silence and staring, Sage made the sign of eternity and strode out with a ferocity befitting of a Snape.

*          *            *

            As Sage apparated into Hogsmeade, he felt as if he had just hit a brick wall at a dead run. He had not even considered what he was going to say to Severus, and his uncle would surely not approve of him leaving Lyon Llyonyss because of a dream. His uncle would not have approved of him leaving for any reason. 

            When Hogwarts came into view, he couldn't help but notice that his heart was beating very fast. He was pleased to be back, but also very anxious about being back. He scowled at his own behavior. He could not be anxious about something like this. He set his jaw and stalked up to the doors.

            When he reached the doors to his uncle's chambers, he stopped and stared at the door. He would generally just walk in, but in considering, he figured that he ought not do that. His uncle would surely not be expecting anyone to walk in, and he would likely get cursed to next week before he had even gotten passed the threshold. Especially with the Dark Mark getting clearer.

            He knocked and then nervously straightened his cloak. 

            The door flung open with incredible force and his uncle had a brutal look on his face for the person who had disturbed him. When he saw Sage standing there, the look went to stunned and then to outright murderous. 

            Sage stood like a statue, suddenly at a loss for words.

            The veins began to bulge out on Severus's forehead and like an viper striking its prey, he reached out and grabbed Sage by the collar, pulling him into the room.

            "What is the meaning of this," he spat into Sage's face.

            "Something is going to happen, sir. I had to come back."

            "You were not to come back," he hissed. "For anything. Until you completed your Rite. Which you obviously did not do." He narrowed his stare, allowing the full force of his strong black eyes hit Sage square in the face. "Why must you constantly disappoint me, Sage? Cannot you once just do what you are supposed to do?"

            Sage pursed his lips, "I am doing what I am supposed to be doing, sir. I had permission to leave, and I have permission to return when it is right for me to return."

            Severus shook him harshly, "It was not for you to decide. You need to be there, you can barely exist here."

            "Then I must learn to exist here sir, because I have to be here. And _I_ didn't decide uncle, I had permission to go."

            Waving a finger in Sage's face, he yelled, "You do not get another warning."

            Sage scowled loudly, "People are in danger, the Mark is getting darker, and I need to be here. I'm seeing things now more clearly than I have ever seen them. You gave a blood oath that you would not interfere with whatever Sarmach had me do. He let me come back, and you are obligated to let me stay, sir."

            Sage was not prepared for Severus to hit him, but he should have been. He knew he had pushed the line, but at the same time he knew that he had to do it.

            Severus glared at Sage.

            Sage glared right back. He knew that this would not be easy.

            "What makes you think that you are in any position to do anything about the Mark getting darker or about impending danger? You can hardly even use wandless magic."

            With this statement, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sage.

            "You cannot even disarm someone adequately. You are standing there, staring at me when I should no longer even have my wand. You cannot hold someone off you for more than a few minutes without being sick. What exactly do you think you are going to do here?"

            Sage's eyebrows were both stuck up as high as they would go.

            Severus laughed sadistically. "Nothing to say to defend yourself? It is obviously you cannot act to defend yourself."

            What was Sage to do, curse his own uncle? His mind was swimming. He watched his uncle turn and walk off a few paces, slowly. 

            "Perhaps given the right circumstances… I believe I can help with that," He turned back around suddenly, jerking his wand sharply.

            Sage had no idea what his uncle had said or what the curse was, but when it hit him and threw him against the wall, he felt as if his lungs had just been sliced through. He opened his mouth in shock. 

            When he said, "Bloody hell," he felt his tongue roll around in his own salty, warm, blood. He slid down the wall, with the look of complete shock still on his face.

            Severus had cursed him, really cursed him, and it wasn't a beginner curse either. He couldn't breath. He stared up at the man, not knowing for sure what emotion he was feeling, because he was feeling several.

            "Not even with the proper circumstances," Severus said in a whisper, pulling Sage's chin up with the end of his wand. "Truly disappointing, truly."

            His uncle intoned the countercurse and tisked.

            As Sage felt the curse lift from him and the air course into his lungs, he felt his anger rise up in him as if his blood were boiling. He focused on his uncle's wand as the man walked away from him again.


	38. Crashing into Reality

This one is dedicated to a new reader/reviewer Lady Javert who likes a severe Snape. ;-)

Crashing into Reality

            Severus had cursed him, really cursed him, and it wasn't a beginner curse either. He couldn't breath. He stared up at the man, not knowing for sure what emotion he was feeling, because he was feeling several.

            "Not even with the proper circumstances," Severus said in a whisper, pulling Sage's chin up with the end of his wand. "Truly disappointing, truly."

            His uncle intoned the countercurse and tisked.

            As Sage felt the curse lift from him and the air course into his lungs, he felt his anger rise up in him as if his blood were boiling. He focused on his uncle's wand as the man walked away from him again.

            Severus turned with lightening speed as his wand flew out of his hand. Sage did not even bother to snatch it out of the air. He was too busy getting off the floor, shaking off the after-effects of the curse, and wiping his bloody lips on his sleeve.

            His uncle smiled dangerously, "Ah, the proper circumstances arise to test your merit to do something about this _impending danger you are so worried about."_

            Sage made an attempt to send a curse at his uncle before the man could send another one at him. A bottle full of unrecognizable objects exploded next Severus, as Sage had apparently misdirected his curse mentally.

            Before he even realised that he had not been able to direct the curse, he was thrown back against the wall again. It seemed that this time Severus was being generous in giving Sage a small chance to defend himself, but not much of a chance. The curse did not seem to have done anything to him other than send him flying into the air.

            When he hit the floor, he was already sending his next curse. It was a curse that made the person feel like they were on fire. 

            Instead of watching his curses to see whether or not they were successful, Sage should have been moving out of the way. He had greatly underestimate both how talented and practiced his uncle was with such things, but also how far the man was willing to take this. Even without his wand, it seemed as if Severus was not having much trouble deflecting Sage attempts and then answering them with curses of his own. 

            Sage's breaths were labored, but he didn't want to give up so easily, as his uncle seemed to be in perfect condition. In a sharp moment, Sage was struck with the fact that his wandless magic was much better directed when he said the words aloud. As he struck the wall one more time, he bellowed at the top of his lungs "Impedimenta". 

The strength of it and Severus's miscalculation about how fast Sage would be able to throw another curse, resulted in him getting hit by it. In a very satisfying moment for Sage, his uncle flew off his feet and smacked into the wall with such force that there had to be a mark left behind. 

Sage could not help but allow a very beaten but satisfied smirk cross his face for a moment. He exhaled deeply, figuring it would be a few seconds before Severus would react. When he looked up to assess, he saw his uncle already standing up, and now having recovered his wand.

Almost as fast as if it were instinctive, Sage put up his hand and then did what he had already done with both Malfoy and Karkaroff. It was shocking and disheartening how difficult it was to hold back someone who actually was powerful from casting any spells. The sheer force of the power he was holding back felt like a concrete slab pushing against him and pinning him between the wall and the slab. 

Only then had he truly appreciated the fact that whatever he had managed with Malfoy and with Karkaroff had not been very much, and that he would have trouble doing so against a real adversary. As a Magi he should have been able to do much better.

He held on still as the pressure seemed to halt his breathing. His uncle's face bore an odd sort of smirk. His hand was shaking now and whiter than snow.

Severus pulled his wand up slightly and the power that Sage was holding back seemed to grow twofold. 

"A pitiful attempt, I must say, for being a Magi and my nephew. Then again you haven't made any practical application of this subject matter, have you? Why is that? Ahh, yes, because you have so little control and focus that I would not allow it."

Sage gritted his teeth. His mouth still tasted salty, and he was unsure now whether it was blood or sweat. As Severus stalked up to him, he became certain that it would only be possible to hold him off for few more seconds.

He fell down onto his knees as his face contorted with his last remaining efforts to hold his uncle back.

Finally he pulled back and gave up. He sat on the floor panting and dripping with sweat as Severus stood over him.

            After three minutes of absolute silent torture, Severus snarled, "I may be obligated to let you stay, but I am not obligated to like it, nor am I obligated to allow you to disrespect me."

            "I never meant to," he replied, between deep breaths.

            "And I won't allow you to have any delusions of grandeur that will serve no purpose other than to put you in the sort of danger that you are not currently capable of handling. It should now be quite clear to you exactly how strong you are not and why you needed to stay there. If something is indeed going to happen, you had better hope that you do not come across more than one very inept and ill-trained Death Eater."

            Sage looked up, "Help me then, train me."

            "I tried to help you by sending you there, you returned. And I will not train you to do this until you have proven that you have enough discipline to do it. You clearly do not have it, nor do I envision you having it anytime soon. You must learn to focus first, and you do not seem to understand that fact. You are seemingly content with using your raw, uncontrolled powers. As you can see, that is not enough. You will die only too quickly if you continue to try and do things this way."

            The man crossed his arms against his chest, ending the discussion.

            *          *          *

            Sage stalked into the Gryffindor common room, completely forgetting the fact that he had not been there in weeks. 

            When he looked at all the curious faces staring at him, he suddenly felt the urge to be utterly alone. He was well aware that he looked as if he had just come out of a losing battle and he was unwanting of any attention. He was feeling horridly enough. Perhaps he had been foolish to come back when there really was not much that he could do. 

            As he was passing the middle of the room, while blocking out all of the other students, he felt someone grab him by the arms.

            "Sage, where have you been, what happened to you? Merlin, your bleeding, your neck is all bloody," Hermione said shrilly while shaking him.

            He scowled softly, "I'm fine, leave me alone."

            But she was already looking for the source of the blood on his neck. He tried in vain to slap her hand away from his head, but was unsuccessful. She already had one hand buried deep in his hair, feeling around on his scalp.

            "Ugh!" she pulled her hand back. "You have a huge gash on your head, you need to see Madame Pomphrey."

            He turned to face her and she her hand away. "I told you I am fine. It's nothing serious. Can't you just leave me be?"

            She put her hands on her hips, "No, I can't. Not when you are bleeding like that, this isn't just a cut. You need help."

            "I'm not going to see Madame Pomphrey, Hermione, so just leave it be."

            "At least tell me what happened and let me put something on it to stop the bleeding."

            "No, don't you understand. Stop fussing. I don't need your help."

            "Yes, you do," she said in her know-it-all tone, "You are just to proud to accept it."

            "Stop pushing into my business, Hermione, I'm not going to say it again. Now move out of my way or I will move you."

            She crossed her arms in front of her and frowned. "I'm not moving, Sage. If you try and move me, I'll just tell Professor McGonagall that you came back all bloodied up and need some medical attention. You wouldn't be able to say no to her."

            "That's what you think, not that I really believe that you would go and get her anyway."

            "Watch me," she answered defiantly.

            "Fine, you tell the professor that I'll be in my room." With that he pushed her out of his way and strode off. 

            He slammed his door behind him and circled the room once, fuming. The girl was so persistent.

            Slowly, he took of his cloak, being careful not to aggravate any of his impending bruises.

            Hermione stared after him and then began walking to the portrait hole, hell bent on getting McGonagall. That would teach him once and for all not to treat her that way. Suddenly she stopped, why was she allowing him to push her around? Perhaps he was tall, strong, smart, and powerful, but he would certainly not do anything to harm her. He couldn't. All he could do was threaten.

            She smirked. She would do something even better than getting McGonagall.

            Once she had a small towel, a basin of water, and an antiseptic salve, she strode as fearlessly as she could up to his door. For only a brief second she considered knocking, but instead she simply said his password and barged through the door. 

            She caught a brief look of absolute horror pass over his face as he perhaps thought that she had gone to get McGonagall and that she had just barged in on him. That look turned to complete discomfort in the matter of a split second. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable that she had just caught him standing there with nothing but a pair of dark grey pyjama pants on.

            "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!"

            She couldn't help but giggle as he searched around for his shirt in a slightly frantic manner. She certainly did not pass up the chance to appraise him however. He was well-defined and perhaps a bit larger than she had remembered thinking him. His waist was thin, but his chest and shoulders were rather large in comparison, as were his arms. He had definitely been doing something strenuous during those weeks he was gone. He was still, however, very tall and lean. 

            He seemed to grow more disconcerted as she looked at him, and was not able to locate his shirt with much success.

            "Oh give over, it's not as if you have something to hide."

            He glared at her venomously. "Get out!"

            "No, you are going to let me fix up your head."

            "You have no right to be in here. This is completely inappropriate." He crossed his arms across his chest self-consciously. "I could have been-I could have-."

            "For Merlin's sake you aren't naked!" As she said this, she couldn't help but stare at the soft looking black hair that made a T shape from his chest straight down to his exposed navel.

            "I very well could have been!" He boomed.

            She put down her items, "But you are not…Someone has to help you, and since you won't go to the hospital wing, I am going to help you whether you like it or not."

             He growled like a wounded animal. 

            "You have blood running down your back, you realise. It's not just going to heal itself."

            Still growling, although now much more softly, he reached up to the back of his head. He must have hit it on the corner of a picture frame one of the times he had been slammed against the wall. A few tingles went down his neck as his fingers met the deep gash. It was strange that it did not hurt at all, but after the sort of pain he was used to with his visions, he suspected that a gash was not anything comparable. 

            He sighed deeply, closing his eyes, and pulled his fingers away from the gaping cut on his scalp. It was bleeding profusely, as head wounds were wont to do. He wiped his bloody hand on his pyjama pants and then crossed his arms.

            Hermione raised an eyebrow at him with a rather stern look on her face. She held up the towel she was still holding. 

            Sage blinked once, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He stared deeply into her eyes, trying to judge whether she was likely to just leave if he kept on being insistent enough. The candle light flickered against her caramel colored hair, highlighting its many colored strands. He let a huff of air out his nose. She was stubborn and not very frightened away by his demeanor. She never had been afraid of him or weary of him. In fact, she had been annoyingly persistent about breaking straight through him, whether he liked it or not and whether he allowed it or not.

            "Will you be quiet and cease to berate me if I allow you to patch that up," he asked, flicking an eyebrow upward indicating the cut.

            She pursed her lips. Had he really just politely asked her to simply shut up? He had, but she would let it go. Afterall, he was letting her help him and that was what she came for.

            "Yes, although you could be a little more grateful."

            He furrowed his brow and growled again. He would be grateful if she would just leave. She was lucky he was simply being tolerant. He did not need her help, nor anyone else's. 

            "It was merely a suggestion," she said, dipping the towel into the warm water. "But I see you have your impenetrable wall up as always. I liked you better last year, you know, when you only had the wall built up to your eyes, so that you could still see clearly around you." 

            She could be quite sarcastic when she wanted. She had even said it with a fake disgust. 

            "Perhaps I would let the wall down if you weren't constantly beseiging me," he replied tartly, allowing a corner of his mouth to turn upwards sourly.

            "Ho ho. Why don't you just lie down so that I can fix that up. That way we can both get back to our peace."

            He glowered at her, fixing his deep blue eyes on her brown ones. She looked away. Finally, he uncrossed his arms and got onto his stomach on the bed. 

            She pulled an upholstered chair up next to the bed and the placed the basin and the salve on the bed next to her. 

            He rested his head on his elbow and forearm, watching her every move.

            The blood streak that went down his back contrasted greatly with his chalk white skin. She wiped that off first and then noticed that there were several red blotches on his back, blotches that looked as if they would soon be bruises. She moved his hair out of the way, wetting it and then parting it so that she could see the cut better. Her lips puckered up at the sight of it. It was rather gross looking for something that was not very serious. The skin was peeled away from the tissue underneath on one side, and she could see the muscle. 

            "Rather squeemish. I thought you tougher than that," he said bitterly, observing the look on her face.

            "I thought we weren't going to talk," she asked, throwing her eyes at his for a brief second before she looked back down at his head.

            "We aren't. I was merely making an observation."

            She pushed the towel up against the gash to stop the bleeding and held it there, staring everywhere but at his face. 

            The warm water rolled down his neck slowly. It did feel good, he had to admit. Not that he would ever say that it did. 

            After a few moments she sighed deeply, with a slight frustration.

            "Why won't you ever talk to me, Sage?"

            He growled and turned his head away. "Because I don't feel the need."

            "But I know you do," she answered, pushing his hair out of the way again softly.

            He snorted, "Really? And how is that?"

            She took the towel away from his head and began to open the jar.

            "Because I can tell something is wrong, that something is on your mind. What you let me know of you last year, lets me know that you are troubled. I'm not stupid, you know."

            "You know nothing about me," he stated bitterly, with a certain finality.

            She persisted, "I know enough. You did let me in enough last year, to make it easy for me to see that you are not yourself."

            "Perhaps I was not myself last year, did you ever think of that?"

            "You are deluding yourself, Sage, if you think that this is who you really are. It is not. You are denying yourself."

            "I am not naïve and good like Harry and Ron are, no matter what you want to think of me," he spat with disgust.

            "For certain you are not naïve and you are also nothing like Harry and Ron, but that doesn't mean that you aren't good." 

            Her know-it-all tone was like someone constantly poking him in the ribs – plainly annoying. "Just stop already, you are giving me a headache."

            She frowned at him deeply, "Oh yes, and it couldn't be the huge lump and gash on your head giving you the headache?"

            Sage growled again, turning his head back to her to give her a dirty look.

*          *          *

Thanks for all your great reviews!

VD – yes, that line about invading his mind was meant to be sort of funny. Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger. No matter how pissed off Snape gets at Sage, he does remember somewhere under his thick skull that Sage is all that he has. Underneath all his seeming cruelty is a lot of care. He doesn't want anything to happen to Sage, and he know that many things can go wrong in a rather deadly fashion. He'll do whatever it takes to get Sage to realize that he needs to be more controlled and disciplined. That's what these two chapters have been about. Sage isn't a child anymore either, which makes it easier for Sev to come down on him harder, its not as if Sage is going to be scarred, he's tough.

Shadowy Cat – I have been checking everyday for your update. I hope it is coming soon! I agree with all that you've said in your reviews. I've been purposely making them have the same argument over and over for a reason, of course. It's just the reason that you've kind of pointed out, Sage just does not get it. He's a teenager afterall and although he doesn't act like a child, he still is a bit of a prat. He doesn't realize that he has not seen the whole picture yet, and now that he does some things are going to change. The flipside is that Severus does not know how to deal with him more effectively, so they argue of course. The two of them are supposed to be sort of frustrating to the reader because they are both frustrated with the other. They don't like having the same problems over and over again just like you don't. Sorry I went off on a tangent here, I was just sort of excited that I elicited the response that I wanted. Also, you've anticipated the fact that Sage is going to have a jump in his abilities, perhaps a bit more disciple too, which is something else I've been setting up for. ;-) You'll just have to wait and see when and why and how. 

Sibyl – I didn't think I lost you! Thanks for the reassurance though. Good luck in school. Where are you going? Major? I'm so annoyingly inquisitive, I know. You'll do wonderfully I am sure. In some ways college does require even less of your time. That's how I found it at least. Hee hee. Yes, something is going to happen with Sage's dreaming/vision ability. It's his best honed ability to date, at least right now. Also Snape does care a lot, but has an odd way of expressing it. He's not a mushy guy. He wouldn't push Sage so hard if he didn't care, In fact, it'd be a whole lot easier for Snape to not constantly be on him and a lot less frustrating. Snape is harsh for a reason. Hee hee see what I wrote to VD if you haven't read it already. ;-)

Carpathia – Glad that you liked it and glad that I am keeping things in focus. I never get tired of hearing how well you see things and how well things flow together.

LadyJavert- Glad that you reviewed, it was so wonderful and helpful. Very detailed too, I love that. I can't believe that you read both fics that fast. That's a good 400 pages in MS Word. ;-) I am glad that you think Sage is a believable teenager. I wasn't really teenager-like when I was a teen so it's hard to write him, especially since I am a girl. Hee hee. It's importrant to me that he is believeable and fallible bc I don't want him to be thought of as a gary stu. Blah, evil sinful words. I'm glad that you think he deserves every slap because I would be loathe to think that anyone believed my Snape to be an abuser or anything the like. There is a slight bit of seduction in what he expects from Sage, I find it a bit alluring as well in a strange sort of way. So either you are not sick or we both are sick, however you like it. Thank you so much for saying that the fic is awesome and that Snape is in character. Can't wait to hear more from you and what you think of this next chapter. I have an email update list, if you would like to be added, let me know to add you and leave me your email addy. ;-)


	39. Know Thyself

Know Thyself

            "You are deluding yourself, Sage, if you think that this is who you really are. It is not. You are denying yourself."

            "I am not naïve and good like Harry and Ron are, no matter what you want to think of me," he spat with disgust.

            "For certain you are not naïve and you are also nothing like Harry and Ron, but that doesn't mean that you aren't good." 

            Her know-it-all tone was like someone constantly poking him in the ribs – plainly annoying. "Just stop already, you are giving me a headache."

            She frowned at him deeply, "Oh yes, and it couldn't be the huge lump and gash on your head giving you the headache?"

            Sage growled again, turning his head back to her to give her a dirty look.

            Sage kept the foul look on his face as Hermione finished applying the salve to his head. The look was not simply because the salve smelt horribly rancid, but rather because he did not enjoy others taking care of him, or at least it made him very uncomfortable.

            Perhaps this was because he was not used to it, but he was not ready to acknowledge that as an option. 

            Hermione had stopped asking him questions and he found the silence to be rather unbearable. His eyelid seemed to twitch everytime she touched him, especially as his discomfort increased.

            "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked, in a tone that Sage was sure Madame Pomphrey used all of the time.

            All the answer that she got was a huff of air. Sage pulled his arms underneath him and pushed himself up off his stomach, and got up off the bed. Instead of frantically looking for his discarded shirt, he opened a drawer and pulled on a new one. 

            "Are you quite finished now," he asked her, giving her a trademark glare.

            She gave him a fake and very forced scowl. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Not that you would bother to thank me."

            "Fine then, thank you for your unsolicited and forced attendance. I shall be certain to avoid coming back injured again out of fear that you will insist upon mending me."

            She rolled her eyes in frustration, "How is it that you can care for how I feel and that you will not allow me to care for how you feel?"

            He raised an eyebrow at her. "Have I shown some excessive care lately?"

            This time she scowled for real. "Oh! Pretend that you don't remember the Yule Ball, and how you talked to me about Ron being such an immature prat. You very well know that you showed care there, in fact, you were quite insistent upon making me feel better and saying some rather sweet things."

            "Sweet," he said flatly, as if the word tasted badly in his mouth.

            "Yes, sweet," she answered confidently. "So why do you fight so much when I try to return the favor, or show any inclination towards you of anykind – friendship or what have you?"

            He turned away from her for a brief moment, hoping that she would take it as an insult and turn and walk away. He had no desire to stand there and talk about his thoughts, actions, or feelings. Hermione had a way of pushing him in that direction always. It was overwhelming.

            Finally, he realized that she wasn't going away, and he turned back around.

            "Not everything is reciprocal, Hermione. It was clear that you needed me and that you wanted to talk – about you. I have made it quite clear that I do not wish to talk about things pertaining to myself and yet you still wish me to do it as some strange proof of my friendship. I cannot force myself to act contrary to my nature."

            She sighed, "You do not trust me or you are hiding something."

            "I thought that you were above stating the obvious?"

            She looked down, "So you do not trust me."

            "No, I don't. It is not as if that can never change, so don't glare at me like saying this is an insult to you. It is not meant that way. I only trust one person and that's my uncle, and I've known him for many years and he is my family. I don't trust easily and you should have figured that out by now. Instead of trying to figure out what I really need from you, you have been obsessed with trying to force onto me what you think that I need from you. In fact, you have not done anything but constantly berate me. I would think that someone as smart as yourself would have figured out by my constant negative reaction, that this is not the way to be my friend or to help me – since that seems to be what you are trying to do."

            She glared at him harshly, "Well how do you expect me to know all of this, Sage? You are not very easy to decipher, especially since you won't allow anyone to be around you for more than ten minutes. Why don't you simply tell me what you want from me, instead of throwing harsh and insulting words at me. Haven't you figured out that would be a better way to approach me?"

            He raised an eyebrow at her.

            "Fine then," he stated, "It would be much better if you would simply not push me to talk about things that I do not wish to talk about. I'm not just some book that you open up and read."

            "Fine, Sage, what is the right way? What am I supposed to say to you?"

            "How about 'how was your day' or 'read any good books lately' or 'can you show me how to do this' or 'will you look this homework over for me' or 'how is being grounding for the rest of your life treating you'. Anything that does not involve the feelings that I very obviously do not wish to share."

            "I love being so explicitly instructed on how I am supposed to be a friend to someone," she answered flatly, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

            "Don't try then," he said, shrugging. "I'm used to my own company. I never had any friends before I came here, not that I really have any now."

            "You don't even allow people to be near you, much less know you. You are a fine person and you could have friends if you wanted them."

            "I really needed that reassurance, you know, I was very concerned over my lack of personal attachments. Truly, I would thoroughly enjoy creating more liabilities for myself and others."

            "Friends aren't liabilities, Sage."

            Sage exhaled in a slightly amused manner. "I'm sure that you've never thought of the fact that your association with Potter could get you killed before you are even of age. Much more likely with the idiocy at which he throws himself at danger, dragging you right along. I suppose you think that's what people do when they care. How many times has your association with him almost gotten you killed?"

            Her mouth dropped open in disbelief that he would talk so casually about such things.

            Before he even had a chance to react, she slapped him full across the face with enough force to make his chin hit his collar bone. She always got a rise out of him, but he always felt guilty after allowing it. The look on her face made his smugness melt right off of his skin.

            "You insufferable prat. How dare you even think of such things so indifferently., much less speak them!"

            He forced down his feelings of regret, reminding himself that his associations were as condemning as Potter's. It was difficult to look at her, however, because he could tell that he had touched a great nerve and had hurt her badly. He kept trying to remind himself that it was better this way, that she was better off far from him. The sooner she got over this persistent attachment to him, the better. But when she was near him, he could not help but feel her presence in an indescribable sort of way. She made him angry and presented him with a challenge all at once, but there was something else too. 

            He stiffled his feelings once more, taking a strong, deep breath. 

            "So you tell me they aren't liabilities then, Hermione, since you have all the answers."

            The tears started streaming down her face, and once they came they turned into a waterfall.

            "Perhaps they are, but what are you without them but a string of consciousness that quickly disappears into the wind without notice or care. Do you want to go that way? Nobody feeling anything for you because you couldn't open up to them."

            She was still crying. He tried to stiffen himself so that his distress over her tears wouldn't show.

            He shrugged, raising a corner of his mouth in the same non-chalant manner, "I can't help being the way that I am."

            "The way that you are because you won't try to be anything else, you won't allow yourself to be anything else. Oh, Merlin, why can't I keep myself from crying. It's infuriating."

            Sage sat down on his bed and put a hand up to his head, rubbing his temple.

            "Because you are a girl, that's why, it's what you do."

            There was no end to her sobbing. Her face was turning bright red – so much that she looked as if about to burst open.

            "It's not because I am a girl, Sage, it's because I care about you, I'm worried about you. No matter how times I try to rationalize that you do not deserve it, I still care. I wish I could just turn it off like you do," she said accusingly. "It's very obvious that you care about me too, that you care about others in addition to me as well, but you just turn straight to stone if anyone tries to get closer than you wish to allow."

            "I don't feel it necessary to explain my actions or the thought processes behind them," he stated mechanically.

            Her body was swaying around now as she swung her finger at him. 

            "I don't understand why! Why you shut off! And I want to know! Because that's the reason why you- why you-." She stopped what she was saying abruptly and her tears began to fall even more frequently. "Why you-."

            Then she did the strangest thing. She flung herself down on the ground as if she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She flung herself down right against him, by the bed, and she threw her arms around his waist, burying her head in his stomach. He sat like a statue as he was in complete shock at this strange turn. He had still been waiting for her to finish her sentence, but she never did.

            "I hate this you, I hate him! Why do you keep pulling the real you away from me!" She pulled her head away and released his waist, only to begin pounding on his chest with her fists. "I hate you, damn it, how can you do this? You are so hopeless and I hate it, I hate it. No matter what I do, you're such a cold bastard. I kissed you, I kissed you and I liked it... Then you turn into this abomination of a person. Do you hear me? I hate you! I hate this! I hate what's happened to you!"

            He grabbed her fists with his hands finally, after numbly taking the abuse. What was she on about?

            "Get a hold of yourself, Hermione. You are bordering on hysteria."

            "A hold of _myself, myself? Get a hold of _yourself_, you're the one who has enough of a dual personality to confuse a shrink!" She yelled, shrilly._

"Confuse a what?"        

            "A shrink. The muggles who fixed people who are all emotionally and mentally screwed up, like you."

            "Stop screeching like a barn owl, I'm right here. And I'm not screwed up, Hermione."

            She stood up indignantly and threw her arms up in the air. 

            "I'm just going to force myself not to try anymore. You can just keep yourself to yourself. This is just too hard to do. Perhaps you aren't worth it, like you keep trying to tell me."

            With that she spun around, her hair flailing out behind her, and walked out his door. She slammed it behind her in her wake.

*          *          *

            His reappearance was an interesting topic at breakfast, as he overheard people from all houses indiscreetly whispering about him. Did they really think that he could not hear them? He had sat far away from the Gryffindor Trio, and he had not even looked over at them. 

            Had he looked that way, he would have noticed Hermione glancing at him every once and awhile. She was, doubtless, hoping that her last words had some sort of positive effect on him and that perhaps he would apologize, or change, or anything. 

            No such things were on Sage's mind however. He was aggravated with the way he was assaulted by her every attempt to force him into things... Force him into things that he did not want to get into for her benefit, not his. That was where the irony was in the entire situation from his point of view. 

            Sage didn't look up from his toast when he heard a chorus of murmurs come from the tables; he was used to such disturbances and had found that there was usually nothing of interest to him going on. As soon as the huff of air came out of his mouth, expressing his frustration with his classmate's immature preoccupations, something landed right on top of his toast. Something alive.

            He immediately sat back and his eyes rested on the headmaster's illustrious phoenix, Fawkes. He looked at the bird expectantly, waiting for it to offer him some sort of a letter. It didn't offer any, and when it didn't he glared at it wondering if it had just landed on his toast to annoy him like every other living being around. 

            His eyebrow popped up when the bird simply glared back at him, cocking its head to the side as if appraising him. Sage looked up to the head table to see if maybe Dumbledore was going to come and retrieve his errant and annoying pet, but the headmaster wasn't at the table. 

            "Well what sort of strange message is this that you're staring at me?" he asked the bird, feeling a slight bit foolish. "Did you forget the envelope?" He said sarcastically.

            The bird squawked, opening its beak at him angrily. It pecked forward towards his head menacingly, coming close to biting a bit off his nose a few times. 

            "Very threatening indeed. I am quite impressed."

            The bird flapped its wings irrately and stood up to its full height.

            Sage snorted thinking _I'll never understand that man and his strange amusements._

            Fawkes widened his eyes at Sage and started squawking and screeching, still flapping his wings around.

            Without any warning, and too fast for Sage to react, the bird's head shot forward and clamped its beak down around one of his earrings. 

            "Get off me, you stupid bird, you're going to rip it straight out of my ear!"

            Just as the words left his mouth, Fawkes left the ground and hovered by his head, flapping his wings and pulling at his hoop earring.

            "Ow," he said involuntarily, jumping up out of his seat. 

            As soon as Sage stood up, Fawkes went even higher, keeping the pressure on the earring quite tight. He waved his hands at it, trying to get it to let go.

            The entire hall was laughing and pointing at the strange spectacle. Sage's blood was boiling as he wondered if the headmaster would be angry if he beat the bird around a bit. Afterall, it was immortal. 

            After a few moments of struggle, Sage realized that the bird was dragging him towards the door by his earring. 

            "All right, then. I get the point. Now let go."

            Fawkes screeched at him again in complete protest, as if he were saying that he was not letting go. He flew to the door, making Sage follow him by pulling on his earring. Sage muttered profanities the entire way.

Preview

Dumbledore has something that he wishes to share with Sage and he has lots to say to Sage too. 

What will Dumbledore think about Sage's return? Does Dumbledore know what happened between the two Snapes? What advice does Dumbledore explicitly have for him? Will we learn anything new about Severus? Dump Dump Dummmmmm. ;-)

Shadowy Cat -  I am very glad that you thought that Hermione was in character in the last chapter. I am interested to see what you think of this. ;-) I don't think it's OOC, but it is a bit unusual. I was hoping to show a different side of her, the side that's not always to put together and sure. Love sometimes makes people act strangely, especially teens who have no idea about what they are feeling or their hormones. I think that this is one area that Hermione would get really flustered about, because she doesn't know what to do, and it very rare that she feels that way. You'll see in the next chappie what Sage decides to do about going back or not.

Lady J – Great to hear that you think Hermione was in character too. I hope that you think she is in character here too, if not acting a bit confused and love-struck – although she doesn't really understand why she feels the way she does. Hence, her anger at why she's crying. Sage and Sev are very much alike, something that Dumbledore is going to point out in the next chapter, but there are a few ways that they are very different. Some of that is due to age and experience and the rest has to do with childhood stuff etc. Normal Psych stuff. Eventually, you will see a lot of Sage and Sev in action. Just stick in there. So glad you liked the duel.

VD – Hee hee, yes he's hot, but Hermione isn't very concerned over that sort of stuff, welll she is, but not as much as the other stuff. She sees his other qualities much better. Hot would be just the thing that she would overlook. Sage would never kill his uncle and I don't accidentally kill of my characters, hee hee.Sage does need a lot of practise though and you'll have to see what he does since Sev will not train him to do anything related to dueling. Sage has to find another way, the better way. ;-) Sage isn't a wincer, hee hee. He's not like those guys who fake being tough and then simply lose it later when the girl is there to nurture them. See, I read it all.

MCMish – Glad you are still around and enjoying the story. Life does tend to get busy L. There is never enough time for everything. Thanks for leaving a review though, I was glad to hear that I didn't lose your interest. I'm glad that you were concerned over Snape cursing him, because that's an important concern. Clearly, you read everything the way I had hoped and knew that Snape had a good reason and a good point. Plus, Sage wasn't really hurt anyway. He's almost a man now. Glad you liked the initiation stuff too because that will come back.

Bookwitch – Sage is very far from convincing Severus, and Severus is the kind of person who does not forgive and forget easily. You'll see very soon that he doesn't forget about Sage's smoking either. In fact, Sage has a lot of work to do and a lot of changing back to the way he used to be to do. Snape isn't used to him being so much work. Sage used to be a really easy nephew with very few discipline probs or even regular probs. Sev doesn't know what to do. Hopefully, you'll see a bit of that next chappie. Not that Snape would admit it. ;-) I am glad that you liked the druids and yes Sage will at some undisclosed point in time be going back there. 

Carpathia – Thanks for the comment about the action. I am trying to make things speed up a lot. Much of this book has been a lot of plot and set up for things to come. I think the duel was fun too, it was fun to write. Thanks for all your nice remarks about my talent too, I'm blushing.

Leko – Sorry about the email thing, I fixed it. Glad that you are still reading and enjoying. 


	40. Life, Death, and Desire

Life, Death, and Desire        

The phoenix pulled on his earring the entire way to the headmaster's office and even upon arrival at the gargoyle he would not let go.

            "I don't suppose you can tell me the password, can you?" Sage asked the bird acidly. "I didn't think so."

            Fawkes eyed him warily, flapping his wings in Sage's face in what seemed like an incredibly purposeful manner. 

            "Phoenixes," he hissed. 

            The bird's amber eyes narrowed at him and then he started squawking again.

            "Not again."

            Sage rubbed the one temple he could get to with a bird attached to his face and closed his eyes, lamenting his impending headache.

When he opened the eyes, the door had opened.

"Figures," he said aloud, before stepping onto the staircase.

When he knocked on the large wooden doors before him, he was answered by the headmaster's voice from inside, "It's open."

He had been inside this office so many times, it seemed. Perhaps the circumstances of those visits made it seem a lot more frequent than it actually was. Sage hoped that this visit was of a more congenial manner. Perhaps the headmaster wanted to hear about Sage's trip, shortened though it was. Hopefully Dumbledore did not want to admonish him for either impulsivity or poor decisions, because Sage had it in his mind that he had done the right thing by coming back.

Dumbledore came down the stairs slowly, his eyes resting on Sage like a beam of light. His robes of impressive deep blue made him look potent beyond his years. The slight smile on his face and his cheeks trembling to keep in his chuckle made Sage suddenly self-conscious about the bird on his face.

The old wizard put a hand up to his mouth, his eyes giving himself away. 

Sage could not handle it any longer. He could not just stand there and be laughed at. How could the man simply stand there looking at him and not call Fawkes off him?

Sage's frustration with his situation got the better of his mouth, and he replied to the headmaster's funny looks with more acerbity than he normally would.

"If you don't mind sir, could we exchange pleasantries after you've gotten your esteemed phoenix off my face."

Dumbledore released his chuckle, not able to contain his mirth any longer. The boy had turned out too much like Severus is manner of mouth, it was blatantly comical. Sage's displeasure was only too apparent, but even that served to give Dumbledore the laugh that he so needed.

After his chortles subsided, Dumbledore shook his finger at Fawkes and said, "Now Fawkes, you should not let your relationship with and opinions of Severus cloud your opinions of his nephew."

Sage raised an eyebrow, again questioning the sanity of the world's most powerful wizard.

"You see, Sage, Fawkes and Severus do not get on at all. They never have. I believe it traces back to Severus's time as a student. I recall him threatening to set a fire to Fawkes, 'in hopes that you will not yet again be reborn from your dismal ashes'. I believe that is what he said."

Fawkes squawked again, shaking Sage's ear.

"Yes, Fawkes, I know that Sage looks a great deal like Severus, but he is not Severus. You will notice he is a deal better looking than Severus was when he was a student."

Sage could not help but roll his eyes, thinking _just get this damned bird off me!_

At long last, Dumbledore coaxed Fawkes to let go of Sage's earring.

"Tempermental creatures, phoenixes." He gave Sage a small smile, the comedy of the moment completely gone. "Now then, you have returned."

Sage raised an eyebrow thinking that the man was going to keep talking, but the headmaster just looked at him expectantly.

"Yes sir, I have."

The headmaster cleared his throat, "Well then, have a seat."

Sage grumbled and sat down. He waited for Dumbledore to sit, but the old wizard did not, instead he moved to look out the window.

"I will tell you that I have not seen Severus so absolutely beside himself in quite a long time. He sees your 'defiance,' as he said, as completely without any merit." He paused for a few moments. "I will head straight for the matter that he should have been most concerned about, but his temper rather prevent that from ever occuring." At this pause the headmaster gave Sage a knowing and penetrating look over his half-moon spectacles. "I trust, rather I know, that you would not return in a completely capricious manner. Not after the lengths you have gone through to find your proper path. So what was it that made you come back before you finished your Rite of Passage?"

Sage stared at him, wondering what he should say and how much he should say. He couldn't help but feel, suddenly, that he was more than half a fool for coming back, and for more than one reason. 

"Things that I have seen have led me to believe that something is going to happen, sir, and I felt a need to be here," he stated finally.

Dumbledore looked at him over his spectacles again, then turned to face him. It was a slightly harsh look. There was something definitely very serious about the man's demeanor.

"Something? Something is always going to happen, Sage. Being vague is not going to end this conversation sooner. If you know something, you must tell me, no matter how foolish it might seem in your head. It has importance to it, especially in times like these."

He had emphasized his last few words in a way that made Sage's hand go to his forearm in a strangely reflexive sort of way.

"I'm sure it is nothing, headmaster. I had a dream, I've had dreams."

"Nothing, Sage, would not have made you leave there. What was the content of these dreams?"

"Well, sir, most of them I have not been able to remember, nor were they coherent. I just saw snippets of things, felt things. Dread. Death." He stopped.

Dumbledore wandered back to his desk and sat down finally.

"Nothing that you say, no reason that you could give for coming back, will cause me to think any the less of you, Sage. However, your honesty right now is of the utmost importance. I need the details, no matter how fragmented."

Sage sighed brutally. He knew that he couldn't refuse and he wasn't going to, but he did not like to be interrogated.

"The images that I saw in my early dreams were of blood running down Potter's arm. There was a graveyard as well. A fog, and a large black snake. That Hufflepuff, Diggory, laying in the dirt." Sage stopped and shook his head negatively. "It sounds so meaningless when I say it out loud and describe it, but it's not what I saw, it's what I felt. This, coupled with the fact that Potter's name just shows up in the Goblet. I can't ignore the fact that someone, someone here, is trying to do something with Harry, and that something has everything to do with this," Sage said, pulling up his sleeve to expose the Mark. The Mark looked nothing like it had when he had shown Hermione, in fact, he had never seen it look like this. Instead of being a few shades darker than his white skin, it was brown and stood out very easily.

Dumbledore appraised the Mark for a moment before looking up at Sage's face.

"Yes, your uncle has shown me and warned me that it has feeling now. A sign of foreboding for certain. Yours, however, is darker than his. A curiousity… You've said that your dreams in the beginning were fragmented. This leads me to believe that you have had more recent ones which have been clearer. Perhaps these are the ones that drove you to return. Tell me about those?"

Sage's eyes widened as his mind ran through the contents of the dream that had made him return. He shifted uncomfortably. Was he supposed to say that he came back because he was angry that Harry didn't do anything to help them, to help Hermione. It sounded so completely stupid and childish. It would sound as if he came back because he figured that he could help them better, but that wasn't true. He cocked his head with his thoughts. Or could it that have been true? Did he come back because he felt that he could do something that Harry could not? 

"I saw, er, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the water and a shark was there. It looked as if it were preparing to attack. The shark was gnashing its teeth, and then it… ended."

Dumbledore frowned, but only lightly. "You are aware that the second task involves taking the person each champion would miss the most and placing them underwater for the champion to retrieve, I trust?"

"Well, sir, I knew it involved the lake, but I didn't know that."

"This specifically is what made you come back?"

Sage shrugged, a welcome relieve to the stiff posture his body had taken on. "I suppose so, sir."

"What I am going to ask of you, you can feel free to refuse me, but I would like you to let me see these memories of your dreams."

Sage shifted again, "See them?"

"If you will allow me to use legilimency on you, of course."

Dumbledore lost sight of none of Sage's telling movements, no matter how small they were. The headmaster had learned that if you wanted to read a Snape, you had to pay attention to the minute details. There was something that Sage felt uncomfortable with him knowing, that much was very obvious.

"If you believe it will help," Sage answered finally, sounding rather resigned.

*            *            *

When Sage felt the swirl of images stop, he knew it was over. He exhaled deeply and tried to keep his reaction in check.

Dumbledore offered him a slight smile. After a moment of silence, he stood and walked over to a cabinet. He proceeded to empty his thoughts into a pensieve. No doubt he wanted to examine Sage's dream experiences more closely. Now, however, was not the time for examining that. He had called for Sage for a much more concerning reason. With the rate at which the Mark was changing on Severus's arm, Voldemort would not be lying dormant much longer. Sage needed to make some drastic leaps in fairly little time, and now that he was back at Hogwarts, well, the prospects weren't good. Fate, however, never seemed to work in the way that Dumbledore wanted it to. 

Unfortunately, Dumbledore could not simply give Sage the answer, he would have to find it for himself. What the headmaster could do was prod the process along a little bit. 

"Do you remember when I told you, Sage, that you need to accept your emotions and feelings for what they are because denying them leads to unbalance?"

Sage sat back in his chair slightly, "Yes, I remember."

"Surely you understand now why balance is important, after your trip?"

"Yes sir. It's important because it is tied in with how well I can use my powers."

Dumbledore smiled again. At least the conversation was going well and the trip to Lyon Llyonyss was not for nothing.

"And how well you can use your powers is important because…"

Sage scowled slightly, this was a little below his ability level.

"Of the Prophecies, sir." 

The headmaster cleared his throat and began pacing.

"Then why do you continue to deny them?"

"Excuse me?"

Dumbledore shot him a brief glare over his glasses. Sage scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not denying them, sir, I am fully aware of them."

The older wizard placed his fingertips on his desks and smiled broadly. He seemed genuinely pleased.

"Delightful, share one with me."

Sage floundered, pulling his head back in shock. He felt irritation rise to his skin and it began to bubble underneath.

"I'd rather not, sir."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Simply another form of denial. You neither express nor share your feelings and emotions, you push them down and prefer not to deal with them. You are not helping yourself to gain balance, Sage."

"Those feelings and emotions will put people in danger," he paused and then muttered, "Myself included."

"Those very same people are in danger now, you are in danger now," Dumbledore challenged back. "If Voldemort were to attack now, with you like this, all of us would be in danger, yourself included. Your unbalance puts people in danger, many more people than the expression of your feelings would. You do not understand at all what it was you needed to understand in coming back from Lyon Llyonyss."

Scowling, Sage crossed his arms. _It is not the same. I'd rather not be the cause of the danger._

Dumbledore walked over in front of the desk and look at Sage warmly. "There is no reason to not allow yourself what you desire, Sage, especially when it is within your power to have. Especially when nothing but good can come of it."

"There is nothing, professor, nothing that I so desire." Sage felt that although his words were strong and his face sure, he was still convincing himself. "It is overly optimistic to think that only good things can come of it," he added softly in a bitter tone.

"You would try to deceive me as much as you would try to deceive yourself. What you would do well too remember is that there is nothing for you to gain by denying yourself. You are not Severus and you have not had his circumstances, there is no reason for things to be this way. I have tried to help your uncle, Sage, he is too far beyond it I fear, for me to intervene. But you, Sage, it is not to late for you to realize that there is a better approach to things than the approach your uncle uses. As I said, you have nothing to gain by denying yourself and you have not been tortured since you were a small child so there is no reason for the way you act."

Sage faltered at the statement Dumbledore had made about his uncle, shuddering at the mere thought. There were plenty of reasons for the way he acted. Perhaps they were not the same reasons as his uncle, but they were nonetheless very good reasons. Afterall, who would know more about what he needed to do, who would have better advice, who would know what sacrifices he needed to make better than his uncle? As if it had anything to do with what he wanted, nothing ever did and probably never would. 

"This has nothing to do with personal gain, sir," he stated boldly with fierce conviction. 

His mind inadvertantly struck him with an image of Hermione. She was so aggravated with him for keeping her away, but he had been doing it so forcefully for her best interest. Not that she did not sometimes annoy him.

For the first time in the entire conversation, Dumbledore looked slightly caught off guard. He had assumed that Sage had the same reasons as Severus for being withdrawn and unemotional. 

"Then you believe it serves some sort of purpose?" Dumbledore asked, frowning.

Sage stood up abruptly and walked over to the window. He tried to walk away from his intrusive thoughts as well. They made him feel vulnerable. His facial muscles were all relaxed, except for a slight tension in his brow. He was pensive. 

"Protection," he stated, turning back around to face Dumbledore. "Adaption. Preparation. It serves all sorts of purposes, sir. Beyond that, you should know that it is part of my nature. I am naturally introverted and guarded. I have always been that way, my uncle has done nothing to make me that way."

Dumbledore's hand made a brief circle as he gestured for Sage to continue. "You will, of course, need to explain yourself further."

Sage sighed, "Whatever associations I may have, could prove to be deadly. I would not do that to someone else. My reservations protect others from harm, sir, for when He comes back. Adaption, I suppose because it is much easier to act a part when most know very little of you; a skill that my uncle makes the most of. Preparation should be fairly obvious. Whatever it is that I must do, I know that I must do most of it alone. Whatever you might like to think, sir, I am going to have to steel myself up when that time comes. I am going to have to fight alone and I am going to have to die alone. I would like to be prepared for how it is going to feel then."

Sage turned back around to face the window, his black robes swishing slightly.

"What you are going to have to feel then when you have to act like Severus, for your safety and his."

"Yes, sir. For the future."

It was Dumbledore's turn to sigh loudly. He rubbed his eyes. After minutes of silence, he closed the distance between himself and Sage and stood next to him at the window.

"Showing yourself to a few people you care deeply about will not change what is to come. People are going to die, Sage, for many different reasons in this war. The people that you care about are very likely to die whether you are in their lives or not."

"Perhaps," Sage answered, noncommitally.

"This is difficult, Sage. It is time, however, for you to confront something."

Sage turned abruptly from looking into the distance and faced the headmaster.

"Severus couldn't do it and, Merlin, I don't want to do it either. Someone has to."

Sage's face slackened slightly in response to the headmaster's voice wavering slightly. He recoiled slightly when the headmaster reached out to touch his shoulder. The force in his blue eyes faded considerably as they shifted into questioning, while gazing into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

The old man sighed deeply, "You are going to die, Sage, within the next ten years. It is likely as inevitable as it is unfortunate. You, as well as I, know that none of Merlin's prophecies have gone unfulfilled. Now, there are two outcomes that are entirely within your control, entirely Sage. That is _very_ important. Either you will triumph over Voldemort and, with your death, save the entire wizarding world from a time of Darkness, or you will fail and be killed by Voldemort. So with that will go the hopes of generations, Sage."

Sage's face and eyes looked suddenly overcome, "I know that, sir. Why remind me when I am beginning to get passed it?"

"You are not getting passed it, you are pushing through it. You have not dealt with it yet. Now, knowing that you are going to die, how do you wish to live? Do you wish to live and die completely alone and emotionally desolate? Die for nothing, for no reason at all?Do you wish to die without a purpose? Do you wish to die without knowing what you are dying for, without knowing what you are protecting, without having lived life at all? Or do you wish to live and die having experienced as much of life as you can? Also knowing that this second option will make you stronger."

 "Headmaster, I have appearances that I must keep up as well. Don't you see? This isn't a choice that is mine to make. My wishes do not matter, now or in the end."

"But it is your choise, Sage, it is. No matter what you might gather from Severus. Do you think that he doesn't care for people? Do you think that if he dies in this war, he would have died without a purpose, without some knowledge of what he was allowing to live and survive? He fulfilled any obligation years ago, many years ago. He may not admit it, but he does what he does because he wants to, because he wants to save others from a fate that he has lived before."

Sage stared at him darkly

"He does care, Sage, about a lot of things. Severus cares about the fate of millions of people. He cares about the Slytherins who have one foot in Voldemort's service already. He cares about the other students who go out into the world having learned too little from Hogwarts to protect themselves. Why do you think he is so harsh in the classroom? Most of all he cares about you. In the years between Jace's and Lily's death and your return he was ten times worse than he is now. You changed that for him, regardless of whether he admits that or not. You gave him someone to care about, someone that he would be willing to give his life for. Do you really think that he wants this for you, whether or not he feels any measure of this necessary, do you think he really wants this for you?"

Sage sat down in the chair now, holding his arm close to his stomach. He did not answer and it did not appear that he would

"The two of you, the two of you are horrible. HORRIBLE! Do you know how hard it is to try and mediate between two Snapes, do you? Neither of you wishes to see how much you care about the other. In fact, I am convinced that you anger him and he angers you for the specific purpose of denying that you both care."

The headmaster took a deep breath and when he looked at Sage, the boy's eyes were wide, very wide.

"Do not deny that you care, Sage. All hopes I have for him rest upon you. Show him that you care, Sage. It will do things for you both. Then you will understand. You must allow yourself to be happy before that time comes, before the last fight. Your ties to this world and the people in it make you stronger. Accepting what you desire makes you more balanced and powerful. There are still measures to take to protect people than what you are allowing yourself to become. You are, in effect, stamping out the embers that will burn fires within you."

"I do care about my uncle. But other than that you cannot stamp out what was never there, sir."

"Now you know that is not true. You have feelings and desires, Sage. I know that because so much has changed in you since last year, and it all has lessened your abilities. The two are related," he paused for a moment, staring at Sage's less impassive face. "I know that the same way that I know how much you care about your uncle. I didn't need to see what happened in my office last year to know that."

Sage and Severus had so very much in common, especially from when Severus was younger. They were both a lot less self-interested than they let on. Severus had made lots of sacrifices, too many if you asked Dumbledore. So many, in fact, that the man would likely never be the same. Sage was already stalking straight down that same route. Dumbledore, for the second time, found himself trying to prevent it. He had hoped that Sage would progress naturally back to a state of balance, especially after going away. Now that opportunity had been suspended temporarily, and it was again Dumbledore's responsibility to try and direct Sage.

 "I think that there is something that you need to see," he said finally. 

Gentle prodding was not working as well as he had hoped, and Dumbledore had knowledge in the fact that sometimes a slight shock worked wonders on a Snape.

"See, sir?" 

"Yes, I believe that you have seen it before, and it might be a little difficult for you. I think that it is time you see it once more," he guided Sage towards a side chamber to the left. "You are much older now."

Dumbledore held open the door for the young man, knowing that his reaction would be dramatic.

Sage's eyes flitted across the small empty room before his glance fell on it. His heartbeat sped up just staring at it, his blue eyes glued to it.

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder, "I believe that it was removed from your manor shortly after you first encountered it. It proved most useful a few years ago. Mr. Potter liked it particularly. Of course, when he looked into it, it had none of the unexpected effects that it had upon you when you were a child."

Sage took a small step back and to the side, breaking the contact between the two of them. 

In a low voice, his tones deep and dark, he said, "The Mirror of Desire."

His perception of the headmaster faded from his consciousness. The mirror naturally drew him in, demanding his full attention. He recognized one foreign emotion as apprehension and the second as fear. Residual emotion from the last time he had come across the mirror. He had been very young and very unprepared. Panic spread up his body. This mirror was like his antithesis. 

Unconsciously, he began to walk forward, answering its strange call to him. His body felt stiffer with each step, his heart contracting so hard that he was sure he could feel it in his arms and legs.

He stepped in front of it and in its icey depths of reflection, he saw himself. His blue eyes glittered unnaturally back at him. He blinked once, feeling his body drift. Suddenly he felt pulled straight out of his skin and sucked in.

His brain overdosed on sensory input as he was thrust into the mirror image. Not one, but a successful chain of his deepest desires involved him as an unwilling actor. Touch, sound, smell, everything hitting him at once as if he were on a most potent drug. He was pulled into it as if it were really happening. 

_His back impacted upon the wet, spongey grass after his father knocked him off his broom. When he opened his eyes, his father was hovering over him. The man's dark chocolatey eyes twinkling at him playfully. _

_"Oi, get up. Don't think I don't know that you're just letting your old man beat you."_

_"I'm not!" was his exasperated answer._

_"Well, now, that's fairly pathetic don't you think Sev?"_

_"Speaks less for youth and more for experience," his uncle's answer came as he pulled his own broom to a stop next to his brother. _

_"Give over will you both? I'm getting up. I can deal with your double-teaming in the air, but being verbally abused is another story," he smiled. _

_"Let's shut up and play then," said Jace, who reached down and patted Sage's cheek. _

He felt himself being whirlwinded again and when the feeling stopped he was no longer playing quidditch.

_He looked to his side and his uncle was walking next to him. He felt a warm rush inside of him. The man's sallow skin was livelier and more the color of cream. His black eyes were darting around taking everything in as they walked down Diagon Alley. Suddenly he turned to face Sage._

_"I think I've sighted an entire score of young ladies staring at you, nephew."_

_He put his arm around Sage, who was his same height. "You must have inherited the family looks. Afterall we share about 90% of our genetics."_

_"You're so sure they aren't staring at you, sir? It would be more fortunate for them that way. As I am constantly reminded, I am spoken for."_

_"Spoken for." Severus snorted. "I had never known that girl to be so vocal outside of class, but I should have known."_

_"Vocal would not be the word that I would use, uncle."_

_"For once I was trying to be gracious, Sage."_

_Sage laughed, "Now there's something that I am not used to."_

_He playfully knocked Sage on the back of the head, "Ha ha," he said. "You have no gift for humor," he added, shaking his head. _

Sage swirled out again and his ears were instantly met by yelling. 

"Father!" 

_"Father! Don't listen to him!"_

_He was sitting on a soft leather couch when two boys came flying into the room, each trying to talk over the other one. One boy was much taller and older than the other, he had blue eyes. The younger boy was looking ferociously at the other one, with his intense black eyes._

_Sage's eyes grew wide as he stared at them, the younger boy was pulling at the sleeves of his robes, fighting for his father's attention. His ears couldn't take it._

_"Silence, the both of you. You know better than to think that you'll get my attention by yelling."_

_"Sorry, sir," the older boy answered._

_The younger one crossed his arms._

_"Severus," he said to the younger boy._

_"Sorry," he said, half-heartedly._

_"Well then, I'll just ask your brother what this is all about. Go ahead, Jace."_

_The younger boy jumped forward and he grabbed Sage's sleeve._

_"Awe, father, don't listen to him first. I'm sorry."_

_"Let go Severus, perhaps you should have thought about that before."_

_The younger boy grumbled and glared at his brother._

_"Father, Severus spilled ink all over my Herbology essay, on purpose."_

_"Did not!" Severus screamed, pushing his brother._

_Sage grabbed him by the arm, "By Merlin, boy, exert a little more control. You're behaving like an ill-mannered little brat."_

_"Let go! Let me go. I didn't do anything. He's lying. Let go!"_

_Sage shook his younger son and slapped him lightly across his face to get his attention._

_"Stop acting so stupidly, Severus, you are only making things worse," Jace said to his little brother._

_Sage looked at him in surprise. Since when had his oldest son grown up so much? Then he focused back on the seven year old._

_"Severus, did you spill ink on his homework on purpose?"_

_"No," the boy said defiantly._

_"Are you lying to me?"_

_"No, I didn't do anything."_

_Sage stood up and Severus saw the look in his father's eyes and bolted out of the room as fast as he could. _

_He heard the boy screaming down the hall, "Grandpa, Uncle Severus, father's going to KILL me!" _

_He fought back the desire to run after his son, but decided against it. Grandpa and Uncle Severus would have a thing or two to say to the boy if he ever found them._

_"Jace, why don't you get your essay and I'll see if I can fix it for you."_

_The twelve-year-old sighed, "It's hopeless, sir. How could you fix it?"_

_"Hey, I'm a Magi, remember. If anyone can do it, your father can."_

_Jace's smile returned before he turned and ran to get his essay. _

_When the oldest son returned, two other boys followed him into the room._

_"Can we watch too, Dad?" _

_"Yeah, can we watch?"_

_Sage cringed, "The word is yes, and yes you can watch too."_

_Each little boy flung himself on either side of his father on the couch, twins both six years old. Jace sat down on the chair next to the couch and handed his father the spoiled essay. _

_As soon as he had fixed Jace's essay for him, much to the oohhhs and aahhhs of his younger boys, the door opened purposefully once more._

_The elder Severus strode in, holding the younger Severus in mid-air by the waist of his pants. The boy was completely horizontal, banging his fists at the air, his face red with frustration._

_"I believe that this is yours," Severus said bobbling his great nephew in the air, "I found him shrieking down the hallway that you were going to kill him and that, for some reason, he thought that I was going to protect him."_

_Sage laughed slightly, "I have no idea where he learned that logic. He would have done better to go find his other-may."_

_The older Severus smiled slightly in understanding. "Jace, why don't you entertain your brothers for awhile."_

_Jace's eyebrow went up. He knew a dismissal when he heard one_

_"Yes, sir," he said standing immediately. He held out both his hands to his brothers. "Come on Charlie, Sage. Father and Uncle Severus need to talk to Sev."_

He had many other images of desire that he was dropped into. Power flowing out of himself like electric currents as he stood over what once was Voldemort. There were others, scores of others, some that he did not even understand, with people he did not recognize. 

Then there was the one, the one that made bricks crack down all around him; the imaginary bricks that he had built up. 

He jolted out of it, not able to take any more, staggering back away from the mirror. He put his hands up to the side of his head in a vain attempt to rid himself of all the sensory imagery, but it wouldn't go away. He could still feel it all over his body and through his very being. The wall was the only thing that arrested his backward movement, repulsed by the sheer magnitude of the mirror's powers over him. His back slid down the wall, scratching along as it went. His backside hit the floor hard, and he was incapable of noticing. He was shaking his head so hard as if he were deranged.

The mirror always had a strange effect on Sage with him being a Magi. Instead of seeing his desire, like everyone else, he felt it, experienced it, lived it. Not only that but for some reason it seemed as if Sage did not have one deepest desire. He had many equally ranked desires, simple desires. He had been completely overwhelmed when he came across the mirror when he was eight. Severus had not been able to get the boy to speak for three days then. It was at this point that the mirror was removed to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore found uses for it. 

Now the headmaster watched with complete attention, knowing that there was nothing that he could do to make Sage feel better. Sage would never have seen his desires like this; he would likely not even have known that some of them existed. Sage was not the type to dwell on his desires repeatedly, as a more normal teenager would. Everytime Sage had felt something, he had pushed it down so hard, that he had never come to any of the points that the mirror had come to within seconds. 

Sage's breathing was loud, frequent, and irregular. Dumbledore had not entirely ruled out the possibility that Sage was hyperventilating. 

He wanted children, he wanted that many children? Sage was flabbergasted.

Burning pains went up and down his chest and lungs as the last 'desire' ripped its way through his mind, leaving strings of intrusive thoughts lying in its wake. The more he tried to banish it, the fresher it seemed to stay. Never in his entire life had he ever believed or truly known that he desired this, never. Then there it was, or rather there he was a part of it. The one thing, the one desire, the one _person that would just not let him walk away – that would just not stay pushed down. His heart thumped viciously in his chest. The one person who had just told him that she had completely given up on him. It was irrevokably too late. He had blown it before he had even known it. How strange and ironic life always seemed to be for him._

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back an entire rainbow of strange emotions that were coursing through his mind and body. His entire body was shaking as if he were freezing cold, but he felt so warm that he felt as if his blood was about to boil and spurt out of his head.

The more he tried, the harder he pushed, the more he just could not make it go away. He felt his strong defenses crumbling to ashes. Everything that he had ever bottled up and pushed down was erupting.


	41. Blending in a Trance

Blending In A Trance

In a trance, Sage had managed to find his way back up to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was completely empty, as the first classes of the day had started. He wove between the chairs to the stairs and climbed the one flight to his room. 

He nearly clunked into the door as he had said his old password, from before his encounter with Hermione, and not his new password. Scowling loudly, he backed up a step and growled, "_Finite Diem," his new password. _

The door flung open in front of him, but he didn't seem to notice. He flung himself unceremoniously down onto his bed. The soft fleece blanket on the top touched his skin peacefully. His eyes barely had time to adjust to the darkness before he grew sick of it, of its emptiness. He made a quick flourish with his hand and instead of the candles lighting, they all went flying from where they had been sitting and crashed into walls.

"Blast!"

His hand fell back down onto the bed, and he cursed the fact that he was having such difficulty with his wandless magic. It was times like these, when he wanted nothing more than to lay on his bed, that getting up to do things was an annoyance.

Rolling over, he reached into nightstand by his bed. His hand lighted on a box, and he pulled it out with a furrow in his brow.

"What the-."

His mouth stopped halfway through the thought. _Hermione. The candles. Damn it._

He had forgotten all about the candles Hermione had given him for Christmas. She had said they were scented and were supposed to help you relax and concentrate. Now that he had looked into the mirror, he was being constantly reminded of her. Her scent still lingered in the room from the night before. His blood stains were still on the fleece blanket. Her candles. It seemed endless. It was as if fate was playing a very cruel joke on him. He could simply hear fate in his mind _Now that you realize that she might mean something to you, I am going to remind you of the fact that she's given up on you and has no intention on speaking to you. Then I might just twist the knife a little more…_

Sighing deeply, he summoned a candle holder to him. He placed it on the nightstand next to him and then reached into the box of candles. When he pulled one out, he examined it in the near blackness of the room. The bottom of it told him that the candle was a mixture of the scents, sage and citrus. 

He dropped it halfheartedly into the candle holder and muttered _lumos_. The wick ignited with flame immediately. Sage pulled his pillow under his head and stared at it, while laying on his side.

The smoke swirled up, the flame danced in the draft. 

After what seemed like hours, he blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his rooms. He was laying on lush, pungent green grass that stretched out for acres. His mind raced, what had happened? His eyes darted around looking for something familiar. Suddenly it hit him hard. There was no sound, no wind, no cold, no heat. He was in his Llywen again and for the first time when he was not in Lyon Llyonyss. 

He pulled his legs underneath him and crossed them, placing his elbows on his knees. He covered his head with this hands and took deep, slow breaths. Sarmach had him practice trying to enter his Llywen for hours on end when he was with him, and he had only been successful a total of two times. Now, when he was back at Hogwarts, he had entered it without even trying. How absolutely ironic. Everytime he had a failed attempt at Lyon Llyonyss, he had ended up doing some manual deed to wear him out. Sarmach apparently had believe that if you tired the mind out, it would have to be clear. 

Many things were supposed to be possible in his Llywen. He was supposed to be able to control his visions better and even direct them. 

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated hard. The one thing that he really wanted to know was what was going to happen at Hogwarts. It was more than what he had seen, of the underwater, that he was sure of. His drive to come back to Hogwarts had been too great for that to be it. He put his fingertips together and made the sign of eternity with his hands. His forced his breathing to be rhythmic and slow.

"You will not succeed, young Magi."

Sage jumped and placed a hand on the grass to steady himself, quickly turning his head around to face the familiar voice.

"Do I ever," Sage muttered under his breath.

Merlin chuckled and offered Sage a hand to pull him up.

"It is a difficult trial being a powerful wizard, an even more difficult one to be a Magi, but fiercely difficult to be prophecized as a martyr."

"Why do you say that I will not succeed, sir?"

"On directing your visions?" Merlin asked, as he began walking.

"Yes, sir."

"Unfortunately, you are not learned enough. You are not strong enough. Perhaps you have desire enough, though, even if it is self-interested."

"I should not have left then, master Merlin."

The man chuckled deeply, "You sound like an ovate I once had. 'Master Merlin' how long has it been since I've heard that?" He chuckled further. "Now I only hear my name used as a swear or to swear some sort of oath… 'By Merlin this, Merlin that.' It is quite amusing to see how the times change, Sage. 'Master Merlin'! You are of my line, Sage, a very great grandson I suppose. You may just call me Merlin, you will see enough of me I foresee."

"Well then, Merlin, do you think I should not have left?"

"The path of the sagacious and the path of the prudent do not always coincide. It is a very difficult decision to make when our hearts draw us one way and our minds draw us the other. Your fault, perhaps your greatest fault, is that you do not have a balance between your mind and your heart, although you could if you would allow yourself."

Sage raised an eyebrow, "That's what I have heard."

"Your mind denies your heart. It leads you to make very brash decisions. Ill informed decisions. That is my criticism, Magi, take it as you will."

Sighing deeply, Sage answered, "I will take it, sir. Difficult though it may be. My mind has seen what my heart wants and is utterly astounded. It is abundantly clear that my mind has no idea what is going on in my heart, as you say. I should not have come back."

He rubbed the back of his head, trying to get rid of his headache. 

"I did not say that, Sage. It still might prove useful that you came back, but at the moment all one can see who is not a seer is that you came back for no good reason. You could have simply owled someone what you had seen in your dream, but yet you came back instead, saying that you had to be at Hogwarts when 'something' happened. I meerly ask you to remember that not everyone sees the world through the colored eyes of a seer. Even those with prescience do not see that far forward in time. To those, it sounds very childish and impulsive. Something slightly more characteristic of a cousin of yours."

Sage snorted, shaking his head slightly in amusement. _Potter. Potter who plays the hero._

"Yes, that rather is it. You cannot play the hero yet, you have no power to do so. I know you do not wish to look like Harry Potter. He has his place in what is to come, but it is not the place that you occupy. He has those luxuries of being childish and impulsive, while you do not. That is what you look like to them, but as I said you know more about what is to come than they do, so it yet might prove useful that you came back. Or perhaps, you had to come back because there is something you need to witness or be a part of that will shape your future in one direction or another."

Sage nodded, "Something that will make me stronger, help me to defeat the Dark Lord?"

Merlin nodded, smiling slightly, "Perhaps."

Sage took a deep breath, letting the fresh greenery all around him enter his nostrils. It was very calming.

"It was wrong. It was wrong for now. So much has been wrong. So much wasted time."

Merlin stared at him, "Tell me about it, Magi. Alleviate the pressure on your body of these intrusive thoughts."

"All these months I have digressed. I have convinced myself that I must be something that I do not have to be. I allowed one thing to consume me, to beat me, and I allowed everything else to fade away. I should have been doing so many different things. I should not have shut myself off. I should not have ignored my heart. I should have told her. I should have trusted. I should have allowed someone to willingly share the burden with me. I should not have pushed her away so hard."

He stopped and heaved a sigh, feeling as though his stomach was about to heave as well.

"Who, Sage. Who do you mean when you say 'her'."

"A friend," he answered, "She is strong and intelligent, Merlin, and powerful. Not like any muggle born I have ever met. I have been denying that I care for her, since I read the prophecy, and I have convinced myself that it was right to do so to protect her. The mirror showed me, I felt it so strongly. I was there, older, and I was holding her, whispering to her things I have never shared with anybody. Through the mirror I felt what my heart wants. My entire body felt warm and relaxed. Surreal, it felt surreal. I simply had no idea, Merlin, no idea at all that I felt this way."

"The mind often plays tricks on us, as does the heart. In combination, however, we can feel and know what is truth and what is not. Now you know. Your sentiments were admirable. Now you may show her how admirable they were and allow her to make a decision for herself about what is right for her – a decision you should have allowed her to make a long time ago."

Sage shook his head, "It is too late, Merlin. I've become something that she no longer wants to be a part of."

Sage raised an eyebrow as Merlin began to chuckle again. He found nothing to chuckle about in his predicament.

"Youth, Sage, often makes things seem much more dramatic than they are. The answer is simply before you, in what you said. If you have become something that she no longer wants to be a part of, then you must return to or become something that she does want to be a part of."

"I suppose," Sage answered, sounding unconvinced.

"Do you love her?"

Sage looked down at the grass and muttered, "I am not sure that I even know what love is."

Merlin held Sage by his forearm and stopped walking, forcing Sage to stop with him.

"Close your eyes, Magi, close your eyes and focus deeply, as deeply as you can."

Sage obliged.

"I am going to show you something, Sage. It is not real. It is not a vision. It is not the future. Not to say that it could not happen, but neither of these things is real. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Sage felt Merlin's fingertips touch his head on both sides, surrounding his temples. Instantaneously it felt as if power was surging through him and out of him.

"You have just apparated. The darkness surrounds you deeply, like a bag nearly suffocating you. Your eyes can barely see, but your nose can smell the metallic, sweet smell of dried blood. It can also smell burning flesh, old and new, and smoke. Your heart is beating rapidly as you search the blackness for any sign of the others. You know that without you and with suspicions aroused, your Uncle Severus is in danger, but you cannot find him. You are running fast, faster than you thought possible. Running as fast as a panther, black as the darkness…"

_His mind raced as fast as his heart and as fast as his legs. There was no time, no time at all. Desperation filled him from head to toe. The grass was slippery and wet with blood. Faint screaming could be heard in the distance, in all directions. The sky was clouded with Dark Marks, as if they were rain clouds in the middle of a rain storm. _

_He came upon them, many of them. Without any movement separate from his frantic run, he pushed them out of his way with his mind, swiftly and sharply. Without any inclination or care about whether they were Death Eaters or not. Whether they were innocent or guilty. _

_As if a black wall had parted in front of him and he had suddenly gotten tunnel vision, he saw them. Just the two of them. Cackling, that high cackling of the Dark Lord's. It was as if it were slow motions, time droning on slowly, with an inevitable end that Sage could indefinitely see. There was no time to make a decision, no time for anything conscious, just plain instinct. No time to fight back, to fight Voldemort off, too kill him. The green light was flying through the air like a bullet with perfect, deadly aim. There was only one thing, one purpose, one aim. No doubts, no fear, no regrets. _

_His hind legs launched him up through the air, and his front paws met with his uncle's body, and he knew in the split second before it hit. He knew that he was gone, and his uncle would live. In that split second, he had before the curse passed all the way through him and killed him, he had disapparated the man back to Hogwarts. Then there was nothing._

An intense wave of fear passed over his body as he jolted back to consciousness. Merlin's blue eyes were there, looking at him, easing him. His body was warm and sweaty as if everything had really happened and then he had apparated as the curse hit him. 

"Your mind knows that, Magi. That is what I refer to when I ask about love. You sacrifice something or yourself for someone else, without care what the consequences are. Do you care for her like that. Would you die for her?"

He gasped in air, before answering, "I don't know!"

"You have suffered these months, why?"

Sage suddenly fell down onto the grass, to his knees. He felt a surge inside of him, a surge like he had never felt before. He put his hands down in front of his body to steady himself. 

"Don't fight it, Sage, let it come. Let it happen."

Sage's head reeled. Fear, guilt, anticipation, sympathy, concern, love, doubt, desire, dread coursed through him, flooding his mind with emotions that he knew nothing of – knew nothing of how to control.

He drew in air, feeling suddenly strange, but indescribably strange.

"Because of her. I have suffered because of her, because I did not allow her to ease the pain, because I did not allow her to get close. I wanted to protect her, and by doing that accepted what was happening to me. Then, I wanted to protect others, Potter, Weasley, everyone. Like a chain reaction, I shut myself off because it was safer for others that way. I made myself worse, I hurt myself, I endangered myself, and I made it even harder," he gasped deeply, needing air very badly.

Merlin smiled and kneeled down next to him.

"That jolting through your body, that emotion swelling in your head, you will learn to manage it better in time. Balance, Sage, your mind is now becoming aware of the existence of something else within you that drives you just as hard. Unity, you must now learn how to use them both at once. It will be difficult, very difficult at first. When you leave here, it will be manageable, but you must learn to deal with your awareness of your inner feelings gradually, or you will become just as overwhelmed as you did here. You will recognize truth and right in time. Emotions are very frightening things, Sage, in some situations it is better to place them behind you, in others you cannot do without them. Love is perhaps the most frightening of all."

Forcing himself to breath slower, Sage asked, "How will I learn to manage it, to listen to both at once, or to one more in some situations?"

Merlin placed both hands on his shoulders, "You would have learned this during your Rite of Passage, you began learning it, but there was no time for you to learn it there and no time for you to wait until you return. I have showed you. Now you must work very, very hard. You must work until your body is ready to collapse, until your body cannot handle it anymore. Your mind will slow and your heart will drive you, your will can then drive you. You will then learn how to listen to it. Then you will learn to listen to both. Everyday, Magi, everyday you must meditate and practice entering your Llywen. That is more important than I can even say." Merlin stood up and backed up.

Sage stood up as well and dusted himself off, still feeling woosey from the new entities entering his mind.

"I will, I promise, sir."

"Do not promise me, promise yourself. Promise to wizardkind. You have lost months, work so hard that you make up for that time that you have lost. Be true to yourself and true to everyone else. The second as best you can."

The Gryffindors flew to all corners of the common room, their eyes bulging with surprise and fright, as Professor Snape appeared in the entrance and strode through. With a purpose the man ignored every single one of them and headed straight to the stairs. 

Sage's skin nearly ripped apart in surprise as he jolted out of his Llywen, and was greeted by yelling and a ripping pain on his scalp.

"By Merlin, I swear I will turn you out. I will not have a loaf, an ignoramus, and defiant brat for a nephew! First you return for no good reason at all, then you do nothing other than lay on your bed in your room not attending classes for three days. What in the Gods is wrong with you that you think you can just do whatever the bloody hell you want?"

Sage's hand instinctively went to where his uncle was pulling him by the hair. His mind swam trying to grab onto what was going on. 

"Mirror or no blasted mirror, you are not going to play mute again. I do not care what it does to you! I will not accept this weakness, this apathy. Not anymore."

"I don't know what is going on, but you can let go of my hair, Uncle Severus, I will come with you willingly. It is not as if I am going to resist."

"Oh, I think we are well passed that, nephew. Far passed that. You have tried my patience too far. You have resisted me enough. We have had this same conversation, this same fight, too many times before. We will not have it again. I told you what would happen if my giving you time and space did not work. You have worn by patience down to naught."

Sage's face would have cracked right into his own door if his uncle hadn't blown it open in front of them with his wand. Sage heard at least twenty gasps and a few people's hearts beating through their chests as they entered the common room once again. Sage grabbed his hair close by the scalp and wrenched it free from his uncle's grip. He proceeded to stalk straight to the portrait hole before his uncle, even when the man grabbed his arm with enough force to cut off all his circulation.

When his uncle thrust him into an unused classroom in the dungeon, he knew he was in for it. Now was the time for him to act, to change. There was no turning back from here. There was no more room for childishness, no more room for being reckless with the future. He stood there on the chasm between being a child and being a man. The Sage he had been for the passed months was about to die, to never come back. The Sage of years before was about to die as well, and new Sage was about to be born. He could feel it within himself sharply, acutely. His past and his present was about to merge into what he would become.

He looked regretfully at his uncle, who was beyond incensed, their eyes locked together. "I would not blame you for it," he said simply and quietly.

Sage felt the daggers entering his skin from his uncle's eyes.

"I do not need encouragement," was Severus's snide answer. "Nor do I need your permission."

Sage shrugged slightly, "It was neither, you can read it within me as I know you are, it was acceptance, sir."

Author's Note

As This is my first completely new chapter, please send me a review. If fanfic won't let you review and sends you a funky message, you may have to sign out to review and just leave me you pen name. ;-) I'd really appreciate the feedback because I'm back on the ball. Some changes will occur in the past chapters and I'll let you know when that happens too.

Starlight – I didn't leave you waiting for too long after that change to the last chapter ;-). Sorry I left you waiting so long for new one. That was nasty of me, but I needed to get things straight first.

VD – thanks for the encouragement. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.J

To the rest of you who have reviewed in the past, I hope to hear from you soon. I hope that the 2 month delay didn't make you completely lose interest in the fic. I think I would be devastated, you each give something unique in your reviews that I have grown dependent upon. ;-) In other words, I'd miss you too much. Thanks for your reviews and your support. 


	42. Acceptance and Regrets

Note to all, in reading this you must delete the prior stuff on Severus knowing about Sage smoking pot. That entire sequence is going to be removed from the fic as soon as I get a chance.

Acceptance and Regrets

Sage did not even react to his uncle drawing his wand. He wasn't even surprised when he took a nosedive to the floor and skidded across it on his stomach, coming to a halt fifteen feet from where he had started.

"Acceptance, what makes you think that I care whether or not you accept this?" His uncle asked him as he turned him over onto his back with the toe of his boot.

Sage sat up, rubbing a scratch on his chin from the floor, and then stood. He didn't answer right away, he just stared at his uncle and allowed the man's eyes to penetrate him. 

"Answer me," the man demanded finally.

Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly, Sage responded quietly, "I'm not sure, sir, because it is better than anger, hate, and defiance." He cocked his head to the side and added, "Given the situation."

The man's hand closed around his collar roughly, nearly knocking the air out of him.

"Do you wish to placate me, is that what you are trying to do?" He hissed.

Gasping and feeling his uncle's hot, angry breaths on his face, he hastily said, "That's not what I-."

But he did not get a chance to finish his sentence right away as Severus finally gave in to his frustration and anger and hit him hard straight across his mouth, sending him flying against the table behind him. Time was proceeding so fast that actions seemed more instantaneous than they really were. Before Sage could put his hands behind him and push himself off the table, his uncle was there, pinning him against the table with no where to go. 

"Do I look as if I am going to be appeased by anything you have to say for yourself. This whole year, you have thrown nothing at me but empty words. Do I look like I am going to be _appeased?"_

"No, sir."

Sage's back strained against the pressure the table was putting on the small of his back and the pressure his uncle was putting on his collarbones than made him lean back over the table at some odd forty-five degree angle.

"Do you think I am so gullible as to believe that you have had this sudden epiphany and that everything has changed? That this change in your demeanor has nothing to do with what you know is going to happen? That you aren't simply acting this way because you think it will calm me? Do you think me that daft?"

His eyelids did not even dare blink as he stared into the cannons that were his uncle's eyes. Haste in reply was of the utmost importance if he wanted to get any word in edgewise without simply getting thrown around the room.

"No, it has nothing to do with either being gullible or daft-."

Sage did not have time to finish that sentence either before Severus had pulled him up from against the table, taken aim at him again, and sent him stumbling backwards into a large group of chairs. They tripped him up and his knees went over his head and he did a strange, certainly not purposeful, flip through the chairs, landing on his side and banging his head on the table. As he eyes caught the onslaught coming again, he had a brief thought to scoot under the table and to the other side of that barrier, to put distance between them. He decided better of it, though. Any attempts to escape or evade would not calm things down any faster. Instead he stood up quickly and backed up a few steps.

"At the end of last year I warned you, and I said I would not give you any more warnings, but I did, time and time again. Yet, you continue to take advantage of me. You do not even try to curb your mouth or your attitude the vast majority of the time. I told you it was a matter of life and death. But that is meaningless to you in your childish selfishness."

Sage didn't move or retaliate as the looming professor pushed him and smacked him successively as if he were accentuating each one of his points. 

"But I could not help you, so I allow you time to help yourself. You do not improve, you get worse, completely disremembering everything I ever asked of you in front of the entire school. Even though I said that with one sign that you were digressing, the relaxed approach would end, I let you continue on."

Sage could feel the blood on the side of his head from where he hit the table. He could even taste it collecting in his mouth, from a cut had bitten into the inside of his cheek when Severus had hit him.

"Why did I allow you to continue even knowing the consequences to both of us? Because I allowed myself to be too soft, I allowed myself to care too much. I did not want you to experience any semblence to what your father and I went through. I should have stayed true to my words to you – that I would not be above putting you in your place if it meant that it would save lives, our lives."

Sage's entire body felt very limp, not because he was injured, because he really was not badly hurt at all, but because he had never realized the extent to which any of his actions affected his uncle. Things happening now did affect what would happen in the future. He had never understood exactly how upset and frustrated the man was with him, and how conflicted he was about what he should do about his ungrateful, conceited nephew. Sage was never one to think himself arrogant, but he could not escape the feeling that he never once really considered the immediate consequences to his uncle. He had not wanted his uncle to die, but that was not immediate. If his uncle did die, it would be because of something Voldemort did years later, not because of something he, Sage, did in his fourth year of school. His concern had only been with himself, and he suddenly feel aweful, sick, and disgusted with himself. It did not help that he had never been so aware of his feelings and emotions.

He suddenly became aware of the throbbing in his body and head, and also his change in position in the room. He had momentarily gone completely within himself and hadn't noted anything that had happened for a few minutes.

"Finally, when you digressed even further, I did not do as I said I was going to do, but instead I, together with the headmaster, send you somewhere someone could help you and guide you. And what does my defiant, prat of a blood relative do, but comes straight back after two-weeks without a good or concrete reason for his return – effectively throwing it all in my face."

"I didn't mean any disrepect by it," he managed to stammer out quickly.

"Of course you didn't, because Merlin knows you have not used any of that mess of matter inside of your head all year long! Sure as you did not mean any disrespect by this," the man said with a triumphant and harsh finality, as he threw a bag straight into Sage's face.

Sage did not need to look at it to know what it was as if fell into his hands, and he suddenly because very aware of what threw his normally well-controlled uncle off the proverbial edge of the temper cliff. The irony of it was that he had not touched the stuff in at least a month and a half.

"So now you do not have anything to say for yourself. I told you not to touch it again, after that fiasco last year, and you gave me your word that you would not. Any small beacon of trust I had for you, any at all, has been completely dashed to pieces. You cannot even listen to my judgement now, how will you ever be able to listen to it when your life and my life depends upon it. Explain that to me?"

His mouth was slightly parted, but he did not say anything, nor did he really have any intention to say anything. He had never considered his uncle's perception of his ability to do what he was told as having anything to do with his future or their future. 

Truth be told, he had completely forgotten about the marijuana that he had in his room. He had completely forgotten about his promise to himself that he would come clean to his uncle about it; no, he had put it off more and more, because he was too apprehensive about what the consequences would be. Now the consequences would be much worse and that was his fault alone.

"I see you have finally learned how to keep your insolent mouth shut. Quite an improvement actually," he added sarcastically. 

Sage dropped the bag onto the table to his left. His body felt like a rotting piece of meat, he felt so guilty and detestable. He was feeling multiple emotions so acutely, he had no idea which ones were there, although he was aware of how much they hurt. Much more than any of the cuts and bruises.

"Never-." Severus stopped, considering his words carefully. "I have never been ashamed to call you my nephew, until today. Last year you had a reason for doing this, that even I could understand no matter how inappropriate, but you had no reason, NONE, to continue. You may think that your actions do not matter, but I will not allow you to have such blatant disregard for yourself, your life, or my life."

"I know they matter now," he said to the floor, knowing that what he said did not make one bit of a difference.

His uncle grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer so that he could hiss, "It is a little too late for that now, I'm afraid. I taught you to be smarter than this, I raised you to be responsible, and I'll be damned if I see years of hard work burn to ashes."

If it were possible to feel even worse, Sage would have dreaded sinking down to that level, but there was no worse. 

A different part of him was dying, a part that he did not mind to feel go, like he had over the summer. Until this moment, he had never known how much weight was associated with that part of him. He had not understood anything the way he should have. Now the piece of him that was self-concerned and self-defeating was what was burning to ashes. Knowing that it had been there for months was what made him feel horrid. 

It was with that limp feeling and self-loathing that he allowed his uncle to give him the soundest, most severe thrashing he had ever dreaded receiving. Knowing in his heart that he deserved every bit of it. 

Sage leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. He had stayed on the ground this time, sensing a certain terminality in his uncle's behavior. Severus was still fuming, his blood, no doubt, still boiling, but he had crossed his arms and stood still. 

"We will discuss the consequences of that later," he said, pointing to the bag on the table. "I fully expect you not to be sitting around being pathetic anymore."

With that, the tall and threatening professor turned on his heel sharply and stalked out, slamming the door behind him.

Sage did not move from his seated position on the floor. The load on him was just to heavy to lift up: emotions, thoughts, images, feelings. Instead of getting up, he wiped his cut lip on his sleeve, exhaled forcefully, and cradled his head in his hands, deep in thought. His elbows rested on his knees, and he ran his hands back and forth through his hair on the side of his head in a soothing manner. Perhaps he thought he could soothe away the guilt he was feeling and the pressure of all those emotions on his psyche. 

There was a gash by his ear slowly dribbling blood down his cheek, as well as one by his eyebrow that made it look as if his left eye was tearing out blood. He did not care. He hardly felt it. Hardly felt any physical discomfort at all. The cut just inside his hairline was soaking a thick strand of his black hair that was falling just over his right eye. He swallowed distastefully as the blood that was collecting on the inside of his mouth, from a cut on the inside of his cheek, became overpowering. He fought the desire to throw up, but he would not have been able to throw up anyway, as he had been comatose in his Llywen for three days. Three days? Did that mean something? Was that saying something about his powers…perhaps a reawakening of sorts?

After a few minutes, he struggled to his feet, leaning hard against the wall. His clothes were covered in dust from the walls, floors, and furniture. He was more dazed than anything else; the intangible things like thoughts and emotions being of much worse a nature than the miniscule pain of a few cuts. He left the room without any care for his appearance, or thought that it might be wise to use a concealing charm first. He had nothing to conceal, not anymore.

So many people had tried many different things to get through to him and none of them had really worked. Now, in the span of four days, three things had combined that made everything all too poignant to him. Not only that, but he had very effectively alienated the two people he would need the most. His life was never devoid of irony.

The moment he stepped into the common room, everyone gasped at him, but said not a word and made no other noise. Everyone's eyes expressed shock, but no one much seemed to care. He avoided looking anyone in the eyes for fear that his legilimency skills would allow him to hear that they thought he deserved it, or their speculation of why it happened, or their damnation of 'that git of a potion's master'. He shook his head slightly and continued to his room, knowing that no one would persue him this time. He was not surprised when he felt slightly empty inside that no one would come to help him. A good, hot shower, however was welcoming and non-judgemental. That was where he headed.

The hot water was welcoming to him. The watched the drain as the pink-tinged water swirled and disappeared from view. He snorted, derisively; he wished his thoughts could be so cleansed.

He held his head under the water with his face down, blowing the water away from his mouth. His left hand braced him against the wall, the Dark Mark now showing clearer than ever. 

When he felt himself sufficiently pruned, he turned off the water and murmured a drying spell. He got out clean clothes and a robe that was not covered in dust. He pulled on a white undershirt before donning his shirt and buttoning it up to the collar. He pulled on his trousers and ran a thick, black leather belt through the belt-loops. After he tucked his shirt in smoothly, he pulled his tie off the mirror it was hanging on, looped it over his head, and tightened it. He turned a grabbed his robes off the bed and fastened the clasp.

His reflection stared unmovingly back at him. For the first time, he felt severly out of place in Gryffindor scarlet and gold. His eyes lighted on the clasp, his family's seal or coat of arms, and it looked incredibly inappropriate next to the Gryffindor patch on his chest. He sighed deeply – who did they think they were kidding, he was no Gryffindor, certainly no Gryffindor. 

His brow furrowed and he stared back up at his face. There was a bruise growing between his eyebrow and temple. A few of the small gashes were still red with fresh blood. 

He turned to the door, then, on a second thought, he turned back to the dresser with the mirror. After opening a small rectangular box, he picked up his wand and put it in the pocket of his robes – just in case.

Severus sat at his desk, his head in his hands, breathing shallowly and rapidly. His body was shaking slightly as he fought against himself – against emotion-laden memories from the past. He didn't notice Dumbledore's presence in the doorway, although he should have anticipated it. The man always had a way of showing up at his side when he was going through difficulties.

"Severus-."

The moment the words left the headmaster's mouth, a large glass jar blasted apart from one of the shelves.

"Merlin," the headmaster said. "_Reparo," the glass jar shot back together and to its spot on the shelf. "_Evansesco_," the liquid dribbling down the shelves and onto the floor disappeared. "What happened, Severus?"_

Four more glass containers shattered, spraying solutions and formaldehyde across the room. This time the headmaster left them the way they were.

The dark potions master hadn't so much as moved a muscle or acknowledged Dumbledore's presence. Moments passed by. The headmaster knew better than to push too hard, expecially with Severus in his present condition.

Finally he spoke, without moving, "I can no longer do this, Albus."

The old man cocked his head, "Do what?"

"Raise my nephew… take care of Sage, deal with him…"

The headmaster moved closer to him, but did not dare touch him.

"Severus, tell me what happened."

The man scowled darkly, heavily, although is face was not visible.

"I hit him… hard. No, no I pummeled him, headmaster, and he let me do it. He did not so much as try to push me away, or even try to hold his hands up to protect his face. He did not even try to use any magic on me, any at all."

Another glass jar blew apart, as if a bomb had exploded within it. Severus growled.

"I see," the headmaster said, looking down at him with sympathy. 

"I am becoming something I never wished to be, Albus, that I do not wish to be."

This time, the headmaster put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Severus, you are not the kind of man your father was, and this does not make you any closer to being like him."

The man didn't answer that statement, but chose to let it pass by but not unnoticed.

"He is just so, so maddening that I feel as if I have no other recourse."

"Perhaps that is the case."

"Does that make it any more acceptable?" he asked scathingly.

This time, Dumbledore sighed and allowed the question to pass. "Do you remember your Rite of Passage, Severus?"

The man finally looked up, his eyes red, his skin more pale than usual.

"Yes, of course."

"Then you remember that exact same thing happening to you?"

"More than once, what does that matter? It changes nothing."

The blue eyed wizard leaned down closer to the professor's face.

"Do you believe that he would rather have it first come from you, or first come from someone that he barely even knows?"

Severus's upper lip curled and he shuddered deeply. He looked away for a few minutes, occluding himself as best he could. He found that these things were the hardest to push down.

"It did not make it any easier or better that it came from my father the first time, headmaster," he answered quietly, his dark eyes shallow.

Dumbledore put his other hand on the younger man's shoulder, shaking his head slightly. "Severus, you were a little boy, you were abused. This is not the same thing. How old were you when your father first laid a hand on you like that?"

He shrugged, his lower eyelids pinching upwards, making his eyes narrow, "Four, maybe five, is the earliest I can remember."

The man released his shoulders, "Sage is sixteen, he will be of age in a few months. He could be dead in less than ten years. No matter what you did to him, Severus, it is not the same thing as what was done to you."

"I never wished to do _that. I never wanted to do that to him and __mean it."_

He pulled away as the headmaster patted him on the shoulder.

"I daresay, this is more painful for you than it is for your nephew."

His normal demeanor fading away, he shook his head vehemently, "You did not see him sitting on the ground looking like a shell, as if he had almost completely dissociated."

"Are you angry with him because he did not make it easier on you by resisting or fighting back?"

"Of course not," he answered screwing up his face in disgust.

"Did you tell him why?"

"Of course."

"I cannot pretend to know everything, Severus. I have seem very little of him and only know he has been irritable and depressed."

Another jar burst. The headmaster cringed.

"I have not seen your wandless magic this out of control in years," he commented, "There must be many things that I do not know about."

"Granger told me that he's been smoking pot."

The headmaster's brow furrowed, "Smoking a pot?"

"The DRUG, headmaster, marijuana, cannabis…"

"Oh dear, again? I thought you had taken care of that?"

"I found it in his room, confirming what the girl told me. Merlin knows how she found out."

"No wonder he has been acting this way, Severus. No wonder you are so angry, rightfully so."

"Perhaps you were right, Albus, perhaps I put too many stringent demands on him, perhaps I set him up for this."

"Given that you then relaxed those demands and he got worse, I do not think that made a difference. Perhaps you should only have been less adamant about him guarding himself and not having close friends."

Severus frowned deeply, his eyebrows coming together, "I never told him or asked him not to have friends, in fact, I told him that I would not want that for him. I only cautioned him that at some point in time he may have to abandon those associations."

"I had not idea," the headmaster answered quietly, feeling slightly misinformed, "I suppose I assumed that you had said that because that is the way that has been acting."

"Perhaps you should have asked…" He said glaring.

"Indeed."

"I only made certain, very specific, impositions on his actions and he managed none of them. I told him that we had to maintain our appearances and that he must listen to me and not talk or act inappropriately towards me. I told him that he must train seriously. He had done neither. I can only guess that any points in time where he behaved appropriately were due to the swings caused by the drugs."

"He obviously did not understand the implications those rules had on the future: both yours and his. If I had known what was going on, I could have helped you Severus. I suppose I had no idea of the seriousness. What I believed was depression was rather more than that."

"I had tried to tell you that it was not simply depression." He sent the headmaster another death glare.

"I cannot believe that he continued to smoke after the end of last year – the consequences of this prophecy have been prolific. I fear I have been paying too much attention to Mr. Potter. I have also been guilty of believing that Sage and Harry are more similar that they are. I believed that the gentle guidance that works with Harry would also work with Sage. I should have realized that you know your own nephew better."

"Sage and Potter are nothing alike."

A/N

Thank you all for your reviews, after I get a few more, I'll write responses to them and any questions you've asked. Thanks!

Also, if you would like to get emailed when I update, please send me your email addy in your review and I will let you know when I update.


	43. Strength and Conviction

Strength and Conviction

"I had tried to tell you that it was not simply depression." He sent the headmaster another death glare.

"I cannot believe that he continued to smoke after the end of last year – the consequences of this prophecy have been prolific. I fear I have been paying too much attention to Mr. Potter. I have also been guilty of believing that Sage and Harry are more similar that they are. I believed that the gentle guidance that works with Harry would also work with Sage. I should have realized that you know your own nephew better."

"Sage and Potter are nothing alike."

Dumbledore nodded in a slightly sorrowful manner. He paced a few steps in deep thought.

Severus stared blankly forward, content to have his mind begin to clear.

Finally the headmaster sighed deeply, catching the professor's dwindling attention.

"I had hoped for the two of them to get on better I must admit. What consequences that may have for the future, I am not sure. I had hoped that Sage would feel more than a familial obligation to Harry, and Harry simply does not seem to feel any obligation to Sage at all. I must look further into this prophecy, Severus, for I do not understand how the three of you are supposed to stand together. Mr. Potter is simply the odd man in that arrangement."

Severus snorted, "Even more apparent than that, Albus, you have not yet deciphered how Sage is of Merlin's line."

"I agree that I have been overlooking that on purpose. I have no real explanation and have exhausted my resources. Perhaps it was more of a symbolic relation, or some sort of a turn of phrase about Sage being the next Merlin, and of Merlin's ideals."

"In other words, you do not know how it could be possible." He seemed take pleasure in the fact that the headmaster did not know the answer to something. To be sure, he would not pass up the opportunity to make the man admit it.

"I am afraid not."

A pensive silence covered the room. Severus knew that his line bore no claim to Merlin's blood, neither did the Potter's, or the Malfoy's. There was only one, very direct, line decended from Merlin and there was no fathomable way that Sage could be a part of it. 

The headmaster leaned against the cabinet in the corner of the room, rubbing his chin with his hand. He knew Merlin's line better than anyone. Even the smallest twig of a branch, he was aware of. There were far to many prophecies about Merlin's line for any of those wizards to not be kept track of. Sage Snape was not a decendent of Merlin, so far as Dumbledore could decipher.

Suddenly, there was a slight rapping on the door.

Severus almost allowed another bottle to shoot apart as he was jolted out of thoughts but the one person he had not expected to see again that day.

The headmaster was equally as speechless to see Sage standing in the half open doorway. He would have expected Sage to avoid Severus altoghter for as long as possible. This was an interesting turn of events, although he had no idea what to make of it.

Sage opened his mouth to say something, but then suddenly noticed Dumbledore's presence and shut his mouth, looking more than a bit uncomfortable. He had not seen the man in the corner and they had not been speaking, so he had believed his uncle to be alone.

"Sorry to interrupt. I, I'll come back later, sir."

The headmaster, hurriedly reached out and took Sage's arm gently, pulling him into the room.

"No, no interruption. I believe that it is of much more importance for the two of you to talk. It is I who should leave." He stopped and looked at Severus, "We can continue this another time."

Severus stared at his nephew as hard as he could, masking the surprise he felt that the boy would confront him again this quickly. His anger was reawakening, but he was also still feeling residual guilt. 

Sage looked back at him, his eyes conveying his discomfort and uncertainty. 

"If you have something to say get it on with and do not further waste my time. If not, I suggest that you walk yourself straight back out that door. Enough of my day has whithered away on you."

Sage bit up the inside of his mouth, searching for the right words.

"I've been very naïve," he said quietly, feeling that was safe to say to begin.

"Speak up, sounding like a cowering Gryffindor, like Longbottom, certainly is not going to make an impression upon me."

"I've been very naïve, sir," he said more clearly, although very fast. "And presumptuous, and impertinent, and stupid." He took a very deep breath, "And pathetic. Because I did not understand anything, anything at all."

"Very well, anything else," he said, impatiently, pretending that what Sage said meant nothing to him. He was, in fact, quite surprised that said had said those things and had meant them. Severus could read sincerity on his face, he did not need to try and push into his thoughts.

"Yes, yes sir. I should not have come back, or at least not yet. You were right about that, there is nothing that I can do for anyone and something could have been done for me there. I listened to something inside of me, and I never thought about what purpose I had coming back, only that something was going to happen that I wanted to be here for. I've been doing a lot of stupid things because I did not think them through rationally enough."

"Perhaps now you will discontinue acting so foolishly? I should not think that I will need to remind you again."

"No, you won't, Uncle."

"If that's all…"

"No, it really isn't."

Severus raised a threatening eyebrow at him.

Sage continued tentatively, "The thing that I am most ashamed of, sir, is that I never once considered how any of this impacted you or the future – for both of us. I should have done better for you, sir, I owed you more than what I gave in effort. I just wanted to make sure that you know that I _am_ sorry, that I'm not just saying that, but that I really am sorry."

"I suspect you are. I expect some changes."

He nodded, "You will get them, Uncle."

"As I said before, I am not much interested in your words, they have proven misleading in the past. Your actions will speak for you, and I will no longer harbor any tolerance. We have wasted far too much time already."

"Yes, sir."

"As you have admitted, you should not have returned so brashly, Sage. Now you must learn here some of what you would have learned there. There is no reason for this time when you are back to be wasted. Be sure that I am going to be keeping you very busy. Needless to say that there will not be much time for pleasure."

Sage closed his eyes slowly and then opened them a few seconds later. They were definitely deep and alive, the blue in them much more stricking as if there were something lingering behind them. He was smart enough to know exactly what Severus was talking about when he said that he would keep Sage busy. His mind had accurately envisioned being grounded for a long, long time. It would better be described as being on restriction, restriction from anything that he might enjoy. Now would perhaps be the best time to formally deal with his uncle finding out about his smoking. That was what the man was alluding to anyway.

"You said that you would deal with my smoking at a later time, earlier today, sir. I did not know if that meant that you wanted me back here or not."

At this Severus scowled deeply, as if reminded of something particularly infuriating. His muscles tensed up. He took a breath.

"I despise you for that."

Sage fought the desire to look away. Those were very strong words.

"After today, I do not want to ever be ashamed of you again. You lied to me, and you betrayed your word that you wouldn't do this again," he said harshly

He glared hard into Sage's face, trying to penetrate the icey blue waters of his eyes to head straight for his thoughts. There was not much for him to see. Apprehension, shame, guilt. Sage did not blink, or falter, or look away even though he knew exactly what his uncle was doing. He did not even try to occlude.

Sage had been expecting this, actually, he had been expecting worse. This, however strange it may have seemed, was even worse that being yelled at and getting smacked a few good times all over again. He felt as if he were about to burst from the inside now, instead of from the outside.

            "Come here," the Professor said darkly. "Closer."

            Sage slowly closed the gap between him and his uncle. He was so close that he could feel the man's temperature rising. Despite the fact that Sage had grown to be only five inches shorter than his uncle, he felt incredibly small. He felt like a child, though it was clear he was not really a child anymore, for so many reasons. There was no going back, or standing still, only going forward.

            He knew what was coming, this scene had played for him many times when he was younger. Sage had learned not to make mistakes very early on. Severus had very clear boundaries, and Sage had been childish enough, then, to test them. With this knowledge, he stood looking Severus square in the eye, knowing all too well that his uncle never dealt with the weakness present in looking away. 

            It dragged out, as it always did. The Professor would glare at him, breaking him with his eyes, making him feel all the guilt and responsibility for whatever wrong he had committed. It was, of course, incredibly effective. Moreso than what had happened earlier. It took the most strength to not look away in those moments, when the guilt became so much that it was difficult to bear. The stoical Potion's master could show his emotions quite well on his face when he chose to. He was angry and disappointed. He let the air out of his lungs to prepare for what came next, the lecture.

            "These past few weeks you have unwittingly tormented yourself. It will stop, _tonight. I know that you are strong enough to move on," He stopped and regarded Sage closely. _

Sage knew better than to interrupt this lecture with an answer. 

Severus continued, "You have not only completely disrespected me and every rule within this school, but you have disrespected yourself. I did not bring you up to value yourself so poorly, but I will also not deal with this selfish pitying anymore. You must be much stronger than this."

The tall Professor narrowed his black, endless eyes. "I will not allow you to fail me, yourself, or your father again."

Sage's eyes portrayed the slight bit of surprise he felt. Severus had hit home. They very rarely ever mentioned Sage's father. It was simply too painful for them both.

"Yes, your father, Sage."

Sage pursed his lips and nodded. For a brief moment he wondered how his father would have felt about all of this. He concluded that his father was not likely to have been much different than Severus. 

Severus looked at him calculatingly, thought for a few moments with his eyebrows pinching together, and the he spoke very calmly and clearly.

"As I cannot seem to get it through to you to not do this again, since you betrayed your word that you wouldn't do it again once already, I feel that it is only fitting that you have a more firm reminder. Perhaps one that will last you awhile longer. Not like a few cuts and bruises."

Sage stared at the quill after his uncle had left him alone in the Potion's classroom. He remembered this quill, also from his younger years of boundary testing. The last time he had seen it was three years prior, when he had found it within himself to apparate to London and tarry a bit with the muggles, making friends with some of them and engaging in some of their less than admirable activities. Including the one activity that had gotten him into his current mess. He remembered when he finally had managed to apparate home three years ago, he was beyond inebriated. He was positively gone with alcohol and drug induced stupor. Severus had been standing there waiting for him. Another irony was that he had then endured a rather good beating then before he had spent quite a time with the quill, drilling into his mind _'I will not apparate without permission'_. He tilted his head at his memories, apparently Severus had found the phrase _'I will not: 1.) apparate without permission 2.) associate with muggles 3.) put myself in danger 4.) consume alcohol without permission or until I am of age 5.) smoke or otherwise ingest or consume illicit substances" _to be too long to ever stick into his mind no matter how many times he wrote it. Plus the quill just did not work for phrases that long, no matter how much Severus had wished that it did. Strangely, all five of those ideas had stuck in his head, even after all the years.

The quill was charmed, of course, with a useful piece of Dark magic that was very convenient for use in punishments such as these. The user of said quill would not forget the punishment any time soon after the quill had been used. Sage had not been in a hurry to see it again and as he stared at it, he realized that this would be the last time he would see it. He would not make another childish mistake. 

His uncle's words reverberated in his head as he thought.

"I trust that you remember what this is. Unlike the other times you have used it, this time I will not supply you with what you must write. I believe, with some thought, you will know what it is you are supposed to write. Of course, I know that you know from previous times when to stop. At that time, I expect you to show me. If what you wrote is not acceptable, you will try again."

Professor Snape was forcing him to think about what he had done in a way that most people would not understand. 

The reason why the use of the quill was so associated with Dark magic, was that it was used mostly by those families associated with Dark magic who would value the quill for the other things that it taught the person who used it, other than not to do what they had done to deserve to write lines with it in the first place. The quill forced the person to learn how to deal with pain. And it could be painful, and it was not the type of pain that you numbed to after time, no it was fresh each time the quill touched the paper.

Sage stared at the parchment. What should he write? He certainly wanted to get it right the first time. He did not fancy using the quill any more than he had to. 

After a good half an hour of thought, he began scratching away, biting the inside of his lip as he moved along the surface of the parchment.

Four long hours later, Sage put down the quill and stared at his work. He had reached the point where he would be allowed to stop. He grabbed the parchment and the quill and went back to find his uncle. 

He knocked on the slightly ajar door to Severus's study inside of his rooms before he opened the door entirely and entered. His uncle looked up at him, critically, before motioning his closer. Sage had held the parchment under his right hand to keep the blood from dripping all over his uncle's chambers. Unceremoniously, Severus jerked Sage's hand forward to inspect it.

His entire hand was covered in thick crimson blood. His uncle rubbed the blood away from Sage's hand with his own hand and narrowed his eyes as he looked at what had been scratched, rather deeply, into it. 

_"I will not disobey my uncle."_

Instantly, Sage knew that he had not written what Severus had wanted. The man pushed his hand back at him and snorted rather indignantly.

"While admirable, that was fairly thoughtless. I had hoped you could do better, Sage. While you would do quite well to remember that line, it was rather another that I wanted you to think of. You can try again tomorrow night."

"Yes sir," he answered quietly.

Severus tossed a roll of gauze at him and then returned to grading his papers.

"And Sage, there will be no healing salves or anything of the sort on that hand. Understand?"

Sage eyed the gauze and then eyed Severus. He was no longer a child, no longer an easy way out of the pain. This was an experience meant to last. Perhaps it was a greater lesson than he had originally thought, and he had completely missed the point.

"Yes sir, I understand."

            Sage eyed the quill again as if he would eye a very intelligent foe. A very intelligent foe in a game of wizard's chess. He had thought a great deal about what he was going to write tonight, because he certainly wanted to get it right this time. He had kept the gauze on his hand so that no one would see, but he knew that the cuts were still fresh, and the top of his hand was one very large black and blue bruise. The cuts would leave when he wrote something different, he knew, but the pain would be there as if he were writing the same thing for the second time. 

            He tapped the fingers of his left hand upon the wooden tabletops. If this lesson was about more than just his smoking and not obeying Severus's order to never do so again, what could it be about? His answer had to come from the educational part of his punishment: the lecture. He had been over and over his uncle's words and was fairly sure that he had found the answer. 

            His mind had fallen on the statement, "_You have not only completely disrespected me and every rule within this school, but you have disrespected yourself. I did not bring you up to value yourself so poorly."_

With his jaw set, Sage touched the quill to the parchment once more, cursing back the pain as he felt a razorblade cut down into the top of his hand. The blood spilt more freely this time, but Sage had a good feeling that if he sought out his uncle one minute before he had sought him out the night before he would be sorry. His uncle would feel no pity when it had been Sage's own fault he had not gotten it right the first time. 

            So he wrote for four more hours, easily copying the line hundreds of times, or rather cutting it into himself hundreds of times. 

            He found the punishment oddly satisfying in a way, because it was a very familiar way for Severus to deal with transgressions. It had only been since he had come to Hogwarts that Snape's temper had gotten the better of him, perhaps that was because Sage had ultimately changed as well. Now that Sage was changing back to what he was before he had come to Hogwarts, his uncle was treating him in the same manner. 

            Professor Snape had always been rather logical about his punishments, severe, but logical. He was often rather dispassionate about it as well, often giving a long, gut-wrenching lecture, rather than yelling. That was also why Sage had found the way Severus acted at Hogwarts so disconcerting. His uncle was never unfair, but Professor Severus Snape was. 

            As Sage wrote the lines he felt his mind taking him back to memories of before Hogwarts and after Hogwarts. For the first time in a long time, he realized why the two of them had been having so many problems. Well, one of the reasons. It was very difficult for Severus to manage two parts of his life kept separate when they came into such close contact. Sage had been mentee and nephew, but Severus had never seen Sage like he saw the students at Hogwarts. But when Sage came to Hogwarts it became difficult for Severus to deal with him in the classroom, in the classroom full of students that he had been acting a part with for many years. Sage realized that it was as much of an adjustment for his uncle as it had been for him. No longer was Severus his mentor and his uncle, he was his Professor, but Sage was not used to the man in his Professor persona. 

            The cuts on his hand became increasingly more painful and his mind abandoned thinking about what had been changing and what was now returning to what it had once been. He knew that he had a smirk on his face, a familiar smirk. Dumbledore had done the one thing that would manage to help him return to normal, he had coerced his uncle into treating him as he normally would have, or at least closer to that then he had been. There was one thing that Dumbledore had also reminded him of… that his relationship with Severus thrived upon a mutual respect and a knowledge of position. They had lost that mutual respect, and that was mostly because Sage lost knowledge of his position while under the influence of the inevitability of the prophecy. 

            He scowled darkly, not too much noticing the blood running down his hand and onto the parchment. It became quite clear that there was only one thing, one thing, that he needed to do in order to return his life to its once rigid set of normalcy. If he showed that he remembered his position and obligation to Severus, the man would return it like second nature. 

            Severus was very rarely really respected, respected not out of fear, and he was rarely appreciated. Sage had been the one who had filled that gap. He had become, when they were at home, the student that Severus never had in class. Now it became obvious why his uncle had quickly depleted into the worst temper imagineable. 

            Sage looked down at his hand, suddenly sure that he was along the right lines with what he had chosen to write. He wiped his hand off with the gauze he had removed from it earlier and stared at it. 

            _"I will not disrespect myself or my uncle."_

Sage lifted his eyebrows, _sounds more like a statement he would value. _

He did his best to sop of the excess blood, regarding it lightly. If one thing was more or less true, it was that he had begun to desensitize himself towards pain. After having the excruciating visions for such a time pain was pain, and was simply to be taken with the least amount of emotion possible. Emotion was what made pain, painful. 

            He walked out of his uncle's study looking more perplexed than perturbed. He rolled the gauze over his hand absent-mindedly, and went to go back to Gryffindor tower. That line had not been satisfactory either, and Sage was beginning to think that he might not have a hand left if he couldn't smarten himself up to what Severus was looking for. 

            The frustrating thing was that he knew that Severus had made it clear what he should write, in what he had said to Sage, or else the entire thing would have been entirely unfair and Sage would learn little from it. There was a point and he knew that there was. His problem was that he was beginning to feel that the problem Severus was most interesting in remedying was not the problem Sage had first believed it was. No, Severus was not ultimately concerned about Sage smoking, he was concerned about something bigger, but Sage had not identified this bigger issue yet. He had thought it had to do with respect, but now he knew it didn't. 

            He was now thinking that what he should write had nothing to do with Severus. He walked out into the cold hallway of the dungeons and headed to the stairs. He sighed, contemplating, for the third time, what he was going to write the next evening. He took the steps as if they were nothing, two at a time, eager to lay on his bed, stare at the ceiling, and come to a final conclusion about what was going to end up etched into his hand. 

            He turned the corner at the top of the stairs and bumped into something solid, that had seemed as if it were heading from where Sage had come. His eyes fixated immediately on Karkaroff, standing there looking rather disturbed at who he had bumped into. Sage chastized himself for not paying more attention. He glared at the inept Death Eater, with the ferocity of a man who knew he was dealing with someone possessed of inferior magical capabilities. 

            Karkaroff attempted to have a hand at the typical staring game. Most from a background such as Sage's or Karkaroff's would have been a difficult opponent, but Karkaroff was not what would have been labeled a powerful Dark wizard. Sage would have had more challenge staring into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. 

            Without breaking eye contact, Sage narrowed his eyes and slashed through the silence, "What a pleasant surprise to find you lurking about he castle at one in the morning, and alone as well. Fortune finds me."

            Karkaroff blanched, but recovered, "I presume that students are not allowed to be walking these halls after a curfew that, no doubt, has passed."

            Sage scowled, "You have no authority, Karkaroff, within these walls, so far as I am concerned. Until I am told differently, my presumption is that you are the one who does not belong in these halls, or within the castle. Dumbledore is not fond of your type."

            "He is fond of your uncle," the man sneered. 

            "My uncle is more of a crafty man that you are Karkaroff, simply put."

            Karkaroff was losing the verbal battle, so he put the ball into a different arena.

            "It is I who is fortunate to find you alone, young Mr. Snape. Something I have dreamed of since the announcement of the school champions."

            Sage glowered and stepped up closer to the man, looming an inch or two over the Headmaster of Durmstrang. His black hair framed his face with effect and his blue eyes were colder than ice. 

            Slowly and deliberately he hissed as quietly and as threateningly as possible, "Don't tempt me Karkaroff. I have seen it. I know why you show fear in your eyes. It is becoming clearer, darker. My uncle showed it to me. I don't suppose anyone would mourne your death." He paused.

            Karkaroff was growing paler and paler, his eyes narrowing with anger.

            "I would not want to be you, because when the Mark burns black again, you are going to be hunted down, tortured, and killed. An ineffectual Death Eater, a boot-licker, who flapped his tongue when he ought not have. Perhaps it would be better for you if I just ended it right now, eh? The Dark Lord would be pleased, pleased with what I could do with you." He whispered the last sentence into the Professor's ear like sweet venom. 

            "You go too far, boy."

            "Do I? And what are you going to do about it. Rat on me?"

            Karkaroff took at step back and drew out his wand.

            Sage snorted before Karkaroff had a chance to cast a spell. "What are you going to do with that on a Magi. Rather foolish, to provoke me like that."

            Karkaroff's face turned as white as a sheet when he realized that he could not cast a spell onto Sage. He shook his wand with fury. Sage discreetly held his good hand up, trying to hold the spell againt Karkaroff without the man knowing that he was straining. He would not be able to keep it up long, and he knew it would not be good to have an all out duel with the man in the middle of Hogwarts. He was relying on his powerful words and Karkaroff's fear of him as a Magi to get him by.


	44. Tenets of Slytherin

I hope that you like the Draco scene in here!!! Enjoy.

Dedicated to VD, always my most loyal reviewer. There should be enough Sage and Snape in here for you! Draco as well, for an added bonus. 

Tenets of Slytherin

            Sage stiffened his glare, hoping that he could get the man to retreat back to his ship on the grounds, knowing that he could not keep the spell up much longer. Karkaroff's cold eyes stared back at him, his mouth curled upwards, looking much more fierce than he really was.

            Sage took another step forward, his black robes floating along behind him. His sneer was worthy of a Snape.

            "Perhaps I should suggest that you return from whence you came. Back to the safety of your ship. My uncle will not talk to you anyway, since you seemed to be going to where I came from. After what you have done, you are lucky he doesn't curse you to oblivion and use you as a potions ingredient."

            His words hung in the air like a storm cloud. He narrowed his eyes even more and drew himself up to his full height. Karkaroff glared a him for a brief moment, denying the inevitable, before turning and heading towards the entrance way. His silvery hair flickered after him. Karkaroff had been bested by a sixteen year old.

            Sage sighed and then leaned against the wall. He did not exert as much effort as he had on Malfoy, but he was definitely feeling light-headed. For a brief moment, he contemplated going back to his uncle, in case he got worse. He decided against it. His uncle would not be in the mood to deal with him, and he was sure that if he made it to his bed he would be fine. 

            As Sage walked away, Severus walked up the last few stairs and watched him walk to Gryffindor. He too leaned against the wall, but more because he was deep in thought. Sage might have been initially fueled by his hatred of Karkaroff, but it had become apparent that Sage was a good actor as well. Severus was certain that Karkaroff would now be doubting whether Severus really had turned sides. 

            Severus smirked. _When the Mark turns black again, you are going to be hunted down, tortured, and killed. Sage had certainly been successful at letting Karkaroff know where his 'loyalties' were. His look got even more darkly satisfied as he leaned against the wall. __The Dark Lord would be pleased, pleased with what I could do with you. Suddenly he face was overcome by a frown, and it certainly turned grave. The game was on again._

            He smirked again and turned to go back to his potions. But it was a game that he was a master at, and perhaps this time he would not be alone. 

            Sage flopped down onto his bed and turned onto his back. He appraised the ceiling with interest. His mind wandered, but not to what had been plaguing his mind for months. It wandered to his uncle. Would Severus be angry for what he had done with Karkaroff, because it was very certain that he would have to tell him? Would he be able to figure out what line the man wanted him to write? 

            Before long the headache he knew would come, did come. Too much magic, for sure. Not that Karkaroff was as strong as Lucius Malfoy, because that was simply not true, but he had to hold the spell longer on Karkaroff and it took its toll. He rolled over onto his side. 

            _Well at least I can do wandless magic now. Still can't do what I used to be able to do, or as much as I used to be able to do. Damn, why can't it all just change back? I could have held that spell for Merlin knows how long before. I could have gone hours doing wandless magic. Now a few minutes and I'm done for. _

_            Perhaps directing it at someone else takes more exertion? That must be it. I have not done much practice using wandless magic on someone else, even before all of this._

He stared at his hand and rolled the gauze off of it carefully. He fingered the cuts gingerly, tracing the words. They were deep, he mused, very deep. They'd be deeper tomorrow too. He brought it up to his face, a strange fascination with it. Upon such close examination he would see the sinuey muscle in some places where the cuts bore down deepest. He tightened his hand into a fist and watched the cuts open up even more. Pain travelled up his arm, but it was nothing. He told himself that. 

            _It does not hurt, so much. Only emotion makes it painful. There is no pain without emotion, it is one who wallows in it that feels it the most. It is true, focus on pain, and it will seem unbearable, but focus elsewhere and it fades. That is why the strong feel little pain. It is only a matter of the mind._

The skin around the cuts had turned a sickening shade of blue and deep brown, that he could see through the blood that had gathered on his hand once more. There were places where the skin was sticking out and not laying flat on his hand, it was there that the cuts were deepest. Before long the sleeve of his dark green shirt was bloody on the cuffs. He was sure it was on his robes as well, but black was very good for hiding blood. 

            He abandoned examining the cuts and wrapped the hand back up. He rolled back over onto his back. 

            Before too long, he was asleep, his body weary from using wandless magic. 

            In an instant he opened his eyes to darkness all around him. His eyes adjusted and he began to see black figures forming a circle. He edged closer, smelling the uncertainty and the fear in the air. His eyes fixated on the tall, thin man stalking around the inside of the circle, looking at each figure carefully. Words were spoken, but his ears heard none of it. 

_            Suddenly another loud crack filled the air as someone apparated right by where Sage was standing. The figure walked into a large space in the circle, where the thin man smiled wickedly, his red eyes blazing with murderous humor. _

_            The figure bowed its head slightly, answering, talking, but Sage couldn't hear. He moved ever closer, some instinct telling him that no one could see him. The words suddenly drifted to his ears._

_            "Severus. Old habits again, my friend, bring you back here. As always you are late."_

_            "I got away from that old fool as fast as possible to answer you my lord, but under the circumstances there were hundreds of people watching."_

_            "Ahh yes, Severus. But one wonders why you came back at all, surely you know what awaits you here, Severus. You were unfaithful."_

_            The voices faded slightly and Sage could hear nothing, no matter how hard he tried. _

_            In an instant his uncle was on the ground, no doubt under the Cruciatus Curse. Sage surged forward out of instinct, to try and help even though he could not. Falling to the ground besides his flailing uncle he tried to grab onto him or hold him or speak to him, but he could not. He turned and looked up at the man behind it all, Voldemort. His slitted nose was flaring in excitement and satisfaction. His thin, almost non-existant lips, were twisted into a maniacal smile. Sage jumped up at him and tried everything he could to stop him, yelling, screaming, hitting. _

_            Before long, he fell back onto the ground beside his uncle who was fighting the curse with everything he had, not yet screaming under its effects, but his face was contorted in agony. So contorted that it no longer was recognizable to Sage. _

_            Sage felt tears streaming down his own face and he gave in to his desire to scream. And for minutes all he saw was the face of his uncle, knowing that he was going to die. And for even longer all he heard was the sound of his own screaming. He saw the green light flash and watched everything go still. _

_            With a jerk, he felt himself drop somewhere else. _

_He opened his eyes. He was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Suddenly fuzzy people came into view. One he could pick out as Voldemort, almost more because of the sensation of fear he picked up from around him. There were many people, people he could not see, no matter how hard he tried. _

_            Within seconds of him opening his eyes a blasting blue light engulfed everything. There were no sounds, just sights and colors and unrecognizable people. _

_            One figure, just one, came into view. A black robed, black haired person, tall, at least tall enough to be his uncle. He was at the center of this large, engulfing, light. _

_            With a crack, the only sound during the entire sight, the blue light disappeared. The black clad figure fell, in slow motion, onto the ground like a rag doll. Its back hit first, then his head bounced off the stone like a rubber ball. With sick precision his arm hung in the air for a moment before falling to the ground as well, curling through the air, ending with its palm in the air with its fingers slightly curled._

_            Sage approached the figure, his stomach boiling. Confusion struck him as he took in the face. It was his father, or could it have been? He stared at the face. Could it be him? _

Sage jolted upright in his bed, beads of sweat falling from his face. He felt so wet that he felt as if he had just been heavily rained upon. He pulled in air as fast as he could, taking deep, frequent breaths. Another dream, another prophetic dream, but this time he could remember it. His chest tightened. What did the second one mean? He could have sworn it was his father, but his father was already dead. 

            Sage was just about ready to get up and exit the potions classroom, when a long fingered hand grabbed him on the shoulder. He didn't jump, he just turned around and looked up at his uncle. He could also feel Hermione's eyes on him briefly, before she left. Was that concern on her face? Had she seen his face after that one night with his uncle almost a week prior, or had she been told about it?

            His thoughts returned back to his uncle. Severus's face was rather difficult to read. Sage stood up and faced him, leaning against the table that had been in front of him. Sage continued to search the man's eyes, knowing that he would not be able to decipher anything from his uncle, but still wanting to try. Once everyone had left the room, Severus clapped a hand lightly on the side of his neck.

            "Come, let's talk," he said darkly.

            Sage followed him out of the classroom.

            "Something very curious happened last night after you left."

            Sage raised an eyebrow, a knot forming in his stomach, "It did, did it Uncle?"

            Severus held the door open for him and then followed him into the dimly lit living room. Sage let his bag fall to the floor next to the sofa.

            "Prescience, Sage."

            Sitting down on the sofa, Sage stared up at Severus. "Prescience, sir?"

            Severus crossed his arms, "Yes. I saw."

            Sage pushed his hair away from his face, the knot in his stomach twisting around. Unconsciously he hid his bandaged hand under the other hand protectively. 

            "Do you remember what I told you over the summer?"

            "Yes sir, I remember."

            Severus uncrossed his arms and sat down in the chair to the right of Sage. "That we must keep up appearances?"

            "Yes, sir."

            "Well done, then." Severus said calmly. "I followed you, and I saw everything."

Sage's head jolted back up. "Sir?"

Severus stood up and snorted, "Don't tempt you indeed."

Sage blanched, Severus was very clearly pleased. The knot in his stomach disappated. His mouth hung slightly open. Sage was not sure how to respond to his uncle when the man was in such good spirits.

"Very adaptable, Sage, I am impressed that when you could not best him by using your powers, you bested him by using your brain. Merlin knows where he would have gone or where he had been."

"He was likely going to see you, sir."

"Ahh, yes, where I would have cursed him into oblivion before using him in one of my potions."

Sage felt the smug look coming over his features. He had finally done something right. His uncle was, he was, smirking? 

"Quite a nice bit of acting, perhaps there is still hope for you."

"Wasn't all acting, sir. He tried to send you to Azkaban. I hate him, but not because he was a bad Death Eater, because he was weak. Because of what he tried to do to you."

Severus stared hard at Sage, the smirk still on his lips, "Yes, being weak when one could be strong is a failure to oneself."

Sage nodded, "He failed everything, because of that."

"Very perceptive. Very Slytherin of you. There is hope that a year and a half in Gryffindor will not ruin some nine years of my work with you."

"No sir, there's not just hope. I've certainly not turned into Harry Potter, and I won't. I much prefer realism to idealism."

Severus turned on him, "Well here's a bit of realism for you. I'd start doing some work, because you will be otherwise occupied tonight."

Sage stared at him as he walked away. Things were definitely changing, changing for the better. He smiled slightly and opened his bag. Then he just stopped, staring down at the bag. He frowned and then sat back on the couch. Moments passed. Then, a satisfied look took over his face. He had finally figured it out. He stared at his hand and balled it into a fist. He knew what it was he had to write that night. In hindsight it all became too clear.

With his mind clearer than it had been in a few days, he opened his Ancient Runes book and started to read to pass the time.

Severus stared at Sage, having a good feeling that the boy had finally figured it out. He had, after all, given Sage quite a large hint. Keeping his face steely, he handed over the quill in what had become a ritual for the past two nights, this being the third. 

He was still a bit taken by what Sage had done the night before, or rather what he had said. The boy's sarcasm and biting words had definitely not come from the Malfoy side of the family, Draco's gift in that area had been mere fluke. Lucius was rather at a loss in a verbal skirmish, at least when compared to himself. No, Sage had definitely been gifted in that area. He had come to the Snape household already possessed of such a mouth, so he had not learned all of it from Severus. A mouth which Severus had quickly taught control. 

Now the boy was taking bites off Karkaroff and Moody, something that Severus could applaud, behind the back of Dumbledore of course. There were certain things that the Headmaster did not understand, and anything remotely Slytherin was certainly out of the realm of Dumbledore's understanding. Perhaps Sage really had listened to what Severus had told him over the summer. He now seemed to be making a genuine effort to keep up appearances. He also was not letting anyone walk all over him, that should not be allowed to do so. Moody and Karkaroff fit this category as far as Severus was concerned. They were his enemies, so it was perfectly fine for Sage to treat them as his own enemies. He was asserting himself, which was something that he had not done, appropriately, since the prior year. 

Severus smirked, when the Headmaster had insisted that Sage not get sorted into Slytherin, Severus had been rather objectionable. Dumbledore did not want Sage to spend his first years making friends with those who could influence him in a bad direction. What Dumbledore had not known, and Severus had known, was that Sage was not easily influenced. Sage, of course, had told him about the hat deliberating where Sage belonged, but really the hat had only one choice: Gryffindor. He had told Sage why he ended up there. It was because the older man felt that Sage would be better off not in Slytherin, and he also felt that Sage would do well to get to know his Gryffindor cousin, Prince Potter. It had been the first fixed sorting in Hogwarts history. Apparently the hat had not been very willing to allow Sage to go where it had been told to put Sage, because it took long enough deciding. There was no doubt that Sage belonged in Slytherin, not now certainly. 

The only Gryffindor quality that Sage had was courage, and even that was not so much a Gryffindor quality, because it was courage minus stupidity. Severus shook his head, perhaps things were shaping up. Perhaps the rule-breaking Gryffindors had not turned his nephew into an uncontrolled, cheeky, disrespectful dolt. The Slytherin in him was definitely coming out, and how could Severus not be pleased with that? How could he not encourage that? Afterall, not everyone in Slytherin turned to the Dark. That was a gross exaggeration, fueled by Gryffindor favoritism and rumors.

Severus snorted, there was a Slytherin in Gryffindor, how very ironic, and his nephew at that. Perhaps if Potter was not influencing Sage, Sage was influencing Potter. That would be ideal, but not very likely. He had seen the way the Potter boy had stared suspiciously after his nephew and Malfoy. In fact, he had frequently seen Potter direct the same accusing glance at Sage, as Potter directed at the real Slytherins. He shook his head in dark amusement and then returned to his reading. 

Sage could taste the blood in his mouth as he wrote, he had bit down on his lip so much to drain the pain of his hand out. He had been doing this for three nights  now, four hours apiece. No wonder he had to distract himself from the pain. 

Tonight, however, he scratched along with an odd fury, because he knew that he finally had it. With his free hand, he brushed his black hair out of his face. He focused upon the warmth of his hand, instead of the pain. The warmth of the blood was a strange sensation and one that was easy to concentrate on. As he wrote, he felt that he was in some way living up to what he was writing, and he felt rather smug about that. He had forgotten how it felt to do something difficult and do it right. It was gratifying. It was driving.

The other thought that fueled his drive was that once he had regained his uncle's trust, things would be closer to normal again. He knew that the road would be long, but Severus would not forget. He may push it aside on occasion, but Sage would be reminded of his misdeed for a long, long time. But, the driving part was that he was on the way there. He was so close to freeing himself that he could taste it. He could taste it in the salty blood in his mouth. He was a Magi, and he would not let something beat him into a shadow of what he could be and would be. 

His heart was beating so fast, with all the exertion he was putting into his thoughts and into keeping the pain dormant. There was excitement mixed in. He wanted to be finished, he wanted to show his uncle that he had thought about what had been happening, what he had done to himself, what he had allowed to consume him. Moreover, he was not going to be afraid or an inevitable death anymore, even if it was coming too soon. His father had not been afraid of death, he had stood up to it, as had his uncle. He could and would do his best to do the same. If that was his destiny then he would accept it with dignity. 

Severus looked up when heard the knock on the door. He smirked before saying a gruff, "Come in." He raised an eyebrow with critical curiosity as Sage walked in, shutting the thick wooden door behind him. His eyes quickly travelled over his nephew's tall, lean form, and to his face. Severus had been right, the boy had learned. There was confidence written on his nephew's face a mannerly confidence. He did not even need to see what he had written. Instead he hid his slight satisfaction and waved his hand for Sage to come closer. 

With chilly silence, he eyed the hand to see exactly how Sage had phrased what he had wanted him to write.

_"I am strong, and I will not fail myself."_

Severus looked up decisively, and saw that his nephew was trying to make his face blank. Severus could see the electricity in his eyes. Sage had stumbled onto a measure of the strength he would need. Now, as Dumbledore put it, he would need to find his purpose. Whatever that meant.

Severus stood up and stared down into Sage's blazing blue eyes. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Well, now that you've finished that, you can start being useful." He reached down and took a piece of parchment off the desk, shoving it mercilessly towards Sage. "You can start by making me these antidotes for my second and third year classes tomorrow."

Sage took the paper with his unmangled hand. Severus stared hard for another moment, keeping his nephew's eyes locked. It was a test, Sage didn't look in the least bit disturbed at being given another menial task. He was gaining his control back. 

Without a word, Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jar. His nephew raised an eyebrow at him as he held it out. 

Sage took it and turned it around in his bad hand, "Sir?"

Severus walked back behind his desk and said haughtily, "You cannot brew a potion with one hand, I presume. I do not wish to explain all matter of disfigured students if your antidotes do not work. Afterall, we both know how far your expertise in potion making goes. That should make things manageable for tonight, you can return it to me before you leave."

"Yes, sir."'

Snape sat down and picked up his book before saying, "Perhaps I shall even allow you to keep it," as Sage was exiting the room. 

In the following days, it seemed more difficult than anything else for Sage to just keep on going forward. There were very few things that he had wanted to accomplish right away and pleasing Severus was smack on the top of the list. In fact, working towards that goal was the only thing that kept Sage from feeling incredibly guilty for the way the first half of the school year had gone. Severus had reminded him of the things that he wished Sage to do, and Sage had no time to think about anything else if he was to accomplish those.

This morning had already been no different. After waking up at six to practice some of the meditational skills Sarmach had taught him, in order to help him focus, he had gone on to eat breakfast. With a full stomach and a much clearer head, he read for his classes, especially potions. His uncle had developed a new sport of quizzing and criticising him in the middle of class if he did not know exactly, perfectly what he was doing. Apparently Potter was getting a reprieve, which told Sage something about how Severus was still feelings towards him… Or perhaps he was just doing it to toughen him up or because he knew Sage's potential was much higher.

As he walked down the empty stone stairwell that led to the Slytherin common room and the dungeons, he tried to steel himself a bit. He had the clearly bad habit of laughing at the first years' potion mistakes. Severus had told him that if he deigned to laugh in any one of the classes he now assisted with, he would truly give him something that would 'stop the laughter once and for all'. His purpose in being there was, afterall, to help intimidate them into behaving properly and to make sure that less cauldrons were melted or blown up. Laughing at their stupidity could hardly accomplish that task. 

He had to admit, it wasn't necessaily in his character to get up in the faces of little kids and make them cry or worse. Eleven-year-olds did have difficulties controlling their bladders. Sighing, he dropped down the last step, pursing his lips together and trying not to laugh at that mental picture. The fact that it was not in his nature to do frighten children, was likely the reason his uncle had insisted upon him doing it. Being calm, confident, and intimidating would be good skills for the future. 

Drumming a hand on the cold, stone wall as he walked towards the classroom, he noticed that the Slytherins were clamoring out of the common room, heading off to classes that were on the other side of that castle. It was still a half and hour before the bell. He pushed through a horde of second or third years who were much smaller than him, passed the door to their common room and was finally released from the masses. He was just about to turn the corner when a loud "Snape!" turned him around.

He raised an eyebrow as Malfoy sauntered up to him, surprising without his two goons. The young man inclined his head in greeting.

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

Cocking his head slightly and narrowing his eyes at Draco, he answered, "I suppose so."

"The common room is pretty empty, is there all right with you."

"Are you sure that this isn't some cleverly alligned plan to coax a Gryffindor into your den, Malfoy?" He asked with good humor.

Draco snorted and then laughed.

"First of all, you are no true Gryffindor. Any Slytherin could have figured that Dumbledore engineered that sort, because we all know he wouldn't want a Magi to be under the influence of Slytherins-."

"Completely ignoring the fact that I was raised and taught by one," Sage put in, interrupting.

"Nobody ever said that Dumbledore was the straightest wand in Ollivanders. How he ignored that… Second, you are a Snape, and Professor Snape is our Head of House. Do you think that any Slytherin in his right mind would assault the nephew of our Head?"

"Well then, I suppose I am safe," he answered, a slight smirk playing on his face.

The common room was indeed empty, and Sage had to wonder if Draco had engineered that. He pushed the thought aside and sat down on a black leather couch across from his cousin.

Strangely, Draco now looked uncomfortable, as if he were unsure how to proceed. 

"Well?" Sage asked, encouraging him.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and composed himself first. He pursed his lips together. After a few moments of staring at Sage, he finally said what he wanted to say.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were all right, I mean, it was rather all over the school about what happened. No Gryffindor knows when to keep his or her mouth shut. Had you been in Slytherin that never would have been a problem, we are used to keeping such matters in house," he rambled out, very quickly.

Sage pulled his head back in surprise.

"I'm fine, Draco, although I must admit a bit shocked that you would ask."

"You mean care," the blonde stated flatly.

"We have never been close." Sage knew that would be a safer answer.

Draco leaned closer to him, his grey eyes very serious.

"A true Slytherin never forgets a service done to him and never forgets a friend or an enemy. I have not forgotten. In fact, I found the experience rather enlightening. In taking inventory of my life, I have realized that I feel safer and more welcome here than I do in my own home. I also realized that is due to your uncle and perhaps you as well."

Sage's eyes were as wide as they could go. Draco's frankness surprised him.

"In a way, Sage, you are or have the potential to be more of a family than I've had. You did not have to do what you did, but you did it anyway, despite how I acted towards you in the days earlier. I realized then that I would not have done the same thing in your situation. I would have smiled and kept walking, knowing that a person who had gone against me was getting what he deserved. That made me feel very dishonorable."

"I think you are making it into much more than it was, Draco."

"And you are modest. However, that is not the point. I just wanted to return the favor, best I can at this point, and make sure that you were all right." 

"Like I said, I'm all right. Nothing I cannot handle."

"Everyone says that," Draco said smirking. "What happened anyway?"

Sage glared at him.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want."

"Best I can figure, one of the Gryffindors hung me out to dry by telling my uncle that I was smoking pot, because I doubt he could have found it in my room on his own."

Draco sat back, "Aww, that's wicked bad, you got off easy then." The blonde inadvertently shuddered, pressing his eyes together.

"Physically, maybe, but the Gryffondors have not been able to spill out to the rest of the school all the other things he made me do since I am on restriction."

"Yeah, I would imagine the professor is like that. When you don't use magic in your punishments, you have to be more inventive. Getting hit just isn't all that painful unless it goes on for hours on end. I don't expect that he's like that or else he would never have helped me any of those times…"

Draco said that with too much familiarity for Sage's taste. His blonde cousin was much more familiar with those things than he was but the severity sickened him.

"How many times," Sage blurted out before he could stop himself. He was not sure he really wanted to know what would have been in store for him if the Malfoy side of the family had decided to keep him, instead of the Snape side.

"Loads," the blonde said easily, "We can't just go to the hospital wing with that you know, Pomphrey would interrogate us before she would help us and then she would tell Dumbledore. Worse yet, it would get back to our families and we'd get it worse the next time we went home."

"I never thought about it that deeply, I suppose."

"You are lucky that you do not have to. That is why I asked if you were okay, if you can't go to your uncle, and you can't go to the medi-witch, you have to know who you can come to."

"I'll remember that, and this." Sage answered, nodding slowly. "Draco… I like you much better in here than I do out there."

Draco Malfoy smiled a very honest smile, "You do not betray who you really are to just anybody, Sage. It's one of the Tenets of Slytherin." He nodded in the direction of the far wall, on which hung a gigantic green taperstry with silver lettering. "We have a reputation to keep up out there and we cannot make ourselves easy prey to the other houses. The three of them would come after us a lot more."

Sage left the Slytherin dorms feeling a mixture of things. Part of him wished that he was not masquerading as a Gryffindor, because he was learning a lot about the Slytherin house that he liked or even longed for. He also felt angry with Dumbledore for putting him in that situation in the first place. Had he been in Slytherin all along, things might have been very different for him. Perhaps Draco Malfoy could have been a friend like Sage needed, a friend with a sense of reality and maturity. Draco could be quite mature when he was decided upon it. Another part of him felt sympathy for Draco and the others. They were nothing like they were rumored to be. Not that Sage had bought the rumors in his first place.

He sucked in a deep breath and forced those thoughts out of his mind. He had another task that he needed to concentrate on now. As he walked into the potions classroom, he nodded at his uncle.

The man looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make an appearance," he stated flatly.

"Sorry sir, Malfoy stopped me in the hall. He had some things to say that I am sure you will be interested to hear later."

"All I am interested to hear right now is that you sufficiently prepared last night or this morning for being here so that my classroom does not get blown up."

"Yes, sir."

"Fine then. With this potion, what are the things you need to watch for?"

Sage leaned against the lab table behind him. "Anyone mistaking powdered _Mimbus Hazedonia _with _Mimbus Hacadinia_, because the latter will inflate the temperature of the potion and melt a hole in the cauldron as easily as if it were rubber."

"And?"

"Anybody being foolish enough to add drops of the puss from a vial instead of a dropper."

"Any dolt who does that will be out of this class before they can even protest. But, that is rather obvious."

Sage stood back up, walking forward a few steps away from the table.

"Well there is also the concern of adding the dried toad eyes before stirring the base enough, but that was all I could think of."

Severus nodded, but looked only slightly pleased. 

Exhaling softly, Sage looked down. It was easily disappointing to not get a better reponse from his uncle when he was trying so hard. 

"Don't look away, Sage."

"Sorry, Uncle."

"You must get out of that habit. Everytime you do that you betray exactly what you are thinking. I don't even have to be a legilimens to read you."

They never had a chance to finish the conversation because students began filing in. Including more than one Gryffindor who looked as if they had climbed out of bed fifteen or twenty minutes earlier. The first year Slytherins, however, all looked awake and eager to be in class with their Head of House, after all Professor Snape did favor the Slytherins.

Sage could feel the looming presence of his uncle right behind him, knowing that Severus was staring at all the students as they entered the room. There were many things that Sage could tell by the students' reactions to this intimidating kind of behavior. The Gryffindors either looked down and ran to their seats, hoping that they were not noticed, or they looked back at the professor contemptuously, thinking that the man was evil and horridly unfair. In stark contrast, the Slytherins walked in with some confidence and showing some measure of eye contact. The boys most often nodded or even offered a polite, "Good morning, sir," and the girls offered them both soft, shy smiles. If Sage knew one thing, he knew that all the Slytherins bore some measure of fear for his uncle, they learned that early, and out of this came a certain unspoken respect. Yet, they did not hide or look down in fear the same way that the Gryffindors did. The Ravenclaws were much more similar to the Slytherins in that way, Sage mused.

As the room began to fill with students, Sage walked over to the far wall and leaned against it. One of his favorite things to do was to force the Gryffindors to split their attention between the two Snapes. If he stood by the wall and his uncle stood either by the other wall or in the aisle, the Gryffindors could not watch both of them. It was an effective way to make sure that they did not goof off in class, because they never reasonably knew what both Sage and Severus were doing at the same time. 

Sage allowed one corner of his mouth to curve up in a strange sort of satisfied smile. Perhaps these things could be rather fun, after all, he thought. He walked towards the back of the room, soundlessly and fluidly just like his uncle did, and he watched the Gryffindor boys' eyes follow him as they tried not to move their heads to watch him more obviously. After having him in their class for a few days, it was quite clear that they did not look at him as a housemate. He was not a Gryffindor ally to them. Not that he particularly felt like one anymore. The entire house had alienated him.

The moment the class started on their potions the room became very silent. The professor was stalking around the Gryffindor side, so Sage moved over to the Slytherin side. Having seen the professor move away from them, a brown haired Slytherin boy began flinging small pods that looked like peas towards the Gryffindor side of the room. Sage sighed, how stupid could you get? He walked up behind the boy, who was still shooting things to the other side of the room. The Slytherins around him had all noticed Sage's presence and had stopped talking and had started shaking their heads.

He cleared his throat, standing right behind the boy, a Macnair whose first name he did not remember. One of Mandy's brothers.

The boy turned around very quickly, nearly knocking his cauldron over, which he had been neglecting for nearly ten minutes so far as Sage could tell.

The kid's mouth was wide open in shock. His hazel eyes looking thoroughly frightened.

"Mr. Macnair," he said quietly, but authoritatively.

"I'm sorry, sir," the kid blurted out.

Sage almost completely lost control of his impassive face. The boy had called him 'sir' of all things. He was sixteen years old, hardly a 'sir'.

Instead he continued, "Do you know what is inside of those little pods that you are throwing around, that you are to put in your cauldron in the last five minutes of preparing this potion?"

"No," he answered, his voice wavering.

"Well then, perhaps you would like to write a four foot essay on what is inside of them and what would happen if one had inconveniently gotten into a cauldron before it was to be added."

The boy nodded furiously

"This potion base is rather useless," Sage said and with a wave of his hand it disappeared. It had not even crossed his mind that his wandless magic had not been near good enough to do that lately. Then he whispered, "Be grateful that Professor Snape will not write home to tell your father how negligent you are being in class."

The Macnair boy turned as white as milk before he said, "Thank you," very earnestly.

A/N

What do you all think about this turn with Draco?

How long do you think it will take for Severus to warm back up to his nephew and how long do you think it will be before he is sure that Sage is changing, positively changing?

I'm pretty **sad** because since I've started updating (on the third or forth chappie now), I have gotten a grand total of like 4 or 5 reviews. So, if you are reading this drop me a note **please**. It'll only take a second and I don't want my muse or my plot bunnies to die. 

Also, if you are new and would like an email sent to you when I update, leave me an email addy in your review.

VD -  you are keeping me going girl! What happened to everyone else? I feel so abandoned! (sobs) Nobody loves Sage anymore!

MCMish – glad that you are happy I am back on board, can't wait to hear what you think

Owl Eyes – Hey Hey, glad you are still with me too! Thanks for that email. 


	45. Late Night Visits to Snape's Office

Disclaime – I borrowed a large amount of text for this chapter directly from JKR as the scene was completely recreated. That piece of this chapter is directly from her and no infringement was intended. For those of you who don't know it is out of HP year 4 ;-) Thank yo and have a nice day.

Late Night Visits to Snape's Office

Sage stared blankly at the tabletop, his jet black hair falling into his face, not quite seeing the table anymore but rather looking past it. The muscles in his arms had throbbed for a long time, but he had ceased to feel the throbbing after the hours passed by. There were parts of his hands that were completely rubbed raw from handling the thick grain sandpaper and other parts that bore nasty cuts. He no longer heard the scrapping of the paper against the wood of the lab tables in the potions classroom, because he was quite used to it. In fact, it almost was soothing. Four long tables out of ten were looking nearly new, because they were sanded so deeply. The spills and spots of many classes barely shone through and, with a new staining, would completely disappear. He had been working on this loathesome task for a week now and felt no closer to being done with it. His Uncle was coming up with some rather tedious and laborious tasks for him to keep him infinitely busy. If it was not academic or practical, it was menial. It did, however, clear his mind. 

As he pulled his watch from his pocket, he yawned, covering his mouth and closing his eyes. He shook his head to jolt himself awake a bit, sending his hair flying in all directions as it was growing longer now. He banished the sandpaper into a cabinet with a sloppy gesture and went to see if he could gain permission to leave for some much needed sleep. 

When he entered the man's chambers, he heard the unmistakeable sound of a shower. Sleep would have to wait just a while longer, he lamented. 

_I'll have to stay standing, because if I sit down on that couch I will undoubtedly fall straight asleep. It's a damn shame he takes so long in the shower getting all that buildup off his body from being around brewing potions all day long, I'd really like to make a solid six hours tonight._

Looking around, he sighted a large stack of papers and a ledger. Curiosity and a knowledge that his uncle would not leave anything out that he did not want Sage to see, led him to examine the papers. 

_Second year papers._

Gracefully, for it being so late, he picked up one from the top of the stack and read it, knowing exactly what student had wrote it.

_"Dreamless sleep potion cannot be taken in large quantities because it builds up in the system of the user. This is also the same reason why it cannot be taken everyday. If someone were to take too much of this potion, they would fall violently ill and lapse into a coma."_

Sage snorted. No mention of what specific ingredients build up in the body…No mention of how much was too much for one dose… No mention of how often it could be taken… No mention of what sleep potions might be taken in larger doses or more frequently… The boy had definitely earned his D. He clearly had no idea how to research a paper on potions. 

Putting the paper down, his eyes travelled to the ledger. Severus had been marking the grades down. 

Bored, and afraid to sit down lest he fall asleep, Sage took up the quill and began filling in the grades while he waited for his uncle.

_Macnair, D. Too bad. Crevy, C. Annoying little git. Nott, B. He must have gotten help, he's as thick as Crabbe. Huntington, B. She could have done better…_

He got lost in names and letters as he stood there leaning against the table, writing in grades for the professor. 

"What are you doing?" The professor asked coldly, having come into the room silently, as was his custom. He was wearing a long, grey nightshirt and a black robe.

Sage startled, nearly running a black line of ink completely down the length of the page.

"Sorry, sir. I was bored waiting, so I started filling in the rest of your grades for you."

Severus raised an angular, black eyebrow and appraised Sage. His nephew had not done anything of the like for him in as long as he could remember, not that the boy had never done anything like that before… It was simply strange that he was doing so again now. 

"Have you been long?" The man asked, relaxing his stance, but still glaring harshly.

"No, perhaps a quarter hour." He said, while marking the last few papers into the book.

"And?"

"Four are done, Uncle," he said as he almost looked down, but instead he pursed his lips.

"Chairs too, I expect."

Sage nodded, "Yes."

"Well then, unless you would like to mark my first year essays in my gradebook, I would suggest that you head back to your room," he smiled evily.

"Perhaps tomorrow, sir," he said, not wanting to outright turn the man down. He was not sure if he was serious or joking and it was best not to guess, as the consequences were not worth the risk.

Just as Severus had sat down to a cup of tea and some more essays, a loud wailing issued from the hallways, and within seconds Sage came running back into the room completely out of breath.

"Uncle, your office – it's, it's open. The torches are all, all lit. Someone's been in there. The, the cabinets are ajar."

The Professor jumped up with fire in his eyes, spilling ink all over the table.

"You did not go in there after I left, did you?" He asked harshly, as if insinuating that Sage had left it open carelessly for someone to enter.

"No, sir. I, I wouldn't go in your office without your – permission," he said, breathing heavily.

Severus motioned to the table and the ink disappeared, before he ran out the door, which Sage had left open.

Sage followed him, pushing his hair out of his face repeatedly. 

As they neared the office Severus pointed at him and ordered, "Look in the locked cabinets immediately and see if there are any potions visibly missing. You should know where everything is and it was fully stocked. Then, look to see if any ingredients are obviously missing. After that, relock everything, put out the torches, re-ward the door, and come find me."

Sage nodded quickly, "Yes, sir."

He stopped running at the door to the office and Severus quickly disappeared from view. Sage was fairly sure that whoever was there was no longer there, but he was still keyed up just the same. He felt an odd sort of dread emanating from within himself. Something akin to how he felt when evil was lurking about. He started with the cabinet containing fully brewed potions.

_Polyjuice…Living Death…Veritaserum vials…_He rattled off all the potions in his head as he looked through the cabinet, which appeared untouched. 

He followed into the cabinet with more rare, expensive, or rather illegal ingredients. It was easier to see if the liquid ingredients were full and not missing, but the dry ingredients were different. It as difficult to tell if they had been disturbed.

_Veela blood…Vampire blood…Vampire saliva…YUCK…Boomslang skin…Unicorn horn…Dragon scales…Boggart blood…Gillyweed…Powdered Ginkgo…Thestral hoof… How in Merlin's name am I to tell if any of this is missing? It looks fine. I'd have to weigh the dry ingredients and there just is not time. As least none of the potions are missing._

He waved the cabinets shut and locked and did the same with the torches. Once he exited the office, he re-warded the doors and added something new. An alarm of sorts that would go off if anyone that did not bear Snape blood un-warded the door. He was surprised his uncle had not done so himself.

The second Sage saw Moody talking with his uncle and Mr. Filch, he felt anger rush up inside of him. The man's crazy eye pegged him before he had even exited the shadows and did not leave him, even as he stood next to Severus. He nodded to his uncle, to let him know that he had found nothing obviously missing. 

As he stood there, his headache got worse, and he began to feel more sick. Moody. It had to be Moody, or Moody and Karkaroff working together. Sage had already headed Karkaroff off once when the man was trying to go into the dungeons, perhaps he had Moody give it a try. He finally tuned into what was being said.

"Dumbledore happens to trust me," Snape said through clenched teeth. I refuse to believe that he ever gave you permission to search my office."

"Of course Dumbledore trusts you, old fool," Moody growled, "Trusting man, isn't he. Believes in second chances. But me – I say that there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

As his uncle grabbed his left arm reflexively, as if the Mark burned, Sage lunged forward toward Moody, but his Uncle put his right arm across Sage's chest and pushed him back forcefully.

"That's right Snape, you'd better keep your little progeny in check if you know what's good for him. Just give me a reason, and I'd not hesitate to rid us of either of you. And I don't mean expelled there, boy." Then he added quietly eyeing Sage, "So don't try to play Death Eater around me, junior, you wouldn't survive."

Sage growled, unable to find words to voice exactly how angry he was. 

His uncle voiced it instead, "Threaten my nephew again Moody, and I'll be sure you get thrown out on curb by way of the school governors. Better yet, I wouldn't walk down any dark corridors if I were you."

"Go back to bed, Snape, because you are obviously already dreaming!"

"You do not have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed, letting go of Sage, "I have as much right to prowl around this school after dark as you do!"

A light suddenly went off in Sage's head. What exactly was Moody doing in the dungeons at this hour…His rooms were on the upper floors somewhere. There was no way that he head the screaming egg. Sage decided to keep quiet, not letting Moody know that he was on to him.

"But your nephew does not, perhaps he will find himself in detention."

"You do not have the authority for that either, Moody. As my nephew, he is my responsibility to discipline, not yours and not anyone else's for that matter. I have the final say in anything to do with Sage. You would have to go straight to the headmaster to overrule me, and I think he would laugh you right out of his office if you tried to convince him that I was being too soft on Sage!"

Moody laughed maniacally, "Oh, I have no doubt that you aren't _soft_ on him, Snape. You'd be surprised exactly what this eye can see… Especially what I've seen in the past month, glamourie doesn't work _that_ well. I'd just like to have him alone myself for a little while. Just like I would you."

"Stay away from him, Moody. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. You do not know how dangerous he is when he is angry."

"Oh yes, Snape, I'm very afraid of a sixteen year old boy who was trained by a Death Eater that did not even have the stomach to stick to his decisions!"

Sage jumped against his uncle's arm again, "You were certainly afraid earlier this year when you tried to curse me!"

"Don't praise yourself, boy, that was not real life… No witnesses, best policy, ehh Snape. That's how we got a lot of the Death Eaters. The Mark after the fact was enough for the Ministry. We just said that they put up a fight."

Sage looked at his uncle, who was hissing, growling, and baring his teeth all at the same time, clearly trying his best not to start an all out duel with Moody in the dungeons. He was clearly holding his wand in his pocket with his left hand.

"Sage, leave," he ordered.

Sage's eyes widened, "But, sir-."

"I said leave, NOW," he yelled, grabbing Sage's shoulder and pushing him backwards, back towards Severus's chambers. "Don't question me!"

Moody smiled menacingly, "Yes, boy, you'd better listen to him. You wouldn't want another beating, now would you?"

Sage, who had turned around to leave, swung back around again, and took one more lunge at Moody "Fucking bastard git." Three torches nearby went flying in different directions.

Snape grabbed him again, but just barely. "ENOUGH!"

Sage took a step back, his fists balled so tightly they were plaster white. He turned and left in a fury before his uncle yelled at him again.

When the door banged open, Sage jumped a foot in the air, from his position of the sofa.

"GET UP!"

Sage rocketed up, knowing that his uncle was in no mood to be messed with.

The Professor got right into his face, glaring at him in such a way that it made him feel faint. His uncle was snarling.

"SIT DOWN!"

Confused, but slightly frightened, Sage sat down again. He looked up at the man hesitantly.

"If you ever, EVER, question me again, especially in a situation like that, you will find yourself getting the beating that Moody was baiting you with and you will bloody, damn well deserve it!"

Sage looked down at Severus's knees, knowing that at this time it was completely appropriate.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you, sir."

"You could have been killed, Sage. Moody is very paranoid and unpredictable-."

Sage interrupted, "You could have gotten killed too-."

Severus stopped him midsentence with a glare that was more potent and stinging than a slap to the face.

"It is not _your_ responsibility to look after _me_ at this point in time, it is _mine_ to look after _you_. That said, this is exactly what I was talking about when I said that there would be times where you trusting and obeying me could save one or both of our lives. With you gone, I stood a much better chance of being able to manage the situation, because I would not have to worry about you if Moody got out of hand. I have fought Alastor Moody many times before and have beaten him each time, many times when I was barely twenty. You, on the other hand, have not been taught how to duel at all and you cannot be expected to defend yourself if you cannot do practical exercises. This could have had dire consequences if Moody had been quick to his wand!"

"I'm very sorry, Uncle, I was not thinking."

"No, you were thinking, but not listening as you should have been. When I order you to do something, I expect you to do it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, sir, I understand you."

"Now, listen to me very clearly. You will NEVER allow someone to bait you like that again. CONTROL, CONTROL, CONTROL! You did not see me lunging at Moody five times? You did not see my wandless magic making torches go flying? You were allowing him to beat you, and he did not even need to draw his wand. You were so blinded that you completely stopped listening to me. That could have gotten us both killed in another situation similar to this."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Uncle," he said, clearly feeling complete horrible and contrite. "It won't happen again, sir."

Severus took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He had made his point and scared the boy out of his wits. 

"Sage, I do not enjoy yelling at you, but perhaps you understand now why everything is so serious. Now think about this and what you should have done, then clear your mind and get some sleep."

Sage stood up and nodded at the man, trying to avoid his pentrating eyes, "Thank you, sir."

As Sage left his Uncle's office, the scene replayed in his mind. There were at least six times where he should have taken a deep breath and steeled his jaw. There were two other things, however, that were sticking out in his mind, like pieces of a puzzle that were beginning to fall into place. First, he had felt sick around Moody numerous times. Then, the man had said something strange, that seemed out of place. Sage tried hard to remember what it was as he passed his uncle's office once more. Then, it hit him. 

"_Oh yes, Snape, I'm very afraid of a sixteen year old boy who was trained by a Death Eater that did not even have the stomach to stick to his decisions!"_

Sage repeated the line over and over in his head. The way Moody had said that simply did not sound right and it certainly did not sit well with him. _A Death Eater that did not even have the stomach to stick to his decisions_. It simply did not sound like something an auror would say, not that Moody was your typical auror. It sounded slightly like Moody was upset that Snape had not stuck to his decisions, but that was an odd thought.

_It's got to be him. It just has to. He was in the dungeons. He had no reason to be. He's the one that's after Harry, him and Karkaroff together. I'm sure of it. First Karkaroff trying to come down here, then Moody. It only makes sense. But Karkaroff was a Death Eater, why would Moody of all people want to work with him? _

As Sage rounded the corner to the stairs, he thought he heard someone talking, but when he looked up the stairs, he saw only Moody walking up them. Thinking it wise, he was about a half a second from turning back down the corridor to avoid Moody, when the man turned around quickly and faced him. Sage was ready, in case the man had his wand, but he did not. His heart thumped quickly in his chest as he hoped that the man would turn around again and leave. Not that he was afraid, but he did not want a confrontation. He certainly did not want one after the conversation he had just had with his uncle. 

"Not feeling so confident now that your Uncle isn't here to protect you, boy?"

Sage inhaled through his nose quickly before saying, "I'm feeling just fine."

"You must be used to the Cruciatus then if you recover from it so quickly."

Moody was trying to bait him again. Sage bit the inside of his lip and willed his blood to simmer down.

He hissed, "I told you once already. My Uncle has _never used that on me, and he __never will, so say whatever you want."_

"There is much that you do not know about Snape then."

"I know more than you do."

"I doubt that, boy, I doubt that. You were not around when _Dear Severus_ was a few years older than you."

"I don't care what you say. I tired of you trying to slander my Uncle. I'm on to you, you know. You are just trying to take eyes off you and Karkaroff. I only have one thing to say to you… Harm any person of relation to me and you will be sorry."

Moody laughed, but for a moment, Sage had caught onto a shift in his eyes.

"If you so much as go near Potter," Sage said, his voice growing louder and stronger, "I'll rip that magical eye right out of its socket and that'll be all that's left of you!"

Moody grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, "You don't scare me, Snape, Magi or not. And have you not noticed that I've been helping Potter, your dear cousin."

Sage put his arms inside of Moody's and forced the man's grip off of him, then he pulled his hands down on Moody's collarbone and slammed the man against the opposite wall. At least one of the tender bones cracked as he ran Moody into the wall.

"Hurt Harry, and I'll bloody kill you."

Sage did not even see Moody grab his wand, they were so close together, but in an instant he was jolted off his feet, banged into the wall hard, and fell to the ground. Somewhere in the progression of the curse, Sage had the piece of mind to retaliate. 

Moody went flying down the corridor twenty feet, an angry rash spreading up his body. It was the first thing Sage could think of that was not deadly, even though he wished it could be.

Sage tried hard to breathe, but he was having trouble. His chest felt like Hagrid was standing on it. The rough memory came back to him, and he knew that it was the same spell that his uncle had used on him when he had come back from Lyon Llyonyss unexpected. He also knew that he had no idea what the countercurse was. 

When he saw Moody move, he put his hand up and concentrated as hard as he possibly could through all the pain and bound Moody's magic so that he couldn't attack again. For the moment.

Every word of his uncle's flew through his mind about life and death situations. He tasted blood. He thought frantically and then settled on yelling, "Help!" as loud as he possibly could. Miraculously he managed to magnify his voice and he hoped that his uncle would hear him. He thanked Merlin that the man slept so lightly. 

Out of nowhere he heard another voice call, "_Stupefy" and Moody's resistance to his binding left instantaneously as the man became unconscious._

Sage couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter and he was completely confused. He heard footsteps but was not sure where they were coming from. 

Harry had not left as Professor Moody had asked him to while they were climbing up the stairs. No, once again his curiosity had gotten the better of him. After seeing the entire display between Filch, both Snapes, and Moody, Harry was anxious to see what would happen. A small piece of him did not want to leave the two of them alone either, because he knew no good could come of it.

His eyes widened with shock as Moody mentioned the Cruciatus. _Did Snape really use that on his own nephew? Was that why he came back that one night all scruffed up?_

He caught himself sighing as Sage came back that Snape had not used it. For some reason that made Harry feel better. The idea of Snape using the Cruciatus on anyone was not a pleasant one.

Unconsciously, Harry walked a few steps closer, clutching his cloak around him tightly. _Moody and Karkaroff? Karkaroff? Does he think that Moody is the one who is after me, him and Karkaroff? Didn't he just say that the one thing that he hated was a Death Eater that had gone free…I'm sure that Karkaroff must be a Death Eater, so why would Moody? _He stopped thinking for a moment to focus back on what was going on.

"If you so much as go near Potter," Sage said, loud enough for Harry to hear every word, "I'll rip that magical eye right out of its socket and that'll be all that's left of you!"

Harry gasped, but covered his mouth quickly. He did not want his presence known. _He really does believe that Moody's after me, but why does he care? I don't need his help. _Moody then grabbed Sage by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

It was said in an insidious, low tone, but Harry still managed to latch onto the words, "You don't scare me, Snape, Magi or not. And have you not noticed that I've been _helping_ Potter, your dear cousin."

The way the words came out made Harry wonder if they were sincere or not. He walked down a few steps again, feeling the need to do something if it came to that, but he stopped suddenly. Sage had put his arms inside of Moody's arms, raised them forcefully, throwing the professor's grip off him. Sage slammed his hands down with incredible speed, right on Moody's collarbone and slammed the man against the opposite wall. Harry heard a distinct crack and flinched in sympathy, grabbing his own collarbone.

"Hurt Harry, and I'll bloody kill you."

_He's going to get himself killed! What does he know about what is going on!_

Harry nearly fell over when Moody cursed Sage, sending him flying into the stone wall like a ragdoll. When he recovered, he stood frozen in fear and uncertainty. Blood was coming from Sage's mouth, but he was holding Moody back, albeit straining a lot. Harry turned to run up the stairs to get the headmaster, but then stopped and looked back down at Sage. He could be dead by the time he got the headmaster and came back. 

"HELP!"

Harry startled again when Sage yelled, but it jolted him into realizing that he had to do something, regardless of what trouble he might get into. He ran down the rest of the stairs, pulled out his wand and aimmed it at Moody, who was still struggling to do more damage to Sage.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry exhaled sharply in relieve as Moody fell onto his back, limp. As he turned to run towards Sage, not having any idea how to help him, he saw Professor Snape running around the corner with his wand ready.

Not in a hurry to get caught by Snape, Harry fled back up the stairs, knowing that he was not leaving Sage alone to die.

Within seconds Sage heard, "_Finite Edema," loud, strong, and angry coming from a dark baritone voice that could only belong to his uncle. Air came flooding back to him, but as soon as he took it in, he reflexively leaned over on his side and hacked up a lot of blood. The man's cold, thin, fingers pressed into the artery on the side of his neck._

"Do not move, do not talk. Nod if you understand me."

Sage nodded, spitting blood out of his mouth and coughing repeatedly.

"Severus, what is going on here?" Another voice asked. Sage immediately knew that the voice belonged to the headmaster.

"I just got here myself, headmaster, but it appears that Moody cast a pulmonary edema curse on Sage. Moody looks like he has a rash, as I was running in Sage was binding his magic, but someone stupefied him before I got close enough to do the same. No one else was here, however."

"Curious, Severus." The headmaster frowned. "Is he all right?"

"He's alive. I have not checked the extent of it yet. I wanted to make sure Moody was out for awhile."

The headmaster backed away from the professor, "By Merlin, Severus, make sure that he is okay."

Sage was sitting against the wall, his mouth open completely so that he could breath easier, blood dribbling down his chin. 

He jumped slightly when his uncle touched his ribcage on both sides just above his xiphoid as pain shot through his body like ten bullets. He promptly coughed up some more blood.

"Don't move," the professor admonished.

Sage suddenly felt warmth inside his chest and then a lot of heat, a painful amount of heat. Was his uncle probing him?

His uncle looked back up at the headmaster, "His heartbeat is racing and irregular. To be expected. His blood pressure is very low, he's lost a lot of blood as you can see," he nodded in the direction of Sage's hacked up pool of blood. "His lungs were literally almost swimming and there is still a lot of blood in his lungs, but the curse could not have been held for more than three minutes or so. He'll be fine, no long-term damage."

Severus stood up and put his hand down to Sage. Sage grabbed it with his right hand, which was not all bloody, and allowed the professor to pull him up.

Dumbledore nodded and then walked over to Moody. He promptly woke the man up.

"Are you all right, Alastor?" 

Sage heard his uncle snarl, the man was still holding his arm to help him stay up.

"Where is he, that little Death Eater brat!" Moody screeched, "I'll bloody kill him!" He eyed Sage and then pointed, "He tried to kill me, Albus. Thankfully, he missed, but he has the Dark Mark. I saw it clear as day."

Sage raised both his eyebrows in shock and nearly fell over. He looked at Severus, who was looking at him in disbelief. "Sir, sir I didn't, I swear I didn't." He said to his uncle.

            Dumbledore looked at him, and both Sage and Severus were slightly surprised that there was even a hint of belief in the headmaster's eyes.

            "Look at his arm, headmaster, he has the Dark Mark! He tried to kill me, just like he threatened at the beginning of the year!" Moody continued to rave.

            Severus looked back down at Sage, sternly.

            "I wouldn't, sir, I wouldn't," he whispered to his uncle, his blue eyes hurt and pleading.

            Severus narrowed his eyes, and Sage knew he was looking into his thoughts. He thought back to the scene that had erupted to bring the memories to the forefront, so it would be easier for his uncle to see.

            "I believe him, headmaster," Severus said.

            "Of course you would, Snape, you're a Death Eater too and the boy's relation, hardly impartial." Moody yelled.

            "Alastor, that's enough," the headmaster said, mildly. "You will wait for me in my office, either way you and I must have a talk."

            Moody grudgingly left, his fake leg clunking up the steps.

            Dumbledore watched him go before he looked at Sage and Severus, his face not displaying any hint of what he was thinking. _I sincerely hope that it has not come to this was what the wise wizard was thinking._

            "Mr. Snape, I believe we need to have a little talk as well."

            Sage opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but found himself speechless. He had no idea how this all had happened, and all he felt was dread. Ever so slightly, he pushed against Severus more, knowing that his uncle was at least on his side even if the man was also angry. 

            "I believe that we can use your office?" Dumbledore asked more to be polite.

            "There is plenty of room for us there, headmaster," Snape replied.

            The older man shook his head negatively, "Alone, Severus, I need to speak with him alone."

            At this obviously accusatory statement, Severus took a step forward.

            "I'm sorry, Albus, but I will not have you interrogating my nephew like this. It is already clear how you feel, and I am plenty aware of your biases."

            The headmaster also seemed to go cold, his eyes becoming serious.

            "I will hardly be interrogating him, Severus, as you have likely already taught him how to beat Veritaserum, besides the fact that I know that your Veritaserum does not work on you because of the way you make it, so it will not work on him either. In addition, you've taught him how to occlude already. How exactly do you expect me to interrogate him?"

            "He won't push you out, Albus. He allowed me to see. Moody cursed him first and there was no killing curse involved, from either party."

            "As Alastor pointed out, Severus, I am afraid that you are not impartial. There is no way for me to know if you are telling me the truth about what you saw. Sage also could have shown you what you wanted to see and can do the same for me."

            Severus growled, "He cannot fool me, headmaster, even if he could fool you. My legilimency skills are stronger than yours. He is telling the truth!"

            "Yes, you are a more skilled legilimens. But as I said, I cannot trust you in this matter Severus, you would never sacrifice your nephew, and I know that."

            "Then question him, but you are not questioning him alone!"

            "I'm afraid that you have no say in this, Severus. He is still a Hogwarts student and this is a serious matter."

            "Fine, but I will remember what you have made of your trust. I know where I stand, _still_, after all these years. You would choose to believe a beat down, old psychopath…"

            "Severus, I do not-."

            "Do not try that now, headmaster. Do not. Take him. Talk to him. I have no doubts, none, about what has occurred here," he said, shoving Sage forward lightly.

            Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked back in the direction of his rooms. His dark figure disappeared within the shadows almost instantaneously.

Chappie 45 and 46 Author Notes

VD – I'm happy everyone is back too. It means a lot that I could take a break to sort things out and still have a following of sorts. Snape does have a thing about controlling emotions, but the funny thing is that in certain situations, he is even not that good at it. I think those are the situations where he knows that he does not need to control it and that he can let the anger out and have no consequences come of it – for example at Sirius, or Sage, or Harry. You are right that no one is near as good at it as him, so who better to get on Sage's case so that he can do it. Harry (and co) is going to make a comeback now. They will be very involved in the end of the fic and all (well not too much Ron but hey, can't have it all). Hee hee, Amanda annoys me too, that's why I sacked her, planned all along.

MCMish – I does not matter how often you review. What matters is that I know that you are reading and enjoying. Review when you feel particularly motivated or when something in the fic strikes you. ;-)

Carpathia – Thanks for saying that I keep everyone in character, because it is difficult when you put them with different people, with difference circumstances and situations, I appreciate that. Also, Sage and Severus have a very unique relationship and what I have shown you is not everything. I have only written their relationship at Hogwarts and what with acclimatating and the prophecies, neither of them has been their usual self. Which is why they are not getting on so well. You'll see soon how they interacted before Hogwarts and what's is store for them in the future. I've shown a little through the flashbacks, but there is a lot more to their relationship and especially to Severus. He's just pissy right now, ;-) best I can explain it. So, you will get to see more of what you were hoping for.

Xiomara – Sorry about the pot thing being confusing. I akm going to have to repost those chapters with a note so that everyone knows. The earlier chapters were taken down. ;-) You are right about Severus needing a reality check sometimes, and Sage knows exactly when to give it so that he doesn't get in trouble. In those moments,  he can really capitalize on the fact that he knows that his uncle does care for him… much the same way Severus capitalizes on the fact that he knows that Sage cares for him too and can guilt-trip him like no other. ;-) Sage is getting things back together. There will be a few more bumps to Sev being happy with him, but the one thing that will stay true through the bumps is that you will notice Sage being more mature and in control about it. He remembers how to smoothe things over with his uncle.

Diaphanous – Thanks for what you said about my writing the second task with Krum and Hermione. I do not really remember being jealous like that and I still am not, so it was hard to write, especially from a guys point of view. Sage is the kind of person who can react violently when he is really jealous or upset, but he is more prone to take it out on himself than on others. I hope that you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. ;-)

VD – Damn fanfic for not posting your entire review. I thought it ended a bit short. Hee hee. Sage os such a lovely boy, in more ways than one. I am going to try to post a drawing I did of how I see him sometime in the future, or perhaps email it out. I loved the stiff drink part too. I like to throw in some laughs, it's essential, and with both of them being sarcastic Snapes, it is rather easy. They speak for themselves.

Eline – Sorry about the confusion with the chapters, IO'll have to fix that. Your english is great by the way. Thanks for the detailed reviews, they are a reall help. I'll never leave my story hanging either.;-) Harry and Sage will have some issues that will continue for awhile and you will see why, especially when I write the fifth year. **imagine this, how will Harry feel when Sage knows more than him… What will Sage say when Harry asks him to help with Sirius and the DOM…** They cannot get along sweetly for awhile, but at the end of this fic, you'll have some interesting Harry and Sage interaction. Afterall, Harry isn't stupid and he knows deep down that Sage is a good guy. The same way that he knows that Snape is as well. It is simply wanting to admit it and act like it. Let me know what you think of Harry's part in this chappie. ;-) Im curious to know!

Lady J 44– Draco get at BRAIN, Draco gets a brain *dances around*! Yes, Draco will have a brain in my fic, but he is not going to change too drastically. AKA, he will not magically (hee hee) become friends with the Trio. And Draco isn't a coward in my fic either. Sometimes I just wish I could say things that would ruin my entire plot, but I can't. You'll just have to wait and see. Draco's role get's bigger as we go along. 

Lady J 45-  Yes, Sev is rather broken and he needs a bit of fixing… Wish I could tell you stuff here too, buit I can't. Just have to wait and see again. Also, I do not believe that he would be soft of his kin, at least not in the way that you would imagine Sirius or Remus etc being. I see him as being a rather caring 'Slytherin Pureblood Traditionalist', that's my coined term for that. Which means, he is no Lucius Malfoy and he isn't his father, but he's not opposed to hitting Sage in a more minor sense. He also isn't the kind of person who is going to let himself not be in control. Ultimately, being an SPT, means that he wants Sage to be respectful, cultured, academic, and proper. Hee hee, sounds so stuffy!

Eline 45 – Thanks for saying that Snape is in character, I'mn always concerned about that. I hate when people give Severus a relative and turn him into a mush ball. He simply is not that kind of a person, for so many different reasons. (By the way, I'm in training to be a clinical psychologist, so I think that helps me with the characters and such). 

Elalien 45 – Yes, poor Sage, and I would smash wood too. In fact, I have before. Karate is such an outlet for anger and all sorts of negative emotions! And Yes, I have moved the entire Sage/pot, Sage/Quill, Sage/Karkaroff thing up in time and deleted the previous ones. Sorry about that! Yes, Sage has not had an attack for awhile and that does mean _something, you'll just have to wait and see what that is!_

Lady J 46 – I've never been called a poo bumhead! Hee hee. I cannot believe you read at the library, I am so honored. I love it when I hear that my fics inspire such emotions. I cry reading ALL THE TIME! Hee hee. And I always tell the authors too, bc that says something that can't be put into words. Glad you thought that the internal thoughts were funny. I hope it wasn't confusing, but for that conversation, I thought that something would be missing if the thoughts weren't in there.  Hope to hear from you soon!

VD 46 – I'm glad you thought Snape was cool, that's what I was going for… comforting but not mushy. It makes me happy that you adore my version of Snape, that is my ultimate goal. ;-) What did you think of him in this chappie… ;-) How do you think he feels being left out and with what Dumbledore said to him? What does he think about Sage and what does he tell Sage?

Xiomara – 46 I am glad that this chappie was better than what you were hoping for. That's so great! Thanks for the comments about how I write realistically. It was difficult to write about Sage talking about Hermione to his uncle, and very difficult to make it believeable and IC. You are so gracious with your praise. Let me know how you feel about this chappie, it was hard too and an important chappie. Lots of plot eggs laid so that they could hatch later. ;-)


	46. Conversation With Dumbledore

Conversations

            Dumbledore looked at Sage in a somewhat sympathetic manner, but his eyes still held his doubts about exactly what had happened. After finding out that Sage was not in any way like Harry, he had begun wondering exactly how alike Sage was to Severus when Severus was a student. There were similarities there, and Dumbledore had also learned to become distrusting of Sage's word after all that had been happening. The one thing that Dumbledore feared the most is that he would lose Sage the same way he had lost Severus in the beginning. All it could take was one thing, one thing, and the boy could completely change and shut down. Afterall, the headmaster had seen it happen before one too many times. 

            He sighed deeply. He had been so vigilant in the beginning, engineering the boy's sorting into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, taking Sage's side about quidditch and other things, earning Sage's regard, keeping tabs on him. Recently, however, he had not been doing so effectively. Somehow, being lost in the confusion of Harry's entrance into the tournament, Albus Dumbledore had taken a gamble that Sage's character was similar to Harry's. A man of his knowledge should have known better, much better. Sage was a Snape, and a Slytherin; raised a Slytherin and a pureblood. Looking back, he realized that there was no way that Sage was similar to Harry.

            For once, in a long while, the headmaster found himself standing on the edge of a chasm without feeling he had sufficient ability to avoid falling into that chasm. He knew nothing of Sage's personality, of his character. All he knew is that he was young and impulsive; given, he was also reserved and respectful the vast majority of the time. That, however, was not sufficient enough, not thorough enough. He hoped to remedy that as best he could. 

            It was with this thought that Dumbledore expected not to interrogate Sage, but to assess him. 

            The professor looked at Sage just in time to see the boy finish wiping his face on his sleeve, licking his lips slightly to get rid of the blood. He was in pain, obviously, but he did not seem to be phased by it. 

            "Mr. Snape, I believe you know the way?"

            Sage looked at him for a brief moment, his blue eyes dialated considerably, before he said, "Yes, sir," and began walking.

            Dumbledore noticed that Sage was walking gingerly and breathing raspy. He would need to make this fairly short, since it was obvious Severus would need to tend to some healing on him.

            Sage muttered something incredibly quietly and waved his hand jerkily at the door. It unlocked. Turning back towards the headmaster, Sage inclined his head to the door.

            Dumbledore walked in and paced a few steps before seating himself behind Severus's desk. Sage arched his brow ever so slightly at this, but it quickly eased back down. He crossed his arms slightly, as if already planning a need to be on the defense.

            "Sit down."

            This time Sage raised his eyebrow and stared unblinking for at least half a minute before responding.

            "I'd rather not, sir."

            The headmaster pursed his lips. To be sure, Sage was insulted, very insulted.

            "That was not a request, Mr. Snape."

            Glaring for another minute, Sage sighed and then sat down, letting a wet cough slip by his lips.

            "Tell me why you have such animosity towards Professor Moody?"

            Sage grunted and shook his head, "I would tell you and have you believe me, but you will not, so why should it matter?"

            Dumbledore raised a finger at Sage, "It does matter, and I have done nothing to merit you acting so defensively. The harsher accusation was made towards you, which is why I am speaking to you first. Until I can believe that it is not true, I must bow to the possibility that it might be true. You understand that?"

            "That is because I did not make my accusation, and mine would be accurate and not fancified."

            "Well, I am giving you your opportunity to voice it. Please do so." Dumbledore smiled slightly, his eyes probing and serious.

            Sage's eyes narrowed and a shadow seemed to pass over them, "Alastor Moody put Harry Potter's name in the goblet, either alone or teamed with Karkaroff. He or they are trying to do harm to Harry."

            "Sage, Alastor Moody is an ex-auror and a good friend-."

            "Which is why you are blind to him."

            "Do not interrupt me."

            Sage sat back in his chair, recrossing his arms, "Sorry, sir."

            "He is here to help Harry. He was a friend of Harry's parents. He has no reason to wish Harry any harm."

            Sage nodded, "I know that, I understand that, but that does not mean that a man cannot change. _You _and _I_ both know that is completely possible. As I said, because you believe all those things about him, you cannot see it."

            The headmaster leaned forward, "Tell me then, Sage, give me your reasons for believing this."

            Sage furrowed his brow, wondering where to start about his feelings, intuition, about Mad-Eye Moody. He bit his lip and reminded himself that he needed to be logical and controlled, as the headmaster would be more likely to believe him if he was so.

            "First, I always feel ill around Moody and we know what _that is associated with. Second, he does not behave like an auror, and he has said things which make no sense with his position. He said that he was not afraid of me because I was trained by a Death Eater that did not even have the stomach to stick to his convictions, or the like. That was a strange thing to say. Next, my uncle has shown me some of the more common curses that Death Eaters have used and others he has simply talked about or mentioned. He mentioned the edema curse as a common one that Death Eaters use as it is painful, frightening, and potentially deadly, and that is what Moody cast on me. Finally, Moody had no business being in the dungeons and he happened to be down there during or shortly after my Uncle's office was broken into. A few weeks ago, I stopped Karkaroff from going down there in the middle of the night."_

            "But this is all circumstantial, Sage, certainly not anything that I can use, especially when he is _helping Harry. It would seem strange to both help and hurt at the same time. You can hardly expect me to accuse him based upon this."_

            "Well, you have my reasons sir, no matter what logic I have behind them."

            "You know very well that I value your senses and your abilities, Sage, but I feel that this is a bit unrealistic."

            "No, you do not trust me, plain and simple. I do not know why you do not, but I can tell that you do not trust me anymore. I get back on track and now it seems as if everyone but my uncle is against me."

            "And that is not true either, Mr. Snape."

            "I'm not gullible like Harry, headmaster. You cannot deny that you have doubts about what happened out there… That you would think that it was possible I would try and kill somebody. I could have died, and I did not use the killing curse. To tell you the truth, if I could not hold Moody's magic binded, I have no idea whether I would have tried to use it to save myself. So do not deny what I can see plainly on your face, sir."

            "What I believe is that you are impulsive and hate Alastor Moody just like Severus does. I would hope, however, that you would not do anything so drastic and deplorable. I would hope that it has not come to this."

            Sage stood up irrately, his blue eyes flashing. "You know, for lack of something better to say, this entire situation is an a crock! First, first my Uncle is angry with me, rightfully so given the circumstances, I smoked when I said I wouldn't, I came back when I shouldn't have, and I did not listen to him earlier tonight.. He finally begins to calm a bit, and he takes my side. For the first time in months, I feel as if I have an uncle. Then, what do I get? Another person who would make things difficult for me. Forgive me, sir, but I only have energy to put into getting back into my Uncle's good graces. Either believe me, or do not. Your opinion of me is not _that important. I feel like hell, my chest is a cess pool and my head feels as if it about to pop, so I have lost the ability to defend myself to you. Yes, I have a Mark on my arm; yes, I have the same opinion of the Dark Arts as my Uncle does and many other druids as well; yes, I should be a Slytherin. Judge me on that or perhaps get to know me a bit better without trying to play daddy to me!"_

            The shock showed on the headmaster's face for a few seconds. _He is not Harry, and I cannot coddle him, which is so much easier, and expect him to respond. _ He stood up angrily.

            "Sit down now, Mr. Snape."

            Sage's lips curled into a snarl. He took a deep breath and tried to push his anger down. He felt so ill, and he had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve this. Perhaps this is how the Slytherins felt all the time. A jar of pickled newts' tails burst open and fell clattering to the floor.

            "Unless you want to go home right now, SIT DOWN," he pointed to the chair.

            Crossing his arms, Sage sat back down and allowed his black hair to fall into his eyes, covering up how intense they had become.

            "You have a temper just like your uncle and just like your father. You _will _learn how to control it, or else you are dangerous, and I _will send you packing. Your uncle would be perfectly capable of fully educating you at home. Do you understand?"_

            Glaring at the headmaster pointedly, he said, "Yes, I do."

            "You do not have to defend yourself at all to me, but you _will_ sit there and hear what I have to say, and you _will not_ take that tone with me again."

            Sage continued to glare, and Dumbledore could not help but notice the boy's neck tense up so much that the sinuey veins and muscles pushed right through his skin. 

            "You will not under any circumstances go near Professor Moody again, and he will be instructed the same. I do not think you are skilled enough at deception to use the killing curse and then make me feel that you did not use it, so I will believe you. But, this is your one and only change, Mr. Snape. I do not know what happened tonight, but it will not happen again. I sincerely hope that you are being honest with me and that you are getting better, but the shadows of everything that was going on before have not faded in my mind yet. Given that, you will not use any wandless magic around any of the other students, other than for very basic needs or in class, and you certainly will not direct it at anyone. Until you have your wandless magic under control, you will keep it to yourself and it is between you and your Uncle to learn how to use it and contain it. If you find this incredibly objectionable, then use your wand."

            "That's fine, sir," he said, trying his best to sound calmer, even though he felt incredibly betrayed.

            "Now, do you have anything else you would like to say."

            "No," he answered quickly, then he raised an eyebrow, "Actually yes, I do. I have never lied to you. I lied to my uncle, yes, and even though I lied to him, he stood up for me tonight, he believed me, and you did not. Not only did you not believe me or trust me, but you did not believe or trust him either. That's all I wanted to say."

            Dumbledore stared at him, his face blank. He was thrown by the fact that Sage's statement was completely unexpected. He had expected Sage to behave like Severus and Jace had, to grumble no he did not have anything to say, and to leave in somewhat of a huff. However, the boy's candid reply was not something Severus or Jace would ever have done. He was doing one thing that Severus was especially very bad at, opening up about the way that he felt and not screaming or yelling or walking off.

_            Why can I not seem to do anything right by this boy? He wondered, shaking his head slightly.__ He is hurt and insulted and he wants to make sure that I know it…This is incredibly unforeseen. __Not something I would have expected from a Snape. Best not to say anything more until I think about this. He is looking rather sickly. Edema He shook his head again.__ Sickening. Not something I would anticipate from Alastor either, but I do not know how provoked he was._

            "You may leave now, Mr. Snape, and don't forget what I said about that temper."

            Sage stood up, "I won't forget, sir."

            The way he said that made the headmaster wonder what exactly he was referring to, because the tone of his voice suggested that it was not simply remembering his temper. He had said it in a way that made Dumbledore believe that he was referring to the fact that he was not trustable or believeable.

            "And, headmaster, I need to re-ward my Uncle's office since we are done."

            Sage walked back into his uncle's chambers, feeling utterly spent. The second he closed the door, his uncle walked into the living room to meet him. The man had discarded his robes and was carrying a glass of what Sage assumed to be bourbon.

            "Sit down and drink that. I am going to have to take a look at you again as well." He said, pointing to a large mug on the table by the couch.

            The soft leather felt good as his body relaxed into it. He took a deep breath through his nose, smelling an infusion of what he thought had to be rosewater, Saint John's Wart, and some kind of healing potion. Promptly, he coughed twice and then attempted to clear his throat which felt sticky.

            "There is a handtowel next to you. I wouldn't have you hacking up blood on the rug or sofa," he added.

            "Thanks, sir," he said, making use of it. When he felt cleared up, he folded it and put it down on the table, then lifted the mug. 

            "All right?" The man asked, walking to his side and putting a hand on Sage's cheek to feel his temperature.

            "I would have been if it hadn't been for that," he replied scathingly.

            Severus patted his shoulder and sat down on the chair nearest to Sage.

            "I was referring to your physical condition."

            "That wasn't excluded, sir. Dealing with that made everything feel worse."

            "I see," he said, shining light from his wand into Sage's eyes as he check his nephew's pupils. 

            Sage noted that his uncle seemed to be holding back some animosity towards the headmaster himself. His voice was tight and clipped.

            "You are not expelled I take it?" The man continued.

            "No, but he threatened me with it after I lost my temper over the entire situation."

            "Surprising how history repeats itself, Sage. I was also threatened with expulsion if I did not learn how to keep my mouth shut and control my temper. Ironically, it was _also_ after someone had tried to kill me_._"

            "I don't understand it, sir." He said quietly, then he added, "At least you believe me."

            Severus looked at him seriously, "What you need to understand is that I obviously know you better. You may be able to not listen to me or even to break your word to me, but you have never looked me in the eye and blatantly lied to me. That coupled with what you showed me and that you simply do not have the character to kill someone, made me believe you easily. The headmaster does not have the benefit of knowing you and what he does not understand, he cannot handle effectively because he cannot control it. Why do you think he likes Potter, even after everything he has pulled? Because Potter is easy to control, easy to, for a lack of a more neutral word, manipulate."

            "Do you really think so, sir?"

            "Yes." He put his hands on Sage's chest, "Breathe in… What the headmaster does not understand, and he underestimates it, is that a Slytherin never forgets."

            "Draco said the same thing to me."

            Severus nodded, "He would… You lungs are a bit better."

            "They feel like hell."

            "Probably because you were yelling. That was a rather stupid decision, wasn't it?" His black eyes were accusing.

            "Yes, Uncle. I know, the temper. I should have just sat there, it would have been over faster."

            "Your temper is like a magnet for trouble, Sage. If you can get that under control, I believe you would be much better off."

            "I know, sir."

            "And, for that matter, you shouldn't have been yelling at the headmaster. I know he's infuriating sometimes, but you are sixteen. I can't have you going off on adults, even if you are right. That is something Potter would do, because he wasn't raised to know any better. You, however, were."

            "Yes, sir, I'm trying to be more controlled. It is _really hard sometimes."_

            "It will continue to be, Sage, but you have to practice staying in control of yourself all the time, no matter what you are doing. You are used to keeping your control around me, with some success, however you are not used to having this many people around you and keeping your control with them too. It does not matter if you agree with someone or disagree, if you hate them or like them, you must always be in control or you make yourself prone. That is very important to your future."

            Sage sighed deeply, then cringed when pain shot through his chest.

            "You will rest tomorrow, as I cannot in good conscience have you physically working too hard after having that curse on your for a few minutes. I expect you to study for your OWLs in between classes, as I said before I want you to be prepared to take them at the end of the year with the fifth years. You can work hard mentally even if you cannot physically. I expect to see some detailed notes from the books I gave you, and I also expect for you to be down here where I can keep an eye on you. Perhaps if you are feeling better tomorrow night, we will do some practicals."

            "Okay, Uncle. I can do that." He slid down further in the sofa, his long legs bent at the knee, nearly touching the table.

            "But don't forget, I have a list of work you will be doing for me and as soon as you are better, you will be getting to it. Like I said, a Slytherin never forgets."

            Sage knew exactly what his uncle had not forgotten. He was taking the opportunity to remind Sage that even though he stuck up for him, he was still angry and disappointed about the smoking and a horde of other things. His uncle was not going to forget anytime soon, and he would make sure that Sage would never forget either. He'd be really thick to make the same mistake again.


	47. Suspicions and the Second Task

Thanks for the great reviews, you guys keep me going. I felt so great after all your reviews, I almost cried. This chappie was very hard, especially the end. Let me know what you think about it.

Suspicions and the Second Task

Sage lay back down on his bed, glaring up at the ceiling. His arms were cramped, his eyes felt dry, and his back felt permanently hunched. Severus had wrote a new meaning under the word 'grounded' in the Snape dictionary. It now read 'torture' instead. At least it felt so to Sage. He was mentally going through everything Severus had made him do since the ill fated day his uncle found out about his smoking habits.

The quill should have been his first hint that Severus would be unforgiving. In fact, Severus really had nothing more pressing to do than make Sage miserable. It was only a bonus that he could make Sage miserable while getting the more loathesome task of grading potion's papers done. 

As if stacking supplies of potions ingredients had not been bad enough, which is what he did Friday night in order to make room for what he was doing Saturday... Saturday entire day of carting things back from Hogsmeade without magic. Followed by an entire night and some of the next day arranging them in the storeroom so that they all fit. That was a particularly difficult task, and when he was done, he felt as if he had lifted everything in the small room five times over. 

I cannot believe I spent the majority of my day in a cramped, musty, foul smelling room moving things around! This is never going to end! I feel as if I never left Sarmach and all his menial work. 

                For a brief moment, Sage's mind stopped on one sudden, distressing thought. 

            _No, no he wouldn't…Would he? Who am I kidding, of course he would. I never thought that when he said that since I had left Lyon Llyonyss, I would have to learn things here that I would have learned there easier…that we didn't have anymore time to waste. He IS doing this on purpose. _

Sage's face compressed into disdain before he scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, while still lying on his bed.

            _He was right, it is harder here! But perhaps it is doing some good, perhaps it is working. _

His mind shifted back to a memory of earlier that night when he had been working with his uncle.

            _His eyes were focused on the bottle across the classroom. He had successfully summoned it from ten feet away and fifteen with a gesture and then without. He did not feel any apprehension inside of himself or any uncertainties. His mind was focused on the bottle coming to him, so much so that he pushed everything that was not relevant to that task out of his mind, which wasn't difficult. His mind did not have the capacity to concentrate on more than one thing are a time. He was so damn tired._

_            He moved his hand slightly and the bottle flew to him much faster than he had anticipated. He nearly did not catch it before it fell to the floor and shattered. _

_            "Now without the gesture," his uncle commanded from nearby. _

_            Nodding, he placed the bottle in his hand down on the table. He again trained his eyes on the second bottle, the focused his mind on it coming to him and shutting everything else out. It too flew into his hand without trouble._

_            "An improvement, I am willing to admit. Well done, although this is far behind where you were at the beginning of last year, you are gaining your wandless magic back," Severus said bluntly, putting more emotion into the fact that he was far behind. _

_            Sage knew that, to his uncle, being able to summon a bottle was far from acceptable. He was grateful that the man did make an effort to encourage him._

_            "I can do better, sir. Something harder," he said, hoping that he could do whatever the professor asked him to do._

_            The uncle raised an eyebrow at him, clearly doubting. _

_            "If you wish…then disarm me without the gesture."_

_His uncle took out his long, ebony wand and waved it around in a baiting manner, raising an eyebrow and leering at him._

_"What are you waiting for?"_

_Sage focused, sure that he could do it if he set himself to it. A few moments went by. He tried and nothing happened, his uncle's wand was still waving in the air ten feet from him. He growled, he could not look like an idiot now. _

_"By the grace of the Gods get this bloody wand away from me and not an hour from now!"_

_He pursed his lips and concentrated again. He felt the resistance to the spell heavily. His body started shaking slightly. The minutes that ticked by felt like hours._

_"Merlin Sage! How is it that everytime you face me and try to get my bloody wand, you cannot do it but you can do all manner of other things. Does my mere presence distract you that much? I assure you that the Dark Lord will be much more distracting and much more mobile."_

_"I'm trying!" he shouted._

_Growling, he raising his hand and gestured anyway. His uncle's wand flew into his hand, but the man also flew five feet backwards, nailed his desk, and fell to the floor._

_Sage jumped forward and put a hand down to help him up._

_"I'm sorry, uncle. I didn't mean… I just got angry."_

_Severus took his hand, but instead of allowing Sage to haul him up, he pulled Sage down to the ground, swung around, and put a hand on each side of Sage's collarbone._

_"How many times do I have to tell you to control your emotions? That is something much easier than doing wandless magic, and you are horrible at it. You need to practice more. I will not accept anymore of this impulsive behavior. This is what makes you dangerous. Now that you can use some wandless magic again, you need to be more controlled. You failed my test miserably, I'll have you know, I baited you on purpose."_

_Sage mentally kicked himself for not being wiser to his uncle's intentions._

_"I do not want you rushing your abilities. You will only get sick. Let them come on naturally. You will know, absolutely, without question, when you are ready. These exercises are meant to make you become more aware of them and how to control them, not to pull them out of you by force  if that's what you think."_

_"I won't rush them anymore, sir."_

_"Good! Now, until that, I was pleased with the improvements. You are physically and mentally stronger and more secure. It is awakening your powers again. You behavior, however, still flirts with being deplorable because you cannot control your emotions. There is a time and a place for emotions and some emotion is good, it is a fuel, but not too much emotion. If you were more aware of how you were feeling, you could control it better. I thought you were doing well with that as well, perhaps learning a little humility, but you still have a ways to go. Control is most important, then confidence."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_Severus released him. _

_"Now get up," he said, while getting up himself. "We need to talk about something else."_

_Sage stood and dusted himself off. Severus eyed him critically and he was clearly thinking about something important._

_"You know about the next task of the Triwizard?"_

_"Yes, sir, the headmaster told me after I told him about a dream I had, a prophetic one."_

_"Do you know how to complete the task?"_

_A perplexed look on his face, Sage wondered exactly what his uncle was getting at. The line of questioning was certainly strange._

_"Well, uncle, I know a couple of ways. The simplest charm would be the bubblehead charm, but it would not necessarily be the best way. You could also transfigure yourself, but that would be rather stupid for one of them to try. I suppose it would be convenient if one of them were an animagus with a form that could breathe underwater, but that is not likely. By far the most efficient way complete the task, the way I would chose, would be take some gillyweed, but they would have to send out for it because none of them would have it. Or I suppose they could ask you or the headmaster for some, but I'm not sure what the rules would say about you giving it to them."_

_"At least your brain has not rotted away. You are wondering why I asked, are you not?"_

_"Honestly, yes, sir, I am."_

_"I believe that something happened during the first task, and I do not want it to happen during the second task."_

_Sage's stomach knotted up._

_"I know it was wrong, uncle, but I knew Potter could not do it, and I did not want him to get baked."_

_"You should be aware that we would not allow any of the contestants to come into any mortal peril. Therefore, I am warning you now that I will not, under any circumstance, tolerate you helping Potter with this task. I assure you that no one will drown."_

_"I won't help him again, sir."_

_"I fully expect that Potter does not know about Gillyweed, so if he miraculously finds out about it, I will know that someone told him."_

_"He will not hear it from me, sir. Even so, Potter would not have the guts to come here and ask you for it sir. I believe he would rather drown."_

Sage came out of the memory of earlier that night and sighed. His powers were stronger, not back where they should be, but stronger none the less. He knew that he was better in all senses of the term. It was simply difficult to swallow everything that his uncle was dishing out to him. 

Momentarily, his mind shifted to Malfoy. In a distinct way, his cousin was right, he had gotten off easy. He should be grateful that his Uncle Severus was not like his Uncle Lucius. 

Sage walked into the library expecting no one to be there, however, Harry, Ron, and Hermione was sitting around a table with a load of books open all around them. Hermione's eyebrows were pushed together in concentration. Ron's eyes were closing, his lip turned up disdainfully, as if he knew he was not going to find what he was looking for. Harry's hair was more disheveled that usual, and he seemed to be rather frantic.

_They must be looking for a way to breathe underwater for the task tomorrow._

"Find anything yet," he asked with a touch of sincerity. He would not wish Potter to fail, even if the two of them did not get along – at least, this year they didn't.

Harry glared at him, "What do you care?"

Sage raised an eyebrow, "There are very few people whom I would wish to get hurt, and you are not one of them, Harry, regardless of what you think."

"Right," Ron said sarcastically, trying to defend Harry and take his side. Sage could read in his eyes that he was not so sure of what he was saying.

_Weasley is smarter than Potter and has a we bit more maturity? Who would have thought. Too bad he follows blindly._

"Believe what you wish, it does not change anything."

Hermione broke the tension between them, "No, Sage, we haven't found anything. Do you know anything, or have any suggestions to where we should look?"

He regarded her closely, wanting terribly to tell her just to get her to have some positive emotion toward him. Even if it was for just helping Harry. She was not looking at him the same way, and he could feel it deeply. There was no manner of concern about him. He swallowed deeply, he could not tell her, no matter how much he wanted to just to make her happy.

"Sorry, but whatever I know I cannot share with you. It would not be worth it to share it, only to be in trouble yet again, and not even get some expression of thanks from Prince Potter. My ungrateful cousin," he added.

"But you helped us before," she said with urgency not allowing Ron or Harry to say something back.

"Yes and if _someone_ found out that I had helped, you _know_ what kind of trouble I would be in. Some persons in my family are closer than others and more deserving of my allegiance," he said, turning a glare onto Harry as he said the last sentence.

Hermione picked up on exactly what he was insinuating and paled, considerably. 

"Honestly, I wish that I could help you, sorry," he said to Hermione and flitting a glance to Ron as well. Weasley had never done anything to him either. "You two should not be helping him either," he added.

"You aren't going to tell, are you," Ron asked.

"No, I am not going to tell, because I do not want anyone to get hurt, like I said. Three heads are better than one, and there is more than one solution to the problem. Hopefully you will find one."

"Thanks anyway, Snape, why don't you go busy yourself studying the Dark Arts," Harry said, with as much venom as he could muster.

Sage laughed slightly, "Right Potter. If you would take a look around you and see what is happening to everyone else and what everyone else goes through, perhaps you would have a clearer and more accurate picture of the larger would around you. Did you ever think that perhaps there is a reason why I might need to learn certain things about the Dark Arts, a reason that you might not be privy to? Or more simply, that I might need to study the Dark Arts for the same reasons that you _should study the Dark Arts?"_

Harry stared at him, not quite knowing what to say.

"I thought not," Sage said, shaking his head. "Open up your mind a little more and perhaps you will find a solution. Good luck, anyway, tomorrow."

As Sage walked away, Hermione glared at Harry, "Why do you constantly have to start something with him, Harry? If you were a bit nicer, perhaps he would have helped us. We wouldn't all have to sit here searching. He obviously already knows."

"You heard him, Hermione, he's too afraid that bastard Snape is going to beat him senseless again. He wouldn't have helped anyway."

"Harry!"

Ron looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head.

"What?" Harry asked angrily.

"That's not something to make light of, Harry," Hermione said quietly, "Besides you don't even know what really happened, none of us do."

Ron nodded slightly. The idea of Snape hitting him was not an idea he wanted to have at all.

Hermione gulped guiltily about what _really happened. For a time now she had been wondering if what she had told Professor Snape was what had earned Sage those cuts and bruises the entire common room had seen. She had only be worried about him and his safety, as he had been in his rooms without coming out for at least two days that she knew of. It was a difficult decision to tell Snape about what she had seen in Sage's bathroom that one day that the Professor had asked her to get a wet towel when Sage was unconscious on his bed. After she had seen what had happened, she was not sure that she made the correct decision. She shook her head slightly, willing herself not to care. Her control of her face was good, but she still couldn't help the way that she felt._

During the morning of the second task, his uncle had given his some liberation: an entire day completely free. He was not quite sure what he should do with it, other than going to the second task, by himself. Surely he could not sit with Hermione, as he did the year before. She would no longer welcome his company. That was apparent. He also had no good idea for how to win her over again.

As he walked down the steps to the dungeons to talk to his uncle, he wondered how Harry would do. The prospects weren't good, since he did not even have a plan at all the night before. Something would happen, he was sure. Potter would end up doing fine and no harm would come to him. He shouldn't even be thinking about it.

Rounding the corner, he sent someone flying onto the ground. Someone small. His blue eyes lighted on the Slytherin girl and all he could think was _bloody hell. _He had been slightly grateful that his uncle had kept him pretty much under lock and key, because he had yet to see Amanda. Fate just had a way and he couldn't help but curse over and over again in his head.

He reached his hand down to help her up and her face bore a measure of shock as well.

"Sage?"

He raised an eyebrow and forced himself to smile slightly, "Forgotten what I look like already?"

She put her hand in his and he pulled her up. Her multicolored eyes took him in.

"You've grown taller again," she stated.

"That will happen," he answered, shifting his weight around. He knew his uncertainty was showing.

"Erm, well, you've been missed."

He shifted his weight again, "Thanks."

She swallowed, "I heard about what happened between you and the professor."

"As did everyone else in the school," he answered curtly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, but I'm fine."

She moved closer to him and enveloped him in a hug. He forced himself to reciprocate.

"I really missed you. It's been hard having you back here and not being able to see you. Especially after the Yule Ball."

She gave him a gentle kiss on the neck because she wasn't tall enough to reach his cheek.

It felt as if his skin was crawling. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew he had to do something.

"Do you have time to talk a bit," she asked him.

He knew that he had to say yes, so he conceded.

"We can go in the classroom, I know the password," he said. 

He did not want to be alone with her in the Slytherin common room. That could prove a bit too comfortable, and he certainly did not want to encourage anything more than talking.

She sat down in one of the chairs, and he sat down on the tabletop next to her.

"How come you have not been in Muggle Studies class?"

He shrugged, "I dropped it, my uncle encouraged the decision. I do not have time to waste on eccentricities. I can barely handle what I've got."

Her disappointment that they would not share a class showed visibly on her face. 

"Understandable, I suppose," she said, "I never pictured the Professor allowing you to take that class in the first place. The only reason my father allowed me was so that I could get out of Divination with that old hag. Besides, I am a girl. I do not believe that he really cares what I am taking."

"He should care."

She snorted. "I'd rather it be this way. He's not the sort of man whose care means 'support' or 'love'."

Sage shook his head negatively. He was not fond of Macnair to begin with, not that he knew the man well, but he had aimmed a curse or two at Sage when he had visited the summer before. Severus had told Macnair to keep his bloody wand to himself and that he, Severus, would take care of it. 

"You are probably right."

She laid her head down on his thigh. 

He bit his lower lip. This was it. Now or never. He never imagined it being this difficult or feeling this guilty about it.

"Mandy?"

"Mmhmm."

"There's something we need to talk about."

She looked up at him and then put her arms on his knees. 

"What is it?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it, closing his eyes slowly, pushing the lids together tightly.

"You and I, you have been very important to me. You've made me feel alive, you were the only person I did not mind being around for awhile, because you expected nothing of me and did not pry. You have been a very good friend, a close friend."

Her mouth was gaping as she stared at him in surprise. 

He continued, "I cannot in good conscience carry on this way, Mandy. I would not be able to even see you for the next few months anyway."

She nodded quietly, blinking back tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

A brave little smile crossed her face, "I knew this would happen. You are a good person, Sage. You have feelings for someone else. I wouldn't want you to pretend to have them for me when you do not. You love her."

His head hung down as he sighed, "I do not love her, as you would think, but I do know that I could love her and I care for her in a way different from the way I care for you."

"It's all right, you do not need to explain. I'll still be here if you need a friend. I should have known better than to fool myself into something with you, Sage."

She stood up and touched his cheek

"By the way, my brother told me what you did. He really appreciated it."

He did not say anything as she walked back out of the classroom. He wondered if he would have felt better if she had slapped him across the face a few times. When he heard the door close again behind her, he stood up slowly and rubbed his temples. 

His uncle looked surprised to see him standing by his door, but let him in.

"I allow you a day and all you do is come right back," he said sarcastically. "Glutton for punishment, or just masochistic?" He offered his nephew a tight-lipped smile.

Sage sighed, "I want to be constructive. Besides, I have no friends anymore."

"What about Miss Granger, I was under the impression that she was rather latched onto you."

"Not anymore, sir."

"Pity," he said, clearly being sarcastic yet again. "You look as if you could use a cup of tea."

Sage raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps a stiff drink," he muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps some tea," he said curtly, pouring Sage a cup. "You have proven that you and substances simply do not mix."

"Thank you, sir." He took the cup from his uncle.

"So are you just going to stay here and harrass me?"

"No, I was just wondering if you would allow me to use your classroom to practice."

Severus eyes his skeptically, "You should not be doing wandless magic unsupervised, Sage, I told you that already. So, the answer is no."

"Would you watch me then, uncle?"

The professor took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Aggravation was plastered on his face. He had wanted to spend an quiet morning by himself before he had to go outside to the lake to help 'supervise' the second task. Pursing his lips together, he pulled his watch out of his pocket and looked at it. He raised an eyebrow at Sage. There was only about forty-five minutes before the task, but he felt he should encourage Sage training more, even if it was a bit of an inconvenience.

"All right then, we only have about a half and hour."

As soon as Sage and Severus set foot on the grounds on the way to the lake, Malfoy trotted up to them. Grabbe and Goyle weren't even in sight.

"Good morning Professor Snape," he said, nodding at his Head of House.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Come hoping to see Potter make a fool of himself?"

"You haven't heard, sir? Potter isn't even with the other champions yet. He should have been there nearly twenty minutes ago. The Slytherins all got there early to get a seat close to the entrance to the lake so that we could jeer at Potter. If he doesn't show up soon, he's disqualified."

"Really?" Sage asked, looking shocked. "I thought he believed himself invincible."

"Yes, that combined with the fact that he is arrogant, you would never think he would not even show up. Perhaps he does not want to look stupid, not knowing what to do." The Professor smiled maniacally as he said this.

"Anyway, Sage, you can sit with us if you like. I came back hoping to run into you. Most of the other professors are behind us too, sir. I think they saw us all there and figured that they ought to keep a close watch."

"It would not surprise me in the least, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're the only one who respects us at all, sir."

He shook his head, hatefully, "I know Draco, I know."

The Professor left them to head over to the other professors, glaring at the other professors all the while. Sage looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"So Potter didn't show?"

"Imagine that. I bet Saint Potter is crying because his little friends couldn't figure it out for him."

Sage sat down next to Malfoy, completely ignoring Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy ignored them as well. They were not his friends. They were imbeciles, unworthy of a Malfoy's attention, definitely not his equal.

Eventually Draco swore as Potter went running up by the lake, panting, and holding something in his hand. Sage rolled his eyes. He would see if anyone had come through for Potter, because it was clear Potter wasn't smart enough to come through for himself.

As the champions all crashed into the water, Snape squinted at Potter. To confirm his suspicions, the boy thrusted something green into his mouth. _Gillyweed! How in Merlin's name did Potter find out about Gillyweed._ He glared down at Sage and Malfoy. _He wouldn't have, he wouldn't dare! But how else would Potter have found out, how else would Potter have gotten it. That's in the storeroom under wards and the only person other than myself who knows how to get in is Sage. _Severus balled up his fists and swore under his breath. _How could he do this? I cannot fathom!_ He scowled and continued seething. 

Before Sage knew it, the task was over and only a few feet away from him Krum was talking to Hermione. He felt himself growl deeply. The fact that Hermione was the one thing that Krum would miss the most made him sick. That stupid dolt had no business being with Hermione. They had nothing in common. Hearing him talk to Hermione, made his blood boil. She was accepting of Krum and she was angry with him. It was more than he could stand.

He stood up quickly, cast a glare in Krum's direction, and stalked back off towards the castle. 

_Hermione and Krum. Big, ugly, git! I wish I could just fix his face up for him. Anything would be an improvement. Maybe the jolt would wake up his brain. Been hit by a bludger a bit too much._

The castle was virtually empty when he went back in, but he took no notice. He stalked straight back down to the dungeons, more angry than he had been in a very long time. Without even knowing where he was going, he ended up back in the classroom he had been in earlier that day. 

He kicked a chair and then the wall, shouting anything that came to his mind, mostly obscenities. He picked up a piece of parchment, raised his hand to it, and it turned into a wooden board. With his left hand he held it up in front of him. He concentrated on it hard, focusing all his anger on it. He took his hand away and it stayed suspended in the air as his mind narrowed in on it, pushing out everything else around him. 

With a snarl, he punched his fist straight through it with satisfaction. Focusing on the broken board, it meshed back together again. Successively for nearly a half and hour he punched it and fixed it, then punched it again.

His hands were bloody, but he didn't care. How could he have been so stupid. He messed things up so badly. Now he had to worry about things getting back to normal with his uncle, and then with Hermione. In the immediate future, that was all he wanted.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

He snapped out of it as his uncle yelled at him and grabbed him by his arm, flinging him around.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He boomed, straight into Sage's face. 

"Making myself feel better, sir."

"And you think this is an acceptable way to do that?"

Sage scowled.

"Well?"

"It seemed all right at the time."

Severus pushed him against the wall.

"Did stealing Gillyweed from me and giving it to Potter also seem like a good idea at the time?"

"What? What are you talking about, sir?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Sage. I warned you. I told you."

The anger boiling up inside of him, he tried to push his uncle away. "I didn't give Potter any Gillyweed and I didn't tell him about it either."

"Do you think I'm stupid. How else would he have found out? Who else could have given it to him?"

"Perhaps he stole it himself?"

Severus snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "Don't make it worse by lying. You track record doesn't speak well for you."

"Sir, I didn't steal anything from you. Why the hell would I give something to Potter to help him, only to make you angry with me again?"

Sage felt a tremendous amount of betrayal that his uncle wouldn't believe him, but an even greater amount when he slapped him.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not fucking lying to you, Uncle. I swear. Use veritaserum, I'm not lying."

The Professor backed off slightly, letting go of Sage's shirt.

"I'm not lying, sir," he said quietly, "Do you think I'm stupid enough not to learn from _that_?" The _that_ he was referring to was quite obvious.

Severus took the Veritaserum out of his pocket and held it up to Sage's face. "You have one last chance, Sage. Is the truth that you had nothing to do with Potter getting the Gillyweed?"

"Yes, sir. I've never even touched Gillyweed. I didn't even know what it looked like until today."

As his uncle took a step back away from him, Sage slammed passed him, ramming into his shoulder, stalking to the door. The Veritaserum vial fell to the floor and shattered. His hands were still bleeding down onto the stone floor. When he got to the door, he turned around. His eyes were red, a few tears had obviously gotten passed his guard, and fallen down his cheeks.

"I'm sick of trying to be what you want me to be. I can't do it. I'm not you and I don't want to be. You cannot even trust me after I've tried for days on end to impress you, to listen to and do whatever you tell me to do without question, to repair what I undid earlier this year. I've worked so hard and you are so ready to simply think the worst of me. I don't want to be like that, like you are. I _want_ to have relationships with people, because I _can't do this on my own. I've learned that much. I'm sorry that I am not good enough, sir, but I am _trying my best_."_

Severus stood there in shock, watching his nephew fly out the door, slamming it angrily behind him. Half of him wanted to fly after him and give him a lecture about his cheek. Another half of him wanted to fly after him, grab him, tell him that he did think he was good enough and that he was wrong to suspect him. Wrong to get so damn angry. He hadn't moved, however, because he had not yet decided which of the two options he wanted to go with.

AN

Xiomara - -yupo, you have seen some of that previous stuff before. I think I had mentioned in one of the earlier chapters that you had to forget about Sage telling Snape about the pot before, because I was deleting it and moving it. So, that included the quill stuff and karkaroff stuff. Sorry about that. It's great to hear that you love the story. I'm so glad. I was beginning to wonder for about a week or two if many people were still going to read it. Thanks!

Diaphanous – Thanks for the comments about my writing style. It is developing more and more veryday – as it has been for the last seven years! ;-) There is always room to grow. Thanks for saying that I have a well written story. Sometimes a review like that is more important than saying that you enjoy the story, because style and stuff is important. I still like some stories even if they aren't well written, so that's nice to hear. I can't wait to see what else you think, and what you think about the end of this chappie.

Rinkrat – let me know if you got my email because I did email you. I am so glad to hear that you love the story, thanks so much for reviewing. Given what you said in your last review about the females, I hope you like what happened here in this chapter. What do you think will happen in the future?

Carpathia – I am infinitely forgiving! I am just so glad that you are still reading. I thought I had lost half my peoples reading the story! Tell me what you think about the end of this chappie, since you love the Sev/ Sage interactions, what would you like to see happen next, what do you think will happen next? Thanks about the JKR stuff, but I'm afraid my ego might not be able to take it. My head might inflate and I might float away. Then I couldn't write! Ahhhh.

VD – The people came back! They came back! Wooohooo, after a week or two, they came back! * does a happy dance* you pulled me through. Hope you are happy the next chappie is up so soon. What do you think will happen next? How do you feel about Sev now, how about Sage? I loved your comment about Sage stopping moping around and doing naughty things, that was the best. I got such a laugh. And yet, Uncle Sev does tough love quite well. ;-)

Lady J – So glad that you are back. I missed your reviews so much because you always have such great things to say. I tried to email you when I started updating again, cuz you asked me to, but since you didn't get it I don't know if I am using the correct email addy. If you want me to email you when I update, leave me your addy in your review. ;-) Glad that you sided with Snape doing what he did and that you thought Sage was being more than just depressed. He was being a prat. Most everyone feels so sorry for him though, they never really noticed the things he was doing that he shouldn't be. Glad you thought it was intense too, I was aiming for that. What do you think of this ending? Who's the prat now?

Thanks everyone for reading. If this chappie pleased you, drop me a note and let me know. ;-)


	48. The Many Meanings of Blood

The Many Meanings of Blood

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_Don't know what you are expecting of me_

_But under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_Caught in the undertow.___

_I've become so numb, _

_I can feel you there become so tight, _

_So much more aware, I'm becoming this._

_All I want to do is be more like me_

_And be less like you._

Linkin Park "Numb"

Without further thought, Severus growled and ran out the door after his nephew. As soon as he turned the corner, he stopped running. He had expected to have to run fast and far to catch up to Sage, but Sage was sitting on the ground against he wall with his head between his knees. Even from twenty feet away, Severus could see his body quivering and his face turning very red. His hands were still bleeding all over the place. 

Severus walked up to him slowly, knowing that when Sage was so upset, he was very dangerous with his wandless magic, even if he did not intend to be. He kneeled down next to him, but before he could even extend a hand to touch him, Sage pushed him away.

"Leave me the fuck alone."

"Listen to me, Sage-."

"Why, so you can fucking yell at me more?"

"Stop swearing."

"Fuck off, I'll bloody damn well swear if I want to."

"Fine then, but it won't make you feel any better."

He held off the lecture that was budding about Sage's mouth and attitude, because he figured that he deserved it, just this once.

"I was doing just fine before you came out after me," Sage retorted.

Severus snorted, "You don't look fine to me."

"What was your first clue? Breaking the boards and the bloody hands, the yelling, the running out the door, or the fact that my head looks like it is going to pop?"

"You do not need to be sarcastic with me to get my attention."

"I needed your attention fifteen minutes ago, but you were too overwhelmed by your Gillyweed and thinking that I would steal from you, _steal! _Do you really question my integrity _that_ much?"

Severus shook his head and put his hands on Sage's shoulders, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Uncle, that just makes it all better."

Severus nearly blew a gasket, was Sage really parroting back what Severus had said to him earlier that year? With the exact same tone! He growled and willed himself not to get angry. Sage did not deserve that. He sighed, perhaps he should not have been so rash earlier. He had never experienced Sage being mad at him. It would have been infuriating to him if it wasn't for the fact that he was so concerned.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, Sage. I should not have suspected you like that. I was very angry, and I'm human too. I sometimes do not think very clearly when I am angry. I'm sorry."

He squeezed Sage's shoulder.

"You aren't understanding when I am angry," he said quietly.

"Not when you take it out on me, I'm not, you are sixteen years old. I am not going to allow you to mouth off to me just because you are angry. You need to learn to control your emotions more."

"That's exactly what you just did to me."

"Life's not fair, Sage. I'm your uncle. I am allowed to."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you aren't."

Sage stared at him, his eyes still pink, his head flushed. His arms were still shaking.

Severus stared back at him, wondering what he should say. He felt very badly, yes, but he was also growing irritated. Sage definitely had the upper hand at the moment, because this time he had screwed up, and he didn't like it one iota. He sighed.

"You're shaking, do you feel a vision coming on?"

"No, I'm just upset and pissed off, thank you. And I'm all fucked up, ever since I looked into that damn mirror and entered my llywen. I am all FUCKED up! Not that you care for any excuses. I'm feeling all these strange things. My emotions are all out of whack and they feel ten times more apparent to me and twenty times stronger."

"You can calm down now. You are taking this a little too far."

"Sorry I can't live up to your standards, that I'm not good enough for you."

Growling slightly, Severus put his hand by Sage's neck gently.

"Listen to me, Sage. Give me a break, please. I'm no good at this, and I am not saying the right things. You are plenty good enough for me. You are my nephew. You are the only person in this world I can see myself ever trusting in my entire life. You are smarter and shrewder than any student here and most adults I know. You are good enough for me, and I am pushing you because I know you can be even greater, you can do so much more. I want you to survive this. I am preparing you, toughly, I do admit but it is because I want you to have the upper hand when the time comes. I'm sorry if that means that I act in a way that hurts you sometimes. It is regretably necessary. It's just because I do not want to make any mistakes with you that will cost you your life, like I did with your father. That half-human _thing_ isn't taking anything else away from me if I have _anything_ to say or do about it. You are all I have left, do you understand now? I'm very sorry for attacking you like that for something you did not do and would not do."

Sage furiously blinked his eyes, looking straight at the wall in front of him and not at Severus, trying to stop the tears. He felt so stupidly emotional, and it was not like him, and it made him very uncomfortable.

Severus finally saw a few tears get by and fall down his cheeks. After all these months, he realized that he had no idea how everything he was doing was affecting his nephew, and he felt badly for losing sight of things. Perhaps if he had been more perceptive and more inviting, things would have changed faster or would have been different.

"Yes, I understand now, Uncle," he said quietly, getting passed the lump in his throat. "I don't want anything to happen to you either."

The man sighed, feeling immensely better. He moved closer and put his arm around Sage.

"I also never said that I did not want you to have friends. I told you that I would not want you to avoid attachments. I want you to be happy, Sage. I just cautioned you that there might be a time when you have to leave them, because they could be used against you. The Dark Lord could manipulate you using them. That is all. But you are at Hogwarts now and the Dark Lord is not even back yet, so there is little to worry about in the immediate future. You have time to enjoy. Simply choose your friends wisely and be stingy with your trust. I do not want you to be completely like me, Sage. I want you to learn from my mistakes and benefit from my knowledge, have all my necessary traits and none of my less desireable traits."

"I think I tried to convince myself that that's what you wanted, because it was simply easier for me to not worry about any of that and not worry about friends trying to pry or ask questions. I fooled myself, sir. I'm glad that you aren't telling me not to have any attachments, because I know I cannot deal with this alone. I already tried that."

The Professor patted him on the shoulder.

"I would not want you to have to do _anything alone…"_

Sage sighed, closing his eyes slightly. 

When Sage looked at Severus again with his wide, blue eyes, the man felt nearly assaulted by all the questions, pain, and uncertainty he felt from them. Sage had kept his mind so shut that Severus had never even noticed before, and he hadn't been primed much to look hard into his nephew and see what Sage was hiding. He had been blinded in a way.

"Uncle, how did you do it?"

His eyebrow arched, "Do what?"

"Go to Him for all those years as a spy and know that you could die any day."

It was Severus's turn to close his eyes. The tightness in his chest was growing unbearable. It twisted for release so hard that the man was having trouble breathing.

"I thought about your father, I did it for him, because I should have done something to prevent his death. He would have wanted me to leave Them, so I did. The only thing that I could do for Jace was try to prevent what happened to us, from happening to anyone else. But I would be lying if I did not say that it was revenge, revenge against Him for killing your father, for killing everyone that ever meant a damn. Sometimes emotions are very powerful, very driving, they are good to have and recognize, but not good to show most of the time."

"Where you ever-."

"Afraid?"

            Sage nodded.

            "Yes, of course. It was very hard, very tense. There were many times where I thought I would not make it passed the night. You will find that there are certain things that make you stronger. I suppose that is what the headmaster meant when he said finding 'purpose'."

            "I think I know what you mean." 

 "Come on now, let us go put something on those hands. Then you can tell me what upset you so much that you felt the need to get revenge on a piece of wood."

Sage sputtered slightly, shaking his head. It sounded so stupid and juvenile when his uncle put it that way.

"You will roll your eyes at me, sir. I'm sure you will think that it was stupid to get upset over what I got upset about."

"If it upset you, it isn't stupid. However, I won't promise not to roll my eyes."

"Oh, it was stupid, all right, sir. Even I think it was stupid. Now I do at least."

Sage sat cross-legged on the leather couch as Severus rubbed ample amounts of healing salve on Sage's puffed up, split open knuckles. There were points on the boy's hands where Severus was sure he could see bone. It could have been worse, and Severus had seen worse things. They would be sore and swollen for a few days even so.

"Now, care to tell me why you beat your hands to a bloody pulp?"

"I feel so stupid." Sage said, closing his eyes as if he wanted to open them and have it all go away.

Severus snorted, "Just spit it out. I deserve to know what caused this, as I'm cleaning up the aftermath."

"It was over a girl." _He's never going to let me here the end of this…_

"A girl?" He asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. As if Severus did not know what _that particular feeling was. __Perhaps I should have attributed half his erratic behavior to awakening testosterone? _

"I kind of, well-. Merlin… I-." _ I can't DO this…_

"Like a certain girl?" Severus finished for him. _This is almost like torture to him…_

"Yes,well, obviously. I just saw her talking to another guy, and I just snapped. I don't know. It really hurt." _He's going to roll his eyes now and tell me to concentrate on more worthwhile things than girls_

"And who is this girl?"_ It is obviously not the girl he was with the last he was at school. Poor Miss Macnair…He scoffed to himself at his own lamenting sarcasm. _

Sage sighed, "Hermione," he answered quietly, squeezing his eyes together waiting for his uncle to blow up. _Here it comes…_

"Miss Granger! I thought you found her annoying?" He clearly said this distastefully. _He couldn't have picked a Slytherin! And not a pureblood to top it off! I suppose I didn't either…_

"So did I, sir, but I guess I was just trying to fool myself. I mean, I did kiss her last year."_ I want that back again…_

"Don't remind me," Severus said, closing his eyes. _Granger, of all the girls.___

"She is a bit pushy sometimes, but she really is great. I really realized how I felt about her when I looked in the mirror." He shivered at the memory.__

"You saw _her_ in the mirror." _Gods…At least she is highly intelligent and growing into being a good looking girl. I suppose I shall have to be nicer to her from now on… Merlin…_

"Saw would be an understatement.You know how the mirror effects me." __

Severus's eyes got very wide, his eyebrows both arching, "I do not believe I want to know any more details than that." _Merlin, no details boy, not details!_

"But I really screwed it up, sir. By the time I realized I liked her, she gave up on me. She was trying to be there for me, trying to be a friend, and I was such a prat to her for so long that she just gave up."_ She stuck through me being a git for so long, why couldn't she have waited a while longer._

Severus eyed him knowingly, "Relationships are sometimes difficult."_ I do hope she comes to her senses soon if she really does like him, because she'll likely be good for him, or an immense distraction._

"But it's Krum! Of all people. He's an ugly git, and he is less intelligent than that wood I was hitting. I know I'm not perfect, but I'm damn lot better than Krum."_ Bloody dolt!_

"I'm not going to disagree with you." _He does not realize that he is good looking. I suppose he also does not realize that he has the attention of more than one girl, Miss Brown on that list as well._


	49. Making Mistakes in Potions

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_Because everything that you thought I would be,_

_Is falling apart right in front of you._

_Caught in the undertow._

Every step that I take is another mistake to you. 

_Every second I waste is more than I can take._

_I've become so numb_

_I can feel you there become so tight_

_So much more aware, I'm becoming this._

_All I want to do is be more like me, _

_And be less like you._

_Linkin Park – numb (again)_

Paying Attention in Potions

Sage smiled slightly as his uncle said, "By Gods, I believe you might have unearthed your brain from underneath a miles worth of rubble."

"I'm glad you approve, sir, but you have been doing your very best to bury me underneath a miles worth of books."

Severus threw him a glare, "I may have given you the work, but you did not simply complete it."

"Well, sir, honestly, I did at first, but then I wisened up a bit."

He raised an eyebrow in disapproval at first, but then said, "According to the practice tests I made up for you, I should be expecting top marks. Incredibly well with Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and all three languages you've opted to test. Your Runes, History, and Astronomy could use some more work."

"I'll work on that, Uncle. There is still a few months left to prepare."

The Professor nodded, lifting his teacup. A thoughful look crossed his face, and then his brow furrowed.

"Speaking of prepared. Will you be prepared to resume your Rite of Passage this summer?"

"Well, sir, I have not had much time to think on it, but that is what I had planned when I left."

"Good. You have been meditating every morning?"

Sage's face twisted in surprise, "How did you know, sir?"

"I can tell by your demeanor. It does make a difference. Meditation is nothing more than learning to clear your mind, to focus. You have been doing well in your practicals lately. I believe you are back where you should be with the wandless magic, even though that is not much. You have much farther to go."

Raising a brow, "I'm not sure what to say."

"That you will continue going forward and not backward?" He said in a hopeful manner which did not suit him at all.

Sage rolled his eyes, "Of course, sir."

The potion's classroom was tense as usual, Professor Snape stalking around scaring Longbottom and insulting Potter. Sage was working next to Malfoy, and the Professor did not fail to take notice that he was becoming quite skilled. He had very soft, fluid movements around the cauldron, and he clearly wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. He had not even taken significant notice to the professor reading the article about Harry and Hermione, or perhaps he would have lost his focus. He did not notice two out of the three of them relocating the work, either. 

He had added his armadillo bile and had begun slowly stirring the mixture, when there was a knock on the door. A knock on the door was such an odd occurance, he looked up and furrowed his brow. His uncle looked ready to kill whoever was at the door.

When Karkaroff came in, Sage almost dropped his stirring spoon into the cauldron, he felt the bile rise up so high in his stomach. His hand stopped stirring. Unconsciously he pressed his lips together rightly and put his other hand to his worktable for his next ingredient. His eyes never left his uncle speaking to Karkaroff. His heart was beating loudly. He tried to refocus on his potion. He lifted up a vial of lacewing flies his hand had been searching for and held it over the cauldron, still glaring at Karkaroff. 

He tipped the vial over.

"MERLIN!"

Sage jumped, with the rest of the class, about a mile as his uncle yelled and then flashed his hand out towards Sage. The lacewing flies were immobile in the air, floating over the cauldron. 

"Sage Severus Snape, come here!"

His eyes wide, he began walking up to Severus. The man never, _never_ called him by his full name. Something was incredibly wrong and it must have to do with his potion. Dread was plastered onto his face, the same way that anger was plastered on his uncle's face.

"Did you not read the chapter in preparation for this class?"

Sage looked up, "You know I did, sir, you were there while I was reading last night.

"Then tell me," the man hissed, "the instructions for preparing and brewing this potion." He whipped his wand out and erased the directions off the board.

Sage stared at him, feeling the entire class staring at him, Karkaroff included. He knew this, he _knew it. What had he done wrong? _

"Well, sir, the base for the potion is an infusion of rosewood and dried thistle."

He continued to rattle off ingredients and how they were prepared and when they were added. His uncle's face was dangerously close to his the entire time.

"So you _were_ prepared," Severus stated, "Have you spotted your error yet?"

Sage frowned, knowing that he could have caused a lot of damage, "Yes, sir."

"And," he asked impatiently, "what was it?"

"I don't think that I stirred and simmered my potion enough before adding the lacewing flies, sir."

"And, what would have happened if I had not prevented the lacewing flies from going into your cauldron."

Sage raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful for a moment, thoughtful and tentative. "You cannot mix pure armadillo bile with lacewing flies, sir, they are flammable. Since I did not stir it enough, there would have been too much armadillo bile on the top to react with the lacewing flies." He stopped, a pained expression on his face.

"AND!"

"With the combination of other ingredients it may have blown up."

"You nearly blew the entire classroom to pieces! Ignorance may be an excuse, albeit, one Longbottom would use and would gain him an F. But you, you are competent, you were prepared, and you know what would have happened. Lack of concentration, I am afraid, is not an excuse at all. You were simply not paying attention."

"Yes, sir," he said quietly.

"Get out!" He yelled in his nephew's face. "Get out and do not return to my classroom until you are ready to pay attention and concentrate. Better yet, you can spend our classtime cleaning and prepping all of the ingredients for use in the storeroom to the specifications on the clipboard in there. By the time you have completed that, I am quite sure that you will have learned to pay attention."

He turned away from Sage and did not pay any attention to him as he backed out of the classroom looking pale and shocked.

_Blasted boy. Just when things turn pleasant, he manages to mess it up somehow. _

When he heard the door close, he turned back around and cleared out Sage's cauldron with a wave of his wand, setting the lacewing flies aside.

"What are you all looking at, back to your potions before another one of you almost blows us all up. And thirty points from Gryffindor."

Harry glared at the professor, hatred rising in his stomach. Professor Snape certainly enjoyed yelling at people and making them miserable. Harry only wished he could do the same thing to the professor and see how he liked it. How he _hated_ the man. 

As he finished up his own potion, he made the same mistake of watching the two professors, waiting to see if they would say anything. As the end of class neared, Harry cleaned up and bottled a sample of his potion, as he was turning to table again, he knocked over his armadillo bile purposely. The second the bell rang, he disappeared under his table with a rag, hanging onto every word he could get out of the professors.

Sage threw his bag into the storeroom and slid down the wall onto the floor, putting his hands on the side of his head.

"Why does this always happen? Why can't I just…Just do everything right!" He said aloud.

He banged his head against the wall in anger. _Stupid Karkaroff. Bastard. He had to come during my class! And I, being the stupid git that I am, had to watch him. As if he were going to do or say something of importance in front of the entire class. Sure, I can certainly see him casting the killing curse at Harry right in Potion's class._

As he stood up, he lifted the clipboard off its hook and looked down the list. His eyes traveled around the room. His heart sank, his stomach suddenly felt twisted. None of the ingredients had been touched or prepped since he had stocked up weeks ago. There were barrels upon barrels of ingredients. Things that needed to be picked apart with a knife to separate out the useable parts. Others that needed to be ground into powder or chopped into certain sized pieces.

He groaned deeply. If he tried to complete this during his potions class, he'd be prepping ingredients for weeks! One simple mistake, one that anyone could have made and he got stuck with this. But no other student was the professor's nephew, and the man might deal with the other student's idiocies, but certainly not his nephews. In the man's own words, he should know better.

Sighing, he pulled out six large empty bottles that were two gallons each and one that was four gallons and lined them up on the end of the table. Then he took out a sharp knife and placed it on the table. With both his hands, he grabbed a barrel half his size and pulled it out from under a shelf, putting all his weight into it.

1.)_Separate whole bats into the following: eyes, teeth, ears, wings, intestines, and livers_

Sage swallowed, _disgusting_. He pulled out a few bats and threw them down on the table in the center of the room. Starting with the easiest, he sliced off the wings and put them into the largest container. 

Severus stalked into the classroom angrily, not able to forget the scene from the day before. He would not be able to get it out of his mind either, as he would be constantly reminded of it by the lack of his nephew's presence in the classroom. He turned on his heel as he approached the front and looked to see if anyone had dared to be late. He could take some of his anger out on them. Suddenly, he felt his temperature rise a few degrees as his eyes fell on Sage sitting in his seat as if nothing was the bother.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The Professor demanded.

Sage looked up, composed. He had expected this response. 

"You told me to come back when I was ready to pay attention, sir."

Severus leaned down closer to him, "I told you to come back when you were ready to pay attention and after you had prepped the entire storeroom," he growled.

Sage furrowed his brow and said to his uncle, "I did, sir."

"In the forty minutes we had left of class yesterday?"

"Well, no sir, it took rather longer than that."

Severus grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door, "We'll see then."

As he threw open the door to the storeroom, he nearly took a step back. Instead of burlap bags and wooden barrels there were hundreds of glass bottles of varying sized and colors sitting on the shelves clearly labeled.

He turned around and grabbed Sage by the shoulders, "Did you use magic," he snarled._ He had to have used magic! If he was so stupid, he'll have to go back to Hogsmeade and replace everything and then prep it all again!_

"No, sir, of course I did not. I know that using magic on ingredients for use in potions can alter the ingredients. You've banged that into my head since I was little."

Severus stared at him.

"How did you do all of this then?" He asked, calming down slightly.

"I was embarassed, uncle, that I did something so stupid, and I didn't want to miss anymore classes, so I stayed in here all day yesterday except for during classes…And I stayed up all night finishing it."

As if something had been pulled from over his eyes, the Professor took in the bulging, dark circles under Sage's eyes.

"You stayed up all night?"

"Yes, nearly, I went to sleep around six o'clock."

"Six," the man parroted.

"Yes, sir."

Severus raised an eyebrow, his face relaxing a bit so that it did not look like a sneer. He walked around the room looking at the shelves and the bottles.

"Why did you do this all last night," he asked, dropping almost completely out of his professor persona.

Sage shrugged and wet his lips, "Things have been going well, sir, and I didn't want to see you angry with me again. I thought this would-." He stopped, not quite knowing what to say.

"Make me realize that you were trying your hardest and that you were sorry for being inattentive to what you were doing."

He gave a small, half smile, "Yes, that's all."

Severus let out a deep breath, it was difficult for him. He had almost forgotten what it had been like to have Sage at home, to teach him at home. Then he remembered something. There were no distractions at home. No other people. Just them. And Sage had done much of it on his own. Many things had been coming back to him lately and remembering what it was like when Sage was simply his nephew was one of them. 

"I'm not angry anymore, Sage. Just a little disapointed, with all the work you have been doing lately, that you could not push Karkaroff out. I expect it was his presence that had your attention. You must know, as a Magi and not just with potions, that when you feel your attention and focus leaving you, that you should stop what you are doing, whatever it is. While I would not have been happy with you leaving your potion, it would have been a better decision. Lack of focus and concentration can be deadly because of what you are, but you know that. Perhaps I should not expect so much with all that is going on around you." He said so reflectively and not judgementally.

Sage shrugged, almost wanting to simply agree with his uncle's statement, even knowing that it wasn't true.

"I would not get any better if you did not expect it of me, sir. I simply made a stupid mistake, and I'm not stupid enough to make it again. I let myself be distracted."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep. You can use my rooms. I will wake you for lunch and we will talk."

Sage looked at him strangely, "I'm fine, Uncle, I'd like to come to class."

Shaking his head, Severus said, "No, brewing potions is something best not done while extremely tired, as a precaution. Go and get some rest. You can make the potion later tonight. There is another one that I would like your assistance with as well."

His eyebrows up in disbelief, "You're sure?"

The Professor nodded, "Yes. Have you grow that accustomed to me being unforgiving?"

"Not really, sir."

"I simply have no need for you getting sick and that tends to happen when you are very tired. You are gaining back wasted time, you do not want to fall behind again. I have to get back to the class before Longbottom melts another cauldron. Do as I say and go to sleep for a few hours."

Sage nodded as the man left the room in somewhat of a hurry, his black robes coasting along above the ground behind him.

_And I know I may end up failing too,_

_But I know you were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb_

_I can feel you there become so tight_

_So much more aware, I'm becoming this._

_All I want to do is be more like me, _

_And be less like you._

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Linkin Park – numb (for the last time)_


	50. Good Graces

Hey, if you are reading this around December 25 – Jan, make sure that you have read chapters 2, 46 and 47 as I have either added them or changed them. You do not want to miss anything. 

Thanks for reviews. This chappie is for Lady J, who goes to the library to get to a PC to read! Wow!

Good Graces

The end of the semester was coming rather fast, and Sage was beginning to anticipate sitting for his OWLs. Not that he was not prepared, because he was more prepared than any fifth year was. His advantage was that he had been learning since he was seven years old, and he had spent much more time during those years actually studying than any Hogwarts student did during their seven years at school. 

While Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess with Hermione watching, Sage was sitting in front of planetary charts, trying his best not to become flustered. Astronomy had to be his least favorite thing and as such he found it difficult to study. It was even more difficult to pay attention with Hermione being right there. He had not so much as said more than a few sentences to her in weeks. All he did was steal covert glances at her, hopefully to catch her looking at him. He never caught her, however, she seemed to be much more concerned with Harry, Ron, and even Krum.

He sighed, he couldn't do this any longer. He felt as if things were getting back to normal with Professor Snape and now he felt that he needed to right things with her. 

"Oi Weasley, want a little more of a challenge than Potter? I'm due for a good break."

Ron turned around, his mouth wide open, Hermione too. They looked at each other, then at Harry whose brow was completely furrowed. 

"Yeah, yeah all right," Ron said, sounding slow, "D'you mind Harry?"

Harry glared at Ron, but then said, "No, not really. I have some Divination to make up anyway."

"I could use a challenge," Ron said, a smile on his face as he stared at the chess board.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

Ron turned a bit red, "Well, Harry, I beat you all the time. I've never beaten him."

"Thanks, Ron, thanks a lot."

"Well it's true, Harry," Hermione said, coming out of shock that Sage had spoken to them willingly.

Sage looked at her thoughfully, then gave a very small smile. 

"You should learn, Hermione," he said, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

"It's totally barbaric. Why would I even want to do something so, so violent?"

Sage tilted his head to the side, "I would have thought that was obvious. Chess teaches you a lot of things I would think you would appreciate. Strategy, patience, foresight."

She raised her light brown eyebrows at him, "I suppose so. I'd rather watch you guys play anyway. It's really not for me."

Sage shrugged and then one corner of his lips raised upwards, "You'd do well with it," he said. "Your intelligent and perseverant."

She stared at him strangely, "Er, thanks."

"Checkmate!" Ron declared exuberantly.

Harry shook his head. "All yours, Snape."

Sage stood up from the study table, leaving his charts behind him. He took Harry's seat.

"Um, don't you need to get your pieces?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yes, right."

He turned around in his chair and raised his hand. 

"Duck, Potter," he said, as a small bag came flying through the air.

He caught it and dumped the black pieces out on the table.

"Sage, your wandless magic, it's back. That's so wonderful!" 

His head immediately turned to face her, Hermione's sincere honey brown eyes catching his easily. The smile that crossed his face was genuine and easy. She looked so happy, so excited that he had gained some of his power back.

"Yes, some of it is back, but not enough. Soon though," he said, "Hopefully."

Then surprisingly she stood up, "I, erm, I have some studying to do. You know, for our Runes test."

She quickly turned and left through the portrait hole.

"Are we going to play," Ron asked him, impatiently.

Sage turned around and swallowed, "Yeah…yes…yes, white moves first, go ahead."

After two hours, Ron jumped up in his seat, knocking the pieces all over, "Checkmate! Checkmate!"

Sage stared at him, knowing that Weasley had been right, before he had toppled the pieces, he had Sage cornered. Ron had beaten him for the first time, and he would have been kidding himself if he did not know why he had been beaten. His mind had not been on chess.

Sage walked down the corridors aimlessly, trying to clear his mind. He had already tried meditating to no avail. He had too much energy, too much to fill his mind, and so much that he had no hope to clear it by meditating. Unfortunately he was not that strong, nor that skilled yet. He had been working very hard with his Uncle and very hard on his own, but these things took time and understanding. He had not yet had a sufficient amount of either. 

He had gone up and down so many flights of stairs, and he was still restless. 

_Why did she get up and leave? What did I say? I mean, I was being nice, wasn't I? She said that I was changing and that she wanted the old me back, and I'm getting better. I'm not the same as last year, I can never be that way again, but I'm not the self-pitying destructive git that I was being… What can I do. How can I fix this, how can I make her see? _

Hermione sat in the library, her Ancient Runes book open in front of her, but she was staring upwards toward the shelf of books in front of her table.

_What is happening? He was staring at me. He looked so, so open. I musn't think this way. Things cannot have changed this fast. He cannot be different. If I get close again, he'll only hurt me again. He's a Snape. He's a Snape. He was right, he cannot be what I want him to be. I am only amplifying that small part of him, and trying to ignore the larger part, the harsher part. _

_But what if, what if I am making a mistake? It cannot be right to judge him to be like the Professor. I don't even know the Professor anyway. _

_Am I being stupid and stubborn? When I look at him, when I catch him look at me out of the corner of my eye, I feel something. But I promised myself that I wouldn't care anymore, after everything, after all I tried to do, after how much he pushed me away. It's his nature to not let people close, and I can't deal with that, I can't, and I can't change that either! Gods, but why do I feel that this is an opportunity? Why do I look into his eyes and remember the end of last year. Why do I remember how much he seemed to need understanding and attention? He certainly has made it clear that he does not need it now and that he is not capable of reciprocating it._

_He's lying! HE IS LYING! HE IS CAPABLE! Merlin, Hermione, you heard it, you saw it at the Yule Ball. If THAT wasn't reciprocating, if that wasn't at least caring and friendly, WHAT IS!_

_What if he just needs someone, what if I just didn't ask. What if I just let him come to me. Ergh, Hermione, he ISN'T going to come to you! He's too proud, he's too self-reliant, to independent. He is a prat, plain and simple. Get it out of your head! You do not need any of this right now. _

_Besides, he has that Amanda girl, and he has made it clear that she gives him what he needs, whatever that may be _

She growled and put a hand to her head.

_This is ridiculous. I'm done. I am done! No more. Just concentrate, concentrate._

Sage was completing his round of the castle by passing the Entrance Hall and heading to the stairs to the dungeons. He needed someplace cold and dark, it suited his mood better. Or perhaps his Uncle would give him something to occupy himself with, or even coach him into his meditative state.

From the opposite end of the entrance hall, a door opened and Madame Pomphrey bustled out. Sage smiled slightly, as well as he could force, and nodded.

"Oh, Mr. Snape, perhaps you could do me a rather small favor that would make my day much easier?" She asked, her cheeks pink from walking so fast.

"Yes, ma'am, I will if I can." He said, shrugging. He's accept a job from anyone if it would get his mind off Hermione.

"It is rather simple, dear." She smiled up at him again. "Please give this list to Severus for me. The hospital wing has been very busy lately, and I haven't had time to speak with him, but there are quite a few potions that I am in need of shortly or completely out of."

He took the paper from her gently, "Of course I will. I was just heading that way myself."

"Thank you ever so much, it has been such a hustle lately. I'm glad to avoid more steps. You would hope that the staircases would not simply move locations, but would having moving steps to take you up or down."

He snorted, "I believe the muggles have some sort of invention like that. It's amazing what they think of, really, for being so beneath us."

She seemed to not appreciate the end of his statement, but looked genuinely interested in the first part. "Really now?"

"Yes, I believe they call them excavators, or evelators, something like that anyway…Escalators, that's it."

"Hmm, I should mention the idea to, Albus. Would make things much easier on the knees, you know. Well, good day to you. Don't forget to give that to Severus."

"I won't," he said nodding. 

As soon as she disappeared, he heading down the steps, opening the paper as he went.

_Severus, could you please attend to these potions soon as I am running quite low. Thank you ever so much, Poppy._

_Dreamless Sleep_

_Valerian Infusion_

_Healing Sleep_

_Antibacterial Salve_

_Anti-scarring Salve_

_Chemical Burn Salve_

_Shrinking Solution_

_Skele-Gro_

_Skele-Heal_

_Fever Reducer_

The list went on another page. Sage scowled. Severus had been very busy lately, forcing Sage to be very self-directed with his studies. The man was quite behind of brewing the antidotes to the potions he had his students make, which he preferred to have on hand in the classroom for his more advanced classes. A potion's accident in the upper classes and any students effected by it might not be able to make it to the hospital wing in time.

He stared at the list again. _Most of these are rather simple potions. I've done most of them quite a few times as most are on the OWLs list. I know most of them from memory, and some of the others I've at least prepared so far. There are only a few I do not know. Perhaps I could do him a favor and brew up the simpler ones. I need a break from Astronomy and Hermione._

Sage wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his evergreen coloured shirt. It was already wet, as he had been wiping his forehead for quite awhile now. About six hours and he was well down the list, almost done with the potions he knew how to brew. There were only the three left that he was making. He wouldn't want to attempt the ones he didn't know as these would be used on actual students in the hospital wing.

Three cauldrons were going around him in the empty classroom and he kept having to hover over them constantly, timing everything exactly so that he would add everything at the proper time. He had it so that one would be almost done when another was simmering and when he was actually adding ingredients to the third. It was a fairly efficient system so long as he paid attention.

He poured an acid green solution into a bottle and corked it, repeating the process until he had ten bottles filled. He waved his hand at the cauldron and the remnants cleared out. Without a glance backward, he moved to another one of the cauldrons, looked at it for a moment, before checking a timer, then slowly dashed ground Valerian Root into the cauldron, stirring slowly as he went. 

In a few moments he was scooping up the other potion, a strong healing salve, and putting it into a large jar while his Valerian potion was simmering to thicken into a syrup. 

Severus stood in the doorway to his classroom, which he had been led to by the obvious odor of potion-making going on unsupervised. A puzzled expression had crossed his face when he realized that it was Sage, although he should have know that. Sage was the only person who knew the password to the locked classroom, and any other student brewing something they should not brew, would certainly not do it right under the Potion Master's nose. Raising an eyebrow is appraisal, he leaned against the doorframe and watched. He knew better than to startle Sage while he was trying to manage more than one potion, and he had no idea what the potions even were.

As he watched he took notice of how easily Sage worked. He also took notice of two entire worktables full of bottle and jars and phials. _What is he doing._ _This is something that I would do when my mind is full of things I'd rather not have it full of._

When Sage banished the flames under the last cauldron and began bottling what was in the cauldron, Severus stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He asked curtly.

Sage turned around swiftly, holding the bottle he had been filling.

"You snuck up on me, sir," he said, almost breathlessly. 

_I must have startled him anyway_ Severus thought.

"Could you please tell me, Sage, what possessed you to brew unsupervised?"

Sage opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and put the bottle down first.

"I know I should have asked permission first, sir, but you were not around, and I know you have been busy. Madame Pomphrey gave me this list," he said holding it up, "of potions she needed restocked. I knew how behind you were already, so I thought it would be all right if I brewed the ones I was practiced with for you."

Severus's eyes visibly widened before quickly returning to their normal size.

Sage quickly added, "I would not have brewed anything that I had not done a few times already, Uncle. Most of these I've done by myself before, with your permission, to prepare for my OWLs."

Severus put up his hand to stop Sage from carrying on as if he were going to be in trouble. "Enough, that's enough. Let me see the list."

Sage handed it to him, giving his Uncle an uneasy sort of smile.

Severus read it and raised an eyebrow. There were many potions on the list. He most certainly would not have gotten any sleep during the next week if Sage had not taken the initiative to brew those potions to help him out. It felt strangely foreign for Sage to do something like that. He raised his glance to Sage, who was still looking at him surprisingly without apprehension. He furrowed his brow.

"I only wanted to help, sir," Sage said, responding to what he thought was a negative look from Severus.

"Oh stop, I'm not aggravated with you."

Sage's eyebrows hid under his hair, which was falling into his face, "You aren't?"

"No, I am not. I would have liked for you to have asked first, but you did not make any bad decisions on your own. You are quite capable of doing the majority of these by yourself. Those that you are not, I see you have not done. Specifically, the more difficult poison antidotes."

Sage continued to stare, slightly in surprise. "Well I wouldn't want to make those wrongly, sir. That'd be rather dangerous."

"Yes, it would have been, but there is not anything on this list that you could not handle. But it is wise not to test your first brew of anything on unsuspecting students." He smiled cunningly, "Unless those students are Gryffindors."

"Neville Longbottom," Sage said insidiously, raising his eyebrow twice in quick succession, a smile playing on his face.

Severus snorted with a brief bout of amusement, "Now I have my nephew plotting to rid me of the bane of my existence," he muttered. "How dutiful you've become."

"Well, sir, your happiness undoubtedly makes my life easier."

"Ah, I see, so this was _entirely self-interested?" he asked sarcastically._

Sage shrugged, "I think you are berating me jokingly, but anyway it was a bit self-interested. I needed something to get my mind off something."

"That is understandable," he answered, lowering his eyes back to the list. "You've helped me with these two before. Would you like to try them on your own? I will make sure that you do not make any mistakes."

His blue eyes narrowed for brief second, wondering if the Professor was serious. The man's behavior felt strangely comforting and familiar, as if they were at home and not at Hogwarts where the man had to keep up a formidable appearance. Perhaps he had finally succeeded at making his Uncle pleased with him. It surely sounded like it. The Professor was definitely behaving differently. He sounded pleased, even proud?

Sage smiled honestly, "I'd like that. Perhaps get a head start on my NEWTs."

"I believe I could find a book with the instructions in it, or I can just instruct you myself…"

"Don't bother finding a book, sir, I don't like reading instructions while I am trying to do something anyway. You could be reading when you should be doing something."

_Dear Merlin, the first student to realize why I ask them to read and memorize instructions before class without me telling them myself. Astonishing. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He comes from a long line of Potion's Masters afterall. He has to have inherited some good sense._

"Uncle Severus?" He asked, jolting the man back out of his thoughts.

"Right, well, almost all cures to poison are begun with the base for the Draught of Living Death, because it is usually imperative that the person's body not exert any efforts not needed to rid the body of poison. Hence, they should be asleep. So start with that, and I will get your other ingredients."

"Okay, easy enough."

            The Professor left the room to gather the other ingredients. _I must say, this is a pleasant turn of events. Weeks without incident. I can hardly even blame him for losing his concentration with Karkaroff in the room awhile ago. It is almost a relief from everything to be around him, to watch him.  It has taken many small steps, but the difference is readily observable. He is doing well with his wandless magic as well, rarely getting sick, merely getting tired. An improvement to say the least, and promising for the future. He is stronger and seemingly happier?I have not felt that from him in quite some time, since quidditch perhaps._

            He returned to the classroom with a box of ingredients and found Sage adding the powdered root of asphodel.

"You should know how poison antidotes work?"

            Sage looked up, "They neutralize the poison in the body in any number of ways, depending upon the type of poison, I believe."

            "Correct, so if you had to guess about an antidote in a life or death situation, how would you guess," Severus asked. He could not help his curiousity about his nephew's innate aptitude

            Stirring, he responded, "Well, generally there are two or three ingredients in a poison that are what makes it harmful, the others merely determine specific forms and mechanisms that are not important to the antidote. So I would probably examine those key ingredients and then make something that would neutralize each one of those. Even if it was not a complete cure, it would probably prevent the poison from killing the  person until I could find a proper antidote."

            Severus raised his eyebrows, "Well done, have you been reading about this?"

            Sage shrugged, "Not directly, sir. You've had me read on poisons and antidotes before, so I am familiar with it, but I've never read anything about the specific question you asked. It was an educated guess."

            "So, what would you suppose an ingredient in the antidote for snake venom would be?"

            "A neurotoxin snake venom, or another sort?"

            Severus stared at him, he had forgotten how much his nephew really knew, how smart the boy really was. He had given him such a head start when he had started teaching him so young. Sage could nearly be considered a prodigy. 

            "Neurotoxin, it is more common."

A/N

Xiomara – Happy with Sev in this chapter? Things are going to be a bit different now, for awhile at least. 

Rinkrat – glad that you love the fic! Let me know what you think!

VD – I was going to say something about Sage putting the extra stuff on and I still might, but there was a reason for it. Whether or not I remember to write it in, fickle me. Anyhoo, if you want to know what the reason was, email me and let me know bc it will change your feeling about Sage thinking that he is smarter, bc it didn't have anything to do with being smarter. ;-)

Eline – It is rather strange to write Sage swearing too, but it is much better to swear a bit, or a lot, than run around with no control or do things that he shouldn't. ;-) You review of chappie 45 was great. Yeah, Harry had a pretty good reaction, wanting to go get dumbledore and then realizing that Sage could die during that time. Dumbledore was unfair to sage too, what did you think of what Dumbledore did in  chapter 47 when he talked to Sage. You had said that the Moody chapter didn't quite flow with the next and that was because I still had to write chapter 47, so make sure that you check it out and let me know what you think of Dumbly. ;-P And Severus will not be soft in my fic, perhaps understanding, perhaps supportive, but not soft or lovey or cushy or mushy. ;-) I love Linkin Park too if you couldn't tell.

Lady J – As to what is going on with Moody, remember what happened in book 4. ;-) There will be more Moody to come too, though not as detailed. Keep the 'sticking to decisions' in your mind as you keep reading, It'll come to you. And yeah, I particularly enjoyed writing the argument between Sev and Dumbly. ;-) I have mixed feelings about Dumbledore. I think that in book 5 he might have come to a realization about his manipulations and his wrongs, so 6 will be interesting. Dumbledore will be an ass until something happens… You'll see. Dumbledore might have a very good reason, an even better reason than Sage being a Magi, to side with him, kinda. Yeah, well, sorry if I confused you. The Convo between Sage and Dumbly is a huge plot bunny, so keep that in mind too. The first few chappies of my fifth year Sage thing will go into that, so save it in your brain. ;-) As to why Harry spilled the bile, that's in book 4 too. He just wanted to see what Kark and Snape had to say to each other. He thought that they were up to something; he had guessed wrong but doesn't figure that out right away.

VD – Better than before??? Hmmm. These last few chapters will tell the tale won't they. They will be different, in a way. Let me know if the fic goes down hill or anything with the way Sev and Sage are acting. I hope I did not take things too quickly to a more normal relation… ;-) You'll tell me!


	51. Snape Family Sarcasm

Snape Family Sarcasm

            After Severus had ended practicals with Sage a few weeks later, he sat at the table in his kitchen marking grades in his ledger. Sage was quietly looking at a rather old Astronomy book that Severus had in his library while sitting on the couch, making notes here and there as he found information that would be useful on his OWLs. 

            Severus put down his quill and lifted his teacup to his lips, watching his nephew silently and stealthfully. Things had changed. Sage had changed. He felt as if he, himself, had changed as well. He felt less stressed, more at ease. No longer did he feel the need to constantly worry about Sage's progress or agonize over the boy's mistakes. It was a tremendous load off his shoulders.

            He looked back down to his gradebook, strangely the grades in his younger classes were improving. He snorted slightly._ It is probably because there is no way for them to fool around in class with both of us walking around watching them._ Sage was useful in more than one way. And it was teaching Sage to be more authoritative, serious, and responsible. 

            Suddenly, Sage slammed the book shut, stood up, and walked into the kitchen with a loud growl.

            Arching a brow at him, Severus asked, "What's wrong?"

            "I _hate Astronomy. I'll be glad to be rid of it after this year." Sage answered, throwing his hands up._

            Severus smiled, tight lipped, "That is the one subject that I will not be upset if you call it useless."

            "It _is useless, incredibly useless. I have __sight, I don't need stars! Astronomy is more useless than Muggle Studies… Do we have any jam?" he asked coming out of his brief tirade._

            "Yes, _we do. To the left, blackberry I believe." __We? _

            "Excellent," he said, pulling it out. "Would you like some toast, sir?"

            The man raised an eyebrow again, "No, not really, thank you. However feel free to completely raid my kitchen. Merlin knows that you could stand to gain some weight. You are growing faster vertically than you are horizontally."_ He had better not grow taller than me…_

            "Ha, ha," he said rolling his eyes, "I eat quite frequently, thank you."

            "Is that why I have found my food supply dwindling," he muttered to himself. 

            "Not that you have room to criticize, sir, you aren't much larger than I am."

            "At least my trousers do not look as if they would come right down if someone pulled on the pockets."

            Sage stopped raising his toast to his mouth and retorted, "I like them like that. It has nothing to do with my weight. It has to do with comfort."

            "Yes, and it makes me look as if I am not clothing you properly."

            "Well, whosoever thinks that, sir, you can tell them that I am capable of dressing myself and purchasing my own clothes. You are blameless."

            "You would do well to dress a bit more properly. Slightly more adult."

            Sage snorted, "Say one word, sir, one, about forcing me to wear a frock coat, and I am leaving straight away."

            "You mean to say it would be that easy to get rid of you?"

            Sage chewed his toast, "You are in a pleasantly sarcastic mood tonight."

            "However, I am quite serious." He said, looking back down at the papers briefly.

            Sage raised an eyebrow. "About getting rid of me?" He asked before taking another bite of the jam slathered toast.

            "No, about having you dress more conservatively."

            He swallowed, "You know I clean up quite nicely when the situation merits it, sir. It isn't as if my robes don't cover my clothes the majority of the time anyway."

            "You could at the very least wear a shirt with a collar."

            "Why, so that I can suffocate on the weekends as well as the weekdays? You'd have me wearing a tie everyday next."

            "It wouldn't kill you, you realize."

            "I like my clothes, sir." He said, eyeing the toast.

            "Perhaps in a size or two smaller?"

            "Uncle, you would completely understand if you wore boxer shorts. I need _room_." He threw his free hand up in exasperation.

            "I do," he replied, straight-faced.

            Sage opened his mouth in horror, "How the bloody hell do you fit them in those pants!"

            "I assure you, without difficulty. And stop swearing, you will then look and sound like muggle street trash."

            "Sorry." He took another large bite. "Sometimes I forget how you feel about that."

            "Mmm hmm. A certain disregard for rules which don't suite you. You know, I do believe this familiarity has its drawbacks."

            "What do you mean, sir?"

            Severus snorted, "Because you are willing to damn well say almost anything to me. That's what I mean."

            "What, sir, I cannot respectfully disagree with you?"

            "It was much easier and quieter when you did not. I forgot how many headaches I used to get from talking, rather, arguing with you. Especially over trivial matters."

            "I do not disagree with you over the important stuff, sir, I wouldn't. Clothes is another matter."

            "Stuff! What kind of a word is stuff? You know how I feel about colloquialisms."

"Issues then."

"Better."

"Anyway, I would think you would rather have headaches from talking to me than headaches from me doing things that I shouldn't…"

"I should not have headaches from either!" He paused. "I am mostly patronizing you about saying what you mean to me, so long as you remember when it is appropriate to do so and when it is not, I really do not mind."

"I don't really have anyone else to talk to, Uncle. Sometimes I rather used feel that I _would _be better off at home." He stopped for a minute and pursed his lips before finishing. "I was much more used to you at home. You are different here…I'm sure that I am too or was at least. Things are easier when we are getting on."

Sage sat down at the table with his Uncle, carrying a plate of toast and the jam with the knife stuck straight in the jar.

"I had and still have my reasons for acting that way, and you know that I must do so continually when in public. It is unavoidable. As for you, well, I feel as if my nephew is beginning to act like _my nephew again, albeit in a slightly different way."_

"Different still, sir?" He said, feeling slightly dejected "As in you are displeased?"

"I can see that the fact that I have had to be harsh with you has not worn from your memory, considering that you are _paranoid about my opinion of you. I merely meant that you are not the same boy you were before you came here. After some rather abyssmal and disrespectful behavior, which I have not forgotten by the way, you are growing up…Finally."_

Sage raised an eyebrow, "Peachy, sir, I've never heard you sound so sappy." He said with fake joviality, knowing how much his statement would irk his Uncle.

Scowling, Severus whapped him the back of the head gently, and Sage got a large smear of jam down his chin from his head ramming into the toast he was holding to his mouth.

"Idiot boy," he muttered, trying not to smirk at the jam on Sage's face.

"Thanks, sir." He said, wiping his face.

"I do not believe that I would not miss your sarcasm one iota." Severus stated, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be a Snape without it," he replied caustically.

"You can stop now," he said, putting a hand to his head, clearly having had enough.

Sage knew when to stop before his Uncle would become angry and irrate and send him packing back up to Gryffindor Tower. He quickly changed the subject.

"How are those?" he asked, pointing to the essays.

The Professor sighed, "Abyssmal, as usual, but perhaps getting better by a slim margin."

"What are they on?"

He scowled, "They ought to be on properties of ingredients commonly used in potions considered to be Dark, however, few meet that mark."

Arching an eyebrow curiously, he asked, "May I see."

            "If you wish," the man answered, pushing the stack across the table.

            Sage picked up the one on the top and began reading it, lifting another piece of toast to his mouth.

            "Would you kindly not get crumbs all over. It's enough to have you here constantly, not even mentioning making a mess." The man stated irritably, his muscles visibly tensing.

            "Sorry, sir," he said quietly. "I'll leave."

            He put down the essay looking dejected and moved to stand up.

"Merlin!" Severus exclaimed in annoyance, more to himself than to Sage, "You may stay if you want. Just don't be a bother, all right?__

"I'll try not to, Uncle. I didn't mean to annoy you."

He sighed, "I know you did not mean to, but you must remember that it has been a long time since we have talked or even been together so much. I am simply not used to the intrusions of anyone, even you."

"I understand." Sage said, still looking slightly put out.

Both his eyebrows raised he stated, "And if I may say, it has also been a long time since you have behaved this way. I am simply not used to you either."

Sage shrugged and Severus could tell that there was something that he wanted to say. It was a few moments before Sage blurted, "I'm not used to you being like this as well, sir."

"Meaning that I am calmer?"

"Well, really that you do not yell all the time and you do not seem to be looking for something to criticize me with."

"At the least, you are honest."

A/N

Thanks to VD, Lady J, Kay, and Xiomara for being the only peoples to review the last TWO chapter. ;-) Or at least one out of two.

Xiomara – I haven't had chemistry in seven years! Hee hee, although I am glad that I was believeable. My knowledge about snake venom, er I cannot believe I am admitting this, comes from Steve Irwin on the Crocodile Hunter TV show…

I'm glad that you liked Sev and that it was believeable, was this one too? I'm glad everything is convincing. BTW, I like Ron. I wish he played a bigger part in my fic…

            VD – I am glad that you liked so many of the quotes, that's great. I love your reviews bc they are specific about what you liked and thnat helps so much. I love Ron too. And the looking at the girl does not work, poor Sage will just have to figure it out and use his one Gryffindor trait – courage – to try and get her. I am glad that you like it when they banter, so I am guessing you will have liked this banter too. I think the two of them would. A LOT. About Sage being more normal, that is the goal so I am glad that it is coming through.

Lady J – You are welcome for the dedication, as you can see from my rant below, I really appreciate the people who review. Even if it is a sentence or two. I stuck the comment in there about muggles, I thought it was good but subtle, not like Malfoy but not like Dumbly. Kinda, I dunno. I thought it would be something he would say. He isn't outright prejudice but he still harbors a pureblood tradition. Glad that you like Sev and Sage talking and being more like home. I needed to hear that people liked it bc it was a change. And 5th year is in the works.

Kazy Daisy – Thanks for the support and the kind words. Strange how you find people who are like you online. Freaky, really. I hope that you liked these chapters. 

I update much faster when I getr reviews, so if you want more let me know in a review. These are key chappies and I really needed some feedback. Please help me out! ;-) Don't mean to be a pain, but I'd appreciate it a lot.

Also a little hint. I usually have one chapter on deck when I update, and I can post about every other day for another week and a half, so if you drop me a note, I'll update faster than lightening for you as a reward. ;-) THANKS


	52. A Glimpse into the Future

A Glimpse into the Future

Sage scratched his arm idly, trying very hard to concentrate on his work for his OWLs. The Mark was becoming darker, its coldness permeating his entire body, while its heat irritated the specific area of skin around the Mark. Strangely, he felt himself irritable and tired, as if the presence of the power of the Mark itself was draining. Perhaps it was merely coincidence. The real reason for his state could be that he had been doing a lot of wandless magic, intermediate wandless magic. He had even been spending hours upon it everyday. The Mark, however, was more menacing to him.

"Uncle Severus?"

The man looked up from the latest issue of his favorite potions journal and scowled.

"Whatever you have to say better be more important than new developments on potions patented to combat organ failure."

Sage stared at him, an expression that Severus read as a mixture of surprise, distaste, and annoyance.

"I'm sure you will agree that it is," he said finally.

"What is it already?" He asked, shortly.

Sage swallowed slowly, "The Dark Mark, sir, is it bothering you?"

Severus put the journal down.

"It is difficult to ignore, is it not?"

"Yes, sir, it itches and burns a lot…much more than it ever had in the past. I cannot sleep very well."

The Professor cocked his head to the side, "It is that bothersome?"_ That is rather strange. _

Sage nodded, "Yes."

"Why did you not say something before now?"

He shrugged, "It is not something that you really think to talk about."

"Well, you certainly do not need to hide its presence from me."

"Which is why I asked, Uncle."

Putting his hand out, Severus said, "Let me have a look."

Sage pulled his sleeve up on his left arm and offered the arm to his Uncle. The man looked at it and touched it. His fingers felt incredibly warm. Then he placed his entire hand over the Mark. He looked up into Sage's face and narrowed his eyes. 

"Are you feeling all right otherwise? Your blood pressure is very low and your skin feels very warm."

"Warm? Warm, sir. That's strange, I feel rather cold."

Severus cleared his throat, "You feel warm, your temperature is high. I can almost feel a strange pulsing when I put my hand over your Mark, and it is most certainly warmer than the rest of your body." He rolled up his own sleeve and put his hand over it, "I do not believe that mine feels similar, besides being slightly warm."

"What does it mean? Why is my Mark different from yours."

The man frowned deeply, obviously not finding a clear answer.

"The Mark is crafted in such a way that it binds to your magic, making it somewhat like a wand in that it can channel your magic powers. The fact that it is bound to the bearers magic, is why it has the capability to burn you and act like a portkey when you touch it, with or without your wand, and apparate to his side. The spell is also bound to the Dark Lord's magic, which is what makes it possible for him to communicate in this way to you through the Mark. Because your powers are stronger and your magic is essentially rumored to be limitless, the Mark itself probably is stronger because it is your magic attached to it."

"It bothers me more than your because my powers, which are also involved in its making, are stronger than yours?"

"It is one explanation that I can think of."

"But it is getting stronger, more irritating, and growing darker. He is closer to returning, isn't He?" Apprehension showed on Sage's face.

The man steepled his hands and briefly rest his chin upon them, before lifting his head back up.

"Likely, yes. Although when or how strong He will be when He returns, there is no way to tell. You should be aware, Sage, that much of this has been thought of for a long time and precautions have been taken which will hopefully prevent you from coming to his notice before you are ready. Whether they will work or not, time will only tell."

"What precautions?" Sage asked, sitting back in his chair.

Severus sighed heavily, "I worked on a variation of the Confundus charm combined with a potent potion with radioactive tracers that were harmless to you but were likely to stay in your body for a long time. The headmaster, of course, aided in this. While the Confundus charm can be used to cause people to immediately forget what they wanted to say, or immediately turn away from a building, like Hogwarts, by distracting their attention  away. We could not place a charm like that on you because it was too general in nature. What we placed on you was very specific, and we had tested it out on me before we did it to you."

"I'm confused, Uncle, exactly what does this charm/potion concoction do?"

"In theory it is supposed to keep anyone from speaking about you to the Dark Lord, thus reminding him of your existence. The remarkable thing about the charm, that Albus really created himself, is that it jumps from person to person and is spread almost like a medical virus such that even people who have not come directly into contact with you will not even be able to say anything. As I said, it was tested on me, and for a month over the summer many months ago, I did some purposefully strange things and no one could say anything to the headmaster about them, even though they talked about it amongst themselves. So the test worked."

Sage's eyes were wide, "Sir, that's remarkable. How long did it take for you to develop that?"

"More years than I would care to recall."

A curious look crossed Sage's face, "So lets say He comes back, and He calls the other Death Eaters… The simple fact that Mr. Malfoy has, er, contracted the charm from me will mean that he will spread it to every single person who apparates to Voldemort."

"Yes, although that is a rather larger scale than the test, that is the way that it _should_ function. But, we must always be prepared for the worst. There is no way for us to know the circumstances the future brings." He accentuated his statement by steeling his face, his black eyes becoming sharp and serious.

"That does make me feel a little better though, but why didn't you tell me before this. It might have saved me some agony."

The Professor stared into the blue eyes of his nephew intently, "It was a difficult decision and one I ultimately made on my own. I did not tell you because I believed that you would progress faster if you felt that you had no other choice, no other defense. I am telling you now because you are nearly seventeen years old, almost of age, and you have shown the ability to be self-directed and excel on your own. Besides, as I said, I was and still am not certain that it will work. It was best that you deal with the prophecies first, to show you how resilient and strong you really are." He rested both his arms on the table.

Sage frowned, his furrow making his eyesbrows nearly meet. "I do not know what to say, how to respond to that. It turned out all right, I suppose, but I'm not sure that you really made the right decision in not telling me, Uncle. I really felt rather hopeless for awhile. I could have benefitted from that knowledge."

"Perhaps, or perhaps you would have hidden behind it. You came through it quite well, after a few stumbles, and you continue to do well. We should leave that in the past. The real concern now is how you are feeling."

"I suppose that's true. Move forward and all."

"I am worried by the fact that you feel cold and tired, whether or not it is related to the Mark feeling more active. You said that you haven't been able to sleep lately, have you been able to meditate?"

"Not well, sir, and not at all in these last weeks. I haven't entered my Llywen for a long while, since you grabbed me out of my room that day."

"And how long has it been since you have had a vision."

"You mean one that I did not control, or was not while I was in my Llywen, the ones that pain me?"

"Yes."

"Since well before I left over the Hols. You were there for the last one. I do not recall when it was."

"Curious," he said thinking out loud, "Distressing however."

Sage shrugged, "But I do not feel sick, like I generally do before I have a vision. I just feel tired and cold."

A slight look of concern passed over Severus's face, "Perhaps you should rest this weekend and not do any practicals. Testing your wandless magic may not be a wise idea."

"I'll be all right, sir. We do not know why I feel tired or if the Mark has something to do with it, but if it does I may not be seeing the end of it soon, and I should learn to get through it."

"I will allow you to make this decision yourself; however, if you feel like you are getting worse, you must rest. If you begin to feel like you do before you have a vision, you must let me know."

Sage pushed his black hair out of his face, "Of course I will, Uncle. It is not as if I _want_ to be alone when I have one, and I certainly don't want to have one."

Severus nodded, still feeling that he probably should have insisted that Sage rest. Something was most certainly going on, and it was not simply with the Mark, although that was likely part of it.

As class ended, Sage was putting a sample of his potion into a bottle knowing full well that he had made it correctly. He was the first person to finish, as he was in the habit of prepping his ingredients before class, because chopping ingredients quickly in order to have time to complete the potion very rarely turned out a potion that was up to his Uncle's expectations. 

Strangely, even Hermione had not figured out that little trick. Even though she may not have access to all the ingredients, as Sage did, she could still prep the ingredients that she did have. Taking time when getting the ingredients prepared to the specifications in the directions assured that they were cut, ground, or powdered correctly. You could not have a good potion if your ingredients were not prepared right.

When he went to put down the sample, he noticed, very acutely, that his hand was shaking slightly. He felt slightly dizzy, and when he focused on it he noticed that his head was throbbing. Making the potion had apparently distracted him from that.

He took in a deep breath and cursed mentally. This could only mean one thing… He was having another vision. When he looked up, he saw his Uncle staring at him.

The Professor had noticed the lack of color in Sage's face. Without hesitation he stepped forward and stated, "Miss Granger, you are in charge of the classroom. Make sure everyone turns in a sample and clears out their belongings."

Sage exhaled, relaxing, as his Uncle steered him out of the room supporting some of his weight. As soon as they exited the classroom, closing the door behind, his Uncle grabbed him more firmly and felt his head.

"Is it starting yet," he asked, knowing that Sage was going to have a vision. He could read the signs on Sage's body as well as Sage could feel them. He had seen his nephew have too many.

"No, but soon," he gasped. "It never takes, takes this long."

Severus nodded as his door swung open and he helped Sage inside. Generally, Sage did not have much warning before the visions, and now it seemed as if he had more time in better the signs and when the visions actually started. He was not sure what that meant, and he had no time to think about it. Sage struggled onto the couch with his help.

"If you can, relax your mind, perhaps it will help as the visions you have had while in such a state have not been painful."

Sage directed a twisted glare in his direction that immediately told him that the only thing Sage was focusing on was the fact that the pain of the Cruciatus would be upon him in too short of a time. 

Instead of answering the look, Severus took a vial out of his robes and held it out to Sage, who still seemed to have a lot of his faculties. With purpose, Sage latched onto it with a shaking hand and held it to his mouth, drinking it down in one swallow. Almost immediately he fell completely numb against the couch, unable to move any part of his body.

Just as he went limp, the needles began to spread down his body, hitting every nerve over and over again. A intense burning sensation followed, as if his insides were being cooked. For what seemed like the hundreth time, he was a prisoner within his body unable to move or quell the pain, but yet feeling it as if it were really happening and not being able to move a limb in agony even though his brain was telling his body to do it. He took a deep, agonizing breath preparing for it to get worse, knowing that the fact his body was still made it easier for his Uncle to witness.

_Voldemort circled his Death Eaters, appraising each of them, enjoying his return to power. Fresh blood was in the air and the unmistakable smell of a potion. A low mist encompassed the surroundings. He spoke, "Two have gone to Azkaban for me and they will be rewarded. Six are not here…One, who I believe is lost to us forever, he will die of course." _

The scene faded.__

_"Kill the spare," Voldemort ordered, a cowering man standing next to him. _

_The man, short, stocky, and balding walked closer to him. He raised his wand and without any apparent qualms at all said, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A bright flash of green light surged forward towards two shadowed figures laying on the ground._

All went black. The scene of Death Eaters reemerged.

A loud pop was heard and a vacant space in the circle filled. 

                _Voldemort chuckled, but it came out raspy and threatening._

_            He hissed, "Always the bold one, yes Severus? The strong one. The only one of my Death Eaters that could keep himself from screaming during the Cruciatus… Your backbone amused me, Severus, your will captivating me. I allowed you to do and say things I would allow no other, because you were my favorite, my slippery snake. What will you say to me tonight about the accusations I have concerning you. I am most curious. Will you, in your unending boldness and strength, look me in my eyes and tell me that you have betrayed me, you Master?"_

_            The black robed figure did not move or flinch, merely stated in a clear, unwavering voice. "I have never betrayed you, Master."_

_            "Ever so bold, dearest Severus, but I have found no more amusement in your boldness, in your ability to stand there and lie to me. Crucio!"_

_            The man fell to his knees heavily, pulling his arms close to him, shaking uncontrollably._

_            "You allow me no pleasure in seeing you squirm, but we will see how far your strength can go tonight." He lifted the curse. "Are you so bold as to think that you can come here before me again and leave unscatched after all that you have been doing while I have been gone."_

_            "I have been working to secure you followers from our next generation, knowing that you would return, my lord," came the reply._

_            "You have been working to continually save the Potter brat, but no matter I am going to finish him off tonight. Or perhaps you are here to save him, Severus? Did that old fool send you on a rescue mission. Tut tut! Did he realise that he was sending you to your death."_

_            "I care nothing for the Potter brat, Master, I had to keep up appearances to keep my position of trust so that I could be of use to you."_

_            "Lies, Severus, lies. My patience for you has worn quite thin. Crucio!"_

_            Again the man crumpled, this time completely to the ground. Within a minute he was lying on the ground rolling slightly from side to side. _

_            "Scream for me, Severus. You know you want to." He raised his wand higher._

_            The shaking worsened and blood came from the mouth of the man either from the curse or from him biting his own lip not to scream._

_            What seemed like minutes passed by and still no screaming. Voldemort reached down and yanked mask clear of the man's head._

_            "I want to see your eyes when you die," he hissed._

_            The form on the ground growled, sweat rolling down his face, his lips pulled completey tight._

            "I would say 'See you in Hell, Severus,' but seeing as I cannot die I cannot imagine that I will ever see your face again. Avada Kedavra."

            The vision ended.

            Severus jumped two feet clear in the air when Sage opened his eyes, startled as if he had just seen something horrendous, and screamed loudly. He should not have even been able to move with that potion still in him. Whatever he had seen…

            He squeezed Sage's hand, which was still tightly grabbing onto his. "You're all right."

            "NO!" Sage promptly bellowed again, still somewhat delusional, his chest heaving with the force of his voice. "No!" he gasped.

            For the first time, Severus noticed that tears were streaming down Sage's face, mixed in with the beads of sweat.

            "Whatever you saw, Sage, it is not here."

            Sage stared into his Uncle's black eyes, which were quite expressive at the moment. Despite the intense wave of excruciating pain that went through his body when he moved, Sage lurched forward, dropping his Uncle's hand, and hammered his arms around Severus's chest as the man was kneeling next to him by the sofa. 

            "Oofffff," was the only sound that came out of the man's mouth as Sage completely knocked the air out of him. _What the HELL is going on? What in Merlin's name did he see?!?_

Ripples of pain went through Sage's body and he couldn't make them stop as his body tremored with his somewhat subdued sobs. At least, he was trying his best to subdue them, to make them go away, but even the pain was not enough to make him stop his grief at what he had seen, experienced. He felt strangely compelled to do so. He didn't care what he had to do, what he had to become as long as he could prevent that from ever happening.

A/N

VD – Sage thinks that his Uncle looks good in tighter pants, but he certainly does not think that he would. Although there may come a time when he is forced to dress up. Hee hee hee. Satin or Silk? I'll have to think about that and maybe write a bit on that later on. 

Lady J – Yep, Sev wears boxers… Although we all have our fantasies. I hope that school treats you well. Sad that you have to go back. I have another week. Yay!

Xiomara – I am addicted to animal planet! I love steve! Hee he. You could tell by my snake knowledge. I do have to say one thing, they weren't at home, although they were acting like it, they were actually in Snape's rooms. So kinda homey. And Sage is growing into himself more, growing up a bit, although he has a way to go.

Anonymous – Hmmm to think of a name for you… I don't know if you are a guy or a girl… So that is hard. However, you can always yuse your fav character's name and then add something to the end of it. I cannot believe you read it all straight through! The first and second fic! Damn. That is like 550 pages in Microsoft Word! Wow. Thanks so much for the review. I can't waiut to hear from you again and let me know if you decide on a name. 

Carpathia – So great to hear from you! About Sage's vision with Voldie. As you can see, this is the second one. Eventually you will get to see what he does, but I cannot tell you. It would ruin it…I am glad that you reread everything, did you reread the revised one for the first fic or the older version… It's good you got some laughs second time around too. I hope to hear from you again soon.

Eline – Wow that was a great review, very detailed! I always go back and look at the story as I review too. It is so much easier that way! You were right about chapter 2, I did add it because of the pot smoking that occurred later on, something needed to be there, there needed to be more history. I am glad you thought Dumbledore to be human, and a lot will happen with him in the beginning of the next fic, A LOT! Some surprises. ;-) Hermione will make an appearance again soon, perhaps in the next chapter or two, but I am not going to say what happens only that Sage gets a HUGE slap.

Bookwitch – I am simply glad that you are still reading and enjoying the fic. Good luck with the job and leave me a note when you can. ;-) 


	53. Promises and Promises

Promises and _Promises_

            Sage woke up underneath what seemed like a heap of blankets and still felt rather cold. With his right hand, he pushed the microsuede grey blanket out of his face and looked around. A candle lighted next to him as he had willed it and a split obligingly went down his skull. 

            _Not a good idea to use wandless magic, indeed._ He thought. _Blast that hurts. Why is it that I can deal with most things, but a good headaches just gets me?_

He tried to sit up, growled in painful frustration and fell back a few inches onto the bed, feeling rather helpless. 

            Dim light creeped into the room as the door opened slightly and quietly. 

            "Sir? How did you know I was up?"

            Severus smiled slightly. It was surprising how much of his skills his nephew had yet to discover. Their shared genealogy ensured that Sage would have the ability too, he just had to fine tune it. It was a trait reminiscent of the ancestry and relation to The Snake, Nag, or however you would call him.

            "I heard you growl," he stated simply. "Well, I hope that you have learned something from this experience…"

            Sage sighed, why did the man have to get on him so quickly, "You may as well say that you told me so, Uncle."

            The man stared at him, "…"

            Sage scowled and then winced, "I should have taken your advice and rested, sir, though I am not sure what difference it would have made."

            "You will rest now."

            "I do not have much of a choice, do I? I cannot really move."

            "A good thing it is too. It won't do for you to be sick during your OWLs. This was a particularly strong one as well."

            "Yes, yes it was," he stated, his eyes become glossed over and vacant.

            Severus frowned. Sage's reaction after having the vision concerned him, and now Sage was being distant.

            "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" He asked, directly.

            Sage looked at him for a moment, his blue eyes looking very drained, his face looking worried. 

            "Can I ask you something first, Uncle?" He said, quietly.

            "Yes, of course." 

            Severus's brow was raised. His suspicions were up. _It was bad, very bad. He is very bothered._

"Last year you told me that you did not know that Voldemort was going to try and kill my father. I was just wondering what you would have done had you known that it was going to happen?"

            The professor could not hide all the shock that was on his face, no matter how hard he was in control of himself. 

            "I would have gone there and tried to stop it, and I would have died," he said it stately and solemnly, without hesitation. 

            "Would he have wanted you to do that though?"

            Sage watched closely as his Uncle's face expressed the thoughts that were going through his mind. His black eyes were not bottomless pits at all.

            "No, I don't expect he would have. He would have seen no need for both of us to die."

            "But you would have done it, because it was the right thing to do, because he was your brother and you cared about him?"

            "No question, even knowing that he would not want me to, I would not have been able to not try and help him. And it was not because he was my brother or because I cared about him." He stopped for a brief moment and collected a breath as if what he was about to say was so difficult that it was stuck in his throat, but he did not go on.

            Sage looked down at the blankets briefly, not knowing whether to interrupt the silence.

            "Sir, if you had known what was going to happen, would you have told him?"

            The man's eyebrow quirked up again._ Why is he asking me this?_

            "I do not know, Sage, what I would have done. I probably would have had to tell him, even if I did not want to, but I think that he was the one who knew what was going to happen."

            Sage frowned, "You think he knew that he was going to die?"

            "Yes, I am almost absolutely sure that he did know, and it was he that did not tell me what was going to happen."

            "Ohh."

            Severus took inhaled deeply through his nose, "You saw something happen to me, didn't you?"

            Hastily, Sage looked away, his hands instantaneously balling into fists.

            A very rare sigh escaped the man's mouth. _This is why he was so upset, is so upset. No wonder…_

            He touched Sage's shoulder. "Look at me," he said, quietly, suddenly feeling very overrun.

            Sage looked at him, his eyes showing a loss that had not even occurred yet.

            "You saw me die?"

            Swallowing, Sage answered waveringly, "Yes." He choked and self-consciously ran his hand through his hair.

            Severus let out another sigh. He was so very bad at dealing with situations like this, so very unpracticed. Sage looked so young when his large blue eyes were aggrieved and slightly watery like they were. 

            "Sometimes the future is malleable, sometimes it is not. It is very likely that I will die in this. I will not lie to you, Sage, because you are too old for such lies. We do not know when, we do not know how, we do not even know if it will happen for sure. Visions are not pictures of a static future necessarily. They are a picture of the future as a product of the moment. At a different moment they might not be the same… You must promise me something…"

            Sage looked up at him, showing an immense amount of control for the magnitude of emotion he was feeling.

            "What?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy.

            "You must promise me that if this future is not malleable, that you will not try to change it at the expense of your life."

            Sage started, visibly aggitated at the thought.

            In one swift moment, Severus made Sage stop with his mouth open. His eyes had become so very serious and empathetic that Sage did not need to feel the man's other hand on his other shoulder to know how strongly his Uncle felt about this promise.

            "Promise me," he repeated, keeping Sage's eyes locked.

            Almost in a whisper he said, "How will I know if it is malleable or not?"

            "In that moment when a decision needs to be made, you will know. If you will lose your life, then it is not malleable. Do you understand?"

            Sage nodded, "Yes… I just don't know if I can have the knowledge that you are going to die without trying to do something about it."

            "That is why you must promise me, Sage. The absolute _last_ thing that I want is to die only to have you die right along with me. Whatever I must do, I must be able to do it knowing that you won't do something foolish."

            He closed his eyes for a brief moment before saying, "I promise."

            "You must hold to that promise. Nothing, _nothing_ is more important than that. If anything should happen to me, do not let me die in vain."

            Sage bit the inside of his lip. The extent to which his Uncle had apparently thought about his fate was crippling him with emotion, emotion that he was not used to feeling, and it seemed as if he was feeling it twenty-fold.

            "Okay," he responded, not trusting himself to be able to say more than that without sounding like a blithering idiot.

            "Will you be all right?"

            "Yes, sir, I'll be okay."

            Severus stared at him, wondering if his statement was true. Seeing someone's death was a heavy load, let alone seeing someone's death whom you were close to.

            Silence took them for a long time, as both were lost to their thoughts.

            Finally Severus said something very quietly, which was uncharacteristic of him.

            "As much as _I would have liked to try my damnedest to save him, I know that __he would have much rather I lived. I honor his memory much more by being here when he cannot be, than by dying beside him. He would have wanted this for me. He would have wanted me to have another chance to do things right, as I should have. Although I wish he could have been here for you, instead of me."_

            Sage looked at him with those blue eyes, surrounded by those dark, long eyelashes. He frowned.

            "I wish I could have known him, sir, but I am happy."

            The man shook his head, "You should have had a father."

            "I was not supposed to have one," he answered quietly, "that was decided before I was born. You were chosen, Uncle, for a reason. The prophecy…it said so." He stopped and took another deep breath. "And I think you were right, he knew. That first day at Lyon Llyonyss when I entered my llywen for the first time, I think I saw him. He said something about having to leave me, but that his blood would stay with me, or something like that."

            A strange look crossed Severus's face. One Sage was sure he had not seen before. It passed before Sage had the opportunity to analyse it further.

            "You should get some more sleep, and do not worry about what you have seen. Remember what you promised me and remember to live day to day with the future in mind. Do not live day to day with the future overcoming the present or in fear of the future. It could easily overwhelm you, and you are not so weak and foolish."

            When Sage heard the sound of knocking on his Uncle's door, his heart began racing. Immediately he remembered how Hermione had come to check on him and give him his homework after one of his other visions. Would it be too much to hope that his absence had made her worry about him again and that she was at the door now?

            He watched with rapt attention as Severus went to the door. His eyes were nearly bugging out of his head. The door opened further. Sage's heart seemed to stop.

            In the doorframe stood Draco Malfoy, who was certainly no Hermione Granger. 

            Draco smirked, "Don't look so disappointed."

            Sage forced a smile. 

            "Expecting Amanda Macnair?" He asked raising his eyebrows, a sly smile on his face.

            "Not exactly…Someone else… Although you are always welcome. Sorry if I seemed slightly unexcited to see you."

            Draco sat down on the leather chair at this side and drapsed his arms over the armrests.

            "I can certainly not offer the comforts that a girl would."

            "So you understand?"

            Draco nodded, his grey eyes looking mischievious, "Of course. On the other hand, I could keep you company. It must get rather boring all cooped up in here with Professor Snape working."

            Sage patted a book on the couch next to him, "Astronomy and I have been bonding."

            "Surprised I came?"

            "No, I would not say that."

            Shrugging, Draco said, "I asked the Professor what had happened and if you were all right. He suggested that I come and see for myself… So, if it isn't Amanda you are hoping for, should I take it that you are no longer together?"

            "That assumption would be correct."

            Draco leaned forward, his eyes narrowing, "So…did she not…"

            Sage arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously, "Cousin, are you asking me if I stopped dating her because she wouldn't sleep with me?"

            Wetting his lips in anticipation Draco answered, "I was, but perhaps I was wrong by the way you say that. How was it?"

            Sage brushed the hair out of his eyes and answered flatly, "We didn't. It never got to that point, or did you forget that my Uncle kept me otherwise engaged?"

            "As if you could not find a spare opportunity?!?"

            "No, didn't care to."

            Draco leaned even closer and whispered desperately, "Are you CRAZY!"

            "Perhaps," Sage said, lifting a cup to his mouth.

            "Who is this girl that has attracted your attentions away from someone that you already had in your pocket?"

            "…" Sage stared at Malfoy harshly.

            "Well, I suppose I don't _need to know. So, did you ask her out yet?"_

            "No, I don't think she fancies me much, at least not anymore."

            "Why are you wasting your time then? At least half the females in this school would love to be your girlfriend."

            A quizzical expression crossed Sage's face, as if he were wondering it there was any validity to what Malfoy was saying.

            "She's different."

            Draco slapped him on the arm, "Then stop wasting your time, dolt. Get on it, talk to her, ask her out."

            "I don't think it will do much good."

            "Hey, at least then you will know for sure. If she says no, then you'll know you can move on."

            "Since when are you an expert? I don't see you with a girlfriend." Sage said spitefully.

            Draco chuckled, "She's French, and she goes to Beauxbatons with Fleur. Ask her, she knows her quite well. They are both part Veela, as I am."

            "Really?" Sage asked, clearly shocked.

            "Yes, really. You seem surprised, I'm insulted," Draco added in mock hurt.

            "Well, why every would a girl want to be with an arrogant prick like you?" Sage asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            "Everyone makes sacrifices to get their girl, and you know as well as I what acts are put on here at Hogwarts."

            A pensieve look shadowed Sage's face, his brow furrowed deeply, "So I should talk to her, regardless."

            "Most definitely. The benefits outweigh the possible risks, don't you think?"

            "I suppose."

            Draco smirked again, "No, trust me, the benefits _far_ outweigh the risks."

            "What benefits???"

"What are the two of you talking about so heatedly," the Professor suddenly asked, showing up in the living room.

            "Nothing," they both answered a little too quickly.

            A frown appearing on his face, Snape stared at both of them critically. He snorted, a knowing look crossing his face, before he turned to the kitchen shaking his head._ Boys, who the hell do they think they are fooling?_

A/N 

Thank you all so much for reading and review. Not long to go now!

Nick – Thanks for the review. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Since you left me your email, I will send you emails when I update, I have a list I send it out to. I will also follow Sage through to the end, although I may write before JKR writes the corresponding year. Let me know what you think.

Xiomara – Yes, that was very difficult for Sage, but even more difficult was trying to have this conversation with his Uncle. What did you think of it, did it go ok? Animal planet rules, but I ony get to watch TV when I am on break! Graduate school is a bitch.

Lisa – I will pass you willingness on to Sage, in case Hermione does not take him up. He may need someone to turn too. Good luck with school, I hope to hear from you soon.

The Seductress (Yes, Miss Darkshadow, this is you!) – Silk, I agree, for sure. Sage's boxers are silk in case you or anyone else wants to know. Assorted dark, broody colors, hee hee. Perhaps we will get into that later! If JKR kills Snape, I will write hate mail with you, because that would be SOOO wrong. If she does kill him off, it had better be at the very end of book 7. ;-)

Anonymous – Wow, a death threat! I am glad you feel so strongly about Snape. I share those sentiments. ;-)

Carpathia – Yes, I like them getting on too. Writing those harsher more physical chapters was very difficult. It needed to happen, but it needed to happen in a way where Sev did not seem like an abuser, because he most certainly isn't. He cares very deeply about Sage, whether or not he is able to show it or realize it. ;-) Pretty much everything is not done, so you are right. There will be much much more training and Voldie. You'll have to see when we get there!

Thanks to all of you that I do not hear from that are reading. I hope I bring you some enjoyment!


	54. Bridges Burnt

Dedicate to Miss Linden Winter for being such a dedicated and astute reviewer. You are great!

Bridges Burnt 

            Sage stared heatedly at the worn, old leather case, mastering the emotion that it was bringing to the forefront of his mind. That leather case held within it his entire life in the future and much of the past too, the past well before him but still connected to him. Feeling rather warm, he remembered that he had not opened the case in almost a year. Almost a year had passed since he had found out that his death was written.

            He sat down in the armchair by his bed and stared at it further, the fire in the fireplace flickering and creating strange shadows in his field of vision. A deep sigh escaped him. 

            _Almost a year… A year lost…a year spent trying to get back what I let slip away…a year spent trying to repair the damage of that damned case. Now I must master it again. Open it, talk about it. _

So many things had changed for him during that year, and he would never be able to go back. The future was coming at him full blast now. He could _feel it strongly within himself. He was beginning to think that those feelings were a part of having prescience, as it was supposed to be almost a sixth sense. There had been two choices for him about how to live his life with the knowledge of the prophecies, and he had gotten rid of one by testing it. Passively waiting for the future to come had not worked well at all. It had started that downward spiral; believing that there was nothing he could do about the future and that it was all written down already._

            His choice now, the only one left to him, was to actively meet the future head on. At some point in time he had a startling realisation. Simply because his death was written down did not mean that there was nothing of worth he could do. It did not mean that he should lament his misfortune and live everyday as if he was attending his own funeral. He had an important part to play in the future, an important part to play in the lives of others. 

            One thing was not written, and that one thing could change. That one thing depended upon him, and it was not something to take lightly. It was the future of his Uncle, of Hermione, of Draco, and of Amanda. He furrowed his brow deeply. It was also the future of many other people who had entered his life along the way and left something with him…Professor Lupin…Ron…Dumbledore, even though Sage was mad at him…the man at the ministry that had been nice to him all those years before…even Harry. 

            He should have realized it from the beginning. He should have felt the worth of all these people and _their future, but he hadn't, not really. Surely he had not wanted them to die and it upset him to know that they were going to die, but he had ultimately been consumed by the fact that he was going to die._

            And if he was going to die, then nothing really mattered. He was going to take no memory with him about what he did or did not do when he was dead. That particular thought, that thought of nothingness had been what did it to him.

            Now, he knew better, he felt differently. Although he had known it then too, in some way, he knew now for certain that there would be nothing he would not do in order to keep Voldemort from murdering his Uncle. _Nothing_ would keep him from killing Voldemort to save his Uncle. If he had to torture himself with training day in and day out and never sleep, he would be strong enough to at least ensure that _and _keep his promise.

            If he was going to die because of the man-thing that murdered his father, then he was damned sure he was going to put up one hell of a fight _and_ take Voldemort down with him.

            And Hermione…All he had to do was look at her soft, honey brown eyes to know that she _could make him feel that same way. When he was at his lowest, she was still there fighting to hold onto him, but he was invariably stronger and had shoved her away. Now he appreciated all her concerned looks, all her questions, all her doting, because she alone realized how hopelessly lost and upset he was. She was the only one that did not expect the world from him, all she had expected was for him to trust her like a friend, to talk to her. She cared about his emotional well-being when everyone else seemed concerned about his behavior…_

            He could have gone to her when his Uncle was angry with him or yelled at him or even hit him, but he didn't because he wanted to protect her. But what could he have possibly protected her from in the state that he was in? Nothing at all. All along, she could have brought out of him what he had needed to see in order to change. If he would only have allowed her in, she could have brought out something for him that he _could have used to be stronger, to protect everyone he cared about._

            In the end, he had to see, experience it in a mirror. IN A BLASTED MIRROR! For the sake of the Gods…in a mirror. How utterly stupid, how utterly conceited of him. If anything how could he have not known that a little pain and a little discomfort _always makes one stronger! The little pain and discomfort he would have felt talking to her would have been nothing compared to what he had lived in for months. MONTHS!_

            He cocked his head to the side, still staring at the case.

            Well, it had not all been the mirror. It had been Merlin. And seeing his Uncle so upset…so thrown to the edge…so desparate to help him. Desparate to to do something. 

Now he was desperate to do something. He was going to actively go after something he wanted in his future, and he was going to do it now. Before he lost his nerve.

As Sage walked into the common room, Ron looked at Harry and said, "Checkmate, again."

Hermione looked up from her large book and chuckled at the look Harry gave Ron.

The red-head smiled broadly, ignoring Harry's annoyed expression. He looked up and saw Sage, his eyes getting bigger.

"Oi! Sage, want to play a game? Harry's just lost again."

Sage swallowed and cleared his throat while he walked up to them. He was certain that he looked apprehensive.

"No, er, maybe later."

"Oh, all right then." Ron said, looking back at Harry.

Sage tried to smile, but it was rather thin-lipped.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes, Hermione," He said, looking down at her. 

At this statement all three of them looked at him in shock. Apparently Hermione had told both of the boys _exactly how she felt about Sage. _

Her eyebrow arched and she half frowned, "Why?"_ Git!_

She almost seemed to smile at Sage's reaction to her question. He was clearly at a loss for what to say.

"Because," was the only thing he could manage to think of to say to her._ Now **that was pathetic!**_

She snorted at him and looked back down at her book.

Ron was still staring at him.

There was no way he was giving up that easily, even if he had to beg in front of Gryffindors. Well, perhaps he would draw the line at that…

"Please," he added hastily, feeling rather stupid in saying it._ Just say yes, damn it! This is embarassing enough._

 "Fine, then," she said, closing her book and getting up. "What do you want?" Her heart clearly was not in the statement, however, and that gave Sage some hope.

"D'you mind if we go in my room?"

He shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Er, all right," She said. _What is up with him? What does he want to talk about that has to talk about it in his room! Could he…? No…Hermione **that isn't going to happen!**_

She eyed him suspiciously after she had seated herself in his chair by the fire. He was standing, looking at her intently, but not saying anything. She frowned lightly as he started to pace by his bed, intermittently looking between her and a leather case of sorts.

Finally, he stopped, and his blue eyes targeted in on her eyes, his face steely with resolve.

"There is something that I wanted to tell you about. I'm hoping that it will help you understand-." He stopped abruptly, his brow furrowing. "No, it isn't really like that… I just think that after everything, you deserve to know."

She felt her cheeks tighten in interest and confusion. _Something is very wrong with this…_

"But first, I just wanted to say that I have been a real prat, and you did not deserve to be treated the way that I treated you. Perhaps after I say what I need to say, you will find it within yourself to forgive me. I'm just hoping that I have not ruined everything that you have tried to be for me, forever. You are a good person, Hermione, and I trust you, and I want to show you that."

_Have I entered an alternate dimension! He simply does not even sound like the same person…_She thought. _I mean, he is being nice, and he looks like he cares, **and** he is apologizing…But he has been such an ass, who is to say that this isn't an act?_

"Sage, what is this all about," She asked, hastily.

He sighed, "It is about this leather case…" He put his hand on it lightly, then added, "It's about my life, and my Uncle's life, and your life, and the lives of many other people."

She shook her head, seeming to get frustrated. "I don't understand."

"You are the smartest girl I know, in time, you will."

"Stop being so elusive!" She snapped. _What's he on about! Can't he just act all strange around his girlfriend and leave me out of it?_

"This case is hundreds of years old. It holds within it scores of documents about the past and the future. The case has been passed down from Magi to Magi since Merlin, and it is within this case that Merlin left his prophecies, guarded by his line and guarded by magic that would only let a Magi's eyes read them."

"Merlin," she said, quietly, an inquisitive look crossing her face.

Sage nodded, his face very impassive, "The headmaster gave me this case last year, hoping that I would be able to learn something about myself from it, but he never expected me to learn what I learned. You understand…or you must understand…Merlin's last prophecies concerned a time of great struggle where a Dark Lord would again threaten the world and someone would be needed of Merlin's line to combat him. This person would bring together the blood of the Light, the Dark, and the Balanced through the blood of three great wizards: Fawkes, Nag, and Merlin himself."

"That time is now?" she asked, her face worried.

Nodding again, "Yes, it is. There were a number of prophecies in Merlin's last document. The first was that a wizard would be born of the Light who would rid the world of the Dark Lord for a time-."

"Harry?" She said, her desire to be correct strong in her voice.

"Yes." He said, forcing a smile. "And the time that the Dark Lord was gone was supposed to be the time during which the person of the three bloods would come to power in a sense-."

"Harry!" She exclaimed, getting overly aggitated.

"No, though most would probably think that, but I am getting to that. The next was that there would be a man to help, er, the One, to train him and to look after him. This man was to be of an ancient line associated with the Darkest of magics, a decendant of man called Nag, which is ancient eqyptian for 'The Snake'. This man was to reject the Dark Lord and cleanse his line of being associated with Dark magic. Lastly, we come to the One."

He closed his eyes, the furrow appearing on his face again, and put his hand up to his forehead for a minute.

"The prophecy said that the Dark Lord would rise again when the One was older and that he would ultimately fully return. The two were prophecized to all be relatives of the One."

Sage found his mouth to be utterly dry, and this was extremely difficult to talk about. He avoided her eyes, not yet ready to let someone else into his. Slowly he sat down on the bed and heaved another large sigh.

Hermione stared at him, puzzled. She could not help but wonder why he was telling her this and why it looked as if he had not told anyone else. Surely if it was this important and it bothered him _this much, he would have told Mandy?_

Then her mind shifted gears again and began to focus, academically, on what he had said. The first person was Harry. Then there was a person who was to train the person who had to combat the Dark Lord…._Hmmm, he did not say who that was…_ Then there was the One himself…And they all were related.

During her silence, she had started to stare into the fire, trying to figure things out in her mind while Sage sat there within himself.

Sage looked up at her, and a small smile crossed his lips as he saw the look of concentration on her face. It brought her eyebrows together slightly and made her lips a bit pouty too. Perhaps this would all end up right.

Suddenly her eyebrow went up and she turned to him, her mouth wide open.

"Merlin! It's you, isn't it?" Her mouth suddenly clamped shut and she put her hand up to her mouth. After a few seconds she said in a voice slightly above a whisper, "You are supposed to fight Voldemort. You're the one Merlin talks about…"

"Yes," he answered, quietly. Then he said in a slightly stronger tone, "I always knew you were clever."

She saw the look on his face and interpreted it, "There is more?"

He snorted slightly and nodded again, an ironic kind of half-smile passing over his face and then disappearing. "Of course there is more. When is there ever _not_ more in my life," he said sardonically. He exhaled, "You should hear it for yourself."

His movements slightly jerky, not fluid like usual, he undid the latches on the case and took out a yellowed piece of parchment. 

Hermione frowned, finding her chest tightening up. His face had been slowly losing its impassivity and was now looking tired and pained. She was certain that nothing but something absolutely horrible could make him show such emotion openly.

His breathing was even faster when he began to read.

"The One, he will be a great Magi, a Sage to rival my powers. He will be tormented his entire life. The closer he comes to the Light, the more he will be tormented by his demons and the Dark. He will stand in the Last Fight. The triad will begin with him, united by their shared blood, but he will stand alone before the fight ends. He will be expected to do, on his own, what took over one hundred wizards before him during the last reign of darkness. He will be witness to death, destruction, and grave loss and it will all touch him with the worst pain known to mankind."

He stopped for a brief moment, a tormented look coming over his face as he looked down at the parchment in his hands. He knew that he could not let her know the entire thing, that he was certainly to die. It was too much. He could not do that to her.

"During the Last Fight, as one side falls, I cannot see which, he will in all probability lose his life. If he shall rise over darkness, all those male born of his line will share his gift. As darkness falls, the Pheonix shall rise and all will be saved."

When he looked up at her, he saw tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes very red. The parchment fell from his hands as he went up to her. 

"I should not have told you," he said quietly, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Are you-."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrieked, jumping up and backing away from him. "Why are you telling ME this? Why don't you go put this incredible weight on your girlfriend! I don't need to hear this from you as some pathetic excuse for why you don't want me, or why you have been acting this way!"

"It isn't some pathetic excuse," he said, feeling hurt. A prophecy concerning his life was pathetic in her eyes? "I wanted to tell you. I needed to tell you, Hermione."

"Haven't you had enough of playing with my emotions! 'Here Hermione, let me reach out to you, but then pull away because I have a girlfriend or because I have decided to be a bastard today but this prophecy explains why I am a bastard.' Did you tell her this?"

He stared at her, his blue eyes looking even wider than they were because of his black eyelashed. His cheeks were pink and his hair was in his face slightly.

"No, I did not tell her this, because we are no longer together. Don't you see, Hermione, _that's why I am telling __you this. I broke up with her because I can only see her as a friend, a friend who kept me company when I was not ready to talk. I broke up with her because I realized that what I was feeling for her was not what it should be…Because I realized that I had those feelings for someone else."_

"What?" She said, suddenly looking as if she felt out of place. His statement had completely jolted her out of her thoughts as she had been completely unprepared for that coming out of his mouth.

"After I figured it all out, my Uncle had talked to me about what that meant for my future. How Voldemort would use my friends as weapons against me. How he could get to me or get control of me through them. He warned me that a time would come when I would need to break apart from all of my associations in order to protect them, to protect myself. I could not look at you, or anyone, for that matter without seeing horrible things happening to them because of me." His voice was so exasperated and emotional. Everything was slipping away. 

There were no more reservations. All the things that had consumed his mind for all those months were spilling out. "I saw people dying, Hermione, a lot of people. Everytime I went to sleep at night for a few months, all I saw was death and blood and torture! Most of it I think was nightmares, but with my abilities, I do not know if any of it was real. It all could have been prophetic dreams and it scares me. Earlier this year all I saw for myself was a horrid death and nonexistence, oblivion. I felt like nothing was real, that everything was some sick illusion that I was trapped in. How many times did I push away thoughts of last year or of the party last year, because I thought that I could not have _any of that ever again? Do you know that I had myself absolutely convinced that I did not care?"_

Tears were now openly streaming down her face as she stood there frozen by his door, not having any idea what to say. Her body was shaking with the shock she felt as everything he was saying.

"And I pushed you away because of it. I pushed you away because I was weak, and scared, and self-concerned. But, I eventually realized that I couldn't do that anymore, and it was too late. Too late because you had given up on me. You hate me… But, I could not stay with Amanda, knowing how I felt about you…"

Her tears had come to a grinding halt, as she stood staring at him, her eyes blinking furiously. She was kneading her hands, which were quivering, together furiously. For once in a great while, Hermione was at a loss for words and her mouth was hanging open slightly.

All sorts of emotion swirling around inside of him, Sage felt his last opportunity coming to a quick close. He was unsure of how she felt, or how he had effected her. All he could tell was that she was upset and that she was crying because of something that he had said. There was only a small glimmer of hope left, because he thought he felt that she might be feeling both  happy and sad at the same time. He was hoping that she was just simply overwhelmed and that hope was clearly making his heart beat faster than he had ever remembered. He clenched and unclenched his fists, his breaths fast and shallow. 

No longer able to fight the urge any longer, he walked up to her and put a gentle hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. His heart beating so fast it felt as if it might just stop, he leaned down and kissed her, his lips finding a perfect space with hers, as they had been parted in shock for the last few minutes already.

The feeling that he might just pass out hit him when she kissed him back, putting her arms around him tightly.

Then a minute after it had begun, she pulled back abruptly, glared at him, and slapped him with amazing strength clear across his shocked and deprived face.

He blinked a few times, and he almost began wondering what had happened, when she smiled at him slightly with her cheeks still flushed, and jumped back against him into the most furious hug he was sure he had ever received.

A/n

Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I know it was in the middle of the week, so that was great. 

VD – The sex talk will have to come in the next fic because I know have quite a life planned for it. I am glad that you thought it was sad like the movies with the music and tissues. I cried too!

Elalien – Exams in the first week! Ahhhhhh! Yes, there will be another story after this. I am so glad that you liked everything in t he last chapter and thought it was a tear jerker. I cried too if it makes you feel better. I am honored that my fic was the first to get yo in that way. I had hope the chappie would be sad!

Anonymous – No name yet? That's okay, I still enjoy your reviews. I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope that you like this one too. Let me know.

Linden – Woohoo it's done! I will make this short bc I know you want to read it. You know how much I love your reviews. They are so helpful and mean a lot to me. So, was this all you expected???


	55. Disclosures

The feeling that he might just pass out hit him when she kissed him back, putting her arms around him tightly.  
  
Then a minute after it had begun, she pulled back abruptly, glared at him, and slapped him with amazing strength clear across his shocked and deprived face.  
  
He blinked a few times, and he almost began wondering what had happened, when she smiled at him slightly with her cheeks still flushed, and jumped back against him into the most furious hug he was sure he had ever received.  
  
"I'm so sorry! It's not pathetic, it's not pathetic at all," came her muffled voice from against his chest.  
  
"Don't be, you have no idea.how content I am right now. We aren't even yet anyway. You can still yell at me and slap me a few times to make up for how horrible I was to you."  
  
She was trembling against him, and he was sure that she was trying to come to terms with the prophecy. She did not even know all of it, and she was overwhelmed.  
  
On the other hand, he felt a strange sort of release of negative emotion and an influx of overwhelming positive emotion. Ever since he had spoken to Merlin the last time, he had felt his emotions acutely and they were coming on stronger. Just like Merlin had said they would.  
  
"No wonder you did not want to talk about it.I feel so badly for giving up! For saying all those horrible things to you."  
  
"It's nothing. I deserved everything. I was not myself, and I treated everyone badly. I did a lot of things that I should not have done. Now I have to make up for them. I have to make up for an entire six months lost."  
  
She shook her head, "How could he have given that case to you? How could they just expect you to be fine afterwards?" Her indignation showed on her face.  
  
"It was not anyone's fault about the case. Because I have seen it, I can begin making plans for the future, so that I am prepared. As to expecting me to be fine - I don't think anyone feeling expected me to be fine, they just expected me to continue moving forward. Everyone tried to help in their own way, but I am a certain way and I will readily admit that I need to work things out on own and in my own time. I suppose I should also admit that I am very stubborn too, that doesn't help either."  
  
"You are very stubborn, and you can sometime say and do a lot of hurtful things that probably made it difficult for people to understand you and help you." Her academic tone was coming out again.  
  
"I have my faults," he paused for a second before saying, "and I inherited a lot of them. So, you can rightfully pass some blame on there."  
  
She smiled lightly, she had forgotten how he had always used to make her smile. Underneath his reserved, proper exterior, he really was warm and sarcastically funny. It made her feel special to know that this was the person inside of him that he did not often let others see. She could almost feel how unguarded he was being with her.  
  
"I will gladly pass the blame onto Professor Snape for some of those faults. Not only did he model them, but it is also in your genetic make- up," she giggled.  
  
"Despite his temper, Hermione, he is not a bad person," he replied more seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said hastily, "I shouldn't say that about your family."  
  
"After how he must act, I do not blame your opinions on you. If that makes any sense. Just know that he does act that way for a reason and it is a very good one. If you knew him away from all of this, I think that you would like him."  
  
She blinked her eyes a few times, "How d'you figure?"  
  
Sage's eyebrow arched, "We are very much alike, temper and all. If you like me, you would like him as well."  
  
Her blank stare told him that there was something she was thinking about deeply, and she certainly was not sharing it.  
  
"What is it," he asked gently.  
  
She exhaled and looked into his blue eyes, "When Professor Moody asked you if your Uncle had ever used the Unforgiveables on you-." She stopped, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
He frowned, "Do you want to know if he has ever hurt me? Is that what is bothering you?"  
  
Biting her lip, she nodded, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Because of what you have seen, there is not a simple answer, because if I gave you the simple answer, you would not believe me." He stopped and looked at her before continuing, "He's hit me, you know that, but he has never done so in a way that I would think is inappropriate. I have done a lot of things, a lot, nothing he tried to do worked. He grounded me, he gave me detention, he made me do horrible amounts of book work, and he made me do lots of menial work too. When you run out of option, you tend to get desperate, and that's what you saw, both times. He does not want me to make any mistakes that will cost me or anyone that I care about their lives."  
  
"But you were bleeding," she said anxiously. Clearly, she did not believe him.  
  
"Hermione, everytime I have a vision I go under the worst amount of pain you could ever imagine. It's like the Cruciatus, and it can last for long periods of time. It takes a lot to hurt me because I am very used to pain. None of it is even comparable. It plays more on your mind that anything else. Believe me."  
  
"I don't know, Sage. I cannot help what I feel and what I have seen and what I know of other families. It is not a common thing."  
  
Sage's brow arched, his tone was slightly harsher but not without grace, "You make assumptions then, broad assumptions. There are many things that you do know, Hermione, and that is what feeds my interest in you. But, you do not know about what you speak about because you are muggle-born. It is much, much more common that you think it is in the wizarding world, especially among more traditional families."  
  
"I'm not convinced," she answered stubbornly.  
  
"Hermione, my mind never even dreamed up exactly how being here with you would feel. Not even the mirror. I feel like this horrible weight is gone. It is due to both my Uncle and you." He closed his arms around her more. "He may not show it in any way that you can see, but he would place my life above his."  
  
"What do you mean, the mirror? You saw me in a mirror?"  
  
"The Mirror of Desire, have you heard of it?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Harry saw his parents in it."  
  
Sage smiled slightly, having mixed feelings about the mirror.  
  
"I do not see my desires in the mirror, I am drawn into them. I experience them. The strangest thing happened when the headmaster made me look into it. I was playing quidditch with my Father and Uncle. I had children in another, five boys. But it was not any of those that frightened me, it was the last one. We were laying on the floor in front of a fire reading, and you were propped up against my stomach. We kissed, and I heard all of these things inside of my head, felt all strange like I never had before, and all sorts of emotions were coursing through me. When I jolted out of the mirror, they didn't go away. They were still there with me, and that was when I knew that I had been hiding them from myself all along. Hiding them for so many reasons."  
  
She frowned at him, "Why?"  
  
"I did not want you to get hurt. I knew that in the future Voldemort could try to get to me through you, and I did not want you involved. On top of that, I knew that I would very likely die before I was of any significant age, and I could not do that to you either. So I rationalized everything. In my mind's eye, I am not a pretty prize as an interest, you see. I am sarcastic, secretive, average looking, and I have a horrid temper. So, I figured you would be much better off without me, and I could do without you regardless of whether I liked you or not. I tried to make all those decisions for you, to protect you, when I should have let you make those decisions about your well being for yourself."  
  
She goggled at him a bit, "Erm, Sage.Perhaps you have not noticed as you are a boy and all, and boys are pretty much stupid when it comes to girls.you are very attractive, very. In fact, if Parvati and Lavender were to rank cute boys, you would be in the top five, I am convinced."  
  
It was Sage's turn to goggle slightly, "Really now?"  
  
"Actually, I am quite sure that Lavender has had the most aweful crush on you, but she is absolutely mortified of you and the Professor!"  
  
Sage snorted, and replied sarcastically, "I shall have to inform my Uncle that he is cramping my style."  
  
"Not so sure you want me now?" She asked, playfully, stepping back away from him.  
  
"Nope, I'm sure. The mirror doesn't lie. Am I really that good-looking?" He questioned again, still looking unconvinced. "I don't see it. I have this abominably long nose, I'm rather thin, and I have girly eyelashes."  
  
"Well, you do have rather long eyelashes but they bring out your stunning blue eyes. and you voice is anything but girly. You most assuredly have the best male voice. And you are not thin, you are lean. And your nose is aristocratic, not long," she answered, appraising him as she went.  
  
"Aristocratic? That's loads better. That's just a fancy way of saying large," he said, feeling his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"You have very angular features, you nose would look ridiculous if it were smaller!"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Are you through being vain now?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to get back to some other more important things, such as all those decisions you tried to make for me. I think I'd like to make them for myself."  
  
"I figured that you would," he answered, giving her a mocking half-smile.  
  
"Are you always this much of a handful?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Funny," he replied, sitting down on the bed, "Uncle Severus made a similar statement not more than a week ago. Everybody misses how quiet the other Sage was, apparently."  
  
She sat down next to him, "I was only joking. I have some questions for you, would you mind if I asked them. If there are some you do not want to answer, you do not have to. I'll understand, as you have already told me a lot today."  
  
He shrugged and laid back on the bed, hooking his hands behind his head, his legs still hanging over the side as if he were sitting.  
  
"I don't mind, but I don't know what you are going to ask, so I don't know if I can answer everything."  
  
She nodded, "So, this Prophecy is definitely about you? And you are related to those two people and Merlin?"  
  
His brow furrowed in thought, "We have not made the linkage back to Merlin's line, but the headmaster is working on it, I believe, so it is almost a certainty that it is about me. I am the Magi, and there has not been more than one Magi at a time so long as history can recall. I am also the last Snape, which is the pureblood line descended down from the man called Nag."  
  
"Well, what about deviations from the last name. As in a daughter who is a Snape marries and has children, could they not be descendants as well?"  
  
"They could, but for one very large problem. Never has there been a female child born to a Snape, they have been all male."  
  
"All male, but that seems rather impossible. How could that be?" She asked, more to herself than to Sage.  
  
"Perhaps this is too much at once," he said, flatly, unsure of how she would respond to the truth about that.  
  
She looked at him curiously, "You can tell me as much or as little as you want, Sage. I'd like to understand what you are going through, though."  
  
"You are familiar with Egyptian Gods, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, somewhat."  
  
He sighed loudly and stared up at her from his position laying on the bed.  
  
"Amun Ra, was later said to be an Egyptian God, but in the time before times, he was a man, a Pharoah. When Ra was very young, a shrewd boy of immense magical knowledge and power discovered that Ra, then only the heir, was a Magi. The shrewd boy's name is no longer known, only that he came to be known as Nag. Since he was four years old, Nag was trained as a Magi, because they thought that he was one, but he was not. To make a long story very short, he was jealous of Ra's powers, and he believed that the secret to being a Magi was in the blood of strong, pureblooded wizards. Nag began drinking blood."  
  
"He was a Vampyre!" Hermione nearly screeched.  
  
Sage cringed, now he certainly did not want to finish, but he was well beyond a point where he could stop.  
  
"No, he became a Vampyre. He was the first of a certain breed of Vampyre. Some members of his cult also turned into drinkers of blood, spawning other types of Vampyres, some that are more common today."  
  
"Wait." She said, her face turning slightly pale, "You are the last of his line," her voice dropped in pitch, "You are a Vampyre."  
  
"I am not 'a' Vampyre. I am 'part' Vampyre, thousands of years removed. However, some of what Nag wished to accomplish, he did accomplish. He did gain certain powers that he passed on genetically to his family members. In fact, his gene structure completely changed and is distinct from normal gene structure. From what can be ascertained, our DNA does not undergo mitosis the same way that yours would during reproducation. There is not a 50/50 share, but instead the male's genes completely overwhelm the female's genes-."  
  
"Perpetuating genetic similarity and the transmission of certain rare magical traits! It is the ultimate ploy to keep the bloodline pure.That all happened from drinking blood?" She paused for a brief second and looked at him, "You don't drink blood, do you?"  
  
"Gods no!"  
  
"But that is why the children are all male, because males are preferrable to females? Is that why you and the Professor have the same voice and the same build?"  
  
"The same voice? Are you now telling me that my Uncle has an attractive voice too!"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus glared at Sage with his intense black eyes, wondering what had inspired this rather annoying change in his nephew. Finally having had enough, he slammed the book he was reading down on the table and stood up.  
  
"Sage, what is the meaning of this asinine behavior?!? You have been humming, HUMMING, for the last hour and everytime I say anything to you, you bite the inside of your mouth to keep yourself from laughing. Pray tell me, what the bloody hell is going on with you that you are acting so strangely."  
  
Succombing to his Uncle's statement, Sage bit down on the corner of his lip to hold his chuckle, before answering.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just in a good mood is all."  
  
"That absolutely foolish grin on your face tells me otherwise. Good mood indeed, since when have you started having good moods?"  
  
"Since yesterday perhaps," he answered.  
  
"Yesterday? And what happened yesterday?"  
  
Severus was going to find out what he wanted to know even if he had to take miles worth of back roads to get there. 


	56. Dating, Priorities, and OWLs

Dating, Priorities, and OWLs  
  
It took about a week for Severus to notice some normalcy returning to his nephew. For the first few days after catching him humming, he was sure that the boy had gotten hit by a very bad cheering charm. All he could do was sit back, scowl, and after a few minutes sigh deeply. As absolutely vexing as it was to have a nephew growing into sexual maturity, he could not be wholly unsympathetic. Apparently Miss Granger had succeeded in wheedling her way through Sage's defenses. Severus would not complain, however, as they both seemed to enjoy studying together for hours on end in the silence and privacy of his classroom. In fact, Sage seemed to be gaining speed with his training and with his preparation for his OWLs. Perhaps Hermione Granger would not be such a bad influence in his nephew's life. He needed someone to talk to who was perhaps a bit more emotionally giving. Neither him nor Sage were particularly good at anything of the sort.  
  
Of course, Severus had no intentions of being more than cordial to Sage's, shudder, girlfriend. The mere thought of the kiss he had witnessed a year before was enough to make him irked. He put a hand to his head as he thought of how many more kisses like that had probably occurred since their reconciliation. Hopefully, his nephew's testosterone would not run away with his brain as it had at the Yule Ball. He was dreading having any sort of conversation with Sage about more serious sexual endeavors, but he knew it was utterly and distressingly inevitable.  
  
Sage was of an age now where things were surely to progress, especially since Sage had an experience with her in the mirror. He cringed as his thoughts dragged him to exactly what that might have been. It was blatantly obvious that Sage liked Miss Granger in a way that went above and beyond his feelings for Miss Macnair. If Sage had been willing to put himself in that compromising a situation with her, Severus could only imagine what he was going to have to deal with now that Sage was with Hermione. Surely, he would not be able to put off talking to the boy for too long, because that could prove to be incredibly imprudent of him if something happened that should not.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus stared at his watch, noting that it was quarter after the hour, and Sage was indubitably late. He scowled, wondering if he should go look in his classroom to see if his dear nephew had lost track of the time whilst studying with his new distraction. Instead, he took a deep breath, readying a proper admonishion for the boy when he finally deigned to show up. He was midway through thinking about what to say, making himself even more perturbed by the minute, when he heard a tapping on his slightly open door.  
  
"Enter," he said gruffly, unable to keep his frustration under control. Was his nephew going to begin these idiotic antics again?  
  
Sage walked into the office cautiously and slowly, knowing full well that he was going to get an earfull, at best, for being late for his training. Hermione had him teaching her some of the transfigurations he would have to do for his OWLs so that she could get a head start. Then she had looked so particularly alluring as she concentrated that he couldn't resist giving her a kiss before he had to go, not even realizing that he was already late. So the kiss had really only added another few minutes harm to an already bad situation.  
  
"Sir," he said, completely throwing out the 'good evening,' knowing that his uncle would have some retort to that statement. Then, he cleared his throat nervously and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"..." Severus glared at him harshly, making Sage fidget in his seat a bit.  
  
He was hoping that the man did not see the flush Sage undoubtedly knew was on his cheeks. His discomfort was greatly increasing by the minute.  
  
The silence nearly choking him, he said, "Sir, I'm really sorry for being late, I lost track of the time-."  
  
"Did I ask you a question or tell you to speak?"  
  
"No, sir," he answered quietly. This was one of Severus's very bad scripts for when he was incredibly angry. It made Sage cringe before anything else was even said.  
  
"Then I suggest you shut your mouth and not make the situation any worse for yourself."  
  
Sage bit his lip, his Uncle had not been this angry with him in a very long time. It had seemed like months since Severus had yelled at him about anything.  
  
"Over fifteen minutes late is inexcuseable. Where were you and what was so important that you forget about your training?"  
  
For the first time in as long as he could remember, Sage had to fight the desire to look down. He desperately did not want to answer, as he knew his answer would only make his Uncle angrier. He could not lie...  
  
"Well, now you don't want to talk!" He yelled, standing up and putting his fingertips on his desk.  
  
Sage sighed, "I was being irresponsible, Uncle Severus, and it won't happen again."  
  
Within an instant, Sage knew that he had made a mistake is even giving that answer. It was an evasive answer, and Severus clearly knew that it was.  
  
"Don't you 'Uncle Severus' me with that complete and utter DRIVEL! Do you think I missed the evidence all over your face? For Merlin's sake, boy, your lips are swollen! Perhaps I shall have to set your priorities straight for you! It rather seems that you have disregarded the importance of our meetings, on top of the fact that you are incomprehensively wasting my time."  
  
"It was not maliciously done, sir. It was an accident. We were working, and I kissed her before I left. I really had no idea until I looked at my watch in the hall. I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Severus sneered, "So forthcoming with the truth now. A bit too late for that."  
  
"I'm getting grounded again, aren't I?" he asked quietly, this time looking down.  
  
"To say the least! A few days away from Gryffindor will serve to remind you of your priorities. Until you remember how to conduct yourself properly, without getting distracted, you are restricted to my rooms and are not to set foot in Gryffindor until you have my permission."  
  
"Yes, sir." He answered, sounding completely dejected, but it wasn't as if he thought Severus was just going to give him a lecture and leave it at that.  
  
"While I have no qualms with your new... association, I will not have you shirking your other more important engagements and responsibilities."  
  
"I wasn't shirking anything, Uncle, at least not purposely. I've still been working very hard. The majority of the time that I spend with her, we spend studying together, especially since me OWLs are next week."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow in a slightly malicious manner, "Well now it is ensured that you will spend the remainder of the time until the exams preparing for them without the possibility of distraction."  
  
* * *  
  
Sage stared crossly at his exam paper for Charms, not understanding why he should even bother to describe the specific wand movement associated with a banishing charm. He didn't even use a wand for Merlin's sake!  
  
His frustration had been growing all day as he had opted to take so many of the exams that loads had ended up crammed in on the same day. His hand was incredibly cramped up. Then a brilliant idea struck him, and he put the quill down. He could not help himself from allowing a small, wicked grin to come over his face as he focused on the quill. As it began writing what he was thinking, he sat back in his chair thoroughly pleased with himself.  
  
The quill wrote down on the paper, "As I am a Magi, and therefore do not use a wand, I begin to wonder the exact utility of this question. However, if I were somehow decapacitated and was forced to use a wand, the correct wand movement would be..." And it carried on from there.  
  
"And what exactly do you think you are doing here," a particularly gnarly looking wizard asked him, grabbing Sage's quill when it was midsentence. "How did you smuggle this in?" The grey-haired man continued, accusingly.  
  
Sage raised his eyebrow and scowled, "That is the quill I was provided, I charmed it to write what I dictate it to write in my head. I wasn't cheating."  
  
"Oh really, and how did you charm it?"  
  
Shaking his head, Sage answered, "If you would do a slight bit of research on the matter, you would find that I am a Magi. I don't use a wand, and I don't necessarily need to know an incantation to control objects."  
  
The man looked at him, clearly not believing any of the story. His cratery face just glared back at Sage critically.  
  
Sage was getting more and more flustered. This dolt was wasting his exam time asking him stupid questions.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then ask Professor Flitwick. I am sure he is around somewhere, probably in the front of the room."  
  
The man frowned at him, clearly not appreciating his cheek. "We'll see about that," he answered, stalking to the front of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus stared at Sage appraisingly when the boy flung open the door and proceeded to flop down on the couch without so much as a greeting. He let the incordiality of the entrance go, as Sage's exam schedule was incredibly rigorous. Severus realized, too, that it was partly his fault as he had been rather adamant that Sage take every exam he was qualified to take.  
  
"How did you perform," he asked.  
  
Sage turned his blue eyes on him over the back of the couch scathingly.  
  
"Testy," Severus stated.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle, I am just very tired and very hungry."  
  
Severus sat down in the chair to Sage's right and handed him a cup of tea.  
  
"Considering that I took the initiative to order you some dinner from that errant house elf, Dobby, I believe I deserve a summary of the day's events."  
  
His eyes wide with appreciation, he slouched down further and began, "Well, I have thoughts going through my head in both French and Russian at the moment, and I cannot for the life of me manage to think completely in English..."  
  
Severus snorted in amusement.  
  
"You realize that a sign of fluency is thinking and dreaming in the respective language."  
  
Sage glared, narrowing his eyes to meer slits.  
  
"Continue," Severus said, completely unphased from the look.  
  
"Well, for my practicals I stunned the examiners, obviously. I do not know how it failed to be mentioned to any of them that I am a Magi. For Transfiguration and Defense, they kept asking me to do all these odd things not in the OWLs curricula, simply for their enjoyment. Then, the crowning glory was when I was briefly accused of cheating during my written for Charms because I charmed the quill to write what I wanted it to write, because I could no longer feel my hand."  
  
Raising his eyebrow, Severus asked, "Should I be expecting anything less from your results than I had originally anticipated?"  
  
"No, sir. There was not a single question I felt I could not answer up to standards."  
  
Severus nodded with approval, "What is on the agenda for tomorrow?"  
  
Sage's brow furrowed in concentration, "Potions, Astronomy, Runes, and Latin. After tommorrow sleep, sleep, sleep, and then the third task of the Tri-wizard."  
  
"After tomorrow you can move your things back up to Gryffindor, but I do not want to have to remind you about your priorities again," The Professor stated, as Dobby showed up with a large plate of sandwiches.  
  
Frowning, Severus rolled his eyes as his nephew nodded his response, his mouth already completely full of sandwich.  
  
A/N  
  
Thanks for reading everyone!!! You are all the best.  
  
For those of you who do not know, I have a new goal of getting 500 reviews for this fic. I am at about 360, so help me out if you have a spare minute to drop me a little note in a review. I would appreciate it greatly. ;-) 


	57. Epiphanies, Ascendency, and the Ethereal

Epiphanies, Ascendancy, and the Ethereal  
  
His fingertips grew warm where they touched each other in front of his body. Had could literally feel the power coursing through the Sign of Eternity he made with his hands. Had he been more within himself, he would have thought that this was the first time that had happened when he meditated, but his mind was clear and without though. It only had sensation and pure knowledge.  
  
Breathing deeply, he pushed forward, feeling the power slowly go down his arms. Severus watched Sage silently, monitoring him, as he had grown accustomed to do. He could not help but think that during these meditations Sage was very prone, as he did not seem to be aware of his surroundings. He felt the need to watch over him, to make sure that nothing happened to Sage while he was strictly self-aware in his meditation.  
  
Nothing much had ever happened when Sage meditated, but this time was very different in a way Severus found it difficult to wrap his mind around. He thought he could feel a presence. At first it was a strange feeling, like a sixth sense, but then it became stronger and clearer. It had a strange effect on him as well. The presence made him feel calm, controlled, and even stronger in a way.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he uncrossed his arms suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. A glow had settled around Sage's fingertips. Distinctly blue, and growing brighter. He fought the desire to take a step forward with the fear of disturbing whatever was going on. Something inside of him told him that it was not something that he should fear or be worried about.  
  
He watched the scene before him unfold, not feeling as if he was living or breathing at all. The blue glow spread down Sage's body and it began to take the appearace of a whisp of smoke travelling over Sage, but without the smoke, still glowing light blue similar to electricity. It definitely wasn't physical, but Severus could not explain it.  
  
In the stillness and silence of the room, the whisps of blue grew in number, spreading exponentially through the room. They were swirling around the room, concentrated by Sage. They were coming closer and closer to Severus as they spread. He could *feel* it.  
  
"Ambient magic", he thought.  
  
It was the same thing that you could feel a shadow of if you were learned enough and if you stood close to Sage, but that was when it was wholly confined within his body. This was different. It was either metaphysically expressing itself as a form outside of Sage's body, or it was whatever powers resided within Sage's body calling up the magic inherent within the environment. Severus's mouth gaped slightly, or perhaps the ambient magic everywhere had always been under Sage's control, but Sage had never been able to control it. Severus closed his mouth tightly. There was an infinite number of possible explanations.  
  
* * *  
  
Sage opened his eyes to a black world without sound. He took a deep breath when he saw the small, thin whisps of blue travelling around him, swirling like a vortex. He gasped when he looked down at his hands and saw them glowing the same color blue. He sharply exhaled when he eyes travelled down his body to see the same glowing matter covering his entire form.  
  
Abruptly he stood up and spun around once to see what his surrounding were. There was nothing other than the swirling force all over, as far as he could see, growing more dense. He turned again and again. *What is this?* Slowly he reached out his hand to touch it at it seemed to curl around his hand as if it were a force of its own, definitely not an actual physical form. Indeed, it almost seemed to be coming off him, emanating from him.  
  
"This is the force of your magic, something which you can see, but which you cannot feel. Although you can feel it within you as many different things."  
  
Sage spun again to face the voice, knowing who it belonged to. Merlin.  
  
"It grows," he answered simply.  
  
"Not really, Magi, only your perception of it grows. It is infinite."  
  
Frowning, Sage asked, "Why couldn't I see it before?"  
  
Merlin shrugged, "You were not self-aware enough to see it, to use it. It continues to grow in your perception, but it has always been there and has always been infinite. This is only the ambient form of your magic."  
  
"This is what people who are trained can feel."  
  
"A shadow of it, yes."  
  
Sage looked beyond Merlin, watching the vortex.  
  
"Where am I," he asked.  
  
Smiling, Merlin answered, "Your Llywen."  
  
"It does not look like it," Sage responded smartly.  
  
"Your Llywen can take many forms. It takes the form you require of it. There is much yet that you have not learned about it and one more thing you will learn about it today. You perception of your powers is not strong enough to sustain it yet, but you will have the knowledge now of what is possible. What purpose your Llywen serves that you have not been able to use."  
  
His eyebrow arched slightly, "What?"  
  
"Look behind you and you will see."  
  
Still looking skeptical, Sage turned around. He frowned at the blackness behind him and the swirling vortex. Scowling, he was about to turn back around to Merlin when something seemed to materialize. He squinted, his mouth gaping slightly. He pulled his head back, it was his uncle. Slowly the background of the room he had been meditating in also materialized.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus took a step forward as Sage stood up and looked around, but he stopped his movement when Sage didn't seem to notice him. Sage's eyes were glowing brightly with the same matter that glowed around his body. With rapt attention, he watched Sage turn to face the other wall, finding obvious interest in it that Severus could not fathom.  
  
After a few short minutes, Sage turned around and frowned at him, squinting. Then Sage's eyes grew wide, he had seen him.  
  
"Uncle?" Sage asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Sage? All right?"  
  
He walked closer to his nephew, and Sage took a step closer to him. His nephew reached out a hand to him tentatively and touched him on the shoulder. As Severus's shoulder gave way under the slight push, Sage recoiled in shock.  
  
Severus frowned. What was going on?  
  
Sage took another step forward and grabbed Severus's forearm hesitantly, "Are you real?"  
  
"What? Am I real? Of course I am real," he answered, feeling rather uncomfortable. Something was definitely not right.  
  
"You aren't just a representation of you in my Llywen?"  
  
Severus scowled, "No."  
  
Sage's eyes narrowed, "You must be... This is not the real world... It does not feel like the read world."  
  
His nephew was obviously very, very confused.  
  
"You are silver," Sage stated as if it were a perfectly normal thing to say.  
  
"Silver?" He replied, definitely at a loss for what to do.  
  
"Your aura, your ambient magic. It is silver. It is very strong, your ambient magic," he whispered again. "I cannot see where it ends."  
  
Severus frowned. Something strange was definitely going on. He, Severus Snape, had ambient magic? And it was silver? Sage could see it? He looked down to see if he had any strange silver whisps going around himself. He saw nothing.  
  
When he looked back up, Sage had his eyes closed serenely.  
  
"Dumbledore," Sage whispered again, "The headmaster has purple." He opened his eyes, "And Potter, Potter has red."  
  
His eyebrow was almost irrevokably raised now, or at least that is how Severus felt. He was sure he had not gone anywhere, but by the way Sage was acting, he felt like he was in some alter-dimension.  
  
Sage smirked, "Yours is more concentrated than his. You must be stronger."  
  
"Than Potter, I should think so!"  
  
Frowning, Sage answered, "No, sir, than Dumbledore."  
  
Severus felt his eyebrow fall and turn into a concentrated furrow, "How can that be?" He was more powerful than Albus Dumbledore?  
  
"Perhaps because you are younger than the headmaster, you do not have the experience needed to tap into it. But it is true, you are, and so is Sarmach."  
  
* * *  
  
Sage stared at his Uncle as the man seemingly contemplated the news that he was more powerful that Dumbledore. The man's reactions were certainly true to life, but this interaction simply could not be real. He had not left his Llywen yet, he could still feel it. Sage's mind knew Severus enough to know how he would react, that must be why it seemed so real.  
  
Suddenly, Sage felt his heart speed up for no apparent reason. His eyes started to cloud and then he was torn in two. He felt as if he was being ripped out of himself, and he vaguely heard himself snarl in pain. He felt his body impact roughly with the floor, but he did not remember falling.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw his Uncle kneeling next to him, not sure of whether he should try and help or not.  
  
A bruised feeling spread up his body and it felt as if it were pulsating. A headache had come on out of nowhere, as severe as if his head were being cleaved in two.  
He whispered, "It was real..."  
  
He had been in his Llywen in the material world, the real world. But wasn't his Llywen an Otherworld?  
  
A/N  
  
Thank you especially to Miss Darkshadow and Miss Winter for their lovely reviews. You both really keep me going, and I appreciate that. I can at least count of the two of you to help me achieve my goal of 500 reviews!!! You are the best.  
  
I hope you all like this chapter. It is full of stuff that is very important for the future. Really full. So, I suggest reading it twice so that you remember stuff. ;-) Just a hinty hint.  
  
If you liked the chapter and you have a minute, drop me a note to tell me, please. Sage AND Snape will be endebted to you and will perhaps be persuaded to send you cyber kisses if you are a girl! 


	58. Healing and Transference

Healing and Transference  
  
Sage stared at his Uncle as the man seemingly contemplated the news that he was more powerful that Dumbledore. The man's reactions were certainly true to life, but this interaction simply could not be real. He had not left his Llywen yet, he could still feel it. Sage's mind knew Severus enough to know how he would react, that must be why it seemed so real.  
  
Suddenly, Sage felt his heart speed up for no apparent reason. His eyes started to cloud and then he was torn in two. He felt as if he was being ripped out of himself, and he vaguely heard himself snarl in pain. He felt his body impact roughly with the floor, but he did not remember falling.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw his Uncle kneeling next to him, not sure of whether he should try and help or not.  
  
A bruised feeling spread up his body and it felt as if it were pulsating. A headache had come on out of nowhere, as severe as if his head were being cleaved in two.  
  
He whispered, "It was real..."  
  
He had been in his Llywen in the material world, the real world. But wasn't his Llywen an Otherworld?  
  
* * *  
  
Sage cringed as Severus touched his shoulder, and he hurriedly slapped the man's hand away.  
  
"No, don't touch me. Just, just let me be," he said, his deep voice cracking with strain as he fought to keep the pain from showing.  
  
"Don't be so daft," he answered, curtly.  
  
Sage sucked in a wavering breath and exhaled forcefully through his nose, shaking. A cold sweat had come over him. He laid back on the stone floor, his knees still bent up in front of him. His skin was beginning to look like sticky dough.  
  
Growling under his breath, Severus sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"You require a pain killer."  
  
"No," Sage answered, cooly but rapidly.  
  
"You do," Severus stated, nodding his head slightly, affirmatively.  
  
"I can bear it... I can wait it out." But it was clear from his shakey voice that he could not.  
  
"No, you cannot. You are not strong enough, skilled enough, or practiced enough."  
  
"I can never become what I do not try to be," he answered, cheekily.  
  
"Don't lecture me, boy. Do you think I know nothing of what you are, or of these Arts?"  
  
Sage scowled and glared up at his Uncle.  
  
"I could have this, I FELT it," he said, raising a hand and then grasping nothingness into his fist. "I should have it. All I had was a moment's time, and I know now that this is what I need to be able to do."  
  
Again, Severus reached out and touched Sage's chest, over his heart.  
  
"You can have it and you will, but not now. This was just a glimpse, a foreshadow of what is to come for you. Don't be stupid enough to follow this without the knowledge you require. You will only end up going through needless pain."  
  
"Needless pain," he spat, "I have been going through needless pain all of my life!"  
  
"It is the curse and blessing of what you are. As I said to you long ago when you were a little boy. There will be a time in the future where you will be thankful for all your gifts, even though they have brough you pain."  
  
A shudder passed through his body as he lifted his head slightly to look at his Uncle.  
  
"You are in pain." Severus stated again, obviously wanting to force something into Sage to ease it.  
  
Sage put his head back down onto the ground.  
  
"I wish the pain would just go away, I wish it could not do anything to me, that I could beat it. Or that I could heal myself."  
  
"You will be able to, but you do not know how yet and it is best not to try something like that without proper skill."  
  
He lifted his head up again slightly, and focused on the man's hand on his chest.  
  
"But you can," Sage said simply.  
  
"Yes, to an extent. Not what you fully require," Severus responded.  
  
"You are powerful," Sage whispered softly, losing consciousness quickly. "You can hold it."  
  
Severus frowned, not entirely sure that Sage was making sense anymore. The boy was probably lapsing into a preconscious delirium.  
  
"Hold what?" He asked, humoring his nephew.  
  
"My power. If I transfer some of it to you. You can use it, perhaps, with your skill and your knowledge, to lessen the pain since I cannot."  
  
Shaking his head, Severus responded, "A potion is much simpler and safer."  
  
Sage smiled slightly, his breathing become shallow and infrequent. He put his far hand over Severus's hand on his chest.  
  
"Uncle, I am sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Because the potion that you give me during my visions, sir, it does not work. It dulls the pain only slightly and it restricts my body from acting on the perception of the pain. This is the same pain."  
  
Severus nearly pulled his hand away from Sage in aggravation, knowing that the one thing he had thought he was able to do to help his nephew through the visions had never helped him much.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"It does calm me to an extent and dulls the pain a bit. I never told you because I knew that it was easier for you this way. It is painful for those around me to see what happens to me when nothing restricts my body."  
  
"You are telling me, basically, that the pain was not gone. I was creating for you an itch that you could not possibly scratch."  
  
Sage nodded at the metaphor, "Will you try this for me, Uncle?" His voice quivered again as a ripple went down his body. "You are powerful enough that it will not hurt you."  
  
"That does not concern me." He snapped, then he continued softer, "I am concerned about it hurting you."  
  
"You cannot hurt me in a greater way than anything I have yet been through."  
  
Severus put his other hand on Sage's bent knee, silence reigning the room for what seemed like a long time.  
  
"If you can manage to create the transference, I will do it," he said finally.  
  
Sage closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, letting air slide in. He felt beads of sweat slowly slide down his temples, cheeks, and chin. Slowly, he closed his hand more around Severus's.  
  
"Transfero Potestas," he murmured.  
  
Severus took a deep, fast breath as he felt the power course through him, feeling like a maelstrom within his chest. He moved his other hand to Sage's chest as well, feeling a deep warmth permeate the area.  
  
He closed his eyes, forcing himself into a pseudo-meditative state, and focused. Vaguely, he felt Sage's hand fall away from his.  
  
Within minutes he had held his hands over Sage's entire body, concentrating the healing energy as best as he could, but he had never been strong enough to use it like this.  
  
As he felt the force waning, he opened his eyes and pulled his hands away.  
  
Sage's eyes were closed, completely passed out cold, but his face had started to take on more color. His lips were no longer tightly pushed together.  
  
Severus frowned, he had managed to actually direct Sage's power. He had never experienced transference before and it was simply remarkable. Sage had done it before, many time, so that was not surprising or a particular accomplishment. What was surprising to the Potions Master was that he had been able to harness it and to use it as if it were perfectly his own for a sustained amount of time.  
  
He steepled his hands and rested his chin on the tips of his fingers. There was only one feasible explanation for why the transference had been so successful with that great an amount of power for that long of a time: he, Severus Snape, was a lot more powerful than even he knew. Sage had been right when he had said to him that he was very powerful, and this was enough to convince him that it must be true. Transference was often considered Dark Magic, and it was very, very difficult for the receiver to control. The only lurking doubt in his mind was that he was stronger than Albus.  
  
The days following had left both Sage and Severus contemplative; both were wondering exactly what powers were inside of them and how they could harness them. Severus was particularly frustrated, because it would likely take him longer than it would take Sage, because he was not a Magi. Sage was also likely to progress faster because the younger the wizard, the easier it is for them to find balance. Severus had led a very torturous and painful life and it had left its mark on him in more than one way. He would never be able to achieve balance in the same way as his nephew.  
  
Severus circled his living room, pacing and questioning Sage as he had done for the passed two days.  
  
"How can you not know how you participated in the real world through your Llywen? Do you not remember?"  
  
Severus was growing frustrated.  
  
"No, sir. I told you, Uncle, I did not do anything to do it. Merlin told me to turn around and it just happened."  
  
"Explain to me what it felt like again."  
  
Sage raised his brow briefly, "Distractionless, sir, that's the best way I can describe it to you. I felt aware, controlled, relaxed. I'm not sure what you are really looking for..."  
  
"You have not been able to duplicate it, correct?"  
  
"No, despite hours of effort. Although it was better than sleep."  
  
Severus continued to pace around, whispering to himself, and making hand gestures.  
  
"Your Llywen has been a meadow before this, with no sounds, no wind, and neither warmth nor cold." He stated, more to himself than to Sage.  
  
Sage answered anyway, "Yes, it was a place that I could not help but focus."  
  
Severus spun around on Sage and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.  
  
"A place you could not help but focus!" He exclaimed.  
  
Sage stared at him wide-eyed. This was not exactly up to his Uncle's level of decorum.  
  
"Of course! You Llywen is generally so because you need it to be so, because then you can focus. That place has been teaching you how to use it. Most people who reach their Llywen probably never leave that safe, calm place. The more powerful you become, the stronger you are, the more balance you are, you will not longer need that place. You will no longer need such a calm environment."  
  
"What?" Sage was completely perplexed at his uncle's expression and demeanor. Sage imagine that this would be the way he would react if he discovered an anti-avada kedavra potion that protected one from death in battle.  
  
Severus grabbed his shoulder, "Your Llywen is not a physical place if you remember, it is an altered state of consciousness, one generally associated with not being in the waking world but not being in the sleeping world either. It is like hypnosis. That altered state of consciousness can produce any sort of a perception, but in its highest form you must be able to be wakeful and the real world becomes like another place that your Llywen has created."  
  
"But when I am in the real world and in my Llywen it retains the altered state that makes me feel focused and balanced."  
  
Severus nodded, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Sage stared at the vast maze in front of him, wondering what things may lie in wait for the champions, hoping that Harry would not have too much pride to send up red sparks if he needed to do so. Hermione gripped his hand tightly, as if she too was having that exact same thought, only to her it was more of a worry.  
  
They had a very good seat, as they had walked out with Professor Snape when he had to leave in order to inspect the grounds with the other professors to make sure it was safe. Sage was certain that his Uncle simply did not want to leave him alone with Hermione, fearing that Sage would go into his chambers for some quality time with Hermione. Severus has suggested that they come with him to the field early, however, he had suggested in such a way that it was impossible to refuse him.  
  
The large maze was directly in front of them, and they were a ways up the bleacher seats so that they were not simply staring a a green hedge.  
  
Sage turned and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
"Are you that worried?" he asked.  
  
Quizically she answered, "What makes you think I am worried?"  
  
Sage rolled his eyes, "Because you are squeezing the blood right out of my hand, and you are biting the inside of your lower lip."  
  
Ron chuckled from Hermione's other side, "Oi, and you're squeezing the blood out of my forearm too!"  
  
Hermione frowned and let go of Ron's arm and Sage's hand.  
  
"Fine, I'm concerned, all right? I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to Harry in there. He is always such a target, and he'll be all alone in there."  
  
"Sheesh, you wouldn't be so concern if it were me in there!" Ron said.  
  
Sage shook his head negatively, "You aren't a magnet for trouble like Potter is."  
  
"You two!"  
  
Sage turned his glare on her softly.  
  
"I just want this to go smoothly for once," she said, looking back at his blue-eyed stare.  
  
"For once is right," Sage added, turning his eyes back to the maze, "I think they are about to start down there," he said, inclining his head to the green hedges.  
  
"There's Harry," Ron said, pointing. "He's off!"  
  
"Oh, Harry, be careful."  
  
Sage rolled his eyes as Hermione grabbed his hand once again.  
  
He watched the maze critically, looking for some sign of movement or spellwork, but he could see nothing of significance. It was, in effect, very boring to watch. He felt himself glaze over, his eyes not blinking as they stared at the unmoving green hedges.  
  
Suddenly he frowned, loosening his grip on Hermione's hand unconsciously.  
  
"Sage, what's wrong," she asked, concerned at his concentrated frown.  
  
He did not answer, instead he cocked his head sideways slightly, still staring at the maze.  
  
A hot blue flame with bright orange tips came before his eyes, and he jumped in recollection. How could he have forgotten? He had seen this before. Indeed, he felt the same feeling spreading through him like intense dread. He had seen the maze go up in smoke instantaneously after the hot blue and orange flame had been set upon it.  
  
But there was nothing on the maze now, why would he be recalling it? What did it mean? His heart raced in anticipation of something unknown happening, and he wished that he had spent more time in Lyon Llyonyss so that he could have learned how to direct his visions and have them at his will.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N  
  
ElenaT - Thanks for the review! Since you left your email, do you want me to add you to my email list for stuff about the fic???  
  
Xiomara - Saying anything is cool enough for me! Thanks for letting me know how you like it. ;-)  
  
Lucius and Snape Rock - Did you finally get a chance to finish? How do you like it in comparison to the last one?  
  
VD - I wouldn't hug Dumbledore! Hee hee. Although I have to admit, he does SEEM more inviting. Although I do think that he is rather detached. Linden pointed out to me that we never actually see him physically touch anybody in canon. He only touches them if they are going to fall over or something. That is something ot think about. ;-)  
  
Linden - wow, that was an analysis. Actually you are not far off on a lot of counts. Good job. However, there is more to it than just that. It was great that you took the time to look into it. It was so exciting!!! I hope to talkj to you on IM soon. ( 


	59. Coming in to Power

Coming into Power  
  
A hot blue flame with bright orange tips came before his eyes, and he jumped in recollection. How could he have forgotten? He had seen this before. Indeed, he felt the same feeling spreading through him like intense dread. He had seen the maze go up in smoke instantaneously after the hot blue and orange flame had been set upon it.  
  
But there was nothing on the maze now, why would he be recalling it? What did it mean? His heart raced in anticipation of something unknown happening, and he wished that he had spent more time in Lyon Llyonyss so that he could have learned how to direct his visions and have them at his will.  
  
Would this bright blue flame engulf Harry and the other champions?  
  
"Sage, all right?" Hermione waited for an answer. "Ron, something is wrong with Sage."  
  
Ron reached over Hermione and nudged Sage with his fist, "Oi, come out of it."  
  
Sage shook his head and then finally looked at the two of them, "What?"  
  
"I thought something was wrong," Hermione said, picking up his hand again.  
  
Frowning, Sage answered, "I'm not sure... I mean, there isn't anything wrong with me...It's just that I have seen this before and the maze was engulfed in a great fire, so hot that it burned blue and turned the hedges into ashes instantaneously."  
  
"What!" Hermione and Ron said together.  
  
"I don't know what it means, good or bad. All I saw was the fire and the ashes."  
  
"But Harry's in there!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Do not think that I don't know that Ron," Sage responded angrily. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Do something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"I can't just go running out there like an idiot, Ron, no one would believe me. Especially not Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand, "You have prescience, Sage, shouldn't you be able to see a few minutes into the future to find out something?"  
  
"Do you realize the amount of training and control it takes to master an art like prescience, Hermione?"  
  
She shook her head negatively.  
  
"Years of training, and I have only been aware that I had it for a year and a half. Most people who have prescience never learn to control it!"  
  
"Don't get angry with me. I am only trying to help."  
  
"Yeah," Ron added, "I mean can't you try to use it?"  
  
Sage glared at them.  
  
"Please, just try."  
  
He exhaled and growled, "Fine, I'll try, not much good will come of it though."  
  
Sage closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted to see: Harry running through the maze.  
  
"What's happening," Ron whispered to Hermione a few minutes later.  
  
"NOTHING IF YOU DON'T STOP DISTRACTING ME WEASLEY!" Sage said loudly through his clenched teeth.  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
Sighing loudly, Sage focused back on the inside of the maze, but he could not help but hear the noises of the stands. He put his head down and cupped his hands around his ears to drown out the sounds.  
  
He began to hear loud, frantic footfalls. Evening his breathing, he focused in on the sound, his brow furrowing deeply in the process.  
  
Slowly, there were more sensations, twigs and branches slapping against his arms, the smell of sweat.  
  
Suddenly a picture came into his mind. He saw Harry staggering towards something, and he heard Cedric Diggory's voice. Sage couldn't make out what they were saying, but after a few moments, Cedric came into his field of view. The other boys put his arm around Harry and began helping him.  
  
As they staggered forward towards the cup, Sage wondered why Diggory had chosen to share the cup with Potter. He was an idiot, Diggory, giving Potter another bit of that famous luck he was known for.  
  
Sage scowled as they reached for the cup together smiling, but he frowned when they and the cup vanished into this air. It was a portkey and suddenly he felt the scene around him change. It was all he needed to hear. The sound of an unnatural, raspy voice.  
  
"Voldemort," he whispered out loud, openning his eyes. "Bugger!"  
  
Ron and Hermione were staring at him, but there was no time to take notice. There was no way of knowing how far ahead in time he had seen. It could have been mere seconds.  
  
"Don't take the cup," Sage yelled.  
  
Now everyone around him was staring at him.  
  
Sage began bolting down the stands towards the grass below, yelling, "Potter, Diggory, don't touch the goblet!"  
  
Over the great din of the crowd, no one could hear what he was yelling.  
  
As he bounded off the grandstand and onto the grass, he felt a familiar feeling go through him.  
  
"No, not now," he thought, pushing through the first waves of pain, before it got more intense. The mere prickles he could stand.  
  
His muscles screamed he was running so fast towards the maze, and it did not help that the pain was beginning to worsen. It was difficult to breath through the familiar burning and stabbing.  
  
Sage growled as he began stumbling, and then he fell onto his knees, still struggling to get up again.  
  
With one last breath, he yelled as loud as he could, hoping that they could hear him. "Potter, don't touch the goblet it's a portkey."  
  
He heard his voice reverberate throughout the area as it had become as loud as it would have had he thought to use the Sonorous charm.  
  
Gripping his chest violently, he thrashed trying to push it away, trying to get up again. He had to do something.  
  
Finally, it hit him hard, the blue fire had been him. He had burnt down the maze. That's what he had to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus ran over the grass, his wand drawn. He knew that others were close behind him and he could hear the headmaster calling him, but he wasn't paying any attention.  
  
Sage was still struggling like an animal that had just been shot with one of those muggle contraptions, fighting through his inability to get up. It was horrifying. His nephew's face was turning a sick color of red as he scurried around on the grass fighting the effects of a vision on his body.  
  
As he drew nearer to his nephew, sweat pouring down his face, something hit him hard in the chest sending him backwards onto the ground. Similar thuds were heard all around him. It had to have been the other professors falling too.  
  
When he leaned back up to look at Sage, the boy was staggering away rapidly, still under the effects of whatever was happening to him. He was limping and jumping and twitching all in one. His eyes narrowed as he latched onto subtle differences in Sage's movements as he went towards the maze. The limp was lessening. He looked more as if he were running now.  
  
Severus pointed his wand at his nephew's back, knowing that he had to stop him before he hurt himself.  
  
Quickly it was slapped downward by a hand.  
  
Glaring before he turned, Severus's black eyes met with the headmaster's eyes.  
  
"Do not," the older man said simply.  
  
"Why the hell not?" the surly professor spat.  
  
"Let him fight it."  
  
"It could KILL him! The more he pushes it down, the more it is going to want to come out. You KNOW that!"  
  
"I know, Severus, but he will never master it if we do not allow him the chance."  
  
"Albus, perhaps you have forgotten why people have intrusive visions. It is precisely because they cannot control them that they have them!"  
  
"Severus, calm down."  
  
"I will not calm down, a person can only have control of their visions if and when they can have a vision at will! And when they frequently enter a meditative state that will allow them to have visions unintrusively! He cannot do the first, and he has only done the second a handful of times."  
  
"Severus-."  
  
The man grabbed the headmaster by the shoulders shaking him, "My nephew is not expendable! You would have him make an attempt in the hope that he will be ready sooner, even if it could cost him his life!"  
  
"That isn't true. He needs to know what he can do, believe what he can do. He has the motivation and the apparent necessity that he just might be able to experience that."  
  
"It is not worth his life to see what he can do!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head furiously, "He will not die, Severus, he is much stronger than any of us knows. Just as he cannot grasp limitlessness, neither can we, but he still has it even if he doesn't believe it!"  
  
* * *  
  
He pushed the vision off of himself as hard as he could, not wanting it to come so that he wouldn't be able to keep conscious. If he had a vision, he would not be able to act. The pain of it was there, tremendously, burning his skin as he tried to run away from the people who would simply let the vision take him and any opportunity he had of preventing Harry from touching the portkey.  
  
As he neared the maze, he stopped in his tracks, his hands falling to his sides. Tremors went through him and he gulped and stuggled for air.  
  
"It is not real," he said to himself, "It isn't real. There is no real pain, there is nothing here to do this to my body. It is my mind believing that something is there that is not there."  
  
With a sense of fatality, he felt that something had already happened, that perhaps they had not heard him.  
  
"I've already seen that I obliterated the hedges, all I need to do now is do it," he thought.  
  
Barely three minutes had passed since he had jumped from the stands, but it seemed like an eternity.  
  
He forced in deep breaths even though they were painful. He balled his hands into fists, tightening all the muscles in his body to push away the tremors.  
  
All in one second, the pain faded, and Sage took the opportunity.  
  
He pulled his hands upwards and thrust them out in front of him, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
Instantaneously, the hedges were engulfed by light blue flames, like electricity coursing over them. Just as fast as it was conjured, it faded, and as the smoke cleared all that remained of the maze was ashes.  
  
There was no sign of Harry or Diggory.  
  
As Sage's hands fell back down onto his sides, the sensations came flooding back to him, pushing and pulling him back and forth between waves of intense pain. It was nearly enough to make him instantly black out. His lungs were grasping for air as if he really were stuck underwater.  
  
He fell to his knees first. There was nothing more that he could do. Harry was gone, taken by the portkey somewhere, and there was no way in Merlin that Sage could do anything about that.  
  
When his palms hit the ground, he grabbed onto the wet grass. His clothes were soaked through with perspiration, and his robes were clinging to his body.  
  
Clouding his perception of the outside world, the vision descended upon him, blanketing him in darkness.  
  
The second after the vision came his heart almost stopped at what he saw. Peter Pettigrew carrying something. His own body shook and cramped as the man killed Cedric Diggory.  
  
Still having some of his own thoughts with him, which was unlike many of his visions, Sage felt as if this vision was wasting away on him. Time was passing. Precious time that could save Harry's life.  
  
Violently, he pushed his body away from the grass, grasping at a world that he was just barely able to see. Inside his stomach, he felt the need to hold onto it. He kicked out his legs, trying to control them through the pain of the vision.  
  
He barely moved more than two feet across the grass, despite the intense effort.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he put his hands flat on the grass and force his legs underneath him so that he was on his knees again, just that much closer to standing.  
  
Through the fog of his eyes, he saw people running to him. Fear settled in on him. If they reached him, no one would know what he was seeing. It would be too late.  
  
Haphazardly, he waved his hand in front of him, hoping beyond hope that he was able to impede their progress again as he had done before.  
  
Deep inside he felt he only needed a few more seconds, just a few more, and he might have more control over himself.  
  
He pulled one hand off the grass and forced it under his knee, to help guide his shaking leg under him. Once he had one shoe on the ground, he repeated the process with the other knee, until he was squating.  
  
Cringing and groaning he tied to spring himself up, but he could not manage the balance.  
  
In his vision, Voldemort was unveiled as the ungodly little creature Pettigrew had been carrying. He was speaking to Harry, but Sage could not hear what was being said in the vision as he was too aware of the outside world.  
  
There were no more choices. There existed no more can and cannot. He had to stand up, he had to. There was no one else in any position to help, no matter how much it hurt him to even move, no matter how much he just wanted to lay on the ground and let it take him.  
  
In one swift movement, he bolted up and staggered around in circles screaming in the pain he could no longer ignore. The vision pressed down harder upon him once more, his sight went completely black, the pain dimmed as it always seemed to when he was fully experiencing a vision.  
  
Something, however, was very different, while he could not see, he could still feel his body. He was still standing.  
  
His heart thumping so hard in his chest, he was afraid his blood would all spill out, a strange thing happened to him. A surge went through him. He felt as if he had lost control but that he had not lost it. It was the strangest thing that had even happened to him.  
  
A voice separate from his vision said, "You can show it as I once showed you of what you needed to see. It is there, it will always be. You must know that you can use it. Breath, focus, feel your ambient magic, it guides you."  
  
It was Merlin's voice. He was not alone.  
  
He forced himself still, made himself breath slowly, despite the fact that his mind was telling him to breath rapidly.  
  
The force grew stronger, spinning around him, pushing against him, taking his robes up as if a great wind.  
  
And when he opened his mouth to speak, it was as if it were not his voice, as if he was not speaking, and the words just spilled out in a booming, deep, vibrating voice. It seemed to shake the ground like the after-effects of thunder.  
  
"Behold! The servant has returned to the master and the time of darkness shall be reborn. The Dark Lord will rise once again. The blood of his greatest enemy shall fuel his ressurection to life and return to him great power," It travelled out of his mouth in Latin, like a great gale of wind spreading out to touch those learned enough and quick enough to hear it.  
  
AN - Like it??? Want to know what happens next??? Review and you'll find out. I have gotten maybe two or three reviews each chapter for the last 5 chapters. For a bit of motivation to hear how you like this, I will not post again until I get ten reviews on this chapter.  
  
(sorry to resort to threats, but you gotta do what you gotta do)  
  
Thanks everyone! - Sage 


	60. Return

Return  
  
"Behold! The servant has returned to the master and darkness shall be reborn. The Dark Lord will rise once again. The blood of his greatest enemy shall fuel his ressurection to life and return to him great power," It travelled out of his mouth in Latin, like a great gale of wind spreading out to touch those learned enough and quick enough to hear it.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus stood next to the headmaster, stunned, as silver blue fog rolled up to Sage's knees as a scream coming from his nephew pierced the air. As the scream faded, Sage stood still. Unnaturally, the boy's eyes flew open glowing their ethereal blue. They were large and unblinking, his dark eyelashes making them even more frightening. At that moment Severus was more frightened than the ever had been. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Uncertainty of Sage's survival ruled his thoughts as it appeared that Sage was acting more like a vessel than a real person. It was as if the powers within him were in complete domination, and Severus was unsure whether or not Sage was physically and mentally strong enough to withstand that.  
  
His heart stopped within his chest. As his eyes zoomed in on Sage, almost as if there were nothing else there, he felt a strange tingling on his arm. Was it really happening? Was this it?  
  
Sage staggered and then thrust one arm up in the air, clearly doing so through amazing amounts of pain and resistance.  
  
Severus cringed as his entire body tensed to its limit.  
  
Everything around seemed silent and non-existent as the crowd stared on, open mouthed.  
  
Severus was certain that not everybody could see the picture that appeared in the smoke above Sage. Not everybody could see the prophecy as Sage could see it, but he was sure that he was not the only one seeing it. He had heard the sharp exhale from behind him, knowing that it could only be Dumbledore.  
  
Moving in the smoke above Sage was a scene playing out before their very eyes. It was not entirely coherent, like a muggle moving picture would be, but it was enough.  
  
Potter was grabbing his head in such agony that it could mean only one thing, and it was the one thing they were hoping would not happen so soon. With a blaze of green light, Cedric Diggory was dead, lying on the ground. Still holding his head, and with his eyes closed, Potter began dry heaving with pain, as yet unaware that his competitor, his friend was killed just like his parents had been.  
  
They watched as Potter was tied helplessly to a large headstone, surrounded by a threatening mist with a large black snake slithering around his ankles. The man, who must be Pettigrew, shoved a piece of cloth in Potter's mouth so roughly that it would be surprising if Potter was not missing a few teeth, that was if Potter didn't end up with his life missing as well.  
  
A bundle on the ground was moving, as if it contained a small animal inside that was writhing in attempts to free itself. It moved under the cloak even more as Wormtail set up a large cauldron.  
  
Severus's nostrils flared. There was no way, no way that Pettigrew could know that piece of Dark magic, simply no way. Inhaling shallowly, because his chest was too tight to take in more air, Severus thought back to the only thing he knew of that could bring the Dark Lord back. An ancient potion that none but the desperate would attempt as it bordered on necromancy. He scowled deeply. No, it most certainly was necromancy. And Severus did something very out of character for him. He hoped, he hoped that Pettigrew was still as good a potion-maker as the current Mr. Longbottom. It could be their last hope at postponing the Dark Lord's resurrection.  
  
When the bundle was revealed, a slimy, scaley mess of black with reddish colored veins in the shape of a hunched human toddler. The red eyes flashed as Potter came into sight.  
  
The shape disappeared into the cauldron, and Severus found that he was breathing rapidly, his arm twinging in reminder.  
  
Pettigrew dropping the bone in the cauldron.  
  
"Phase two complete," Severus could not help but say in his head. "Thirty seconds..."  
  
Then Pettigrew cutting off his own hand and letting it fall into the cauldron.  
  
"Phase three complete," he whispered. "One minute..."  
  
A reddish steam emanated from the cauldron.  
  
Pettigrew sliced open Potter's arm, the scream. The red fluid that would bring back the Dark Lord was flowing into the crystal phial.  
  
"3...2...1..."  
  
Pettigrew said the incantation and allowed the blood to escape into the cauldron.  
  
"No," he said, allowing the statement to actually come out of his mouth. The cauldron was now shooting diamond like sparks in all directions. He had known from watching the preparation, but now he knew for sure. As the body regenerated the cauldron shot out sparks, and the magic within the person returned.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled his eyes from the sight and looked at Sage, cursing himself for ever having taken his eyes away from his nephew.  
  
Sage was buckling at his knees, fighting with everything he apparently had to keep allowing them to see the vision.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled, knowing that it would do no good at all.  
  
Severus's limbs began to feel heavy and stiff. Dread was settling in him like lead. Sage could not continue like this. It was beyong dangerous.  
  
The tingling in his arm drew his mind back to the scene unfolding above Sage's head.  
  
Had there been something in his mouth at the time, Severus surely would have choked. His lungs seized up anyway.  
  
His worst fears has materialized right before his eyes. Voldemort had returned. Sage had seen it. He had shown it to all who could see.  
  
The red eyes seemingly glared back at him as the figure in the smoke stalked around talking to Harry, sending waves of the Cruciatus through the boy.  
  
In no uncertain terms, Harry Potter would be no more.  
  
* * *  
  
As Sage watched Voldemort send the Cruciatus curse through Harry, he fell onto one knee, no longer being able to support the pain. It was as if it had doubled. He cringed and somehow maintained the moving picture above his head of exactly what he was being shown in his mind.  
  
He knew they were seeing Voldemort rise from the cauldron, coming back to power. They were seeing Pettigrew robe him in black once more. Then they saw the wand...the infamous wand.  
  
Sage's hand fell lifelessly to his side, and he fell over onto the ground. 


	61. A Malleable Future

A Malleable Future  
  
As Sage watched Voldemort send the Cruciatus curse through Harry, he fell onto one knee, no longer being able to support the pain. It was as if it had doubled. He cringed and somehow maintained the moving picture above his head of exactly what he was being shown in his mind.  
  
He knew they were seeing Voldemort rise from the cauldron, coming back to power. They were seeing Pettigrew robe him in black once more. Then they saw the wand...the infamous wand.  
  
Sage's hand fell lifelessly to his side, and he fell over onto the ground.  
  
His eyes were open as tremors went down his body. Blood was dribbling down his chin from where he had bit through his lip trying to drown out the pain. It was wet under his back, and he was unsure if the ground was really wet, or if he was just soaked in sweat.  
  
All he knew was that his head felt as if it were about to explode with pain and heat and his body felt chilled through and through.  
  
A crowd of people enveloped him suddenly, and his uncle pushed his hair out of his face and started poking around his neck and looking at his pupils, checking to make sure he wasn't going to die on the spot.  
  
Nobody spoke. They seemed to not know the words for something like this. Everybody's face was etched with fear, concern, and anger. That was more than words could express.  
  
He shivered, his mind sorting through images of what he had seen again. There would be no more putting things off... There would be no more peace and quiet... There would be no more training for the future... There would only be the present and an ever-dwindling fear that the day had finally come.  
  
Just when Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something, Severus fell back onto his backside on the grass from where he had been kneeled, clutching his left forearm. His lips pressed tighly together.  
  
Sage could have let out the most bloodcurdling scream any of them had ever heard, but his will muffled it. He grasped his arm with his right hand with all his might, trying to squash the fire burning underneath his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force it all away, but it wasn't helping. He cursed himself for his lack of control as his lip quivered.  
  
Without warning someone started trying to pull his hand away from his arm. His nails dug into his arms more deeply to prevent that from happening.  
  
"Sage, let go. Let me see."  
  
Opening his eyes, Sage glared at the headmaster.  
  
"Sage, just do it," his uncle's deep voice cut through.  
  
Reluctantly, Sage allowed his cramped hand to be pulled away from his forearm.  
  
His eyes jumped open wider when his hand revealed a smoking arm.  
  
Hurriedly, Dumbledore pulled up the sleeve and growled at the angry, charred flesh. It was blacker than charcoal and slightly red around the edges, as if it were just branded into him with a hot iron.  
  
"Severus?" the old wizard asked, not needing to elaborate.  
  
"No, headmaster, that is not normal."  
  
"It's him," Sage whispered, "He's calling them all back to him. It is happening."  
  
"It would appear to be so," the old man answered, comparing Sage's Mark to Severus's.  
  
It was quite evident that Sage's was rather more active than his Uncle's. This only served to tell the headmaster that the Mark really was only as strong as the magic within the person it resided upon. Or hopefully, that is what it was. The other option, that Voldemort was calling Sage in a particularly strong manner, was not something he wanted to think about.  
  
Suddenly, Snape cut in, "I will go, headmaster. I can help Potter."  
  
The headmaster had barely opened his mouth to reply, when Sage grabbed his uncle by the arm violently, and cut in. "NO! You cannot go. He'll kill you. He'll kill you right on the spot. I've seen it. I've seen this happen. You can't go."  
  
"And who else do you propose should help Potter? You?"  
  
"Nobody!" Sage screamed back, "There is still hope. Merlin's prophecy said that Potter would stand in the last fight. Unless this is the last fight, then he must come back, somehow."  
  
"Foolishness! He is going to single-handedly beat dozens and dozens of fully grown wizards, Death Eaters no less. You don't understand, Sage, I have to go."  
  
He pulled against Sage's arm, but Sage wasn't about to let go. Severus almost yanked him off the ground, the boy's hold was so strong.  
  
"You told me that if the future was not malleable, I was not to change it at the expense of my life. I am telling you now that this IS malleable. You cannot help him, there is no reason for you to go. I will not let you go."  
  
"You do not have that power," Severus replied snidely.  
  
"Perhaps not physically, but as this is a malleable situation, Uncle, I would not be going back on my word if I said that if you try and go, I swear to Merlin, I will only follow you!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I already told you. I HAVE SEEN YOU GO, AND ALL THAT HAPPENS IS YOU GET CRUICIO-ED AND KILLED. It is MALLEABLE, because all you have to do is decide not to go because going isn't going to help anyone at all, not even Potter."  
  
Finally, Dumbledore interrupted the death glare throwing contest.  
  
"Severus... he is right. If he has seen you go and die, then you mustn't go. If the prophecy is correct, by Merlin I hope it is, Mr. Potter will return to us somehow."  
  
"Headmaster-."  
  
"No, Severus. You aren't leaving. I will not let you die foolishly."  
  
"Fine, I really don't care if Potter bloody dies anyway. Merlin knows he has been staving it off with luck for years."  
  
"Severus!"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know that these two were short. I was going to put them together but putting them apart added a bit of suspense.  
  
I hope that you all keep leaving me reviews, because I am BUSY BUSY BUSY and it is hard to write. But if you leave me reviews, I will feel obligated to post in a timely fashion. ;-) lol 


	62. The Foe Glass

The Foe Glass  
  
Sage was so closed in by people who he suspected were members of the Order of the Phoenix, that he could not easily see what was going on around him. Which was good, because that meant that unwanted people could not see him or his uncle gripping their arms.  
  
There was no easy way to think about how he was feeling, because he was even at a loss to think about what he was experiencing and what he had just seen, what he had just done.  
  
Everything really was a blur, he was so lost in what had happened, now that everyone was now completely overwhelmed by Potter's predicament. His uncle was mumbling something, or was he talking to him? Everyone else was talking quietly with Dumbledore, probably making plans of action. It did seem that those people surrounding him were members of the Order, but he wondered how Dumbledore had called them, because Sage knew that all of them had not seen his projection of what was happening to Harry. Sage had been sure that he had succeeded in only letting a select handful of people see what was going on: Dumbledore, his Uncle, McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, to name the majority.  
  
His body numbed with cold. His perception of the world fading greatly. Vaguely, he felt his Uncle squeezing his shoulder, before he blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore looked at Severus when Sage went limp in his arms and offered him a slight smile of sadness.  
  
"I believe that our Magi has had an epiphany, Severus. This was an awakening for his powers, an amazing awakening."  
  
Severus spat, "I don't care about his damned powers, headmaster."  
  
The older wizard sighed deeply, his age beginning to show on his worried face.  
  
"They are one and the same, I am afraid. You know that," he replied to the Potions master.  
  
"Only too well, Albus, only too well."  
  
"This was why he came back, this was the reason that he had to leave Lyon Llyonyss. That he felt he had to leave there."  
  
The man growled in response.  
  
"It was important that he return afterall," the old wizard added, nodding down towards Sage.  
  
"Important so that he could show you what was happening to Potter, half- killing himself," He growled.  
  
"That is not what I said, Severus. It was important in his coming into his powers, into what he really is."  
  
Before Severus had a chance to react to the headmaster's statement, a thud took both of their attention away.  
  
Face-down in the grass lay Harry Potter, not moving, his blood staining his shirt.  
  
Within an instant, the headmaster jumped up with the agility of a much younger man and went to Harry's side. He shook him gently, not daring to think the worst. A few of the others that had been standing around Sage got up and went over to Potter, holding their breath.  
  
Sage groaned shallowly and opened his eyes. Immediately he tried to sit up, but he wasn't able to get up all the way. Instead he put his hand to his aching head and squinted at Severus.  
  
"How long?" He gasped, his throat dry and raw.  
  
"A quarter of an hour."  
  
"What ha-happened?"  
  
Severus threw his head to the side, "Potter is back. I believe that he is alive."  
  
Sage forced himself up with both of his hands, "I'm a'right, help them," he said, looking over at the crowd surrounding Harry.  
  
The man scoffed.  
  
"Voldemort is back..."  
  
Severus cringed at the name.  
  
"Do what you need to do," Sage finished, ignoring his Uncle's face.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at him again.  
  
"I'm fine! Go," he replied insistently.  
  
Scowling darkly, Severus finally got up and went to the headmaster, who Sage could barely hear tell Harry to 'stay put'.  
  
Sitting on the grass, still feeling soaking wet, he exhaled painfully and closed his eyes. He wanted desperately to cast a drying charm on himself, but he wasn't sure if he should be so willing to cast any magic on himself in his current state. His hair was heavy and tight on his head, slicked with sweat. Shaking his head at himself, he couldn't take it anymore, and he waved his hands in front of himself, hoping that nothing strange would happen to him other then his clothes becoming dry.  
  
After crossing his legs in front of him, he began massaging his temples, vaguely wondering why people weren't swarming around the area. Sage figured that they would be, despite the fact that not many could see what he had shown, they had still seen him obliterate the maze and yell some stuff in Latin.  
  
He looked towards Potter. Harry was alive. He was greatful for that, regardless of what Harry may think about him.  
  
His face quickly darkened as he frowned deeply, staring at Moody talking to Harry. He wanted nothing else than to curse the man from where he sat, but he wasn't willing to take the chance that he would hit Harry.  
  
But when Moody lifted Harry off the ground, Sage's heartbeat sped up instantly. Something was definitely not right. If Dumbledore wanted Harry to stay where he was, there was no way he would send Moody to go take him away.  
  
Growling in residual pain, Sage pushed himself off the ground, struggling greatly to get his feet under him. After staggering a few steps, he managed to drunkenly move himself through the crowd, having no ambition other than getting the headmaster or his uncle.  
  
The second he made out the long white hair of the man, he called out and pointed towards the figures that were now almost to the castle.  
  
"Headmaster, Moody and Harry," he gestured again, shaking where he stood pale as a ghost.  
  
It seemed as if it were immediate, the headmaster reacted so quickly, that the man was at his side his wand drawn.  
  
"Are you strong enough to come with me, Sage?"  
  
Sage shrugged and answered, "Strong enough, would be the apt expression, sir."  
  
The old wizard pointed his wand up into the air and shot gold sparks out of it.  
  
Sage had no idea what they were supposed to mean, but within seconds Severus bolted up to them, as did McGonagall.  
  
"We have no time to wait for the others, Moody has taken Harry back to the castle without permission."  
  
"We must go after them," McGonagall said, sharply.  
  
Severus glared at Sage, "Wait here."  
  
Dumbledore grabbed Sage's arm, "We may need all the help we can get, Severus."  
  
The Potion's master scowled, but strode quickly towards the castle nevertheless.  
  
The thick wooden door burst open as "Stupefy" was yelled by all four of them. Severus was the last to stalk into the room, prepared for more, wanting an excuse to curse Moody into bloody little pieces, but the man was already down.  
  
What caught his eyes was the large Foe Glass across from him. It still held the image of all of them, as they would all be threats to Moody. However, that was not what caused his mouth to drop open slightly.  
  
"Dumbledore...It couldn't be," he though to himself. "But it is right there, but how."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore fired orders off at him to bring Veritaserum and some house-elf named Winky.  
  
He hesitated for a mere second before he tore himself away from the image and went to his stores.  
  
* * *  
  
Sage slumped down to the floor, feeling thoroughly drained. He stared at the prone face of Moody on the ground, pleased to no end that he had been right and everyone else had been wrong. He took in a few deep breaths, surprisingly he did not feel as if he were going to lose consciousness again.  
  
After seeing to Harry, Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I owe you an apology, but that is neither for here nor now." He looked back towards the fake Moody, "Before long, we will know who this man is." 


	63. Obliviating Cornelius Fudge

Obliviating Cornelius Fudge  
  
Before long Sage and Harry, and almost everybody else worth mentioning, were in the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey was beside herself trying to get Severus to let her anywhere near Sage.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE! You are NOT a medi-witch, and as such you know nothing compared to me in the art of healing, so I kindly suggest that you get out of my way! That boy is very obviously in shock."  
  
Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest as he was wont to do, puffing himself up and standing tall.  
  
"As the boy's guardian and uncle, I have every right to decide who sees to his health. As to your qualifications, Poppy, you are a very skilled healer, much moreso that I obviously, however you have never had the experience of working with a Magi. As such, I insist that you keep your distance."  
  
"Magi or not, he needs attention-."  
  
"This is not your concern now, see to Potter!"  
  
"I can handle more than one patient at a time, Severus, if you can recall from your day as a student here! You sent groups of them to me at a time..."  
  
Severus scoffed, an evil glare crossing his features, "He needs rest, that is all, perhaps a restorative, but at the moment he wishes for no assistance, and I believe he is adult enough to make that decision."  
  
"Adult enough, he is a sixteen year old boy!"  
  
"That sixteen year old boy has a voice of his own," Sage put in. "I am in much better shape that I normally am after a vision. Simply very fatigued. I am not in any mortal peril. I think I know pain enough to know when it merits attention."  
  
Madame Pomphrey huffed and walked away, not willing to contend with two Snape men at one time. They were always the most difficult and unwilling patients.  
  
Sage stood up slowly, from where he had been talking to his uncle privately until Poppy's intrusion, and went to stand by Harry and the others.  
  
He ignored the quivering that was still going down his limbs in unending waves much like the ebb and flow of the sea. For all that had happened, he had come out undoubtedly on the top, which was something. Not to say that he did not feel as if his body were falling apart on him and that he could sleep for a good long year or two, but he had other matters that were of greater concern for him.  
  
Sage had been tormented by Voldemort in visions and prophetic dreams that were as real as the world around him, but Harry had not. After what had transpired that day, Sage knew exactly what Harry Potter had felt and thought and gone through, which was a strange feeling in and of itself. He also knew that while he was fairly equiped for something of that magnitude, Harry was undoubtedly not.  
  
Without warning a hand wormed its way up to his forearm, squeezing his cold limb with warm fingers.  
  
His blue eyes travelled from the hand, to the arm, to the face of Hermione Granger.  
  
"All right, Sage?"  
  
He smiled down at her slightly, "I will be," he answered, touching her cheek gently. Gracefully, for still being a bit wavering, he put his other hand on her shoulder and stared at Harry.  
  
His cousin was now sleeping, dreamlessly, but his features were still haunted. His body still held the knowledge of what happened, as did his mind, even if his sleep was not disturbed by it.  
  
He startled, but just barely when another hand touched his shoulder as he was looking at Harry. This hand was more weathered, naturally, as it belonged to Molly Weasley. She had walked back over to them after talking to Poppy.  
  
"You are still shaking, dear, perhaps you should sit down," she conjured a chair next to Hermione and gestured to it with her other hand. "You cannot hide that you were in much pain today, as well as Harry here."  
  
He raised his eyebrow ever so slightly as she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Go on, dear," she repeated in a motherly fashion that Sage was completely unaccustomed to.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, thank you," he replied, sitting down with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
She stood behind him and Hermione, regarding Harry with concern. Forgetting for a moment that her own 'real' sons were there with her.  
  
After a minute or two, she caught that Sage had been staring at her appraisingly, without a second thought she ran her hand over the top of his head.  
  
"He'll be all right, dear, you both will."  
  
Sage opened his mouth and then stood up.  
  
"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I am Sage, Professor Snape's nephew."  
  
"Molly Weasley, dear, Ron's mum and those two twin misfits claim me as well."  
  
Sage let a small smile escape him.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said, sitting back down.  
  
Hermione stared at him and then leaned close to his ear to whisper, "You scared us all, you know, when you jumped up and then, well, all that happened. I heard them saying that they saw things, things that you made them see from your vision. Is it true?"  
  
He gave her a half smile, "Always on a quest for knowledge, eh? Yes, it is true. It was as if I were both there and here. I cannot explain it. Just thank Merlin that everyone will be all right."  
  
"I already have, about ten times a minute for the last hour."  
  
* * *  
  
Sage could not believe that the idiotic minister of Magic, Fudge, would not believe that Voldemort was back. It surely seemed as if that were true with the rate that Dumbledore and the man were shouting back and forth at each other.  
  
"It simply cannot be true, Dumbledore, I mean really. What sort of a scheme is this? Some play to undermine my position is it?"  
  
"Cornelius if you refuse to see the truth for what it is, I will simply have to take action without you."  
  
Fudge stepped up to Dumbledore as if he were much more powerful than he really was.  
  
"Are you saying that you will defy the ministry?"  
  
"I am saying nothing of the sort. So long as you view the Dark Lord as the enemy, resurrected or not, we are still on the same side. But mark my words, this will be the greatest mistake you will ever make as minister of magic."  
  
"Hah! I hardly believe that is for you to decide Dumbledore. The Dark Lord, back? This is the raving of a madman, perhaps what they say about you is true. You are getting slow, old man, allowing a Parseltongue within this school without alerting the proper authorities. Foolishness, absolute foolishness, but do not think that I am not wise to your ways."  
  
"My ways! What does any of this have to do with Voldemort!" The headmaster snarled.  
  
"He simply cannot be back! Yet you believe the ravings of a boy who came back portkeyed with a dead body of a competitor and the visions of his cousin. The Dark Lord is gone, Dumbledore, GONE! Do you hear me?"  
  
Suddenly Snape strode out irritably, tired of hearing the argument. He yanked up his sleeve and thrust his arm straight out under Fudge's nose.  
  
"There, the Dark Mark! It is not as it was awhile ago when it burned black, but it is still visible. It cannot burn unless the Dark Lord summons his followers, which he cannot do if he is gone or dead or whatever you say!"  
  
"Lunacy! Did you draw that with charcoal on your arm, Snape, at the bidding of that old fool?"  
  
Without a thought for what anyone would advise him, Sage jumped up and uncovered his own arm.  
  
"There, do you see. My Uncle is no liar, Minister. Surely you cannot say that I drew this on my arm with coal, it still burns bright orange around the edges as if it were just branded into me. It is smoking still, by Merlin. You cannot ignore this!"  
  
The room stood frozen in time as Fudge gaped at he Mark in front of his face, it was indeed still charred and smelled of burnt flesh. Ron, Harry, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley were all staring open-mouthed.  
  
When time unfroze, Severus nearly tackled him to the ground, to keep him from saying any more. He had already made what could have been a very fatal mistake, by showing Fudge the Mark on his arm.  
  
Within an instant Dumbledore swooped down on the them, his wand drawn.  
  
"I am sorry, Ron, Harry, but this is knowledge you cannot possess as of yet."  
  
And without another word, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic was unceremoniously obliviated of all his memories associated with Severus and Sage showing their Dark Marks, as too were Ron and Harry.  
  
During the few minutes that they were knocked out from the Obliviate, Severus began a barage on Sage about his complete and utter indiscretion.  
  
"By the Gods, boy, how many times, how many have I told you to never show that to anyone? Do I have to beat it into your thick, thick head!"  
  
"No, sir," he answered, backing away.  
  
Dumbledore put an end to it when he yelled, "Enough! We only have a few precious minutes left to quell this situation before the three of them wake up. The lecture can wait for later, however, the explanation cannot."  
  
Both of them looked up to see Bill Weasley with his wand out in front of him, shielding his mother protectively.  
  
"Death Eater, the boy," she muttered.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you may put your wand down now. I assure you that no matter how strange this appears, there is no threat."  
  
Slowly, he lowered his wand.  
  
"How did he...He was not of age before you-know-who was killed...When..."  
  
"He recei-."  
  
"No, headmaster, it is not for you to explain. It was not your foolishness that created this situation. Sage can explain it."  
  
He gave the boy a push.  
  
Exhaling softly, Sage said, "Voldemort killed my father when I was a little over a year old. He was going to do the same to me, but my mother told him the secret that they had been keeping. That I was a Magi. He would not kill me, because of the power that I would grow to possess, so he marked me as his instead. The next year he vanished. I did not get this when I was capable of any choice in the matter," he finished nearly in a whisper.  
  
There was silence until Mrs. Weasley nearly sobbed, "Oh you poor dear." Then she enveloped him in a very maternal hug, during which Sage was absolutely as stiff as a board, looking fairly mortified. * * *  
  
A/N  
  
When I have a precious spare moment I will respond to all of the reviews you have all left to me. But I wanted to say to Aellyr, Villette, Linden, VD, Eline, Kristen ;-), Slytherin Romantic, Bookwitch, Belle Mortis, LucAndSnapeRock, Emily ;-), Oihane, Ibk, Misty Cherry, Melockerty, Emma, Elalien, Migard's Keeper, ???, Issy Snape, elena_t, Willowleaf, and Lady J THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. You all have no idea how hard it is to be motivated to write when you are in graduate school. I appreciate every spare moment you give me in order to leave me a review!  
  
BTW – ONLY 88 More reviews and I willl have 500!!!  
  
Another BTW – If any of you enjoy the show Stargate SG-1, I now have a stargate fic. You can find it under my author name if you click on it. ;-) lol.  
  
Thanks, Sage 


	64. What Lies Within

Last Time...  
  
There was silence until Mrs. Weasley nearly sobbed, "Oh you poor dear." Then she enveloped him in a very maternal hug, during which Sage was absolutely as stiff as a board, looking fairly mortified.  
  
What Lies Within  
  
When she released Sage, the look on his face was absolutely stunned. His blue eyes were wide, and his dark eyelashes made it look as if his eyes were actually bugging out. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, looked completely proud of herself.  
  
"As much as this is heart rendering," Snape said, snarkily, "They are coming out of it."  
  
Sage plopped back down, hard, his black hair falling in his face. Slowly he massaged his temples. Now that the adrenaline of the situation was wanning, he felt his blood pressure dropping, which made him feel light-headed.  
  
He was only vaguely aware of Dumbledore suggesting to a hazy Fudge that he had other business to attend to and that he should leave if there was such a difference of opinion. He also completely missed Poppy getting Harry back to sleep.  
  
But when Hermione touched him on the shoulder hesitantly, he startled and looked at her. His face relaxed when he met her honey-brown eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked him gently.  
  
He shrugged and then shuddered as another wave went down his body. "Loads of things," he whispered, pursing his lips after.  
  
"I'm worried about what this is going to do to Harry...Ron and I didn't see any of that stuff that the Headmaster saw-."  
  
"Thank Merlin you did not," he interupted abruptly.  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
"Yes," he said, his voice shaking a little. "He does not have the mental strength to deal with this. It haunts him already."  
  
Hermione frowned, retreating back into her thoughts a bit.  
  
Sage put his head between his hands and cradled it, noticing for the first time that he was very clammy.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus was staring at him hotly, his mind running at top speed as he tried to rationalize with himself that he should let Sage's showing of his Mark go and not be so angry about it, after all the boy had done that day he clearly wasn't in his right mind. He uncrossed his arms and released his breath.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I believe our Magi has had an epiphany, Severus."  
  
The sneer the man received was well-earned, "My *nephew*, Headmaster, is coming into powers that are incredibly dangerous to himself and the rest of us. You, clearly, have done nothing to help him on his path. You neglect to remember that he will not forget so easily, and neither will I. Sage was right, and you did not listen to him, you threatened him."  
  
Dumbledore did not reply right away, "That as it may be." He turned to Sage, "I will not make the same mistake again, and he will be sure to know it when the time is right. That time is not now, there are more pressing matters at the moment."  
  
"As if I am not aware," Severus snapped back.  
  
"You are not aware, Severus. It is time that two of our number recognize each other for what they are and make amends so that we may all work toward a common good."  
  
Severus growled, uncertain of what was coming, but sure he would not like it.  
  
"Sirius, if you would resume your human form."  
  
Severus blood went to boiling within milliseconds. So fast, that it seemed as if his head, and his temper, were about to erupt. His upper lip pinched in disgust as the large black dog lying by Potter's bed morphed back into the form of his nemesis, Sirius Black.  
  
Dumbledore stood between them, and Severus could barely make out the sounds that were coming out of the man's mouth. He forced himself to quell his anger, even if he only marginally succeeded. Moments passed and he finally understood that the Headmaster wanted him to shake the mutt's hand.  
  
He growled and barely touched Black's hand before he withdrew it so that he couldn't be infected with fleas.  
  
"Severus, you know what it is you must do. If you are ready. If you are prepared."  
  
'If I am prepared,' Severus thought, 'Ha!'  
  
"I am," he said, before he turned on his heal and left, unwilling to hear anything that came out of Black's mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
As the night wore on, Harry's face grew more disturbed as Sage watched it. A part of him wanted to be spiteful, wanted to not care what Harry went through because Harry had done nothing but antagonize him. Through deep breaths, he pushed those thoughts down as best he could.  
  
Hermione was still sitting next to him leaning on his shoulder, trying to stay awake. Ron was already sleeping.  
  
"Dreamless sleep will do him no good," Sage said, more to himself than to Hermione.  
  
"His face looks so, so horrible," she whispered.  
  
Strangely, Sage felt drawn to touch him, sensing something that he could not explain.  
  
Slowly, he reached out a thin, pale hand and touched Harry's shoulder. He could feel the pain coming from Harry.  
  
He wasn't really sure what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he closed his eyes and concentrated in a way similar to how he had to concentrate in order to do Transference. He focused in on the pain coming from Harry, and soon the feeling became images in his mind. Images that he had seen before in his vision. He felt it within him.  
  
Hermione stared at Sage, her eyes wide with wonder. When Sage closed his eyes, she saw an almost immediate shift. The tension in Harry's face began to fade, the color returning to it slightly. On the other hand, beads of sweat were beginning to form on Sage's face and his was even paler than it had been the last few hours. His lip was twitching upwards strangely.  
  
She was unsure whether she should do something or just watch. Whatever it was, it was something that she had never seen before. It was not healing Harry, because Madame Pomfrey had already seen to that. It was distinctly different, and it worried Hermione.  
  
*  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update. I AM SOOO SORRY! Please forgive me. Summer hols from Graduate School and my Ph.D program and I will be able to write more. Please let me know that you are still there and still reading! 


	65. Too Much Magic

When Severus walked into the infirmary, he was not prepared for what he would see. Sage was passed out cold, or sleeping, with his upper body leaning onto the bedside table. His head was hanging as he had nothing to rest it on.  
  
However, that was not what was surprising.  
  
Sage's arm was drapsed onto the bed, twitching, while his fingertips barely touched Potter's shoulder. What was more, Miss Granger's upper body was huddled on Sage's lap, her head resting against his stomach.  
  
Severus wasn't entirely certain what to make of it, and he was in no frame of mind to think about it clearly. The only thing he was aware of was that he needed to get Sage out of the infirmary and away from Potter.  
  
By the way his nephew was looking, he was in no place to help any, even though he was trying to. On a normal day the professor would have wondered why Sage even bothered. The two of them, Sage and Potter, didn't get on and they probably never would. But that wasn't concerning at the moment. What was concerning was the lack of color in his nephew's face and the perspiration as well.  
  
Sage was so iridescently pale, that Severus could see his bluish veins in his neck and slightly up his cheeks.  
  
The touch he held with Potter was obviously draining him. Severus could feel the magic around them, and he could feel it pulsating towards Sage. It was almost as if Sage were doing reverse transference, a potent magic that was, depending upon what is was used for, seen as Dark Arts. This was because it involved taking something from someone else – most often magical powers.  
  
However, it did not seem as if Sage was doing this, because he seemed to be the worse off of the two. Potter was the one that seemed to be doing better from when he had last seen him. Prince Potter's face had regained much color and his facial muscles were relaxed. He was sleeping peaceful.  
  
Sage, on the other hand, had a pained look upon his face that spoke of troubled dreams and physical ailment.  
  
Scowling slightly at the situation, but knowing that it was his own frustration with the day's events unrelated to Sage, he walked slowly up to his nephew. With a suprisingly easy hand, he shook Miss Granger's shoulder.  
  
"Miss Granger, wake up," he said insistently, in his eerie whisper.  
  
Groggily her body stirred and she made an undiscernable noise.  
  
"Miss Granger," he exclaimed, leaning closer to her.  
  
She lifted her head up slowly, blinking her eyes furiously. She stared at his face for a few moments, before it showed in her eyes that she had figured out who was talking to her.  
  
"Pro-professor?"  
  
"You need to get up and get off Sage, Miss Granger."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Hermione groggily moved off Sage, albeit slowly, and looked bleary eyed at the professor.  
  
The Professor ignored her and moved in between her and Sage. He pursed his lips and shook Sage's shoulder lightly. When Sage didn't move, he grabbed Sage's wrist and pulled the hand away from Potter.  
  
"Sage, wake up," he said, slapping Sage's face lightly with the back of his hand.  
  
A low groan came out of Sage's mouth.  
  
"Wake up," he repeated, patting Sage's face again.  
  
"Urhhh, stop," Sage answered.  
  
Severus put a hand under Sage's arm and started to pull him up, "Come, Sage, we're leaving."  
  
Sage's eyes flickered open and they were still had an abnormal tinge to them.  
  
"Uncle, it hurts. Can't move," he answered, although his voice staggered.  
  
"Professor," Hermione said disapprovingly.  
  
The man turned his head harshly and glared at her for seconds that seemed much longer before he said, "Hold your tongue Miss Granger."  
  
He pulled Sage out of his chair and hoisted on of Sage's arms around his shoulders.  
  
"I think you have had more than enough magic in one day for a sixteen year old wizard, Magi or not."  
  
Sage murmured an unintelligable answer that was a little less than half of a groan. He was clearly suffering from the after-effects of too much magic – too much magic that was too strong for his physical and mental abilities.  
  
As the Professor moved Sage out from around the bed, Hermione plopped back down on her chair dejectedly.  
  
Severus let out a throaty growl, before looking back at her. Sage's weight was like lead on his side, and his nephew's head was bouncing around by his shoulder.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would care to help and do not make a nuisance of yourself, you may come. But I warn you, I am in no mood."  
  
Her eyes popped open incredibly wide. Had Professor Snape just invited her to help him take care of Sage? Had she head correctly?  
  
She got up slowly, as if she were expecting the professor to revoke the offer or that she had simply imagined the offer to begin with. However, when she stood there looking at him, he didn't snarl at her. He only looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to help me with him?"  
  
Without another word, she took hold of Sage's other arm and helped the professor guide him out of the infirmary.  
  
If Sage would have had the energy to curse, he would have cursed and loudly too. His entire body felt like a mangled and rotting bruise and they were doing him no service by hauling him around the entire castle to the dungeons. When they finally stopped, he was gratefull to be laid on his back in peace, or as close as he could get to it in the pain. 


	66. The Foe Glass and the Carrier

The Foe Glass and the Carrier  
  
As loathe as Severus was to allow Miss Granger to watch over Sage, it was an unavoidable necessity. In the situation, Miss Granger was as competent a person as he could have chosen, so he had to be satisfied with that.  
  
Unfortunately, Sage was not strong enough to transfer any power to Severus, to help his uncle heal him. If Sage had not been medically stable, Severus would never have left his side. But despite the fact that his skin was sickeningly translucent, and his eyes were growing icier and whiter as they faded from blue, Sage was not yet on his deathbed.  
  
What drew Severus away was his need to talk to the headmaster. Something was indeed happening, and Severus was now sure that Sage somehow did fulfill the last blood relation of the prophecy.  
  
Knowing this, he had to show the headmaster what he had seen in Moody's Foe Glass. He muttered the password and allowed himself to be lifted to the door of the headmaster's office.  
  
His eyebrow quirked upwards when the man was waiting for him with the door open.  
  
"How is he?" the headmaster asked, with what Severus saw as much less concern than the man would have showed for Potter.  
  
"How _is _he?" Snape repeated, deeply, with anger hiding behind his tongue that he could barely control. "His skin is showing bluish veins up his neck and cheeks, it is so translucent. It is growing down his chest! His eyes aren't blue, the pigment is draining out of them and becoming white. HOW IS HE, INDEED!"  
  
The headmaster backed up a step. Things simply had not been the same since the headmaster had accused Sage of trying to curse Moody that night.  
  
"Should I be concerned," the headmaster asked, as a nice way of asking if Sage was going to die.  
  
"_Concerned_? Yes, you should be concerned. Does my description not concern you?"  
  
"Yes, it does, Severus, but that isn't what I meant."  
  
"Your only concern is if he is going to die or not?" Severus boomed, unleashing the full power of his voice.  
  
"No, it is not. Stop putting words in my mouth. This is distressing to us all, everything is, not just Sage or Harry."  
  
Severus' lip curled distastefully, as he took a deep breath through his nose.  
  
"Do you need my help with him, Severus."  
  
Growling softly, he answered, "He needed your help a long time ago, and you didn't give it."  
  
"Come now, Severus, this is petty. Is the boy all right and do you need my help?"  
  
"The boy isn't dying, yet, although I have never imagined him being this bad. He is stable for now. So no, I don't need your help and neither does he."  
  
Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the Professor, "I don't suppose that you just came here to yell?"  
  
Seething, the Professor crossed his arms.  
  
"I came here to tell you that you must reinvestigate the blood relation in the Prophecy. You have put it off for too long. It must be true and it is your responsibility to figure out how."  
  
Dumbledore twirled the end of his long beard around two fingers, "And why must it be true? And why is it so important now? There are other things that need attention, like the recalling of the order, that are much more important."  
  
"If the Prophecy is being fulfilled as we speak, headmaster, then there is nothing more important!"  
  
Dumbledore slammed his hands down on his desk in final exasperation.  
  
"Severus, I've told you. It is NOT possible! I have looked and examined the lines. I have commisioned people to look and examine the lines. It just isn't true. Perhaps Merlin was wrong about that one piece, or as I said, it was metaphorical. Right now, I am concerned about Voldemort, NOT ONE BOY! OR ONE PROPHECY!"  
  
His face deathly pale and his hands quivering with frustation and anger, Severus pointed a finger at the headmaster.  
  
"You are a fool then, Albus, a fool! Because it is true, I know it to be true. I have SEEN it and I could not have otherwise SEEN it! You were wrong in your searching, you missed something, or something is under the Fidelus."  
  
"What proof have you seen?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"In Moody's office, in the Foe Glass. Let me use your pensieve and I will show you." Dumbledore humored the man and got his pensieve from the cabinet. He placed it down purposefully on the desk in front of Severus.  
  
With a touch of his wand, he pulled the whispy memory out of his head and placed it into the pensieve.  
  
When they ascended out of the pensieve, Dumbledore's head was reeling. When his feet were once again on solid ground, he looked up into Severus' black eyes.  
  
"Merciful Merlin, it _cannot _be."  
  
"Do you doubt me now?" Severus asked darkly.  
  
"No, Severus, it must be, but I do not know how... This is troubling."  
  
Snape crossed his arms again, "Indeed it is."  
  
Dumbledore sank down into his chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
"You do not understand the implications of this Severus, the possible implications of this. He could be the carrier! I do not know what could happen!"  
  
"The _carrier_? What the bloody hell is the carrier!"  
  
When Dumbledore looked up, Severus realized how worn out the old man looked. Whatever this was, it was bad.  
  
"Merlin's line branches out, as all lines do, but the direct line carries the inheritance of Merlin's powers. The firstborn child of the line is the carrier, and the trait is only passed to the firstborn of that child. If Sage is the carrier and he comes into power so early..." Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"What, for Merlin's sake, Albus?"  
  
"A wizard doesn't generally come into power until he is an older man, Severus, you know that. Merlin's new heir coming into power while the former heir is still alive...could have drastic and deadly implications..."  
  
Severus stood silent, he was fairly certain he knew the answer to his next question, but it was beckoning to be asked and confirmed.  
  
"And _who _is the heir now, Albus?"  
  
Severus walked away from the headmaster's office feeling numb. There were always consequences to everything, but the unknown during such a time was enough to wrench feelings of strength from any man.  
  
If this was true, which Severus was sure that it was, the headmaster had kept much of the possible consequences of the Prophecy hidden from Severus, Sage, and everybody else. Not without good reason.  
  
The headmaster had finally come face to face with what must be the truth and he was looking more overwhelmed and uncertain than Severus had ever seen him. The man had spoken only one coherent sentence after that, "Sage must go back to Lyon Llyonyss, without fail, Severus. He must be trained to use those powers, before he comes into them fully, and before we are all left without anybody to protect the magical world from Voldemort."  
  
Never once had Severus ever seen the headmaster cry, but a few tears traced the deep wrinkles in that old face that night. Tears of sacrifices long ago, tears of sacrifices left over from a war much before Severus' time, and now everything was coming back. Everything was swiftly coming to a head, much faster than any of them had ever imagined. The time was upon them.  
  
Merlin had spoken his Prophecy, and it was true. His new heir would soon be coming to power.  
  
It was Sage's time and he was not ready.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N – Sequel to be posted soon!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and support. As I said before, I am hoping for 500 reviews on this fic. I am about 60 from my goal, so if you have a minute let me know what you think. You can leave a review even if you don't have a fanfic account.  
  
You are all the best readers. I just wanted to let you know that you have read a 600 page story on MS WORD with both of these fics, so thanks for hanging in there!  
  
Vilette – A serious apology from Dumbledore is in the wings, but it will be so much more than you expect it to be, lol. Thanks for reading. I hope you read the next fic too!  
  
Linden – What can I say... You always have such great, insightful things to say, and you really keep me going. Your reviews always give me enough detail to know whatr you like. THANKS GIRL!  
  
Maryanne – ditto to the above. I love talking to you all on MSN. I really appreciate all of your email reviews too. Those are the best. They surely let me know what you like ab out each chapter and give me an idea of where you think things are going! THANKS GIRL!  
  
VD – Damn, you know you are the bomb! You've been with me the longest I think. You'll always be first in the Snapes' hearts, lol. Thanks for always leaving me a review. You've contributed a significant # to those 440 reviews. Hope to hear from you soon or chat with you online  
  
Eline – well I can't tell you what was in the foe glass yet, but I promise you will find out. Does this last chapter give you any guesses? Sage in book 5, hmm, without giving too much away. Sage won't be spending too much time at Hogwarts, although he will spend a sufficient amount of time with the characters... You will get to see Sage's reaction to Umbridge however. Stay with me!  
  
TYKIE- I LUV U!!! Thanks for reading and spreading the word. I always like to hear what u think, bc I know you are gonna tell me the truth. Don't forget June 3rd!!!  
  
MEALS!!! Ditto to the above (no pun intended). Thanks for reading my ficcy. Loads of us are planning to see PoA in the theaters on June 3rd at midnight. Here's my online invite for you to join us.  
  
Oihane – I hope you liked these last few chapters, and there will be more Molly Maternalness, bc well or at least sage will be seeing molly a bit ,more than the kids at hogwarts. ;-)  
  
Aellyr – Glad you like how I fit everything in with the JK, it'll be a bit more difficult in the next one. Although you'll see a bit more of the adults. ;-) BTW – your story is good, I am interested to see where it goes altho I have some ideas. Original character stories are always hard going at first. Until I had like 10 chapters, I didn't have more than 3 people reviewing. You'll have to wait for people to spread the word that it isn't mary-sue, lol. Thanks for saying that I have the best OC too, lol.  
  
Emma20 – glad you can get to fanfic now! Woohoo. I would die if I couldn't get it. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you stay with for the next one!  
  
Lucius and Snape Rock – Your reviews are great, they make me laugh. I am glad that you are still reading. You'll have to wait and see about the foe glass. DB has more apoloigizing to do too. Let me know what you think of this last chappie. Any guesses as to what it is about?  
  
Elalien – You've been with me for quite awhile too! THANKS! I hope this ending was suspenseful enough for you, but I hate to tell you that it isn't something that will be resolved right away in the next book. Let me know what you think!  
  
Bookwitch – you've been with me for awhile too! Damn you people are great! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now that I am on summer break, I should be able to check out your fic, lol. ;-)  
  
Belle Mortis – what do you think of how I ended this??? I'm glad that you like the story and you think my writing is good, that's great to hear. Sometimes I wonder about my writing style, lol. What I see when I write and what you see when you read are hopefully the same thing. ;-)  
  
Melockerty – Thanks for saying that I am a creative author, on the world of fanfic, that's saying a lot. LOL. I hope that you like the ending. Creative enough? Got you thinking? I hope so. Let me know what you think.  
  
Ibk – I'm hurrying as fast as I can, lol. Graduate school gets in the way. Damn Psychology. Anywho, now that its summer I should update more often. I hope you like the next fic and this ending, let me know what you think.  
  
Midgards keeper – One of the best! That's saying a lot too, considering how many snape fics there are. I won't drop the story, I promise. Drop me a note more often to let me know you are still out there reading this. It's been awhile. ;-)  
  
Slytherin Romantic – Sorry it took me awhile to write the past few months. School has been a bit much, lol. I will write more now that break is on, woohoo. Glad you like the fic. What do you think of the ending?  
  
Alicat – Wow, you read fast! I do the same thing when I find something I like. Lol. I',m glad that you are hooked and there will be a lot more hermie and sage soon. ;-) Can't give it way tho. You'll have to wait for the first chappie fo the next ficcy.  
  
Marti – Thanks for saying that I have a great plot. Sometimes I think I draw it out too much, so I need to hear that it's all right. Glad to hear that it is one of the best, which is no small feat with all the snape fanfic out there! I'll be updating more often now! Let me know what you think of the ending.  
  
Sorry if I forgot anyone. I tried to say 'hi' to everyone who has reviewed one of the last five chappies. ;-)  
  
A/N FURTHER –  
  
I hope to check all my reviewers profiles and read their fics. Tho I don't really get into some ships and slash... However, I have read a few and want to share them with you. Just go into my reviews and click their author names to get to the fics or type their author name's in a search. ;-)  
  
Check out Vanyaria Darkshadow's fics – Sev's Diary is the best, although they are all awesome, and some funny  
  
Linden Winter also has a good harry 6th year fic started, but it's only a few chappies in  
  
Aellyr also has a good fic getting started, although only a few chappies. It has an female OC, but is written very well, and if it is going where I think it is, it will turn out with a great plot. Check it out and leave here a review!  
  
If you have a fic that you would like me to read. Email me and let me know, I'll try to read it and let you know what I think! 


	67. HIGH BROTHERHOOD OF DRUIDS

Preview of HIGH BROTHERHOOD OF DRUIDS  
  
As quickly as everything had come, there was nothing left in the wake but doubts, and everyone felt it undeniably. Especially two black-haired, light skinned young men.  
  
Harry Potter was the worse off wizard of the two. The luck of his wand core was not something that escaped him that easily. Nor was Cedric Diggory's fate, for that matter. Harry now had another scar from an encounter with Voldemort, but this one held an entirely different meaning for him. While the first was a reminder of his mother's sacrifice, the second was a reminder of his weaknesses and the harsh reality of his inabilties.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES – The new story is posted. Click my pen name above and you will find the story! Request – Please let me know your overall take and opinions on the fic that was just finished. You may have something important to say that I will consider when writing this sequel.  
  
Thanks all!!! It's been a great journey and will continue to be. 


End file.
